Like Yesterday
by himailee
Summary: "Karena, mungkin saja ia juga bernasib sama dengan kita, kan?"/Wonwoo hanya mengenal Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengikuti Mingyu, dan Wonwoo hanya mempercayai Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu selalu menyebalkan di matanya, namun Wonwoo yakin ia mempercayai Mingyu sepenuhnya./"Selamat datang di Rumah kami."/MEANIE-SOONHOON-SEUNGHAN. Seventeen. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Suara sirine mobil polisi malam itu menembus keheningan langit gelap yang tercipta. Telinga semua orang berdengung mendengarnya, penasaran dengan apapun yang terjadi, diam-diam melongok dari kaca jendela kamar pribadi mereka. Wajah-wajah tak bersahabat para polisi menghentikan segala aksi mengintip, mereka akhirnya kembali menggerai gorden menutupi seluruh kaca dan mematikan lampu.

Rumah yang menjadi tujuan para pengaman Negara itu terlihat terang dan penuh—bukan penuh dengan para penghuni asli rumah, melainkan oleh para polisi yang sibuk keluar masuk dari pintu depan untuk mencari keterangan dan asal-usul penyebab terjadi masalah ini.

Ribut.

Dan mencekam.

Seluruh anggota polisi dibuat bingung karena tak ada satu pun penghuni rumah yang tersisa disana, semakin menyulitkan mereka untuk segera mencari bukti dan saksi.

"Lapor, Pak! Kaca jendela sebuah kamar di lantai dua ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan pecah ketika kami mengeceknya. Diduga kamar tersebut milik putra dari keluarga ini. Kemungkinan juga ia melarikan diri lewat jendela saat insiden terjadi."

Seorang polisi memberikan hormat lapor pada atasannya yang terlihat serius.

"Laporan diterima. Kembali bekerja!"

"Siap!"

Suara bising tak kunjung berhenti setelahnya.

Malam telah larut seiring misteri yang kian menguak rasa penasaran semua orang.

Diantara keramaian yang semakin memekakkan itu, gorden pada jendela sebuah kamar di lantai dua bergerak pelan tertiup angin malam yang menembus kulit. Menampilkan kaca jendela yang pecah di bagian tengahnya—seolah ada orang berusaha kabur dengan terpaksa menerobosnya.

Darah yang tertinggal di pinggiran kaca yang pecah dan bingkai jendela yang dingin tampak kontras dengan suasana kamar yang remang-remang kala itu.

v

v

 **BOYS BE**

© xkagehime

Chaptered Present

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Romance – Friendship

 _Sorry for typos_ , ^^v

Enjoy!

.

.

1 Agustus 20xx

 _Bruk!_

"Akhhh!"

"Waduh, _mianhae_!"

Rintihan mendadak dari seorang yang tertidur di kasur di sebelahnya telah membangunkan sosok bermata sipit yang sebelumnya tertidur nyenyak. Ia bahkan tak tampak seperti terbangun—tentu saja ia masih sangat mengantuk—karena matanya yang hanya segaris, melongok dan menoleh kaget ketika suara asing dan dengan tiba-tiba menusuk telinganya.

" _Eoh_?" celetuknya bak orang idiot.

"Eh, dia bangun? Maaf, ya, mengagetkan. Ehehehe... woi, bangun! Mengganggu saja!"

Kwon Soonyoung memukul tubuh Boo Seungkwan yang jatuh menimpa dirinya. Si pelaku kesalahan menguatkan kakinya dan bangun setelah sebelumnya sempat kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga berakhir menimpa teman di kasur bawahnya, efek masih mengantuk.

"Kau—" suara yang tadi terbangun tersendat karena serak baru bangun tidur. Setelah menelan ludah, ia kembali memaksa melanjutkan. "—tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh? Ya, tentu saja." Seungkwan awalnya tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia melipat selimut dan naik beberapa anak tangga untuk menaruh diatas kasurnya sendiri. "Aku harus bergegas, karena hari ini aku yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan."

"Masak yang enak, ya." Soonyoung berpesan dalam kantuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan... tugasmu semalam?" lanjut sang hyung yang terlihat tak sabar ingin kembali berbaring, namun menahan diri agar dapat memulai percakapan lebih dengan dongsaeng-nya itu.

Seungkwan melirik Soonyoung yang dengan seenak jidat kembali merebah di kasur dan melanjutkan tidur, lalu kembali pada si penanya. "Tugasku? Tentu saja telah selesai."

"Oh, ya sudah." Si penanya kini menarik selimut dan kembali berbaring. "Aku tidur lagi, ya."

" _Ne_..."

Seungkwan melangkah. Setelah melewati satu kasur tingkat milik si tertua dan wakilnya, Seungkwan meraih pintu keluar berwarna hijau terang di pojok ruangan yang sunyi. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu, dan melangkah keluar.

Setelah menatap sebentar kasur sang hyung yang tak sengaja terbangun sebelumnya, Seungkwan kembali melangkah. Tanpa ragu tertelan dalam kegelapan ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan tak kalah perlahan.

-0-0-0-

"MINGYU HYUNG MANDINYA LAMA!"

Junghan menoleh ketika mendengar dongsaeng-nya yang tersiksa di depan pintu kamar mandi itu berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dino-ya, mau makan dulu?"

"Eh? Ukh..."

 _Little giant_ di ruangan itu terlihat bingung. Pasalnya, menu sarapan kali ini adalah makanan kesukaannya, dan ia ragu apakah harus menunggu lebih lama di depan kamar mandi dan kembali berteriak yang jelas-jelas takkan di _notice_ oleh orang di dalamnya.

"Sudah, makan saja. Keburu telat."

Choi Seungcheol yang telah terbalut seragam memakan sesendok besar masakan ala Seungkwan untuk sarapan di bangkunya. Di sampingnya, Joshua menyeruput tehnya dengan kalem, Jun mengolesi roti sarapannya dengan selai, dan banyak aktivitas hyung lainnya di dapur.

"Tapi tidak enak kalau makan dulu baru mandi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau setelahnya masih lapar, akan kusisakan sedikit di panci." Jihoon menyahut dari dalam dapur dengan baik hati.

Raut wajah sang maknae bersinar cerah. "Woah! Kalau begitu, ayo—"

 _Cklek_. "Berisik ya, dari tadi teriak-teriak terus. Sana masuk!"

Sosok menjulang Kim Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah bersiap. Ia tersenyum jahil pada si termuda dan melenggang gontai masuk ke ruang makan yang penuh aroma masakan.

Dino melongo tak percaya, di pagi yang terlihat begitu bersahabat ini, ia telah dikerjai, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah ia dikerjai oleh hyung tingginya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Beberapa dari mereka yang telah makan duluan kembali menyendok porsi atau sekedar memakan roti selai yang telah dioles Jun. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja makan seadanya.

Seungkwan yang menyendok makanannya berujar. "Oh ya, hyung. Tadi pagi aku berbicara dengannya."

"Bicara?" sela Vernon.

"Iya, dengan _nya_." jelas Seungkwan disertai penekanan.

"Oh." Seungcheol meletakkan sendoknya dan meneguk minum. "Dia, ya."

"Kau serius tidak apa-apa kalau dia disini?" kata Junghan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Seungcheol menoleh bingung.

"Karena... yah, kau tahu, dia belum bertemu..." kini Joshua yang buka suara.

"Tuan Kim. Iya, aku tahu." Seungcheol memutus cepat. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dikhawatirkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. "Untuk sementara, biarkan saja dia disini."

Dokyeom berujar pelan-pelan, seolah rahasia. "Kalau boleh jujur, dia tampak mengerikan."

"Maksudmu, menyedihkan. Jangan bercanda, ia tidak mengerikan, kok. Terlihat baik dan kalem." Mingyu menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Oh... hohoho..." yang lainnya berkoar tak menyangka sambil bertepuk tangan heboh dan menertawakan Mingyu yang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi—tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, tidak buruk juga menerima orang baru disini." Soonyoung mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa tahu ia pintar beres-beres rumah!" Jun berceletuk.

"Oi, tentu saja ia akan mendapat bagian piket untuk membereskan rumah!"

"Benar. Kalaupun dia orang jahat, kita akan dengan senang hati mengusirnya." Minghao menunjukkan tinjunya, disambut dengan tawa setuju yang lainnya.

"Ayo kita menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka." Seungcheol memutuskan dengan tersenyum.

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar hijau yang masih tertutup rapat. Di dalamnya, sosok baru mungkin masih terlelap disana.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita semakin akrab dengannya." Mingyu menyudahi sarapannya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?"

Seketika sarannya menimbulkan kekagetan diantara yang lain.

"Apa? Kalian tidak mau akrab?" Mingyu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Eh, tidak... maksudku, serius? Sekarang?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menerimanya tanpa mengakrabkan diri? Bagaimana jika ia merasa dirinya masih saja tak dianggap dan tak diterima, masih merasa asing dan terbuang, masih merasa sendirian sehingga ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya? Itu sama saja dengan kalian tak menerimanya, tahu."

Mingyu berkoar kecil sambil melangkah pasti menuju pintu hijau yang tertutup menghadap celah dapur. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat."

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

Tangannya meraih kenop, membuka pintunya perlahan seolah tak ingin mengganggu. Ia memasukkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kepalanya di luar, menunjukkan senyum percaya diri dan sebuah _thumbs up_ kepada teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya hilang di balik pintu.

Senyum dan rasa percaya diri itu berbekas di penglihatan mereka masing-masing.

"Benar." Seungcheol berdiri dan bertepuk tangan mengomandoi. Seluruh kepala yang mengitari meja makan terdongak menatap dirinya.

"Pakai tas dan sepatu kalian. Kita harus berangkat sekarang, pelajaran pertamaku hari ini Han seonsaengnim. Aku tak ingin lari mengelilingi lapangan untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Dino, jersey olahragamu jangan sampai ketinggalan."

"Dokyeom, tempat pensilku kau pinjam semalam."

"Oh iya! Soonyoung, kau taruh dimana penghapus dinosaurus milik Dino?"

"Sudah kukembalikan, Joshua hyung!"

"Belum! Kulihat semalam hyung tertidur di meja belajar dan penghapusku tertindih pipimu!"

Soonyoung menoleh dengan wajah horor. "Aku tidak tidur di meja belajar..."

"Kalau kau tidak dibangunkan olehku, kau pasti sakit punggung sekarang, kau tahu." Seungcheol lewat di belakang Soonyoung dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih kalau begitu, hyung."

"Penghapusku, hyung?"

"Nanti saja, aku akan mengembalikannya! Sekarang dimana kaus kakiku? Astaga, siapa yang mencucinya?!"

"Bukan aku, _swear_."

" _Pukpuk_ , Dino-ya! Hwaiting!"

"Jun, pulang sekolah berangkat bareng ke tempat kerja, ya. Tunggu aku di gerbang timur."

"Kalian kerja sambilan?"

"Di toko kecil milik Nenek Kim dekat sekolah, tahu kan?"

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku sering membeli makanan disana."

"Nah! Hyung ketahuan sering bolos saat pelajaran."

"Heh, enak saja!"

Gerombolan 11 orang itu ribut berbicara sambil mempersiapkan diri. Mereka membuka pintu utama dan satu per satu keluar dari dalam rumah. Beberapa menunggu mereka yang masih memasukkan buku atau mengikat tali sepatu, atau yang masih mencari kaus kaki.

 _Cklek_.

Sebelas orang yang sama sekali belum mencapai pagar luar itu terdiam begitu melihat pintu hijau yang terbuka mendadak. Menampilkan tubuh menjulang Mingyu dibelakang sosok yang masih baru bagi mereka.

Berdiri masih dengan kaus tidur dan celana pendek, wajah kusut bangun tidur dan mata yang hanya segaris. Sosok itu mengusap matanya, lalu terkejut dan salah tingkah ketika banyak sekali orang yang menatap dirinya. Ia terlihat kikuk dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, khas orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku telat bangun." katanya pelan. Senyum kecil dan sedikit ingin tertawa terpatri dalam wajahnya yang masih malu-malu.

Sebelas orang itu sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbuat.

" _Apa? Kalian tidak mau akrab?_ "

Suara itu terngiang pada batin masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, hyung! Kami juga seperti itu, kok. Santai saja." Seungkwan melambai, selaku orang yang tahu bahwa si sosok baru itu sempat terbangun karena dirinya dini hari tadi.

" _Bagaimana bisa kalian menerimanya tanpa mengakrabkan diri?_ "

Sekali lagi.

"Kami masih menyisakan sarapan jika kau mau. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya!" Jihoon melambai juga, diikuti Seungcheol, Jun, Joshua, Minghao, dan Soonyoung.

" _Bagaimana jika ia merasa dirinya masih saja tak dianggap dan tak diterima, masih merasa asing dan terbuang..._ "

Terus terulang.

"Kami berangkat dulu. Istirahat saja di rumah, jangan lakukan apapun yang memberatkan dan tidak perlu sungkan. Tunggu kami pulang, ya! Kami akan menyiapkan makan malam nanti." Junghan berpesan dan ikut melambai. Vernon dan Dokyeom juga tak lupa melambai dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dah...!"

Mingyu menatap sosok itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar dari pintu setelah memakai sepatunya. Senyumnya ia tebar dan terus melambai sampai ia berdiri bersama yang lainnya, siap keluar dari pagar dan pergi ke sekolah.

"... _masih merasa sendirian sehingga ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya?_ —

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Itu sama saja dengan kalian tak menerimanya, tahu..._ "

Tak dapat terlupa begitu saja.

"Wonwoo hyung, selamat pagi!"

Sorakan Dino terdengar keras-keras. Senyumnya terpatri lebar sehingga matanya menipis. Ia melambai dengan kedua tangan tanda dirinya bersemangat sekali.

"Iya..." Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti _speechless_ melihat sosok-sosok bergerombol itu tampak terbiasa dengan dirinya yang notabene orang asing. " _annyeong_."

Bibirnya berucap membalas sapaan, tangannya terangkat membalas lambaian, dan senyumnya terkembang membalas senyuman mereka. Sebuah perasaan asing menelusup dalam relung dadanya.

.

.

.

Junghan berujar dari balik punggung Seungcheol yang berjalan di depannya.

"Memang benar, sepertinya tidak buruk menerimanya."

"Tentu saja," Seungcheol mengangguk bangga dengan keputusannya.

" _Karena sebenarnya, mungkin saja ia juga bernasib sama dengan kita, kan?_ "

.

.

.

Ketika kerumunan itu menjauh, Wonwoo tetap berdiri di ambang pintu hingga mereka hilang di tikungan. Suasana pagi yang masih dingin, di tempat asing yang ia sendiri belum yakin dimana ini, dan awal dimana sebuah perasaan yang begitu asing menelusup dalam hatinya.

Menyisakan dirinya bersama dengan kehangatan yang selama ini telah sirna dari sisinya.

Jeon Wonwoo sadar, perasaan ini terasa hangat entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Woaaah...! Halo, saya kembali :)))

Berdasarkan FF sebelumnya, banyak yang nyaranin bikin chaptered Meanie atau kopel lainnya. Dan sekarang saya kambek dengan mencoba membuat chaptered seperti yang diminta :D

Mungkin chap-nya juga tidak akan banyak-banyak dan plotnya terkesan sederhana. Kedepannya juga akan diusahakan banyak moment untuk tiap kopel yang memungkinkan untuk muncul. Di cerita ini juga ada unsur mystery nya ya... akan terkuak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

FF ini juga akan dilanjutkan semampunya jika banyak waktu luang. Karena sebentar lagi minggu-minggu UAS, jadi ya... waktunya akan terbagi-bagi. Saya sebagai newbie juga masih belajar banyak, harap memaklumi :)

Terima kasih yaaaa untuk readers dan reviewers ff **SOMEHOW** sebelumnya.

Yang belum baca, bisa mengintipnya sedikit, boleh kok, hehehe!

And... last,

 **Reviews please?**

-Hime


	2. The Story Begin

Hening dan sunyi di tempatnya berdiri. Suara-suara dari luar terdengar samar, membuat tempat yang dipijakinya seolah terisolasi. Tapi dirinya tak peduli. Mungkin ia peduli, namun ia lebih mengutamakan harga diri sehingga berani melakukan hal ini diam-diam.

Wonwoo menoleh kanan dan kiri, memastikan tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar kala itu. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, ia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Wonwoo merapat pada dinding. Sebuah kantung dari plastik tergenggang erat diantara kesepuluh jemarinya. Wonwoo menelan ludah.

Masalahnya, ia ragu apakah harus berbuat hal selanjutnya atau tidak.

Dengan perlahan tangannya membuka kantung tersebut, perlahan dan pelan-pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengundang orang lain datang dan mempergokinya.

Iya, Wonwoo merasa seperti sedang dimata-matai. Dan ia merasa gelisah tiba-tiba. Padahal ia tahu apa yang ia sedang perbuat.

Setelah plastik itu terbuka, mata Wonwoo seketika terbelalak. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tarikan nafas berat tanda terkejut, namun buru-buru ditutupnya dengan satu tangan. Matanya yang kali ini membulat horor kembali melirik kanan kiri, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar.

Spontan dirinya berbalik memunggungi siapa saja yang bisa melihatnya nanti.

"Harusnya aku tahu..." Wonwoo mendecak lirih. Matanya menyendu dan bibirnya mencebik kecewa.

Namun tak lama, senyumnya kembali terkembang bak anak kecil. Jemarinya terulur tergoda untuk mengambil apa yang ada di dalam kantung.

"Tapi setidaknya, tak ada yang melihat..."

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo refleks melempar kantung yang dipegangnya.

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

"Hyung?"

"Eehh... ya?"

"Hyung, apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa—"

Mata sang maknae terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka bersiap berteriak keras-keras.

"UWAAHHH! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!"

"Heh? _YA_! Tunggu!"

Wonwoo gagal menarik bahkan seujung saja kaus yang dipakai si sipit paling muda itu.

.

.

.

"Woah... kau tadi keluar, ya?"

"Iya."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja,"

Jeon Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Seharusnya ia paham betul apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu mengutamakan harga diri. Harusnya ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Sekarang ia merasa seolah diintrogasi dihadapan seluruh publik.

"Kenapa tidak menelpon kami saja? Sekolah kami dekat, lho. Harusnya kau minta kami saja," Seungcheol memakan satu _stick_ keju yang ada di kantung. Ia berkata sekenanya sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Iya, tak perlu repot. Bukannya kubilang istirahat saja?" Junghan menimpali. Namun ia tak luput juga mengambil satu raup _chips_ sekaligus.

Joshua menyela seolah paham perasaan Wonwoo. "Kau bilang _lakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa sungkan_ , makanya dia keluar. Aku tahu dia hanya bosan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya tidak tersesat?" Soonyoung berujar.

"Untuk apa tersesat, kan sudah kuberitahu."

Kim Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengambil kantung plastik berisi _stick_ keju diatas meja yang hendak dicomot lagi oleh Seungcheol dan seenak jidat mengambil tempat di sebelah Wonwoo yang hanya diam manyun.

"Aaahh... jadi kau yang menyuruhnya." Jihoon hanya mangut-mangut mengerti keadaan.

Seungkwan berseru. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Apa?" Mingyu balas memelototinya. "Mau kuceritakan kebenarannya?"

"Apa? Bilang saja memang iya kau yang menyuruhnya!"

"Aku mengiriminya pesan," sela Wonwoo.

Seketika hening.

Seungkwan sebagai orang yang berinisiatif mewakili kebingungan mereka, membuka mulut. "Apa?" alisnya naik sangat tinggi.

"Lihat, kan?" Mingyu tersenyum bangga. "Aku tidak sejahat itu, oke."

"Yah... karena aku bosan." Wonwoo menggedikkan bahu sambil menggulirkan matanya.

"Lalu kau dengan segala kepasrahan dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mengirim pesan pada Mingyu si _troublemaker_ untuk mengatasi kebosanan. Wow, bro. Wow!" Soonyoung bergumam berlebihan.

Mingyu berujar. "Memangnya kau bukan _troublemaker_ , hyung?"

Soonyoung mengarahkan jarinya yang berbentuk angka dua ke matanya lalu ke mata Mingyu.

"Sepertinya aku baru saja berkata bahwa Wonwoo sebaiknya istirahat dan serahkan semuanya kepada kami bila kau ingin sesuatu—"

Wonwoo seketika buka mulut tak enak hati. "Bukan begitu—"

Mingyu menyela. "Aku hanya bermaksud baik kepadanya. Dia bilang tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, lho."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, Wonwoo hyung bosan dan ia bertanya apa ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kalian." Mingyu sedikit meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf. "Kubilang _tidak usah, istirahat saja_. Tapi dia merasa bersalah jika menumpang di rumah orang tanpa berbuat apapun untuk mereka. Makanya kuberi saran untuk jalan-jalan membeli makanan kecil, itu saja."

Hening kembali melanda ruang tengah rumah itu.

Wonwoo sekali lagi mengedikkan bahunya. "Begitulah..."

"Oh..." seluruh orang di ruangan itu—terkecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo—bergumam mengerti.

"Yah," Seungcheol tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Iya, hyung. Terima kasih, ya...!"

Wonwoo dilanda ucapan terima kasih dan tepukan di bahunya. Segala senyuman diperlihatkan kepadanya, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memasang senyum tulus sekedarnya. Kaku dan tak terbiasa.

"Tapi sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengganjal perut." Jun berdiri dari duduknya. "Yang kebagian tugas, ayo masak!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Seungkwan ikut bangkit dan menari-nari.

"Wueehhh..." satu ruangan ribut ketika Jun berdiri diikuti Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Ketiganya membalas keributan itu dengan memberikan senyum percaya diri dan melangkah ke dapur bagaikan kelompok terhormat.

"Kau tahu, minggu kemarin masakan Jun hyung dapat predikat masakan terbombastis bulan ini." Soonyoung berkoar keras sambil merangkul Wonwoo, berniat menggerjai hyung Cina itu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi sambil menahan tawa. "Bombastis?"

"Melebihi fantastis!"

Jun akhirnya menoleh dengan tangan terkepal. "Soonyoung, tutup mulutmu atau kupangkas jatahmu."

"Ah ye, hyung. _Mianhae_..."

Candaan ribut mereka kembali berlanjut. Soonyoung meninggalkan Wonwoo dan ribut dengan yang lain.

"Jangan dilihat, orang-orang aneh." Seungcheol menggeser duduknya ke sebelah Wonwoo yang masih tampak tak terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat ramai.

"Hmm..." Wonwoo hanya bergumam, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Sosok Seungcheol yang sedari kemarin tampak jauh, entah kenapa bisa jadi duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya seperti ini.

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Choi Seungcheol. Mungkin kau mengira aku yang memimpin disini, tapi... begitulah."

Wonwoo terdiam. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa enggan untuk segera menyambut jabatan tangan itu.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya kau belum mengenal kami satu per satu, kan?" Seungcheol kembali membuka mulut seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Yah, aku baru saja terdampar kemarin."

"Makanya, cobalah untuk terbiasa."

Ujaran itu terdengar pasti dan tegas. Seungcheol menatap wajah dongsaeng-nya dengan pandangan seolah menunjukkan dirinyalah _leader_ yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. Ragu.

 _Benarkah ia harus...?_

Akhirnya, si pendatang baru itu menerima jabat tangan pertamanya selama ia terdampar di rumah ini. "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Yup, dan jangan lupa untuk berkenalan!" Seungcheol berdiri. "Kalau hingga jam tidur kulihat kau belum bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun disini, awas saja!"

Wonwoo menatap kepergian si tertua itu dengan senyum geli yang terkembang. "Sip!"

Saat pandangannya kembali berbalik, matanya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan orang pertama yang dikenalnya di rumah ini. Senyumnya terkembang kecil namun tulus. Dibalas tak kalah tulus oleh orang tersebut.

Si tubuh tiang bangkit dan meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian di ruang tengah yang ramai namun entah kenapa terasa sepi bagi Wonwoo.

Oh, iya. Benar. Sejujurnya, bagaimana pun juga ia masih sendirian.

Mungkin.

-0-0-0-

Mungkin saja ia benar-benar akan merasa sendirian apabila ia tak mengambil langkah nekat.

Nekat untuk tiba-tiba kembali ke kamar setelah selesai makan malam dan mendekati sang _angel_ yang sedang duduk anteng di kasurnya, sibuk menata buku disana.

Ketika eksistensi sang pendatang baru yang masih terasa sedikit asing itu mendekat, Junghan refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan berseru. "Oh, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Hyung..." sapa Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo diam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Karena terlalu lama tak buka suara, Junghan kembali menyahut. "Ada apa?"

 _Awkward_ banget, sih.

Wonwoo gregetan sendiri. "Itu... aku—"

"Mau kenalan."

Baik Wonwoo maupun Junghan, keduanya tampak kaget dan menoleh bersama.

Kepala Kwon Soonyoung menyembul dari daun pintu hijau yang semula tertutup.

"Hei, bro. _What's up_? Aku Kwon Soonyoung, sudah tahu kan?" si rambut putih kepirangan dengan tanpa kendala merangkul Wonwoo—walau ada sedikit kendala tinggi badan—dan dengan santai juga melanjutkan. "Yang paling ganteng itu, lho—"

" _Stop, stop_. Bohong juga ada batasnya, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung pura-pura tersinggung. "Junghan-hyung, masa begitu?"

Oh. Dalam hati Wonwoo bergumam. " _Jadi ini yang namanya Junghan?_ "

Junghan hanya menganggap lalu Soonyoung dan kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Mau kenalan? _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau kikuk sekali?"

"Aku Yoon Junghan. Kau bisa memanggilku Junghan, atau apalah yang kau suka. Dan aku tertua kedua disini." berhenti, Junghan tampak berpikir. "Uwah... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan!"

Junghan tertawa disela-sela perkataannya.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo bergumam.

" _Yoon Junghan. Orang yang memiliki personalitas paling baik dari orang-orang yang kutahu disini._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia pasti akan mengingat mereka.

"Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_."

Wonwoo hendak keluar dari kamar kalau saja suara yang sudah tidak asing itu menyahut lagi.

"Wonwoo, catat ini! Aku Kwon Soonyoung!" si ceriwis yang sedang bergumul di kasurnya itu berteriak tanpa malu. "Orang paling ganteng disini!"

Oh, tentu Wonwoo akan mengingat yang satu ini.

" _Kwon Soonyoung. Berisik namun asyik yang terlalu percaya diri._ "

Dirinya melempar senyum dan pamit keluar kamar dengan sopan. Saat tangannya hampir menutup kenop pintu kamar, dirinya dipanggil.

"Wonwoo, kau masih harus mencari tahu 10 orang lagi disini."

"Ah," Wonwoo yang tadinya hanya menolehkan kepala, kini berbalik seutuhnya pada Junghan. "Iya, masih banyak."

"Jangan kaget kalau reaksi dan sifat mereka terlalu bombastis, ya." Soonyoung nyengir super lebar dari kasurnya. Pipinya menggembung naik dan matanya menyipit lucu.

Setelah memberikan pertanda oke disertai dengan senyuman lagi, Wonwoo keluar kamar.

Wonwoo memastikan pintu tertutup rapat sehingga ia bisa menumpukan punggungnya disana.

Dirinya menghela nafas.

Belum terbiasa.

Masih belum terbiasa.

-0-0-0-

Wonwoo mematung di tengah-tengah kerumunan heboh mereka yang tinggal di kamar berpintu ungu.

Dirinya melongo bak orang idiot, di kepalanya terdapat beberapa _confetti_ entah dari mana yang tiba-tiba saja meledak dan langsung diarahkan kepadanya ketika ia hendak menjelaskan alasan ia mampir ke sini.

"Oh, mau kenalan?"

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa dia harus tampak kikuk sekali."

"Pffftt—tidak kuat lihat wajahnya!"

"Kok ngakak, ya? Tidak perlu gugup begitu, dong!"

"Hyung, apa kami benar-benar tampak seperti alien?"

"Kita sering dikatai alien oleh teman-teman sekolah."

Wonwoo masih diam mematung. Tidak seperti di kamar sebelumnya dimana ia mengumbar senyum sopan tanda _dongsaeng_ yang baik, kini entah mengapa senyumnya terkembang semakin kikuk dan sangat gugup.

Mereka heboh sekali sehingga membuat dirinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kau terlihat _creepy_." Vernon menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari pintu.

Oh, Wonwoo baru sadar. Ia ditumpahi dengan _confetti_ bahkan sebelum ia mencapai tengah ruangan. Artinya, ia baru dua langkah menjauh dari pintu.

" _Well_ , kalau kau mau kenalan. Aku Hong Jisoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Joshua."

"Dia tertua ketiga disini," bisik seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Wonwoo menoleh horor. Si orang tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Wonwoo. "Hai hyung, aku Lee Seokmin."

"Atau Dokyeom." Minghao tersenyum. Harus Wonwoo akui, senyumnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang inosen. " _Ni hao_ , hyung. Aku Myungho. Dan ngomong-ngomong, hyung terlihat sangat kaku."

"Jangan memanggilnya Myungho. Tolong panggil dia dengan Minghao." Si bule yang tadi menariknya berujar sambil tertawa. " _Hey, I'm Vernon_."

"Atau Choi Hansol." Joshua adu high-five dengan si bule itu.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudku... hah?" Wonwoo keceplosan berkata demikian. Ia buru-buru menggeleng.

Jujur, Wonwoo tak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Apa yang mereka katakan, sih sedari tadi?

"Maaf, disini tidak ada yang jelas sifatnya." seseorang lewat di belakang Wonwoo. "Aku Junhui, salam kenal."

"Atau panggil saja Jun. Dia tertua keempat disini."

Wonwoo segera menjabat tangan Jun ketika mendengar fakta itu.

"Jadi," Wonwoo berkata lamat-lamat. "Kalian semua punya nama... _errr_... lain?"

Semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya.

"Ahahahaha... astaga, apa maksudmu 'nama lain'?"

"Aish, _jinjja_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan hyung yang satu ini. _Mianhae_ , Wonwoo hyung. Tapi kau lugu sekali!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah berpikir keras melihat sifat-sifat mereka." Jun menepuk pundak Wonwoo mencairkan rasa tak mengerti Wonwoo yang semakin menggumpal besar.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kami—anak-anak kamar pintu ungu—berasal dari berbagai Negara."

"Aku, LA. Hansol, New York. Jun dan Minghao, Cina. Dan Seokmin, dia asli Korea." Joshua menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Beberapa dari kami mempunyai nama panggilan yang berbeda dari nama aslinya, begitulah. Dugaanmu juga tidak salah soal kami yang memiliki nama lain... hanya saja itu agak aneh didengar."

"Oh, begituu..." Wonwoo berkata 'u' panjang sekali hingga bibirnya berkerucut lucu. Matanya bergulir menuju pintu, bersiap ingin pamit keluar. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas perkenalannya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera ke yang lain."

Wonwoo merutuk. Dirinya benar-benar tak bisa memulai percakapan. Apa ia terlihat sangat _kuper_?

"Kau sudah ke mana saja?"

Wonwoo mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas. "Ke kamar pintu hijau,"

"Uwaaahh..." seluruh ruangan berkoar seolah tak rela dan terlihat pasrah. "Berarti sisa kamar merah di pojok,"

"Sebaiknya jangan kesana!"

"Hati-hati, lho."

Wonwoo mendelik. "Kenapa?"

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa juga kau kesana. Yang sebaiknya kau cegah adalah bertemu dengan orang **itu**." Jun melotot memperingati.

"Sebenarnya itu kamar Soonyoung," Joshua mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi terkadang ia terlalu menyebalkan jika sudah disatukan dengan sang _partner in crime_ yang tingginya menyamai tiang jalanan itu. Atau jika telah bertemu pujaan hatinya yang _katanya_ imut bak gulali kapas."

"Jangan bayangkan. Jika takdir sudah berbaik hati kepadanya, maksudnya kalau ia bisa lolos dari pengamatan Seungcheol hyung dan kabur kembali ke kandangnya, Soonyoung akan sangat berisik."

"Aku turut menyesal telah memberikan Dino sebagai umpan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan kamar itu dari kehancuran."

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan Dino dijahili dengan begitu kejamnya..."

"Terkutuklah sang Tiang Jalanan itu."

"Sepertinya gulali kapas kita akan semakin bertambah kerutan setiap menitnya."

Wonwoo diam-diam pamit dan keluar kamar setelah mendengarkan segala peringatan itu. Ia keluar tanpa menimbulkan perhatian, dan ia buru-buru berbalik ketika pintu berhasil ditutup.

Saat berbalik, Wonwoo bertabrakan dengan sosok yang diketahuinya.

"Hyung?"

"Kau—ehmmm..."

"Seungkwan, hyung. Boo Seungkwan."

"Oh, iya." Wonwoo tersenyum kaku. "Seungkwan, annyeong haseyo."

Seungkwan sempat kaget. "Hyung? Kenapa formal begitu?"

"Eh? Ah... itu, tidak apa-apa."

"Hyung, serius. Kau terlihat sangat kikuk dan gugup. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa?"

"Berkeliling. Mau kenalan."

"Ohhh..."

Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum garing.

"Kalau begitu, sudah ya, hyung. Aku harus kembali ke kamar,"

"Ya. Selamat malam!"

Seungkwan berlalu melewatinya.

Onyx hitamnya terus mengikuti siluet Seungkwan hingga orang itu tertelah pintu hijau yang ditutup.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa membuat percakapan yang baik.

-0-0-0-

"Annyeong haseyo..."

Suasana luar biasa hening menyambutnya ketika Wonwoo mengucap salam sambil membuka pintu. Kepalanya melongok dari daun pintu yang setengah terbuka, menampilkan suasana kamar bercat putih mulus yang semakin memantulkan kesan hening dan damai pada kamar itu.

"Iya," seseorang membalas sapaannya.

Saat Wonwoo menoleh ke asal suara dan pintu telah dibuka sepenuhnya dari dalam, sosok manis bermata sipit itu terlihat dan langsung tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Polos. Wonwoo ingat dia orang yang paling hiperaktif saat menyapanya tadi pagi.

"Wonwoo hyung!" pekik sang maknae senang.

"Halo," Wonwoo membalas disertai senyum tulus. Ah... menyenangkan sekali berbicara dengan anak ini.

"Siapa, Dino-ya?" sosok mungil berkepala pink menyahut dari meja belajarnya. Ia menoleh dan senyum seketika terkembang di wajah bulatnya. "Wonwoo hyung."

"Ada apa kesini, hyung?" Dino menarik lengan hyungnya agar masuk ke kamar mereka.

Pintu merah tertutup, dan Wonwoo masih belum menemukan hal yang harus 'dihati-hatikan' dalam ruangan damai ini.

Wonwoo menoleh kanan kiri atas bawah untuk memastikan. Tapi benar-benar tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Terdengar hiperbola, tapi Wonwoo telah memastikan tidak ada bom dengan hitungan mundur disana. Wonwoo berpikir, _apa mereka hanya mengada-ada?_

"Oh," si kepala gulali berceletuk. "... kalau kau sudah mendengar ucapan para member yang lain soal kebisingan kamar ini, untung seribu untung si tiang itu sedang tak ada disini."

"Sia—"

"Hyung, apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan kami?" Dino berseru dari kasurnya.

"Kenalan?" si gulali menoleh bingung.

"Hm... begitulah." Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sikap kikuknya seketika keluar.

"Ahahaha..." tawa renyah keluar dari yang terpendek. "Maafkan aku, tapi kenapa kau gugup sekali?"

"Iya, hyung kikuk sekali." Dino menimpali.

Ah... sudah berapa kali orang-orang mengatakan itu kepadanya? Mungkin setiap orang disini selalu menyisipkan kata itu disetiap perkenalan mereka. Wonwoo gemas juga mendengarnya.

"Namaku Jihoon, Lee Jihoon."

Yang dimaksud mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali, manis dan begitu memikat. Pipinya yang gembil mendorong matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi semakin sipit. _Eye smile_ yang terlihat hangat.

"Ah, salam kenal." Wonwoo membalasnya cepat-cepat.

"Dan aku Lee Chan! Panggil aku Dino, hyung!"

 _Lucu sekali namanya_ , Wonwoo berpikir demikian. "Dino-ya, kudengar kau paling muda disini?"

"Ya, aku kelas satu."

"Apa kau sedang belajar?" kata Wonwoo lagi.

"Iya. Aku belajar dengan Jihoon hyung jika memang dia memiliki waktu. Jihoon hyung terkadang dipanggil Woozi di sekolahnya, dan dia keren sekali kalau sudah mengajariku banyak hal baru!" mata Dino berbinar ketika berbicara tentang sang hyung yang hanya bisa tersipu.

"Dino-ya, jangan berlebihan. Sana kembali kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Hehe, iya iya..."

Dino berlalu dari kasurnya, kembali menuju meja belajar di pojok ruangan. Tersisa Wonwoo dan Jihoon diatas kasur Dino. Wonwoo yang tadinya mulai santai, kini kembali kikuk.

"Nah, hyung kikuk lagi."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu." Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam. "Entah kenapa aku belum terbiasa."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga semakin gaul dengan kami." Jihoon menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

Wonwoo sekali lagi menghela. "Bicara memang gampang—"

"Tidak, aku serius." Jihoon menyela cepat. "Disini, kita semua diajak untuk terbuka dengan satu sama lain. Tidak perlu khawatir. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kita semua disini masih seorang anak-anak. Kita gampang berbaur, dan hyung akan senang nanti. Aku yakin, kok."

Wonwoo diam menunggu lanjutan Jihoon yang berbicara tanpa halangan. Bebas dan begitu terbuka.

Apa memang begitu seluruh sifat anak-anak disini?

"Besok hari Sabtu, pasti hyung sudah akan diajak bermain basket di halaman belakang. Pasti hyung sudah akan mendapat bagian jadwal piket kerjaan rumah. Pasti malamnya hyung sudah akan diajak menonton sambil berbagi satu baskom besar _popcorn_. Pasti hyung akan senang—atau aku tidak tahu juga—kalau kita semua akan berkumpul di ruang tengah, menggelar kasur besar dan tidur saling berdempet sambil berbagi cerita seram atau pengalaman lain."

Wonwoo masih diam. Dalam hati ia merasa dirasuki sesuatu yang hangat. Perasaan itu lagi.

Wonwoo melirik keluar dari jendela.

Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat bintang dari tempatnya.

Ketika ia berbalik, Jihoon telah menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Pasti hyung sudah tidak akan kesepian lagi."

-0-0-0-

Langit hitam yang menggantung diatas. Bintang-bintang yang hanya tampak sedikit. Angin malam yang berhembus semilir. Suara jangkrik yang tak henti-hentinya. Dan dirinya yang kali ini diselimuti perasaan tenang.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan yang sedikit basah karena embun.

Hening. Dirinya bahkan tak berbicara atau sekedar bergumam untuk lima menit. Suara-suara berisik dari dalam rumah terdengar kontras dengan suasana sekitarnya.

Keadaan di halaman belakang tampak semakin menarik.

Dalam kesendiriannya, Wonwoo tenggelam dengan segala pikiran.

"Sudah berapa banyak yang berkata aku kikuk sekali?" Wonwoo bergumam untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sudah berapa banyak yang kukenal tentang mereka?"

"Siapa teman bicaraku yang paling lama ketika kami berkenalan?"

Wonwoo terus melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa bisa ia jawab.

"Kenapa... rasanya seperti aku belum mengenal siapapun dan masih sendirian?"

"Kenapa semuanya masih terlihat asing?"

Wonwoo menatap sendu kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal di atas lutut yang tertekuk. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Sudah berapa banyak yang kukenal tentang mereka?" pertanyaan itu terulang.

"Seungcheol, Junghan, Soonyoung, Joshua, Seokmin, Minghao, Vernon, Jun, Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Dino..." Wonwoo menghitung. "Sebelas orang ditambah dengan diriku."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukankah disini ada tiga belas orang?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan dahi berkerut. "Siapa lagi?"

"Wonwoo hyung?!"

Wonwoo menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil dengan nada kaget. Saat itu matanya langsung menangkap siluet orang bertubuh tinggi diantara semak-semak sambil membawa bola basket.

" _Ah... jadi dia yang belum kuhitung._ " Wonwoo bergumam dalam hati ketika ia berhasil menjawab kebingungannya.

"Hyung? Kau mendengarku?" Mingyu berdiri disebelah Wonwoo yang masih diam.

"Duduklah, kau menjulang sekali." Wonwoo menepuk tanah disampingnya.

Mingyu menurut dengan senyum kekanakan yang terkembang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu membuka percakapan.

"Apanya?" Wonwoo membalas.

"Sudah terbiasa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mingyu menatap sang hyung sambil bertopang dagu ketika mendengarnya. Senyum menyebalkannya terkembang. "Menurutku? Menurutku, kau kikuk sekali."

"Tidak perlu memberitahu. Aku sudah puluhan kali mendengarnya. Terima kasih," Wonwoo tersenyum menyindir.

"Begitu. Jadi, bukankah sudah seharusnya kau mengubah sifatmu?"

"Gampang sekali bicara."

"Ah, benar. Terlalu mudah jika hanya bicara." Mingyu menerawang langit dengan matanya yang juga berwarna gelap. "Tapi hyung, kau harus berubah."

Wonwoo tertegun mendengarnya. Ia seolah ditohok keras-keras. Wonwoo menunduk menjatuhkan kepalanya di lututnya.

"Benar. Aku harus berubah."

"Aku tak tahu penyebab mengapa aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan waktu itu—"

"Kenapa rasanya ini tak adil sekali?!" Wonwoo menyela keras. Ia tak ingin ingatan _hari itu_ diulang kembali dengan secepat ini.

Mingyu yang menyadari telah melukai hati Wonwoo, menarik nafas dalam. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah," Wonwoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menutupi kalau ia tersinggung. "Aku sensitif sekali, ya..."

Mingyu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak, kok. Aku mengerti."

"Bohong." Wonwoo ikut tertawa dan meninju lengan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dan soal pertanyaanmu, sebenarnya hidup ini adil. Hanya saja, ada saatnya hidup berputar ke atas dan ke bawah seperti roda. Namun akhir-akhirnya kita pasti akan kembali lagi ke atas setelah di bawah."

Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia sudah mengerti penjelasan itu bahkan saat ia masih sangat kecil. Sudah lama sekali ia merasakan hidup yang berputar tak menentu seperti ini. Karena memang beginilah takdirnya.

"Oh ya, hyung." Mingyu tersenyum kecil sambil berbalik menatap Wonwoo.

"Hm?" yang dipanggil hanya menggumam malas.

"Tatap aku." titah Mingyu.

Wonwoo berkedip ketika mendengarnya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Lihat aku, hyung."

Wonwoo memutar arah duduknya dengan wajah kebingungan. Dalam hati Mingyu menahan tawa. Lugu sekali hyung satu ini.

"Kenapa sih, Mingyu?" Wonwoo merasa risih ketika sedari tadi mereka hanya saling menatap wajah satu sama lain tanpa berbicara. Pandangan mata Mingyu sangat dalam dan tajam, menghujam matanya seolah mencari kebenaran disana.

Mingyu menahan tawanya ketika melihat Wonwoo yang sudah gregetan. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Hyung, tidak ingin berkenalan denganku?" Mingyu memasang wajah inosen yang terlihat aneh di mata Wonwoo.

"Hah?! Kenalan denganmu? Tidak perlu." Wonwoo yang sebelumnya kaget, kini gantian menahan tawa.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu."

Mingyu menarik senyum miring yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

Wonwoo seketika _speechless_ di tempat. Jantungnya berpacu keras. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Bahkan hidung Wonwoo sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan Mingyu.

Perlahan wajah Wonwoo memanas. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan membuang muka. Wonwoo masih tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hahaha..." Mingyu tertawa puas melihatnya. "Beneran sudah cukup tahu tentang diriku?"

"Huh." Wonwoo mendengus. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Mingyu kebingungan. "Apa?"

Wonwoo menoleh. "Tidak tahu."

"Dih?"

"Apaan?"

"Serius!"

"Ya sudah aku serius,"

"Apanya? Kok pembicaraannya jadi tak jelas begini?"

"Kau yang tidak jelas."

"Hyung, serius."

"Ya aku serius, kau tidak jelas."

"Hyuuungg...!" lengkingan Mingyu terdengar setelahnya.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Hyung juga seperti anak kecil!"

"Jelas-jelas aku adalah ' _hyung'_ , kenapa dibilang anak kecil?"

"Kau itu hanya anak kecil." Mingyu mendorong dahi Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tak berbeda 10 cm denganmu," Wonwoo hanya dapat mencibir.

"Maksudku—aish! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" Mingyu melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah Wonwoo dan langsung ditangkap.

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau!" Wonwoo balas melempar dan hampir mengenai wajah Mingyu jika saja ia tak refleks menghindar. Alhasil, bolanya jatuh diantara semak-semak.

Mingyu bergumam takjub. "Wow, sepertinya kau hebat dalam basket."

"Iya, dong! Besok mau _one-on-one_?" tantang Wonwoo.

"Anak baru jadi wasit saja, ya." Mingyu dengan jahil menggoda Wonwoo.

"Heh, awas saja! Aku ini sering tanding basket, lho!"

"Kok kurang tinggi?"

"MINGYU!" giliran lengkingan Wonwoo yang berkoar di udara.

"Ahahahaha... _arraseo, arraseo_."

Mingyu tertawa lepas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang hanya bisa mematung sambil mem _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Oh, ternyata rambutnya halus seperti yang sudah ia duga. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo terlihat manis sekali.

Setelah Mingyu menarik tangannya, Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan. Tak peduli bajunya akan kotor, Wonwoo melebarkan kedua tangannya. Terlentang dibawah langit malam dan semilir angin.

Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menyesapi angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk, namun terasa hangat kali ini.

Damai sekali...

"Wonwoo hyung."

Ketika Wonwoo membuka mata dan menoleh, matanya langsung bertubruk dengan mata gelap Mingyu yang terlihat bercahaya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Mingyu sudah ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Apa?"

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas langit yang berbintang. Jari-jarinya mengepal kecuali kelingking.

"Ayo kita kaitkan kelingking kita,"

Wonwoo terlihat tak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan ragu Wonwoo ikut mengangkat tangannya ke atas langit seperti Mingyu. Ia belum mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. Hanya mengangkat telapaknya menghadap langit.

"Berjanjilah. Hyung akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan melupakan segala hal menyedihkan. Hyung akan tetap bersama kami. Dan hyung..." Mingyu menarik nafas, sekali lagi menatap wajah Wonwoo tulus. "hyung akan tetap disisiku."

Wonwoo tertegun.

Ah, jadi begini rasanya dibutuhkan orang lain.

Rasanya, ia seperti tak akan kesepian lagi. Rasanya, sesuatu yang hangat kembali menyelimutinya, kali ini lebih terasa.

Hidup memang bagaikan roda yang berputar, dan ia memahami makna itu lebih dari siapapun.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji."

Dan mereka saling mengaitkan jari satu sama lain dengan langit berbintang sebagai latarnya.

Dalam malam yang semakin larut itu, Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo yang berbinar cerah memantulkan warna biru langit disertai sinar-sinar bintang. Tidak ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Awalnya Mingyu menaikkan alis tak mengerti. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kim Mingyu _imnida_."

Mingyu sadar, sudah seharusnya Wonwoo berbahagia.

Dan ia akan mengembalikan senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Lihat apa?" Junghan mendekati Seungcheol yang masih mengintipi jendela kamar mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya drama picisan."

"Oh," Junghan ikut mengintip. Ia menyempilkan wajahnya dilipatan gorden yang terbuka sedikit, membuat Seungcheol harus menjauhkan wajahnya kalau tidak ingin pipi mereka bersentuhan.

 _Hampir saja_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa orang yang paling banyak berbicara dengan Wonwoo hari ini?"

"Tentu saja," Seungcheol menunjuk keluar jendela dengan dagunya, senyumnya terkembang. "Si Tiang Pembuat Onar itu boleh juga."

Junghan tertawa kecil.

"Jaaa, ayo tidur." Junghan menutup gorden dan mematikan lampu.

"Hmmm... jaljayo!" gumam Seungcheol.

" _Jaljayo_!"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yey! Saya kembali lagi!

Masih belum kelihatan momen kopel yang lain, tapi okelah untuk Meanie kali ini.

Terima kasih untuk review nya, yang ngereview lewat PM juga sudah dibalas.

Entah kenapa kebanyakan yang review lewat PM, tapi gapapa, tetap senang kok! Makasih banyak untuk semuanya 3

 **Park Mitsuki** : iya, masih awal-awal. belum muncul konflik tapi nanti kesana-sana diperjelas, kok! Ini sudah lanjut :) thanks for review

 **Shinhy** : woaaah... udah banyak banget tebakan, ya? Hehehee... nanti pasti dikasih tau jawabannya. Masih belajar juga untuk genre misteri. Sudah dilanjut, semoga memuaskan. Thanks for review :D /kibar bendera MEANIE/

 **1004han** : sedikit-sedikit muncul. tuh diatas sudah ada : thanks for review yaaa~

 **dieit** : oke, thanks for review! :D

Makasih atas segala kritik, saran, dukungan~~ cerita kali ini juga sudah dipanjangin wordsnya, maaf kalo msh belum memuaskan.

At Last, **review please**?


	3. One Step Closer

Wonwoo berkedip. "Hah?"

"Bukan aku yang menghilangkannya! Semalam yang melemparnya Wonwoo hyung, bukan aku. Jadi aku tidak tahu."

Kim Mingyu menaikturunkan alisnya disertai _smirk_ jahil ketika melihat 10 pasang mata yang tadinya menuduhnya, kini langsung beralih menatap sosok Wonwoo yang mematung dengan wajah _blank_.

Wonwoo yang tahu diejek diam-diam oleh Mingyu langsung mengelak.

"Aku tidak—"

"Wonwoo, dimana bolanya?"

"Di semak-semak."

"Ambil, gih."

Wonwoo berbalik dengan bibir manyun. Setengah tak rela ia menuruti, namun karena yang memerintah Junghan, maka Wonwoo tak bisa membantah.

Kim Mingyu terkekeh puas dari tempatnya. Senang sekali menggoda hyung-nya itu. Ketika Wonwoo telah keluar dan hampir menutup pintu menuju halaman belakang, segera saja ia berlari ke arah sang hyung yang tampak masam itu.

"Hyung, ikut! Tunggu aku."

Wonwoo menoleh jengkel. Dan Mingyu berhasil sampai di sisinya dua detik sebelum Wonwoo membanting pintu.

"Untuk apa menuduh-nuduh supaya aku yang mencari kalau ujung-ujungnya kau juga mengikutiku, hah?"

"Yah, jangan ngambek begitu, dong. Masih pagi, nih. Nanti keriputan, lho!"

"Pagi-pagi sudah nyari ribut saja!"

"Bukan salahku, lho. Memang benar kan, kau yang melemparnya?"

"Salah siapa membuatku melempar bola itu?"

"Siapa, ya...?"

"Kalau begitu diam."

"Hehehe..."

Dari tempatnya, Junghan yang mendengar segala cekcok dua sejoli itu terlihat tak percaya. "Mereka sudah seakrab itu?"

"Ternyata Wonwoo hyung agak pemarah, ya."

"Bukan. Mingyunya saja yang terlalu menyebalkan. Siapapun akan naik darah jika sudah bersamanya."

"Tapi Wonwoo baik sekali masih betah diekori Mingyu sejak bangun pagi tadi."

Mendengar seluruh celotehan itu, Seungcheol hanya menggeleng tak mengerti perihal sifat-sifat dongsaengnya yang begitu _random_.

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

Cicit burung pagi itu mengiringi langkah ketiga belas remaja memasuki halaman belakang. Suasana _outdoor_ yang menakjubkan disertai hawa pagi yang dingin memberikan efek semangat untuk segera menentukan tim dan bertanding basket. Rutinitas mereka setiap Sabtu pagi.

Halaman belakang didesain begitu apik dan unik. _Outdoor_ luas itu memiliki lapangan basket dan kolam ikan kecil yang semakin memperjelas kesan natural. Sisa dari daerah tersebut adalah sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk bersantai. Berupa rerumputan alami dan terdapat sebuah karpet piknik yang terlipat rapi di sudut dekat bunga-bunga.

Disekeliling halaman terdapat pagar pembatas yang dihiasi sulur-sulur unik dan bunga-bunga aneka warna yang tumbuh dengan indah.

Wonwoo tak berkedip ketika pertama kali melihat pemandangan halaman belakang pada pagi hari. Ia baru mengunjungi tempat ini sekali—kemarin malam—dan tidak tahu akan sebagus ini pemandangannya.

Suara-suara di sekelilingnya membuat Wonwoo sadar harus segera mencari tim.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Keburu siang."

"Tidak masalah, ya, kalau satu tim anggotanya kelebihan. Sini masuk lingkaran."

" _Ppali! Ppali!_ "

"Siap?!" Seungcheol mengaba-aba. "Satu, dua, tiga..."

"GAMBRENG!"

"Wooohhooo... kita setim lagi!"

Mereka yang masing-masing mengeluarkan telapak tangan dan punggung tangan berkumpul dengan kubunya. Mereka bergumul heboh dan begitu histeris ketika menyadari siapa rekan timnya sendiri.

Tim satu: Seungcheol, Junghan, Jun, Wonwoo, Seokmin, Minghao, dan Dino.

Tim dua: Joshua, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, Hansol, dan Seungkwan.

Seungcheol mendecak sambil melirik tim dua.

"Kita pasti bisa, kita pasti bisa. Jangan membuat akhir pekan kita dihabiskan dengan menguras dompet untuk membeli _hanwoo_ , oke! Kita bisa, kita bisa. Walaupun disana ada dua _partner in crime_ itu, kita pasti bisa!"

Seungcheol merangkul bahu Junghan dan Jun dalam lingkaran tim mereka. Suaranya terdengar menggebu dan yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan tim lawan.

"Menurutmu akan gampang, begitu?"

"Kenapa kali ini mereka harus bersatu?"

" _Partner in crime_ itu bahagia sekali, lihat."

"Oh, iya. Wonwoo, Wonwoo!" Jun berseru panik dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa, apa?" Wonwoo ikutan panik.

"Jun! Jangan panik!" Junghan menjerit, padahal ia sendiri ikutan panik.

"Hyung, dia anak baru! Kita harus memberitahunya pengetahuan dalam permainan basket ala kita."

"Sudahlah, hyung! Cepat beritahu!" desak Seokmin.

"Jadi, Wonwoo. Kau harus memperhatikan dua _troublemaker_ itu, ya." Jun melirik dua sosok yang sedang bercanda bagaikan adu gulat di lapangan seberang.

"Jangan sampai lengah dan melepaskan matamu pada mereka! Jangan pernah meremehkan mereka!" Minghao ikut memperingati.

"Aduuuhhh... kenapa kali ini mereka satu tim, sih?" rutuk Seungcheol kemudian. Rasa percaya dirinya agak luntur.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! _Hyungdeul_ pasti bisa! Kita pasti bisa!" sang maknae menaikkan kembali semangatnya

"Adanya Jihoon di tim itu tidak menghambat apapun," ujar Junghan, sedikit menyindir perihal tinggi badan Jihoon. "Mereka bisa menutupinya dengan mudah karena duo pembuat onar itu kini satu tim."

"Apalagi yang satunya itu tuh," Seokmin menunjuk si rambut putih kepirangan dengan dagunya. "dia pasti akan melindungi gulali kapasnya dengan segenap hati. Atau yang lebih menjengkelkan, ia melakukan taruhan dengan si Tiang untuk mendapatkan banyak-banyakan poin."

"Pokoknya, jangan melepaskan mereka."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sok mengerti.

Padahal dalam hati ia kebakaran jenggot juga.

" _Tip-off_! Siapa yang mau _tip-off_? Seungcheol hyung mana? Ayo, cepat!"

"Sana, gih." Junghan mendorong Seungcheol agar segera ke tengah lapangan dan melempar bola.

"Aish, semangat sekali." Seuncheol berkedip ketika bahunya didorong agak keras.

Junghan hanya terkekeh dan membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar disertai tanda _peace_. Tampak manis sekali.

"Lempar yang adil supaya tim kita tidak dapat penalti, ya!" teriak Junghan kemudian, mengiringi kepergian Seungcheol ke tengah lapangan dengan jatung berdegup keras.

-0-0-0-

"Satu! Dua! Tiga— _priittt_!"

Fokus semua orang tertuju pada bola yang melambung di udara.

Dua orang yang mewakili _tip-off_ dari masing-masing tim mengambil fokus paling tinggi.

Dengan _timing_ yang ditentukan berdasarkan insting terasah karena selalu bermain basket, keduanya melompat beradu merebut bola.

Namun, tetap saja tinggi badan menentukan.

Minghao tidak cukup tinggi untuk melawan Mingyu yang dengan sukses merebut bola dan mlemparnya pada Soonyoung.

" _Yeahhh_!"

Soonyoung melesat menembus pertahanan Jun dan Seokmin. Namun secepatnya juga Junghan muncul menghentikan aksi Soonyoung, membuat si sipit itu terhenti dan mendecak gregetan.

Soonyoung menggenggam bolanya erat-erat. Ia dijaga begitu ketat. Harus Soonyoung akui, Junghan itu manis-manis tapi jago basket. Ia lihai dan pandai dalam analisa, sehingga mudah untuk menjaga dan menebak aksi lawan.

"Jangan mencuri bolaku, hyung." Soonyoung tersenyum kecil ditengah deru nafasnya.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Ia mengoper bola pada Hansol yang langsung men- _dribble_ menuju ring. Seungcheol yang telah kembali pada pertahanannya kini mencegat Hansol.

"Hyung, tolong biarkan aku lewat."

"Maaf, tapi kau telah memasuki lapangan kami. Kami harus mendapatkan bolamu."

"Hansol! Terus _offense_! _Pass_ ke Seungkwan!" komando Soonyoung.

"Seungcheol, sebelah kirimu!"

Seungcheol gagal merebut bolanya sedangkan Seungkwan berhasil menerima bola dengan mulus. Tim satu bahkan belum sama sekali menyentuh bola operan yang terus berpindah tangan.

Tim dua berhasil menembus bagian dalam lapangan milik lawan. _Offense_ yang mereka terapkan sangat menguntungkan kali ini, karena mereka memiliki pemain seperti Mingyu dan Soonyoung—yang terus berteriak satu sama lain soal taruhan konyol mereka.

Sedangkan tim satu, berusaha melakukan _defense_ mati-matian hanya untuk merebut bola dan menukar keadaan.

Diam-diam seseorang memperhatikan tingkah kedua _ace_ tim dua itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tiga puluh lima menit berlalu. Skor menjadi 46-44. Tim satu tertinggal dua poin. Dan waktu tersisa lima menit sebelum babak keempat berakhir.

Dino melirik Wonwoo di bawah ring yang sudah terlihat lelah. Namun Dino kagum. Hyungnya itu tidak terlihat lelah berlebih walau sedari tadi selalu melompat, menahan, merebut, dan melakukan _rebound_ sendirian di bawah ring ketika tim dua sudah berhasil menembus segala pertahanan depan mereka, dan ketika yang lain sudah hilang harapan.

Padahal ia tahu, pertandingan di bawah ring adalah pertandingan sengit. Penentu skor selanjutnya ada pada pertandingan di bawah ring.

 _Brakk_!

Dua skor dicetak oleh Seungcheol pada menit kedua menuju akhir pertandingan. Semuanya bersorak ketika mengetahui skor kini seri. Dan dalam riuh rendah sorakan itu, Mingyu mengambil bola lalu segera melesat. Niatnya untuk menang begitu terasa.

" _What the_ —Mingyu! Dia masih _offense_! Jaga dia!"

Tim satu menjadi panik. Seungcheol yang belum kembali ke posisinya kini berteriak pada yang tersisa untuk kembali bertahan.

Karena tubuh tingginya, Mingyu dengan mudah melewati pertahana Jun dan Minghao.

Seungcheol segera berlari dari tempatnya. Percuma. Mingyu sudah sampai di daerah dalam lapangan. Yang tersisa hanya Junghan dan Dino. Dan Seungcheol tahu mereka kelelahan.

Benar saja, tak sampai dua puluh detik, Mingyu berhasil menembus keduanya.

Jadi, lagi-lagi harapan terakhir mereka adalah sosok yang berdiam di bawah ring dengan nafas berderu teratur.

Mingyu terkekeh ketika tahu lawan terakhirnya adalah sosok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia sadar, kini saatnya melihat bagaimana Wonwoo bereaksi serius.

Bagaimana wajah hyungnya itu ketika sedang berpikir keras? Apa ia akan terlihat keren?

Benar saja. Karena tubuhnya yang lihai, Wonwoo mencegat Mingyu dengan mudah. Menghentikan segala aksi Mingyu yang telah tersusun matang-matang. Si Tiang itu kini hanya berdiam di tempatnya sambil men- _dribble_ pelan.

Senyum miring Mingyu terkembang.

"Yo, hyung."

"Hah," Wonwoo mencibir.

"Kau seorang _center_ , ya."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, oke."

"Tak kusangka si anak baru akan mendapat tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Kukira kau yang akan meniup peluit untuk kemenanganku kali ini?"

"Apa harus aku menanggapimu?"

"Oh, keren sekali."

Benar, kan. Wonwoo terlihat sangat serius kali ini. Pandangan matanya menajam dan bola matanya terlihat sangat dalam. Tidak terlihat seperti Wonwoo yang biasanya.

Mingyu tahu di dalam otak Wonwoo pasti sedang berputar segala analisa dan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo berpikir keras dan mencari segala cara. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo pasti menyimpan tenaga terakhirnya untuk detik-detik seperti ini.

Wonwoo pasti ingin menang dan berguna bagi timnya. Tugas seorang _center_ adalah mengembalikan harapan timnya.

Wonwoo ingin menunjukkan pada teman-temannya, _bahwa ia ada disini_.

Dan Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo tak mudah untuk diremehkan.

Mingyu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

Tapi maaf saja, Wonwoo benar-benar masih anak baru.

Dalam hitungan detik dan kecepatan yang tak mudah ditangkap mata, Mingyu melewati sisi kanan Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka dan melakukan _dunk_ terakhir sebelum Wonwoo sempat melakukan tindakan lebih.

 _Dunk_ keras bergema di seluruh lapangan.

Bola bergelinding jatuh mendekati kaki Wonwoo yang berdiri terkejut di tempatnya. Nafasnya berderu tak teratur, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat tenang. Matanya memancarkan aura berbeda, dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan itu.

"Aku menang." Mingyu mengangkat kedua _peace_ -nya sambil tersenyum lebar. Seolah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Wonwoo sempat tak bisa berkata apapun.

Setelah berkedip, ia menyahut. "Iya, selamat." singkat, Wonwoo ikut mengangkat satu _peace_ disertai senyum tipis.

Satu lapangan hening, masih mencerna aksi sebelumnya dimana Mingyu melakukan _dunk_ dengan sangat cepat dan Wonwoo yang hampir bisa menyamai gerakan Mingyu.

"Woaahh...! Hampir saja! Kukira Wonwoo akan membiarkan Mingyu lewat begitu saja, tapi ternyata dia keren sekali!"

"Tidak kusangka," Junghan tersenyum. Disebelahnya, Seungcheol mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lain. "Dia keren!"

Seungcheol menoleh mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau senang sekali." Seungcheol menyenggol lengan Junghan. "Memangnya aku tidak keren?"

"Menurutmu?" Junghan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari menjauhi Seungcheol yang hanya bisa senyum-senyum di tempatnya.

"Pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Tim Dua! Selamat!"

"Yeeeeyyyy!" otomatis, mereka yang berada pada tim dua melakukan _high five_ dan mengelu-elukan nama Mingyu.

"Sarapan! Sarapan!"

"Yang piket hari ini siapa?"

"Soonyoung dan Junghan."

"Hyungdeul membuat _ddeokboki_ ,"

"Bawa ke sini saja makanannya, kita piknik."

"Mingyu, sana ambil makanannya. Yang menang harus bekerja!"

Mingyu menoleh komikal. "Bukannya terbalik?"

"Sudah sana cepat! Nanti juga kau yang makan!"

Semua mendorong punggung Mingyu agar masuk ke dapur dan mengambil makanan. Di dalam, Soonyoung menyiapkan minuman dingin bersama Junghan.

Dalam keributannya dengan yang lain, Mingyu menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang sibuk mengelap keringatnya dan mengeringkan rambut. Matanya telah kembali memancarkan aura bersahabat dan wajahnya tampak segar tidak seperti kelelahan.

Diantara tetes keringat dan rambutnya yang basah, Wonwoo dapat begitu memikat perhatian Mingyu.

Oh, bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana beruntungnya Mingyu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat Wonwoo dalam keadaan seperti itu ketika yang lainnya sibuk mengurusi perut?

Mingyu tak bisa dan tak akan melepas pandangannya dari Wonwoo jika saja pintu tak segera dibanting di depan wajahnya. Rasanya Mingyu telah benar-benar terpikat dengan sosok manis itu.

Kalau ingat-ingat, saat detik-detik terakhir tadi, Mingyu mengakui kalau jemari Wonwoo sempat berhasil menyentuh bola dan membuat bola itu sedikit goyah dari tangannya. Mingyu tak habis pikir bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menyamai gerakan andalannya, padahal baru pertama kali ia menggunakannya di hadapan Wonwoo.

Pasti takdir sedang bermain-main dengan mereka.

Dan hari ini, Wonwoo menakjubkan di matanya.

-0-0-0-

"Selamat makan!"

Mangkuk-mangkuk penuh dengan ddeokboki diambil satu persatu dan isinya raup satu per satu dalam perut hanya dengan waktu singkat. Tak lama, banyak dari mereka yang mengerang kepedasan.

"Astaga! Baru saja berkeringat main basket, sekarang berkeringat karena ddeoboki!"

"Junghan hyung kayaknya balas dendam, nih."

"Butuh minum! Serius ini pedas sekali!"

"Nih, nih. Cepat diminum!"

Junghan kelabakan sendiri begitu dongsaeng-dongsaengnya meraung minta minum. Mereka meringis dan mengipasi mulut masing-masing.

"AHH! _Jinjja_! Salah apa aku memasak seperti ini?!" Soonyoung, yang diduga mendapat piket memasak, ikut mengerang. Dirinya sendiri tak bisa mentolerir kepedasan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya Soonyoung salah memasukkan bahan!"

"Hih, padahal dirinya tak bisa makan pedas!"

"Tapi aku yakin tidak semua kuberi bahan aneh ini—aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu bahan apa itu, aku tidak sengaja."

"Eh, hyungdeul? Kalian kenapa?"

Dino tiba di karpet piknik sambil membawa senampan minuman, sedari tadi ia berada di dapur memenuhi suruhan nista Soonyoung untuk membawa minuman dingin. Ia mengambil mangkuk ddeokboki bagiannya dengan tatapan bingung yang terlihat lucu.

"Dino-ya, jangan dimakan! Sini kucoba dulu!" Jihoon merebut mangkuk Dino dengan alasan menyelamatkan sang maknae.

"Jangan, Jihoon! Biar aku saja!" Soonyoung yang ada di sebelah Jihoon gantian merebut mangkuk dari tangan sang gulali yang hanya bisa berkedip bingung.

"Tapi kan, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau yang itu tidak pedas. Kau bilang tidak semua ddeokbokinya pedas, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang mencobanya. Ini kesalahanku."

"Heh, tapi kau sendiri tak bisa makan pedas, lho?"

"Aku kan, _gentleman_!" ujar Soonyoung bangga dengan muka merah kepedasan.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah."

"Kenapa harus ada opera sabun dikala kepedasan begini?" Joshua mengipasi wajahnya yang keringatan.

Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai mengunyah ddeokboki dari mangkuk Dino langsung menyahut. "Karena aku suka Jihoon!"

Dan Soonyoung tersedak ddeokboki yang ternyata pedas itu. Bagaimana rasanya tersedak rasa pedas, kawan?

"Pffttt—rasakan!" Jihoon tertawa puas sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman dingin. "Nih, makanya jangan sok."

"Hyung, pedas, ya? Terus aku makan apa?"

"Nih, punyaku belum kumakan!" Seungkwan menyerahkan mangkuknya pada Dino. "Untung aku dapat yang tidak pedas."

"Makan berdua saja ya, hyung?"

"AYO!"

Seungkwan yang sebenarnya masih mengharapkan ddeokbokinya, berbinar ketika telepatinya tersampaikan. Dino memang anak yang baik.

Disisi lain, Wonwoo yang duduk di paling belakang hanya bisa terus-terusan meringis dan mengipasi mulutnya yang seolah terbakar. Sudah dua gelas penuh es dingin yang dihabiskannya dalam waktu singkat. Namun rasa pedas dan panasnya tidak hilang.

Wonwoo mengambil tisu dan mengelap mulutnya.

"Sssshhh... panas sekali." keluhnya pelan.

"Hyung, wajahmu merah sekali." Mingyu menoleh dari fokusnya pada ddeokboki dan kaget melihat Wonwoo yang bagaikan terserang demam.

Wonwoo hanya meringis. Bibirnya membengkak sehingga ia sulit bicara.

"Tidak kuat pedas, ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menikmati ddeokbokinya kembali. Nafsu makannya memang wajib dipertanyakan.

"Ada ceri dingin di kulkas kalau kalian mau, meski aku tak tahu akan seberguna apa." Seokmin bangun dari duduknya ketika melihat sekitarnya tak kunjung berhenti kepedasan. "Kuambil, ya."

"Yang banyak! Bawa saja semuanya!"

Wonwoo tetap meringis kepedasan. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk ddeokboki menjauh darinya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Pedas, eh!" tak lama, Wonwoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang tetap memerah.

Mingyu menempelkan minum ke pipinya. "Lucu sekali wajahmu, hyung."

"Tertawalah diatas penderitaan orang lain."

Mingyu terkekeh lagi.

"Aku kembung minum terus," Wonwoo kembali mengeluh. "Tapi pedas dan panasnya tak kunjung hilang."

"Fuuuhh~"

Seketika Wonwoo menutup matanya. Poni dan wajahnya tertiup angin yang datang tiba-tiba. Dari Mingyu.

"Apaan, sih!" Wonwoo mengibas wajah Mingyu yang terlihat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Katanya panas? Sini kutiup."

Wonwoo tak habis pikir dengan tingkah raksasa di sampingnya.

"Fuuuh~"

Pipi halusnya terhembus udara yang di tiup Mingyu dari dekat. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo hanya diam, terkekeh.

"Ternyata pipimu mulus ya, hyung."

Wonwoo meliriknya. "Jangan lihat-lihat! Dan jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Hahaha, _arraseo_."

Seokmin datang dengan semangkuk penuh ceri segar. Ketika ia menaruh di atas karpet, tangan-tangan langsung berebut mengambilnya. Kali ini mereka tahu ceri takkan memiliki rasa pedas.

Mingyu yang ikut berebut berhasil mengambil empat ceri. Ia kembali ke tempatnya di samping Wonwoo lalu memakan satu buah. Melihat hyungnya yang sedari tadi kepedasan namun tidak mengambil ceri, Mingyu melirik mangkuk. Habis. Pantas Wonwoo tidak bergerak.

"Mau?"

Wonwoo menoleh. Sebutir ceri merah tersodor di depan bibirnya langsung. Terlihat enak dan segar.

Mingyu terkesiap. Warna merah cerinya sangat mirip dengan warna bibir Wonwoo yang tepat berada di depannya. Merah memikat.

Ah, dia tergoda lagi.

Wonwoo yang sadar cerinya telah begitu dekat dengan bibirnya kini membuka mulut dan langsung melahapnya, meninggalkan tangkai kecil ceri di tangan Mingyu yang masih mematung dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Merah..."

Wonwoo menoleh mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Eh, tidak."

Mingyu segera menggulirkan bola matanya dengan bodoh.

Hari itu, sudah berapa kali ia terpikat oleh Wonwoo?

-0-0-0-

"Parfait atau es krim?"

"Es krim!"

"Aku maunya parfait, gimana dong?"

Jihoon mendengus. "Gak usah ngomong."

Soonyoung nyengir ketika melihat pujaan mungilnya ngambek di tempat. "Oke oke, kita makan es krim."

"Yey!"

Jihoon melonjak kegirangan dan berjalan mendahului Soonyoung memasuki kafe. Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti _crush_ -nya yang sudah ambil antrian itu. Dilihat-lihat, sudah Jihoon seperti anak kecil yang sedang membeli permen.

Soonyoung sampai disisinya, dan Jihoon meninggalkan antrian lalu mencari meja, menyerahkan pembelian menu pada si sipit itu yang diam-diam menyimpan rencana.

Ketika Jihoon telah sabar menunggu pesanannya sambil mengetuk-ketuk meja dan mengabaikan segala gombal abal Soonyoung yang menurutnya kuno itu, ia dikejutkan karena hanya satu mangkuk es krim yang sampai di meja mereka.

Soonyoung mengambil sendok dan menyuap satu suapan. Melihat Jihoon yang tak bergerak, Soonyoung tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, hm?"

"Mungkin maksudmu, _kenapa hanya satu mangkuk, hm?_ "

"Kau tidak ingin satu mangkuk berdua?"

Jihoon menatap aneh Soonyoung dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan yang-benar-saja.

"Kau sedang tidak punya uang, ya?" sindir Jihoon.

"Tepat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Karena kau kan, temanku."

Jihoon hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Oh, iya. Benar." Jihoon menatap ke luar. "Senangnya ditraktir teman sendiri saat akhir pekan begini."

"Tidak suka? Padahal tadi kau yang minta,"

 _Tidak peka_ , Jihoon bergumam. "Tidak ada yang lebih istimewa dari es krim vanilla, aku paham itu."

Jihoon mengambil satu sendok dan menyuap dengan suapan besar sekaligus. _Bad mood_.

Sebenarnya siapa yang mengkode dan siapa yang dikodei, sih? Jihoon gagal paham.

"Tahu kan, kalau nanti malam ada _battle dance_ di alun-alun?"

Jihoon yang hanya fokus pada suapan-suapan es krimnya menoleh dengan sendok masih di mulut. Ia berkedip. "Apa?"

Soonyoung menghela. "Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?"

"Iya, tolong ulangi." Jihoon menyahut acuh.

"Pastikan kau mendengarku kali ini, Jihoonie."

"Hmmm." Hanya gumaman setengah hati yang dilemparkan Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya. "Ada _battle dance_. Mau lihat bersama?"

"Hmmm." Sekali lagi, hanya gumaman yang membalas Soonyoung. Sang pinkish itu begitu sibuk dengan sendokan-sendokan es krim berikutnya, membuat telinganya tidak berfungsi baik.

Si 10:10 geram juga melihat gulali di depannya mengacuhkannya. Ia memutar bola mata malas dan menggusak rambut halus Jihoon tiba-tiba, membuat si empuya segera mengangkat kepala merasa terganggu.

"Hentikan."

"Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu, Jihoonie." Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Jihoon intens langsung ke matanya. "Dengarkan aku."

Jihoon mematung sesaat begitu mata tajam Soonyoung menyorot tepat pada matanya sendiri.

Kalau dekat-dekat begini, mata Soonyoung jadi terlihat begitu _manly_. Maksudnya, Jihoon diam-diam tertawa geli dalam hati ketika sadar bahwa mata Soonyoung memang unik.

Aslinya Jihoon tak bisa berkata-kata kalau keadaan mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Jihoonie."

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Apa?"

Jihoon diam, tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas. Jihoon yang merasa tetap diperhatikan oleh Soonyoung kemudian hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya dengan wajah tak berdosa pertanda ia tak tahu apa yang diucapkan Soonyoung sedari tadi.

Melihat tingkah polos Jihoon, Soonyoung sekali lagi hanya bisa urut dada.

"Ada _battle dance_. Mau lihat bersama?" Soonyoung menekan setiap perkataannya pelan-pelan.

"Ooohhh..." Jihoon membulatkan mulutnya lucu. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya berpikir, matanya menyalang ke kanan dan kiri.

"Berdua saja?" katanya polos. Setelah Soonyoung menunggu beberapa detik, itulah yang dilontarkan Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengerang. "Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi yang ada disini, Jihoonie?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Jihoonie!" Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tidak mau. Aku suka panggilan itu. Jihoonie, Jihoonie, Jihoonie."

"Tapi aku tidak suka!" pipi Jihoon semakin menggembung.

"Aku suka, kok." Soonyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ck, sudahlah." Jihoon mendecak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"

"Menonton, tentu saja!"

"Kau pasti meninggalkanku." Jihoon cemberut.

"Mana mungkin—"

"Malas ah, kalau kau sudah asyik sendiri di atas panggung sedangkan aku berdesakkan di bawah, dianggap anak kecil yang hilang, lalu diseret dengan memalukan menuju pos keamanan. Tidak lucu kalau itu terjadi lagi!" Jihoon curhat dengan cemberut yang menurut Soonyoung manis itu.

Soonyoung menahan tawanya. "Astaga, aku tidak setega itu..."

"Bulan lalu aku pulang dengan Mingyu gara-gara kebetulan ia juga berada disana. Dia menertawaiku keras-keras padahal aku hyungnya. Dan aku malu setengah mati."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pastikan kali ini tidak terjadi lagi!" Soonyoung memberikan tanda _peace_ untuk meyakinkan Jihoon yang terus saja mengambek.

Dalam hati, Soonyoung mati-matian menahan tawa mengingat kejadian bulan lalu. Karena kesalahannya sendiri yang meninggalkan Jihoon, ia dihukum tidak boleh memasuki kamar sehingga ia tidur di sofa selama dua hari. Itu sebabnya kini ia pindah kamar dan tidur bersama Seungkwan.

Padahal dulu Soonyoung bahagia bukan main ketika ia dapat satu kasur dengan Jihoon.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama sekali Soonyoung tidak melihat Jihoon yang ngambek padanya seperti ini.

" _Bullshit_."

"Seriusan, deh!" Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Pinky promise?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dengan alis mengkerut. "Menggelikan, pakai harus _pinky promise_ segala."

"Makanya, temani aku." Soonyoung mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan mata sipitnya.

Melihatnya, Jihoon tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menang."

Soonyoung mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia dapat secercah harapan. "Pasti!"

"Oke." Jihoon tersenyum lebar.

"Yes!" dan Soonyoung balas tersenyum.

Soonyoung selalu suka bagaimana cara Jihoon tersenyum dan tertawa. Dengan beribu cara Jihoon dapat membuatnya bahagia. Dengan beribu cara, entah itu disadari oleh Jihoon sendiri atau tidak, Soonyoung selalu dibuat terpikat dan tak bisa melepas matanya dari sosok mungil yang manis bak gulali itu.

Ah, andai dia bisa lebih terbuka dengan hatinya. Andai Jihoon lebih mudah untuk mengerti.

Andai waktu bisa menentukan segalanya dengan cepat, Soonyoung akan terus memperhatikan Jihoon dari jauh dengan perasaan yang terus berkembang ini.

"Kalau kau menang, dapat uang, kan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar sekali, masih belum mengetahui maksud terselubung Jihoon. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku es krim!" Jihoon menyahut cepat bagaikan anak kecil. Sekali lagi, senyum _eye smile_ -nya terkembang.

Soonyoung menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya. "Heh—anu... maksudku..."

"Pinky promise?" Jihoon mengangkat kelingkingnya dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang.

Keluar juga sifat jahilnya.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Pinky promise." Soonyoung menyambut jemari kecil Jihoon dan mengkaitkannya erat.

Soonyoung tidak bisa menolak segala pesona Jihoon. Tidak akan pernah bisa, apalagi jika sudah seperti ini, jika es krim vanilla sudah menjadi objek ketiga diantara hubungan tanpa status keduanya.

Karena Soonyoung tahu seberapa istimewanya Jihoon bagi dirinya, sama seperti Jihoon menganggap istimewa es krim vanilla kesukaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Jihoon akan melihat dirinya?

Atau sebenarnya Jihoon telah melihatnya, namun dirinya saja yang tidak peka.

-0-0-0-

Junghan mengulur selang yang akan digunakannya untuk menyiram tanaman. Pagi ini cerah sekali, dan Junghan tahu tanggung jawab untuk melakukan piket rumah selagi masih pagi.

"Han,"

Junghan menoleh dan menemukan sebuah kepala manusia yang menyembul keluar dari salah satu jendela. Junghan menghela nafas.

"Apa?" katanya singkat.

"Sibuk, ya?" Seungcheol basa-basi.

"Kau lihat tidak, aku sedang apa?"

"Sedang bicara."

Junghan menoleh dengan wajah aneh. "Terserah kaulah."

Seungcheol tertawa mendengarnya. "Seriusan, deh."

"Apalagi?" Junghan diam-diam menghela nafas berat.

"Daripada sibuk begitu, mendingan kau memasakkanku apa gitu." Junghan tahu Seungcheol hanya berniat mencari pembicaraan. "Aku lapar."

"Maaf ya, aku banyak pekerjaan. Soonyoung sedang keluar, aku kasihan padanya yang pagi-pagi sudah di- _bully_ karena salah memasukkan bahan untuk ddeokboki-nya." jelas Junghan.

"Itu kan, kesalahannya sendiri." Seungcheol merengut ketika diacuhkan begitu saja.

Junghan tidak membalas, ia sibuk mengatur selangnya agar tidak ada bagian yang terbelit. Ketika telah memastikan selangnya lurus, Junghan beranjak untuk menyalakan keran.

Melihatnya, Seungcheol mengembangkan senyum jahil dan segera membuka jendelanya lebih besar. Dengan berani ia melompat keluar lewat jendela dan cepat-cepat mengambil selang yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki Junghan.

Dan ketika keran telah dinyalakan, apa yang menyambut Junghan saat ia berbalik ada semburan air yang tiba-tiba mengenai bajunya. Ia spontan menjerit.

"UWAAA!" tangannya refleks menutupi mata dan wajah.

"Hahaha! _Ups_ , maaf. Bukan aku lho, pelakunya."

Junghan mendengus. Tanpa perlu membuka mata, ia tahu siapa yang mengucapkan omong kosong seperti itu. Dan dari nadanya, ia tahu Seungcheol tersenyum konyol.

Ah, Junghan pikir Seungcheol sedang benar-benar butuh teman bermain kali ini.

Tangannya dengan gesit segera terulur dan merebut selang yang dipegang Seungcheol. Akan ia ladeni.

Waktunya pembalasan.

"HIYAAHH!" seru Junghan, menyirami Seungcheol dengan air keran mengalir penuh dan tanpa ampun.

"Dingin tahu!" teriak Seungcheol.

"Makanya pikirkan dulu nasib orang sebelum bertindak! Sekarang kau tahu akibatnya!"

"Iya, iya! Sudah sekarang hentikan!"

"Kenapa malah kau yang minta berhenti? Salah sendiri siapa yang memulai!"

"Ampuun, Junghan!"

"Tidak! Hahaha, rasakan!"

Seungcheol yang lelah menghindar, kini gantian merebut selang. Ia membalas menyiram Junghan yang kali ini menjerit-jerit.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Maumu. Mauku sih, tidak!"

"Seungcheol hyung, seriusan!" Junghan mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah kuyup. Ia benar-benar kedinginan kali ini.

Junghan berhenti berlari, lelah. Kini ia hanya bisa menjauh sambil berjalan mundur. Tangan siap di depan sebagai tameng kalau-kalau selang itu kembali diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang mengajakmu bermain." Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Bahkan air keran terbuang percuma tanpa aku sempat menyiram bunga."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, main saja denganku dan jangan bekerja."

Junghan menghela nafas. "Kau egois."

"Maksudmu, aku _terlalu_ baik." Seungcheol maju satu langkah lebar dengan selang yang terarah pada Junghan. Percikannya segera menyembur pada objek yang tampak kaget itu.

"Seungcheol, berhenti disana! HUAAHH!"

"WAAAH!"

 _Bruk_!

Junghan menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba terayun ke belakang. Sepertinya ia terpeleset batu kecil. Namun ia tak merasakan sakit di kepalanya, seolah ada yang mengganjal.

Ketika manik matanya terbuka, sosok Seungcheol yang menopang tubuh di atasnya langsung terlihat. Junghan _speechless_ di tempat.

Suasana hening mendukung aura _awkward_ yang terkuar diantara keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Seungcheol, dari nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Junghan menaikkan kepalanya. Oh, jadi yang ada di belakang kepalanya adalah tangan Seungcheol. Lelaki itu menyelamatkan kepalanya dari benturan keras.

"Ya," Junghan berujar kikuk. Bola matanya berputar dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, berusaha menghindar kontak mata dengan orang di depannya.

Seungcheol menghela nafas lega. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap Junghan di bawahnya lekat-lekat. Pandangannya tak berubah walau Seungcheol tahu Junghan berusaha menghindari kontak dengannya.

Namun Junghan yang tahu terus-terusan diperhatikan akhirnya balas menatap mata Seungcheol.

Bagi Seungcheol, Junghan itu bagaikan yeoja—atau cheonsa—yang telah begitu lama menyita perhatiannya. Tak ada yang tak menarik dari sosok Junghan. Sifatnya, pesonanya, matanya, rambutnya, cara tertawanya, senyumnya, cara mengambeknya, dan banyak lagi.

Bagi Junghan, Seungcheol sendiri terlihat menakjubkan di matanya. Sosok _leader_ itu begitu dibutuhkannya. Ia hanya bisa curhat dengan Seungcheol sesama teman sekamar, ia hanya bisa berkeluh kesah dengan Seungcheol, dan ia menunjukkan segala sikap dan sifat aslinya hanya pada Seungcheol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa? Jatuh juga yaaa...?" goda Junghan dengan senyum mengejek yang tiba-tiba terkembang.

Seungcheol tampak kaget ketika Junghan memulai pembicaraan dalam keadaan _awkward_ seperti ini. Seungcheol mendengus dan segera bangkit.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Aku yang menyelamatkanmu, lho."

"Uuuu... benarkah?" goda Junghan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berisik."

"Cieeee... yang malu cieee..."

"Junghan." Seungcheol menoleh dan mencubit pipi Junghan yang tak bisa diam.

"Aduh, sakit!" Junghan menepis tangan Seungcheol dan mengusap pipinya. "Tahu habis jatuh, sekarang dicubit." rutuknya.

Seungcheol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Junghan yang terkadang bagaikan anak kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Seungcheol segera bangkit dan berlari menuju jendela kamarnya.

Junghan dibuat bingung dengan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba kabur.

" _YA_! Mau kemana?!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Cepat balik ke sini!" Junghan kembali berteriak.

Ketika Seungcheol hilang dari pandangannya, Junghan hanya mendengus dan kembali berbalik ke depan. Matanya menangkap sebuah mainan anak-anak yang sudah lama sekali tak dilihatnya. Balon tiup. Jemari Junghan meraih botol berisi air yang agak berbuih itu.

Di bukanya tutup botol dan segera ia tiup ujung bulat pada batangan untuk membuat balon.

Segera saja balon-balon air kecil terbentuk dari sana. Junghan tersenyum kekanakkan.

"Han!"

Sebuah handuk mampir ke rambutnya yang setengah kering. Junghan mendongak, menemukan Seungcheol juga dengan handuk di kepalanya. Ia tampak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Junghan dan segera duduk disampingnya.

"Punya siapa?"

"Dino, mungkin." Junghan menoleh. "Ngambil apaan?"

"Kamera."

Sebuah kamera Polaroid berwarna biru laut ada dalam genggaman Seungcheol.

"Mau kufoto?"

Junghan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat _peace_ andalannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Seungcheol memotretnya.

"Latarnya bagus sekali. Tidak sangka ini rumah sendiri."

Latarnya bagus sekali— _apalagi objeknya_. Tentu saja Seungcheol tidak mengucapkannya terang-terangan.

"Makanya kau juga harus rajin merawat halaman belakang. Soalnya yang lain kalau ingin main pasti ke sini semua."

"Iya, iya. Mengerti, kok." Seungcheol menggumam.

"Kau juga harus perhatian dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengmu, oke."

Junghan berujar dengan mata yang fokus pada botol berisi air. Ia kemudian kembali meniup dan balon-balon tercipta dari sana.

Momen itu tak dilupakan oleh Seungcheol. Junghan dengan pipi menggembung sedang meniup balon air bagaikan anak kecil.

"Kalau dari Polaroid-nya tidak terlalu kelihatan, ya." gumam Junghan setelah melihat hasil _candid_ Seungcheol.

"Apanya?"

"Warnanya." Junghan kembali meniup. Tangannya menunjuk satu balon. "Lihat. Karena terbias cahaya matahari, jadi terlihat seperti warna pelangi."

Seungcheol mengangguk kagum. "Benar."

Dan satu lagi momen ditangkapnya. Balon warna pelangi ciptaan Junghan.

"Ayo foto berdua." seru Junghan semangat.

Polaroid warna biru langit itu direbut dari tangannya. Junghan menanggalkan handuk di kepalanya dan duduk membelakangi Seungcheol menghadap ke samping. Tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, dan senyumnya terukir lebar.

Ah, Seungcheol suka sekali senyuman itu.

Seolah-olah seorang malaikat benar-benar ada di sisinya.

"Kimchi~!"

Dan mungkin, hasil jepretan kali ini akan ia simpan di bawah bantalnya.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N:

Saya kembaliiiii dan apalah isi chap ini -_-

maapkeun saya kalo moment-momentnya masih pada kurang /sungkem/ dan kebetulan di chap kali ini ga ada misterinya dulu. Mungkin yang chap depan ada /spoiler/

Tadinya gamau masukin yang adegan mereka main basket, tapi karena saya baru rewatch KnB, soooo~ begitulah :D semoga enjoynya kerasa :))

 **Hime Karuru** : Oke, sudah next yaaa~ thanks for review :)

 **AllSoo** : uwaaahhh... ga nyangka ada yang bilang friendshipnya kerasa, hehehe... padahal takutnya kurang memuaskan pas adegan perkenalan mereka. ini juga ngingetin banget sama temen :') makasih ya~ saya juga baru belajar, kok. Thanks for review :*

 **shinhy** : sengaja depan-depannya dibikin degdegan supaya penasaran hehehe... tadinya juga ga tau bakal karena apa wonu ngendap-ngendap begitu, tapi ide lewat aja makanya langsung nulis :D juga kerasa kalo member lain pada care sama wonu. apalagi jihun, kata katamu membuat terharu nak. Iya, nanti masa lalu mereka pada kebongkar semua terutama masa lalu wonu, tinggal nantikan saja oke? thanks for ur review, senpai! :D makin gemes ya sama meanieee

 **baskoro alham** : saya juga ansos kok :') bahagia aja ngeliat bisa bikin epep full friendship begini padahal aslinya ga beda jauh nasibnya kek wonu. yaaaa who knows ke depannya nasib wonu bakal kaya gimana :D untuk romensnya sengaja ga terlalu kebanyakan soalnya mereka disini juga masih pada ngode-ngode, belom pada pacaran haha :v sudah update yaaaaa terima kasih mau menunggu dan terima kasih atas reviewnya ;)

 **PinePine** : yo yo author juga kepo nih kapan meanie jadi canon :D wonu banyak masalah, biasa anak berandal /boong/ /digampar/ senasib sama saya, gemes maksimal sama meanie 333 oke, sudah next ya! FIGHTING! thank you~~

 **mingyuxwonwoo** : okeeee sudah next ya. thanks for review :)

 **ujiihun96** : seventeen mah gaada yang ga koplak :D kena deh sama Wonu yang diem-diem menghanyutkan gataunya cuma gara-gara snack doang. ngena sampe ke dalem hati, jihun emang kece. semangatin wonu supaya ga sedih mulu, sudah update ya! Thanks for review~ :p

 **mypockymg17** : jangan kepikiran jauh-jauh, ah. verkwan yaa... nanti nyempil deh. okeh, thanks reviewnya ya :)

 **sunbaenim** : soonhoon nya tuh udah ada di atas, maap kalo masih kurang hehe :p thanks for review :)

 **wonuugyu** : udah next yaaa~ thanks for review :D

.

makasih atas segala dukungan lewat review, PM, follow, atau fav-nya. makasih yaaaa~ karena lagi minggu UAS jadi mungkin agak gimana gitu soal apdet next chap /kebetulan aja hari ini libur/

At last, **review please**?


	4. Friend A

Mingyu menutup matanya yang lelah ketika melihat sudah delapan panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama dalam setengah jam terakhir. Jika panggilan tak diterima itu mencapai sepuluh, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sebenarnya simpel saja.

Mingyu cukup menerima panggilan itu, atau yang lebih mudahnya mengirim pesan kepadanya, dan berbicara sebentar dengan orang itu.

Bahkan hanya sekedar berkata ' _aku akan kesana_ ' tanpa mengucap salam lalu tak sampai dua detik menutup telepon juga orang itu akan diam berhenti meneleponinya.

Tapi masalahnya, bukannya Mingyu tak punya pulsa untuk melakukannya. Masalahnya, Mingyu malas.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak suka berbicara dengan orang itu.

Saat sedang lelah memikirkan harus meninggalkan orang itu dan pergi tidur siang atau jauh-jauh mengunjunginya hanya untuk pembicaraan tak bermutu—menurut Mingyu—Seungcheol memasuki ruangannya.

"Hei,"

"Hyung." Mingyu menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Jangan menutupi, aku tahu kau ditelepon olehnya." Seungcheol berdiri menghakimi di depan pintu.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Hyungnya itu memang tahu segala tentang dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

"Pergilah, Mingyu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung—"

"Aku mengerti." Seungcheol tersenyum tipis.

Mingyu menahan segala amarahnya dalam hati. Dia meremas ponselnya diam-diam.

"Kenapa sih, kau tidak suka mengunjunginya?"

Mingyu tertawa sarkas. "Bukan begitu."

"Jangan bilang kau malas dan tidak punya ongkos?"

Benar. Mingyu terlalu malas hingga benci untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia tak bisa berterus terang pada Seungcheol begitu saja.

Bagaimana pun, Seungcheol itu bukan bagian dari kehidupan privasinya.

Seungcheol bukan sosok yang berhak untuk ia terjunkan dalam kehidupan rumit keluarga pribadinya. Ia menghargai dan menghormati Seungcheol sebagai pemimpinnya dibanding orang tuanya sendiri.

Karena itu, Mingyu tahu diri untuk tidak pernah mencampuri Seungcheol dan seluruh teman-temannya di rumah ini dengan kehidupan keluarga pribadinya.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju lemari. Mengambil satu setelan baju santai dan bersiap.

Seungcheol tak melepas pandangannya.

"Kuberi kau ongkos untuk kesana."

"Tidak perlu, hyung."

"Serius? Bagaimana dengan uang jajanmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku masih memilikinya."

"Oke deh." Seungcheol mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kalau ada masalah, telepon aku atau yang lain."

Mingyu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kau punya 11 orang yang akan membantumu jika kau salah taksi atau kehabisan uang saat tengah jalan." lanjut Seungcheol disertai kekehan.

"Ahahahaha... tentu saja. Aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian."

"Ini kan, hari sabtu. Tidak masalah kalau kami keluar untuk menjemputmu. Sekalian jalan-jalan."

"Modus banget, hyung."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Ne_."

Seungcheol berbalik hendak keluar. Mingyu hanya menatap punggung itu dalam diam. Ketika Seungcheol telah keluar dan ingin menutupnya, ia kembali memasukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lupa. Kau tidak punya 11 orang yang akan membantumu."

Mingyu menaikkan alis mendengarnya. Apa maksud Seungcheol?

"Kau punya 12. Dengan Wonwoo juga." Seungcheol tersenyum mutlak.

Ah, Mingyu pikir Seungcheol akan mengatakan apa. Namun setelah Seungcheol keluar, Mingyu menghela nafas kasar.

Padahal ia berusaha keras untuk menghindari pergi ke gedung terkutuk itu lagi.

Tapi karena Seungcheol itu orang yang ia hormati, dan karena ia tahu diri untuk tidak membuat _orang itu_ berani menyentuh keluarga barunya, maka Mingyu dengan segala ketetapan hati bersiap pergi.

Apalagi jika orang itu akan ikut menyangkut-nyangkut Wonwoo selaku keluarga barunya yang belum tahu apapun tentang masa lalu mereka. Sama seperti mereka—bahkan dirinya—yang belum mengetahui masa lalu Wonwoo.

Mingyu siap mengisi hari sabtunya—yang awalnya begitu cerah dan berwarna—menjadi terlihat abu-abu dan menyebalkan untuk diingat.

v

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

 **WARNING!** OC DETECTED

Enjoy!

v

v

v

"Hyung?"

Kepala Dino menyembul masuk ke ruangan berpintu hijau yang disinyalir berisi sosok yang sedang bergumul dengan selimutnya. Tertidur nyenyak, sosok Wonwoo tak menyadari panggilan dari sang maknae itu. Mungkin juga karena panggilannya terlalu kecil.

Dino menghampiri hyung yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu.

Ia menemukan Wonwoo yang tertidur dilapisi selimut dan hawa dingin _air conditioner_ yang menyala. Wajah hyungnya tampak damai dan nyenyak sekali. Wonwoo tertidur dengan sangat tenang dan tidak mendengkur—tidak seperti hyung tiangnya itu.

Dan dalam wajah damainya itu, Dino penasaran apa yang dimimpikan Wonwoo tengah hari begini?

Apa hyungnya itu begitu lelah memikirkan banyak hal sejak kemarin-kemarin?

"Hyung, Wonwoo hyung." Dino mengguncang tubuh di depannya.

Wonwoo terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia segera mendudukkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah kaget ala bangun tidur. Terlihat _blank_ , dan Dino kaget melihat ekspresi itu. Ia menahan tawa.

"Hah?" kata Wonwoo tak jelas. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul.

"Bangun, hyung. Kau tidak lapar?"

Wonwoo mengucek matanya. "Aku akan kesana."

"Jangan lupa cuci muka."

"Oke." Wonwoo menaikkan jempolnya diikuti senyuman lebar.

Dino balas tersenyum lalu keluar.

Wonwoo tetap mempertahankan senyumnya bahkan ketika pintu telah tertutup. Dan ketika ia merasa sudah terlalu lama tersenyum kripi tidak jelas seperti itu, Wonwoo kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

" _Idiot._ " decaknya pada diri sendiri.

"Wonwoo hyuuung!"

Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya dan bergegas melesat ke kamar mandi. Seram juga diteriaki maknae sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Wonwoo celingukan.

Ruang tengah yang biasanya penuh dengan 12 orang berkeliaran, kini terlihat kosong melompong tanpa ada satu pun yang duduk disana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja makan. Hanya ada 4 orang disana, lima bersama dirinya.

Joshua yang duduk tenang, Jun yang bermain ponsel, Minghao dan Dino yang menyiapkan makanan.

Sedangkan dirinya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Duduklah, hyung." kata Dino. Ia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan Wonwoo menurut.

"Kemana Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung?"

"Keluar, tentu saja."

"Yang lain?" Wonwoo masih bertanya-tanya.

"Ini kan, hari Sabtu." Minghao menarik kursi. "Mereka semua jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan uang di luar."

 _Oohh_ , Wonwoo menggumam dalam hati. Benar-benar _weekend_ impian, ya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak keluar juga?"

"Malas. Besok Minggu, masih libur." Jun mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil sepotong daging.

"Apa kalian juga akan jalan-jalan?"

"Kami akan keluar nanti malam." Joshua membuka suara, ikut mengambil sepotong daging.

"Ke mana?"

"Festival alun-alun." Dino berseru semangat dengan kunyahan daging masih di mulutnya.

"Begitu." Wonwoo mengangguk paham. "Sampai kapan mereka berada di luar rumah?"

"Apa makan siang kali ini bertema Q&A?" Jun mengangkat alis.

Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan kehidupan kami."

"Saat hari Sabtu, mereka di bolehkan keluar hingga jam sembilan malam. Melewatinya juga tidak apa-apa, tapi batas terakhir paling lambat—berani melewati batas maksimal maka kau akan dikuncikan di luar—pukul 10." jelas Joshua rinci.

"Setiap Sabtu malam, karena kebetulan kita jomblo semua, kita akan menonton film seru terbaru." ucapan Jun mengundang kekehan dari Minghao dan Joshua.

Wonwoo berkedip bingung. Dino di sebelahnya tampak tidak terganggu.

Kenapa mereka tertawa?

Apa salahnya jomblo?

"Begitulah." Joshua menyudahi tawanya.

"Kau boleh pulang hingga pukul 10 dengan resiko ketinggalan film terbaru. Biasanya kami akan berusaha menyudahi segala aktivitas luar rumah kami pada pukul 8. Lalu jika lapar, kami menyempatkan makan malam bersama di rumah. Setelahnya kami menggelar karpet besar yang empuk di ruang tengah, membuat _popcorn_ dan _cola_ , lalu menonton hingga larut malam. Semuanya dilakukan bersama-sama."

Minghao bercerita dengan terbuka dan lancar. Wonwoo akhirnya tahu semua orang disini memang saling terbuka satu sama lain.

"Untuk hari Minggu, sama seperti hari Sabtu kami akan berolahraga." Dino kini gantian berbicara. "Bedanya, besok kami _jogging_."

"Yang tidak bangun untuk _jogging_ akan mendapat piket rumah. Itu sebabnya di hari minggu tidak ada yang mendapat jadwal piket, biar ia saja yang kerja sendirian—begitu kata Seungcheol hyung. Padahal malamnya kami tidur sangat larut karena menonton." Jun mendengus.

"Terus kenapa masih dilanjutkan?" tanya Wonwoo tak habis pikir.

"Karena kalau segala aktivitas tidak sesuai dengan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, malah tidak enak. Yang lain akan rewel seperti anak kecil." Joshua tertawa mengingat kelakukan seluruh dongsaengnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak setiap minggu ada film baru. Kalau memang sedang tidak ada yang bisa di tonton, kami akan melakukan _sharing_. Kami duduk melingkar dan berbicara soal isi hati kami satu sama lain dengan terbuka."

Dalam hati Wonwoo mendecak kagum.

 _Family goals_ sekali kehidupan mereka.

Tidak terduga.

Wonwoo merasa beruntung telah dianggap bagian dari mereka.

Dan ia hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengar semua itu.

"Ahaha, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu hyung. Semuanya sudah biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa." Minghao mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, maksudku, _wow_ sekali."

"Benar. _Wow_ sekali." Dino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Padahal tidak ada peraturan tertulis atau bahkan diskusi serius soal kegiatan harian, semuanya terjadi dengan begitu saja. Sehingga tanpa sadar sering terulang dan menjadi kebiasaan bersama."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia baru menghabiskan setengah dari makanannya di piring.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Jun.

"Kami akan memberitahumu segalanya. Mulai dari yang _penting_ hingga yang _tidak penting sama sekali_."

"Beritahu saja semuanya." Wonwoo menelan makanannya. "Soal rumah ini."

"Rumah ini tidak luas."

Wonwoo menahan diri agar tidak tersedak.

"Memang tidak." Joshua menyetujui. "Karena yang tinggal disini ada dua belas orang. Tidak, sekarang tiga belas."

"Hanya ada ruang tengah, kau lihat sendiri. Dua kamar mandi, tiga kamar, satu dapur dan ruang makan, lalu halaman belakang. Sederhana saja."

 _Apanya yang sederhana_ , Wonwoo merutuk.

"Kita mulai dari informasi yang _tidak penting_."

"Kamar hijau." Jun menunjuk pintu tak jauh dari dapur.

Ah, tanpa dijabarkan pun Wonwoo juga sudah tahu. Jelas karena ia salah satu penghuninya. Tapi ia harus menghormati mereka selaku penghuni asli rumah ini.

"Ada dua kasur tingkat disana. Kasur satu, yang di atas tempatnya Seungcheol hyung dan yang di bawah tempatnya Junghan hyung. Kasur dua, yang atas tempatnya Seungkwan dan yang bawah tempatnya Soonyoung."

"Harusnya itu kasurku." Dino menyela sedih.

"Benar." Joshua mengusap kepala Dino yang tampak mengalami nostalgia dengan segala kenyamanannya di kamar hijau.

"Sebelum Seungcheol hyung mengorbankannya untuk menyelamatkan kamar merah. Kau sudah tahu cerita itu, Wonwoo."

Yang disebut hanya mengangguk kikuk. Sebenarnya, waktu itu ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa kamar merah dianggap membahayakan.

Padahal isinya hanya orang-orang kalem macam Lee Jihoon dan Lee Chan.

"Dan satu kasur _single_ —yang sebelumnya hanya digunakan untuk duduk-duduk, alias dijadikan sofa—kini dipakai olehmu."

Sungguh.

Wonwoo merasa apapun yang diceritakan tak ada penting-pentingnya sama sekali.

Tapi ia harus jaga _image_ sebagai dongsaeng dan sebagai pendatang baru yang baik.

"Kamar ungu." Joshua tersenyum lebar. "Kamar paling berisik."

"Kamar paling menyenangkan!" Minghao mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Jun segera menurunkannya.

"Dua kasur tingkat. Kasur satu, yang atas milikku dan yang bawah Seokmin. Kasur dua, yang atas Jun dan yang bawah Minghao. Juga satu kasur _single_ milik Hansol."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan kamar merah. Satu kasur tingkat, yang atas Jihoon dan yang bawah Dino." Joshua menarik nafas. "Satu kasur _single_ milik Mingyu."

Wonwoo menaikkan alis. "Apanya yang berbahaya?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak bahaya. Soonyoung pindah kamar dan terbitlah terang pada kamar itu."

"Oh, jadi sebelumnya itu milik Soonyoung hyung? Tukeran dengan Dino?"

"Benar."

"Soonyoung bahagia sekali disana." kata Jun.

"Jelas. _Partner in crime_ dan gulali kapas, puas sudah dia." Minghao menyetujui.

Joshua meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum segelas air. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dan dengan baik hati Dino bersama Jun memindahkan piring-piring mereka ke tempat cucian.

Joshua mengetuk meja tanpa sengaja.

"Sekarang, infomasi yang _penting_."

Mendengarnya, Wonwoo memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Apa, ya?" Minghao menoleh pada Jun disampingnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Aku tidak berpikir ada hal penting dari rumah ini."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, seperti yang sudah dikatakan." kata Dino, mengangkat bahu.

"Satu-satunya hal penting yang perlu kau ingat adalah, di rumah ini hanya ada kita bertiga belas. Tanpa ada yang lain."

"Kami sudah bersama sejak lama."

"Kami bahagia. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Wonwoo berdeham. "Asal-usul rumah ini?"

Joshua, Jun, Minghao, dan Dino saling tatap. Seolah saling memberikan telepati yang hanya mereka ketahui.

"Tidak begitu jelas." Joshua, selaku sosok paling tua, mewakili.

"Intinya, rumah ini bukan sekedar markas anak berandal biasa. Atau lebih tepatnya, rumah ini bukan markas anak berandal."

Wonwoo terdiam khusyuk.

"Ini rumah kami. Tujuan awal dan akhir kami."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada mereka berempat.

"Terlebih lagi, kau sudah tahu kan, kalau rumah ini panti asuhan?"

Suara gelas yang ditaruh di atas meja oleh Joshua mengiringi terbelalaknya mata Wonwoo saat mendengarnya.

Wonwoo _speechless_.

Benar dugaannya.

-0-0-0-

Mingyu keluar dari taksi dengan raut wajah masam yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sopir, dan tanpa mempedulikan uang kembalian, langsung melenggang seenaknya menuju _lobby_ gedung.

"Mingyu-ssi."

Suara sosok yang disinyalir sekretaris disana membuatnya kembali melangkah mundur menuju meja informan.

"Apa dia pergi?" tanya Mingyu cepat.

"Sudah menunggu Anda sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"Ck!" Mingyu kesal. "Terima kasih."

Tanpa mendengar apapun lagi, Mingyu bergegas menuju lift. Kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan lihai berlari menyusuri lorong super luas yang sudah ia hafal benar.

Mingyu berpikir keras kenapa _dia_ tidak pergi saja mengurusi kerjaan yang katanya banyak menumpuk itu.

Ia mengecek ponselnya. Pukul 3 sore. Masih lama menjelang malam hari. Mingyu menggigit bibir. Ia datang terlalu awal dan ia menyesal.

Kini ia menarik perkataannya bahwa Seungcheol mengetahui segala tentang dirinya. Nyatanya tidak, Seungcheol tidak tahu apapun soal sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Ia pikir Mingyu adalah anak baik-baik yang taat pada orang tua dan sayang keluarga. Tentu saja Mingyu menyayangi keluarganya, andai saja mereka tidak berlaku brengsek dan membuat Mingyu menumbuhkan buih-buih kebencian dalam hatinya.

Seungcheol pikir Mingyu hanya sedang dalam masa remajanya yang labil sehingga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka saja di pinggiran kota Seoul, namun nyatanya Mingyu memang kabur dari rumah.

Ia benci rumahnya yang mewah itu.

Ia lebih suka kehidupan di pinggiran Seoul. Karena disana ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

Seungcheol dan yang lainnya tidak tahu apapun.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, orang yang selalu mereka elu-elukan sebagai penyelamat hidup adalah orang yang dibenci Mingyu.

Pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 23.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Entah kenapa. Mingyu keluar dari lift dan bersandar pada dinding marmer dingin sebelah pintu lift. Teleponnya berdering di lorong yang sepi.

"Jihoon hyung."

"Mingyu hyung? Kau dimana?"

"Ah," ia menerima suara yang berbeda dari nama di _caller_ ID-nya. "Seungkwan. Aku di gedung."

"Ooohh..." seruan panjang menjawabnya. Diujung sana terdengar ramai dan menyenangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulang!" sela Junghan diantara keributan.

"Kami membelikanmu—dan timmu— _hanwoo_ sebagai tanda kemenangan basket tadi." Seungcheol menyahut.

"Begitu, ya." Mingyu tersenyum miris. "Aku akan segera pulang."

"Simpan tenagamu untuk festival nanti malam!" itu baru suara Jihoon.

"Dan jangan lewatkan penampilan _dance_ bombastisku, Tiang!"

Mingyu mendengus sambil tertawa. "Oke, aku akan kesana."

"Kami tutup, ya. Bersenang-senanglah."

" _Neee_..."

Panggilan diputus. Mingyu mendengus kasar.

Omong kosong soal bersenang-senang di gedung menyeramkan ini.

Mingyu menetralkan nafasnya. Ia harus mengatur nada bicara dan mimic wajahnya agar tidak mengundang pertanyaan dan amarah dari orang yang akan ditemuinya.

Jika Mingyu tampak mencurigakan sedikit saja, mampuslah dia.

Pintu hitam dari kaca gelap dingin itu seolah menggigit tangannya ketika ia hendak membuka pintu. Setelah menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu berani mengetuk.

" _Masuklah_."

Suara familiar dari dalam menyambutnya.

Mingyu mendorong pintu dengan ekspresi menunjukkan bahwa ia anak baik-baik. Tak perlu meyapu pandangan lama-lama, karena keadaan dan tata dekorasi ruangan itu selalu sama dan telah dia hafal betul.

Meja panjang resmi ala bos-bos besar langsung terlihat di seberang, dibelakang jendela besar yang menampilkan cahaya senja dan hiruk pikuk kota.

" _Annyeong haseyo_."

Mingyu menyapa dengan nada normal, ekspresi normal, gerak-gerik normal, dan tanpa senyum.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ah. Lama tidak bertemu."

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri meja itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa—"

Mingyu tercekat ketika ingin mengucapkannya.

" _Appa_."

-0-0-0-

Hening dan kaku.

Sudah biasa.

Mingyu hanya berdiri patuh dengan tangan di belakang tubuh dan hati yang mati-matian menahan kesal.

Ia menunggu sang orang terhormat untuk bicara.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu?"

"Aku yakin kabarku bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan." Mingyu tersenyum. "Tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya, _appa_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kim Minwoo saling mengaitkan jemarinya di bawah dagu dan mengangguk acuh.

"Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Mingyu menaikkan kepala.

"Sudah, _appa_." jawabnya lirih.

"Bagus, bagus." anggukan kepala sebagai tanggapan, dan sekali lagi, dilakukan dengan acuh.

"Sekarang aku bertanya." Suara itu berujar lagi. "Kau sudah _menyelesaikan_ pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Mingyu menunduk. "Belum tuntas sepenuhnya, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi selesai—"

"Kau tahu aku memiliki banyak tugas untuk diberikan padamu dan kau tahu tidak seharusnya kau berkata tugas yang telah diberikan belum tuntas, bukan?" Kim Minwoo menaikkan oktafnya.

"Aku melakukannya sebisaku, appa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau hanya bermain saja?"

Mingyu menatap sang ayah dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

Kim Minwoo bertopang dagu menunggu anaknya kembali bicara.

Mingyu dengan berani membuka suara melihat reaksi yang diberikan.

Luntur sudah tingkah sopannya.

"Kau menyuruhku melakukan pencarian tanpa bertanya pada siapapun—tidak pada saudaranya, temannya, atau bahkan tetangganya. Kau memaksa polisi untuk tidak membocorkan kejadian itu ke publik, berkata bahwa kejadian kejam itu tidak seharusnya disebarluaskan karena hanya akan menimbulkan semakin banyak mimpi buruk! Kau hanya memperbolehkanku bertanya pada polisi, di satu sisi kau menyuruhku untuk belajar dengan giat, sebenarnya apa maumu?! Aku juga punya kehidupan!"

Teriakkan dengan suara tertahan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kim Mingyu mengatur nafasnya, sedikit memuji diri ia tidak terlepas menjerit-jerit di depan orang terhormat itu atau dirinya akan ditembak di tempat.

"Sudah selesai?"

Mingyu diam.

Kim Minwoo mengangkat dagunya. "Minta maaf."

Setelahnya Mingyu menunduk sembilan puluh derajat sambil mengutarakan permintamaafan formal.

"Aku memang melarangmu melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena jika kau bertanya dengan leluasa pada siapapun, maka sama saja kau membuka kejadian itu ke publik. Usahaku untuk menyembunyikannya akan sia-sia. Dan perlu kau tahu, kejadian itu tergolong kejadian pribadi."

Mingyu mengernyit. "Kejadian pribadi?"

"Maksudku," Kim Minwoo berdeham. "Kejadian biasa saja yang bisa terjadi pada siapapun."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya di belakang tubuh. Sialan Kim Minwoo! Seenaknya dia bilang itu kejadian biasa.

"Di dunia dimana orang-orang hidup dengan damai dan netral ini, semua berpikir kejadian drama adalah hal yang tabu dan aneh. Padahal hidup mereka juga sama menyedihkannya dengan drama-drama picisan." Kim Minwoo mendecak.

Mingyu panas mendengarnya, tapi ia sudah biasa. Kalimat itu hanya bagaikan angin lewat untuknya.

"Dan kau tahu kalau kehidupan kita berbeda dengan mereka. Jika hidup kita memang drama, maka kehidupan keluarga kita adalah drama klasik terbaik yang pernah ada. Memang beginilah kehidupan yang seharusnya."

Melihat anaknya yang hanya diam, Kim Minwoo melanjutkan.

"Apa laporan yang kau dapat?"

Kini Mingyu menggigit bibir. Sudah saatnya.

"Mereka terbunuh."

"Jelas." Kim Minwoo tersenyum bangga. "Lanjutkan."

"Mayatnya tidak ditemukan oleh polisi."

Kim Minwoo menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengambil sebatang rokok.

Melihat tingkah itu, segala dugaan Mingyu menjadi kenyataan. Ia menyela sebelum sang ayah sempat menghisap rokoknya.

" _Appa_ tahu kebenarannya."

Kim Minwoo melirik. "Kali ini kau tidak perlu tahu. Lanjutkan saja."

"Korban melarikan diri. Polisi tidak berhasil menemukan mereka dan menyatakan korban mati kehabisan darah. Namun tidak ada jejak darah terlihat di sepanjang jalan yang memungkinkan menjadi rute lari mereka. Lalu setelah dua hari melakukan penyelidikan, polisi berhenti melacak dan mengeluarkan spekulasi final." Mingyu menarik nafas. "Yang akhirnya seluruh penyelidikan itu tidak dipublikasikan pada siapapun kecuali padamu, _appa_."

"Kau anak yang baik. Tapi maaf saja, seluruh infomasi itu sudah aku ketahui."

Kim Minwoo menyindirnya dan Mingyu tahu itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kau boleh pulang." Kim Minwoo menyesap rokoknya.

Mingyu menunggu. Keheningan terasa semakin mencekiknya.

"Kau sudah menemukan anak mereka?"

Mingyu tertohok.

 _Skakmat_.

Ia menahan ledakan yang ingin meluap tiba-tiba dalam hati. Matanya menyendu dan bola matanya bergulir melirik ke sisi samping. Mingyu mati-matian mempertahankan segala tingkah normalnya.

"Belum, _appa_."

 _Kali ini_ _ayah tidak perlu tahu_.

Kim Minwoo yang sudah menebak jawaban itu kini tidak mendecak, namun raut wajahnya semakin dingin dan menjijikkan di mata Mingyu.

"Kau boleh pulang."

 _Sudah saatnya_.

Mingyu berdiri tegap.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Kim Minwoo meliriknya jengah. "Cepatlah."

Hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Kenapa _appa_ tidak melepaskan mereka saja?"

Kim Minwoo menaikkan alis.

"Karena manusia tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mati begitu saja. Selalu ada yang tertinggal dan ditinggalkan di belakang mereka." Kim MInwoo menyindirnya diam-diam. "Dan semua itu tak bisa dibiarkan seenak kau menghirup udara."

Cukup, Mingyu telah sampai pada batasnya.

"Sebenarnya kebenaran apa yang _appa_ sembunyikan?!" Mingyu membentak dengan cepat.

Namun hening kembali mencekiknya.

Kini ia hanya bisa mengatur nafas sembari menunggu jawaban.

Apa kali ini ayahnya akan memberinya jawaban memuaskan?

"Kau bilang hanya satu pertanyaan."

Mingyu tertegun.

Begitu, jadi ayahya sendiri bahkan mengusirnya.

Mereka memang brengsek.

"Baik. Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sudah dua orang yang berkata itu padanya, namun perbedaannya begitu bertolak belakang.

Mingyu mengucapkan salam terakhir tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

-0-0-0-

"Hoooo!"

"Kyaaahh! Keren sekali!"

" _Go! Go! Go!_ "

Berbagai macam teriakkan menggema di telinganya. Jihoon berdiri merapat pada pagar hitam tepat di depan panggung bersama Soonyoung yang sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung." Jihoon memanggil sambil menarik keras lengan baju Soonyoung.

"YA?!" yang balas dengan teriakkan oleh Soonyoung karena suasana sekarang begitu berisik.

Jihoon cemberut. Ia sudah lelah berdiri dan berdesak-desakan disini.

"Pulang saja, yuk—"

"YAK, PARA PENONTON! SIAPA LAGI DARI KALIAN YANG BERANI ADU _DANCE_ DI ATAS PANGGUNG INI?!"

"WOOHOOO!"

Jihoon membuka mulutnya tak percaya, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya melebarkan senyum sambil menaikkan bahu membalas tatapan Jihoon. Tak perlu pikir lama, sosok itu melompati pagar dengan percaya diri dan hilang dari sisinya begitu saja.

"Aku akan membawakan kemenangan untukmu, Jihoonie!"

"Ck, dasar serampangan." Jihoon mendengus.

Ketika Soonyoung memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum idiotnya di panggung, Jihoon hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya sembari memasang wajah _stay cool_ dan berusaha menghindari tatapan orang disekelilingnya yang—Jihoon tahu pasti—menganggapnya sebagai anak hilang.

Terkutuk kau, Kwon Soonyoung.

Dan ketika musik dimainkan, Jihoon membayangkan semangkuk besar es krim yang akan tersaji dihadapannya. Miliknya sendiri, tidak ada yang boleh bagi-bagi.

Musiknya menghentak dan energik seperti harapannya. Jihoon menghela nafas lega.

Jika sampai Soonyoung _sexy dance_ di atas panggung dengan penonton hampir dari seluruh kota seperti ini, maka Jihoon akan menjadi orang pertama yang melemparinya dengan sepatu atau bahkan tomat busuk.

Untungnya Soonyoung tidak _flirting_ di atas sana.

-0-0-0-

"Maaf, Tuan. Di depan macet."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Oh, ia baru sadar sudah sampai di alun-alun. Ia lupa kalau ia harus ke sana dan menemui teman-temannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada ponsel, tak mempedulikan sekitar, dan berkata bahwa ia akan langsung pulang saja.

Hari sudah malam, dan gemerlap alun-alun menghidupkan segalanya.

"Kalau begitu, turun disini."

"Tidak jadi sampai tujuan?"

"Disini saja." Mingyu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan berlalu setelah menerima kembalian.

Suasana ramai seperti dugaannya. Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. Hawanya melegakan, berbeda dengan hawa menggelikan di ruangan Kim Minwoo.

Maka dengan semangat yang kembali berkumpul, Mingyu melangkah untuk mencari yang lainnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, membeli minuman sepertinya tidak buruk.

Kini mengantri adalah hal yang sedang dilakukan Mingyu. Dan ketika ia sedang santai-santainya berdiri, sosok yang berada dua antrian dari depan menoleh ke belakang. Mingyu menangkap wajahnya, dan sepertinya orang itu juga menyadari dirinya. Tentu saja karena ia adalah sosok paling menjulang disana.

"Mingyu?"

"Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan tangannya agar Mingyu menuju antriannya.

"Dilarang menyelak." kata Mingyu dari tempatnya.

"Maksudku biar kau saja yang memesan!"

Mingyu terkekeh geli dan menurut. Tak lama setelah Wonwoo keluar antrian, Mingyu datang dengan dua minuman kopi dingin di tangannya.

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, tadinya bersama Joshua hyung dan Dino. Oh, sebelumnya juga ada Jun hyung dan Minghao."

"Lalu kau terpisah? Bagus sekali." Mingyu cengengesan.

"Sungguh bagus sekali, dan sekarang aku bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak senang?"

Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu. "Kenapa aku harus tidak senang?"

"Jadi kau senang bertemu denganku?" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum menggoda yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Dalam mimpimu..." Wonwoo menoyor dahi Mingyu dengan telunjuknya. Mingyu tertawa.

"Kemana saja kau dari sore?"

"Jalan-jalan," balas Mingyu masih tertawa-tawa.

"Jahat ya, tidak ngajak-ngajak."

"Mau banget diajak." ejek Mingyu.

"Tiang sialan!" rutuk Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu.

Keduanya tertawa dengan tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di tengah kota. Tidak ada yang bercanda, semua sibuk dengan perhatiannya sendiri-sendiri.

Terkadang Wonwoo menunjuk apa yang menarik perhatiannya, bertanya dan meminta pendapat sekilas, lalu kembali berjalan. Mingyu di sebelahnya seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Mingyu menoleh. Ia membuang wadah minumannya. "Panggung _battle dance_."

" _Battle dance?_ "

"Semua menunggu disana menyaksikan Soonyoung hyung."

"Soonyoung hyung?" Wonwoo tampak terbelalak.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Ya. Si menyebalkan tukang mencuri makanan itu akan _battle dance_ disana. Kalau dia menang, dia dapat hadiah. Lumayan untuk pemasukan."

"Waah... keren, ya."

"Nanti juga ada kembang api," Mingyu menyenggol Wonwoo. "Hyung harus melihatnya."

"Ayo kita lihat bersama!" Wonwoo begitu _excited_ layaknya anak kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi mendengarnya.

Segala penat dan rasa amarahnya meluap.

Kenapa suatu hal menyebalkan yang disebabkan oleh banyak hal rumit dapat hilang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman?

Mingyu jujur ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyum Wonwoo.

"Ayo."

Kalau saja tidak dilanda gengsi, Mingyu pasti sudah menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung keren sekali! LIHAT! Dia melakukannya! Dia melakukannya! Keren sekali!"

Seungcheol tersenyum setengah tak rela melihat Junghan berteriak-teriak bersama yang lainnya di tengah keadaan heroik aksi bombastis Soonyoung.

Ia berusaha keras mengurangi keberisikan pada telinganya dengan menjauhi _speaker-speaker_ besar, namun kenyataanya suara gadis-gadis remaja di sekelilingnya lebih mencengangkan. Di tambah lagi Junghan, Jun, Minghao, Dino, Hansol, dan banyak lagi suara—bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh dari dongsaengnya yang berteriak dengan urat leher menonjol.

Ia akui Soonyoung memang begitu menyita perhatian banyak orang.

Sekarang Seungcheol bertanya-tanya tentang Jihoon. Si pendek itu apa kabar? Apa _kokoro_ -nya baik-baik saja melihat Soonyoung mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dari gadis-gadis?

"Seungcheol—!"

"Junghan pelankan suaramu. Nanti tenggorokanmu sakit."

"Oke, _mian_."

Junghan mundur selangkah menyamai letak berdirinya dengan Seungcheol, berada di belakang dongsaengnya.

Ia melirik Seungcheol. "Kau baik?"

Seungcheol menoleh. "Ya, tentu saja." tak lupa dibumbui senyum meyakinkan.

"Serius kau tidak terganggu?" tanya Junghan lagi.

"Untuk apa terganggu?"

"Disini ramai. Kalau kau mau, kita pergi cari minum." ajaknya baik-baik.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin lihat Soonyoung. Dia senang sekali disana."

Sekali-sekali, bolehlah Seungcheol menuruti maunya Junghan.

Si tertua kedua itu memang selalu ingin memperhatikan seluruh dongsaengnya.

Junghan tersenyum. "Terpaksa, ya?"

Seungcheol terkekeh. Ia tahu ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Junghan. Melihatnya, Junghan berseru.

"Aku benar, kan." dengus Junghan.

"Bercanda. Aku serius memujinya." Seungcheol mengusap kepala Junghan. Yang diganggu mencebikkan bibir.

"Ayo teriak bersama yang lain."

"Nanti sakit tenggorokan."

"Besok Minggu."

"Nanti malam kita nonton, suaranya buat nanti saja."

"Filmnya komedi. Tenang saja, tertawa akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Seungcheol tidak menolak. Junghan dengan segala cara merajuknya itu memang tidak terkalahkan.

Ketika Soonyoung memulai aksinya lebih heroik, Junghan berteriak diikuti Seungcheol. Seluruh dongsaeng mereka berteriak di depan semakin heboh. Para gadis dan pengunjung tak lupa menyumbang suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Jihoonie di depan?"

"Selama Soonyoung tidak _shirtless_ atau _flirting_ , kurasa ia baik-baik saja."

Suara jeritan menggema mengiringi senyum malaikat Junghan yang terkembang.

-0-0-0-

"Woaahh... ramai!"

"Jangan sampai terpisah. Tetap di sampingku." Mingyu memperingatkan hyung polos yang berdiri dengan wajah bak anak kecil disisinya.

"Ada yang menari di panggung?" Wonwoo menjulurkan kepalanya diantara kerumunan manusia.

"Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu menunjuk ke panggung. "Dia disana."

"Tidak kelihatan!" Wonwoo _pouting_.

Mingyu menyahut iseng. "Mau kugendong?"

Wonwoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Lucu sekali.

Wonwoo memfokuskan dirinya ke depan. Mingyu disisinya tampak baik-baik saja, menikmati penampilan hyung _crime_ -nya itu dengan wajah tenang.

Ketika Soonyoung menyelesaikan aksinya, ia bertepuk tangan senang seperti yang lainnya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi merindukan perasaan seperti ini?

Apa karena baru saja ia dilanda perasaan kesal dan marah bukan main, makanya saat ia senang seperti ini, Mingyu merasa seperti ia telah melalui banyak hal rumit dan kini menemukan kebebasannya lagi?

Mingyu tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah dari kehidupannya? Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?

Di satu sisi, Wonwoo yang ada di sampingnya hanya selalu memasang wajah dingin nan tenang untuk menutupi masa lalunya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah apapun menyangkut masa lalunya. Membuat Mingyu iri dan bertanya-tanya.

Apa Wonwoo tidak merasa tertekan seperti dirinya?

Apa kehidupan Wonwoo bukanlah drama klasik yang menjijikkan sehingga ia hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan biasa saja?

Apa Wonwoo memang sebegitu tenangnya menghadapi kekangan masa lalunya?

Apa masa lalu baginya bukan sesuatu yang dapat menahannya dari kebahagiaan masa sekarang?

Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?

Mingyu sadar. Mereka semua tidak tahu kehidupan dan dirinya yang asli.

Kim Mingyu yang selama ini mereka tahu hanyalah sosok di balik kulit kacang palsu yang terus-terus menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja, padahal kenyataannya begitu bertentangan.

Rasanya Mingyu ingin mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja. Ia terlanjur lelah.

"Mingyu."

Diantara suara bising dan ratusan orang disana, berdiri sosok Wonwoo di sampingnya. Suaranya terdengar nyata, seolah tepat bergema di telinganya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang samar-samar.

Mingyu menoleh.

Ah, ini seperti di dalam drama. Dimana ketika 'Teman A' ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menyentuh pada si 'A', maka keadaan sekitar seolah tidak dipedulikan dan dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua.

"Mingyu. Kau tadi jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam. Tepat ke matanya. Membalas tatapan Wonwoo dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Bukan tempat yang penting."

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo kemudian, ia menunduk.

Mingyu memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya. "Boleh saja."

Wonwoo mengangkat pandangan. Mendongak dan menatap lurus Mingyu ke matanya yang gelap layaknya langit malam. Sama seperti waktu itu, hanya saja sekarang terasa lebih nyata dari sekedar _deja vu_.

Wonwoo membuka mulut.

"Apa kau bahagia selama ini?"

.

.

Satu detik terasa lama.

Mingyu terdiam.

Sama seperti waktu itu. Wonwoo menatapnya. Matanya yang gelap memantulkan warna kebiruan langit disertai kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Masih sama menakjubkan seperti waktu itu.

Mingyu tidak tahu apakah ia bahagia atau tidak. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau mengalami hal berat," Wonwoo masih berdiri. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku."

"Hyung—"

"Kau tidak harus menanggung segalanya sendirian. Kau punya banyak hyungdeul dan dongsaeng. Kau harusnya bahagia."

Benar. Ia harusnya bahagia.

"Terlebih, sekarang kau punya aku. Orang yang bernasib sama denganmu."

Wonwoo tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan yakin. Mingyu tersenyum. Dari tempatnya ia melihat.

Sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri. Tegar dan kuat. Hangat dan begitu manis. Matanya memancarkan cahaya seolah memberinya harapan. Wonwoo yang sama dengan sosok yang selalu memikat hatinya.

Diantara suara bising dan ratusan orang disana, terdapat sosok Wonwoo.

Terpilih sebagai satu-satunya orang yang setia di sampingnya. Bukan orang lain.

Dalam riuh rendah ratusan manusia yang berteriak kagum karena meledaknya kembang api di atas mereka, Wonwoo tetap disana.

Berdiri di sampingnya, di sisinya, bersamanya.

Begitu nyata dengan wajah yang disirami cahaya kembang api.

Bahu keduanya bersebelahan, dan punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya menoleh dan saling tatap dalam senyuman.

Apa Mingyu bahagia? Tentu saja. Karena ia punya Wonwoo dan keluarga barunya.

Masa bodoh dengan drama klasikal menjijikkan itu.

Selama 'Teman A' selalu setia dengan 'A', dan 'A' memiliki sebelas teman lain yang bersamanya, maka tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

Punggung tangan Wonwoo yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya membuat Mingyu ingin sekali menggenggamnya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued~_

* * *

 **A/N:**

So freakin' happy because MINGGU UJIAN SELESAI YEEEYYYY!

Spoiler di chap 3 jadi kenyataan dan maafkan misteri disini yang masih dangkal sekali ;_; i'm trying my best.

Seperti yang sudah diberitahu di **warning** , disini akan ada OC untuk kelangsungan fic ini seterusnya. Itu namanya ngasal, serius. Asal mikir aja yang penting ada unsur koriyah-koriyahan dan marganya sama.

Buat semuanya yang nungguin, read, apalagi review makasih banget ya~~ saya terhura sekali melihat kritik dan saran kalian semua. lope lope di udara buat kalian :D dan maapkeun typo yang betebaran jika ada.

 **Hime Karuru** : cieeee bunga bunga cinta bermekaran /plak oke sudah next yaa~ makasih :D

 **sunbaenim** : sabar mengkode nanti ujung-ujungnya dapet kok :v aciatciaattt the power of tiang! Meanie mah unyunya maksimal gemes ^^ dan makasih yaaaa reviewnya~

 **Ntaekookie** : sudah next yaa thank you~

 **FabMinMin** : oke deh... sudah next ya! tengkyuuu :))

 **wonuugyu** : waahhh... kalo sesuai plot, meanie nya disini ga full-full banget ya, maapkeun saya tapi semoga terhibur, oke? Thanks for review :D

 **PinePine** : kedepan bakal diusahain makin banyak deh :D sudah lanjut ya! thank you

 **jhsxxope** : saya juga senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya :3 sudah next ya, thanks for review!

 **mypockymg17** : EHEHEHEHE iya yaaa ga kepikiran saya :v untung mereka kaga kopi susu. penantiannya terbayar, sudah next ya terima kasih :)

 **AllSoo** : Mingyu mah, emang ngode mulu dan jail banget aslinya. SoonHoon juga ngerasanya gemes ama tuh dua bocah yang ngode-ngode. Thanks sudah menyukai epep amatiran seperti ini kak :') sudah next ya dan terima kasih reviewnya. Iya, semangat UAS!

 **baskoro alham** : akhirrrrnyaaa apdeeet lagi saya makasih, saya juga masih belajar di pemilihan kata yang pas, hehehe... jihoon mah emang unyu :3 gapapa kok itu juga udah diedit biar ga terlalu banyak adegan yang tidak dimengertinya. Untuk chap 1 memang hanya prolog. chap-chap berikutnya sedikit-sedikit bakal diungkap masalah mereka terutama wonu-mingyu. sebenernya mikir buat ngasih adegan klimaks di deket-deket ending aja biar greget /eh/ dan di epep ini yakin ada konflik, tidak hanya sekedar romens cheesy. friendshipnya juga gabakal ketinggalan. makasih yaaaa udah penasaran sama epep abal ini, padahal awalnya ragu banget mau nge publishnya :v thank for review kak!

 **shinhy** : chap kemaren emang ga di kasih misteri, supaya refreshing sama moment-moment kopel sekali-kali. MEANIE JJANG /ikut kibar banner/ dan disini sudah disuguhkan misteri, hayooo ditebak-tebak lagi kenapa nasibnya wonu rumit banget :p sudah next chap, ditunggu lagi reviewnya ya ;) thank for everything, fighting! :D

 **A Y P** : sudah next yaa thanks for review :)

 **baekpaper** : makasih makasih makasih bangeeettt terhura saya :') thanks for review ya!

 **zhulfiana** : yeeeyyyy! sudah next oke? thanks for review

 **jeonghanienoona** : hehehehehe makasih banget yaaa~ makasih juga atas reviewnya!

Masih belum nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Wonu-Mingyu? Yo wes diikuti lagi next chap nya :D

Karena sebentar lagi liburan, dan saya pulang kampung, dan di kampung saya sinyalnya ga ada sama sekali, maka maafkan saya kalau updatenya lari-larian okeeee... maafkan u,u

Hime berusaha banget buat menuhin rasa penasaran kalian, semoga misteri di epep ini cepat terbongkar, oke?

At last, **review please**?


	5. Bloody Notes

Jeon Wonwoo tahu ini hanyalah alam bawah sadarnya.

Ketika dirinya berlari menembus kegelapan, berusaha mencari cahaya dan terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan. Nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya dibanjiri keringat, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki waktu untuk berhenti.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti.

" _Hikss_..."

" _Pergilah!_ "

" _Kejar dia...!_ "

" _Kabur..._ "

Sekali lagi ia mempercepat lari. Tak peduli apapun, hanya berpikir untuk terus belari.

Ia bahkan tak tahu dirinya lari dari apa.

"Jeon..."

"Wonwoo—"

Dalam kegelapan yang pekat dan tubuh yang semakin lelah, sebuah suara menyapanya. Ia memaksakan untuk menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan lari. Samar-samar dalam kegelapan, ia menemukan sesuatu.

Tangan-tangan mengerikan terulur di belakangnya. Tangan itu sangat putih, namun tampak hangat dan familiar di matanya.

Ia tak asing dengan tangan itu. Sepertinya ia sering menggenggamnya.

Matanya terbelalak. Setetes keringat mengucur melewati pelipis di tengah kelelahan dan kekagetan yang terus menderanya.

Ia tahu tangan siapa itu.

"Wonwoo—"

Mendengar suara tersebut, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi. Hampir saja ia menghentikan laju lari.

Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun, walau ia tahu itu tangan orang yang disayanginya, ia tetap tidak boleh berhenti.

Tangannya terulur ingin menggapai bagian tubuh familiar itu.

Kalau saja ia tak dikejutkan dengan tangan tersebut menjadi merah karena terlumur darah.

Rasanya ingin menjerit keras-keras.

Tapi tangan itu tidak menggapainya, malah tenggelam kembali dalam kegelapan.

"Hei—!"

Kini giliran dirinya seolah disedot kuat-kuat oleh kegelapan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, tidak berhasil menggenggam apapun. Hampa dan kosong.

Dingin. Seram. Mencekam.

Suara-suara berisik tetap terngiang di kepalanya. Terdengar ngilu dan begitu meneror. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti gila dan tidak tahan lagi.

Dunia apa yang sedang menjebaknya sekarang? Sekitarnya berputar, namun ia tak merasa pusing. Wonwoo menunggu dalam kecemasan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pantulan kaca menampilkan sosok dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Berantakan dan penuh air mata. Terlihat begitu pasrah akan kehidupan, benar-benar menyedihkan.

Wonwoo tak percaya bahwa itu dirinya, namun ia tahu tidak bisa membohongi kenyataan.

Sosok itu menggambarkan bahwa kini hidupnya benar-benar kacau.

Dan kaca itu tiba-tiba pecah dengan percikan darah. Jeon Wonwoo menggenggam kepalanya yang seolah di tusuk-tusuk. Tempatnya berpijak berputar hebat.

Dalam kegelapan yang terus mengelilinginya, ia hanya bisa berteriak.

"Eomma—!"

Namun teriakkannya hanya dijawab oleh keheningan.

Tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Ia sendirian.

Sebuah tangan berlumuran darah muncul dihadapannya, hendak mencengkramnya. Jeon Wonwoo merasakan lehernya dicekik kuat-kuat. Sakit sekali.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu tangan siapa ini. Bukan tangan ibunya. Karena yang ini dingin bagaikan tangan orang mati. Dalam gelap, ia memperjelas pandangan. Sosok itu menyeringai.

 _Oh_.

Jeon Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut seolah ingin meledak.

Ia tahu seringai itu. Ia tahu.

Ia mengenalnya.

Tapi... kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Matilah—!"

Suaranya serak dan berat, mengerikan.

Suara itu adalah milik sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia tahu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kenapa tidak bisa?

Cengkraman itu semakin kuat mencekik lehernya.

Kalau begini terus, ia akan mati.

Wonwoo histeris.

Ini mimpi buruk.

"HUUUUUAAAAAA—"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?!"

"HAH?!"

Sinar lampu menyorotnya seketika.

Wajah Seungkwan tampak dekat sekali ketika ia membuka mata dan langsung duduk. Refleks yang lebih muda mundur selangkah.

"Bangun, hyung. _Jogging_."

Wonwoo menguap.

Oh.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya. Lelah. Mimpi buruk barusan sangat mengerikan, walau Wonwoo sudah melalui banyak mimpi buruk sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia harus bangun atau akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk selanjutnya—piket rumah.

v

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

Lee Chan menguap disisinya. "Ngantuukkk..."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil. Ia merangkul bahu yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan membentuk tinju di depan wajah Dino. "Ayo, semangat!"

Lalu beralih pada gerombolan maknae di belakangnya yang tampak tidak bernyawa. "Kalian juga, semangat!"

" _Yeah_...!" itu suara Hansol dan Minghao yang menyahut _soulless_.

"Dingiiin..." Jihoon di depannya mengeratkan jaket. Ia mengusap kedua telapak tangannya dan lanjut lari mengikuti Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang memimpin.

"Iya, ya. Dingin." Seungkwan ikut membenarkan jaketnya, disampingnya Seokmin menggeritkan gigi.

"Sebenarnya seberapa jauh kita _jogging_?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kita hanya akan menuju alun-alun, memutarinya lalu pulang." Mingyu yang akhirnya mendengar suara hyung kecintaannya itu menjawab dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa Wonwoo melihat anak itu senang sekali hari ini.

"Alun-alun kan, luas?" tanyanya lagi.

"Memang begitu rutenya." kini Hansol menjawabnya.

"Sial, hawa dinginnya tidak kunjung hilang." Jun memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Masih pukul enam." Junghan berkata. "Keluarkan semangat Minggu pagi kalian!"

"Seharusnya setelah ini Seungcheol hyung mentraktir kami coklat panas atau _espresso_!" seru Mingyu keras.

"Memangnya kau suka _espresso_?" sahut Seungcheol dari depan, tidak berhenti dan tetap memimpin.

"Tidak." geleng Mingyu jujur.

"Ngomong lagi minta _espresso_." Soonyoung melewatinya dengan wajah mengejek.

Mingyu mendecih. "Ck. Kemarin aku baru minum kopi, tahu!"

"Siapa?"

Mingyu memasang wajah bingung.

Ia pikir Soonyoung hanya sedang tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku." katanya polos.

"Yang nanya."

Wonwoo menahan tawa di belakang punggung Mingyu yang mencak-mencak tak karuan.

-0-0-0-

Sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ya. Belikan aku hamburger."

"Aku menolak."

Mingyu menarik kembali tangannya. Wonwoo mendecih.

"Baik, baik. Uangnya?" tak tega melihat wajah melas hyungnya, Mingyu kembali menghampiri.

"Mana ada restoran _fast food_ yang buka jam segini. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang!"

"Ya sudah." Mingyu duduk di trotoar samping Wonwoo. Posisi keduanya agak jauh dari member lain yang sibuk merenggangkan otot mereka setelah berhasil melaksanakan _jogging_ dan bersiap pulang.

Alun-alun dini hari tampak sangat berbeda dari keadaan semalam. Fasilitas festival tertinggal begitu saja karena belum sempat di bereskan. Panggung masih ada, dan terlihat beberapa sampah berserakan walau tidak banyak. Pagi ini pasti banyak petugas yang berkeliaran membersihkan lingkungan sekitar.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan uap mengepul dari mulutnya. Ini bukan musim dingin, tapi tidak disangkal Wonwoo merasa mengigil.

Pukul enam, bahkan jam bekernya belum berdering sama sekali. Ia biasanya bangun pukul tujuh karena sekolah di mulai pukul delapan. Wonwoo menikmati festival semalam, dan film yang mereka tonton juga bagus. Ia menikmati semua obrolan yang dibincangkan dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan yang lain, tapi ia mengantuk.

Terlebih ia mimpi buruk semalam.

"Hyung, _kajja_!"

Suara Mingyu memudarkan lamunannya. Wonwoo mendongak, menemukan Mingyu yang tersenyum dan kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

Wonwoo menerimanya. Ia bangkit dan hendak menepuk celananya kalau saja telapaknya tidak ditahan.

Wonwoo diam memperhatikan Mingyu yang meniup tangannya. Nafas hangat Mingyu menggelitik tangannya. Wonwoo bersemu.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, hyung." Mingyu menggosok tangannya yang tergenggam.

"Iya, lah. Ini kan dini hari. Siapa yang tidak kedinginan?" tanggapnya.

"Mau kuhangatkan?" Mingyu nyengir.

"Aish, sudahlah! Pegang-pegang saja." Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan berjalan melewati Mingyu diiringi dengusan.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan itu.

"Hyung, jangan sok kacang mahal!"

"Sialan!" Wonwoo tersedak oleh tawa.

Ia hampir saja menangkap Mingyu jika si Tiang itu tidak segera berlari menjauh.

"Kemari kau! Kim Mingyu!"

"Weeee~!"

"Oi," Seungcheol menghentikan keduanya.

Mingyu memberikan senyum kemenangan superlebarnya pada Wonwoo yang mendengus di sisinya ketika mereka pulang ke rumah pagi itu.

-0-0-0-

Seungcheol merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet empuk yang belum sempat mereka bereskan. Seluruh dongsaengnya datang satu per satu, mengikuti sang tertua rebahan disana. Mendadak karpet menjadi ramai dan ribut. Mereka berguling dan saling mendorong agar mendapat tempat yang lebih luas.

"Menyingkir, Jihoonie."

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Oh, oke. Aku yang menyingkir." Seokmin beringsut menjauh dari hyung manisnya itu.

Bukan dirinya yang meminta Jihoon untuk menyingkir, tentu saja karena ia tak berani menyuruh-nyuruh hyung yang satu itu. Bisa gawat kalau Jihoon sudah ngambek pagi-pagi begini.

Lagipula Seokmin tidak ingin mendengar—apalagi melihat—perselisihan antara Soonyoung dan sosok manis yang menjadi objek kode-kodeannya itu.

Bakal panjang, deh. Percaya padanya.

Soonyoung—yang mulai merasakan dirinya akan terlempar dari zona nyaman karpet—kembali rusuh.

"Minggir, Jihoonie."

"Tidak!" Jihoon merengut dan membalas dengan keras.

Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk tempat duduk Jihoon. "Ini tempatku, tahu!"

"Ya mana kutahu. Aku sudah disini, aku tidak mau pindah!"

"Geser sedikit kenapa, sih?" Soonyoung mencubit pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon tetap keukeuh. "Mager, ah! Yang lain saja!"

"Aku maunya disini!"

"Aku sudah disini! Eh, sakit, sakit! Jangan dicubit!"

"Hei, menyingkir atau terus kucubit?"

Soonyoung—dengan modus kuadrat yang tercium jelas—memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon dan membawanya berguling pindah tempat. Jihoon mengerang ketika pelukan Soonyoung terasa sangat erat. Tapi si ceriwis itu tak kunjung melepasnya, malah mulai menyentuh-nyentuh pipi gembilnya.

"Soonyoung—" Jihoon refleks menutup matanya, suaranya tertelan karena pelukan Soonyoung.

"HUAAAA!" jeritan membahananya menggelegar di seluruh rumah.

Membangunkan para member yang semula tak peduli dengan pergulatan keduanya, kini mulai memasang wajah terganggu.

"Berisik, oi! Masih pagi, nih!" Jun mengorek telinganya yang pengang.

"Jangan gangguin tetangga, mas." Itu Joshua.

"Berhenti merusuh atau kalian yang memasak?" Seungcheol mengancam. Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengkeret saling menjauh.

"Sana kalau mau gulat di ranjang!"

Soonyoung merasakan matanya ingin meloncat keluar ketika melihat rona _pink_ di pipi Jihoon.

Kim Mingyu mendapat jitakan dari Junghan.

"Dia kehabisan obatnya."

Wonwoo yang diingatkan soal sarapan oleh Seungcheol, berbisik pada Minghao disampingnya.

"Hari ini siapa yang memasak?"

"Biasanya yang keceplosan berkata 'lapar' akan mendapat akibatnya." balas Minghao ikut berbisik.

Mendengar percakapan keduanya, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Dino menoleh menatap hyung Cina-nya itu. Merasa mendapat perhatian dari maknae-nya, Minghao buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Tidak, tidak, sungguh. Aku tidak berkata aku lapar. Aku hanya menjelaskan, sungguh. Kau lihat bagaimana polosnya Wonwoo hyung saat bertanya padaku."

"Oke, oke. Hyung tidak lapar." Dino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terus kalau dia tidak mau memasak?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Dia akan disidang—diceramahi oleh Seungcheol hyung. Karena paling tidak, ia harus mau memasak ramen."

Wonwoo melongo. Oh, benar. Ramen adalah makanan keramat yang dipilih kebanyakan orang di hari Minggu—karena mereka biasanya ingin malas-malasan sehingga terpilihlah menu tersebut.

"Apa susahnya memasak ramen..." gumamnya kemudian. "Mungkin jika aku yang harus memasak, kalau hanya sekedar ramen juga bisa..."

"Bukan begitu, hyung! Pelankan suaramu!" bisik Hansol, mencegat Wonwoo untuk terus mengoceh.

"Kenapa, sih? Masaknya ramen doang, kan?" Wonwoo mengernyit.

Seungkwan menepuk dahi.

"Kau lupa kalau disini ada tiga belas orang dengan porsi makan bombastis yang membuatmu harus membuat dua puluh mangkuk ramen? Ini hari Minggu, lho. Jangan biarkan menu ramen menghancurkan pagi indahmu!"

Hansol mengangkat alis. "Perlu kutegaskan, hyung? Tiga belas orang dengan dua puluh porsi."

Wonwoo berkedip. Oh, benar. Ramen. Ia lupa kalau menu itu terlalu sederhana untuk dimakan hanya semangkuk.

Dalam diam Wonwoo menelan kembali seluruh perkataannya. Jangan sampai ia harus memasak ramen.

-0-0-0-

Alhasil, karena selalu melempar ejekan tak berguna dan begitu berisik di pagi hari yang tampak mendung ini, Soonyoung dan Mingyu mendapat hukuman istimewa membuat ramen.

Keduanya tak berhenti saling melempar garam pada wajah satu sama lain sampai Junghan menunjukkan pisau dapurnya.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu dengan patuh berlutut di depan Seungcheol yang marah-marah dan Joshua yang berkata mereka harus mensyukuri apa yang mereka miliki tanpa membuangnya sia-sia.

Dua puluh porsi ramen berhasil dihindari Wonwoo di hari Minggu pertamanya di rumah ini.

"Ini, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Mingyu duduk di depannya dengan sebuah nampan. Disana terdapat dua mangkuk ramen hangat yang menggoda.

Wonwoo berterima kasih dan mengambil bagian miliknya. Ia buka suara ketika tahu Mingyu akan langsung tenggelam pada kegiatan mengisi perutnya dan melupakan sekitar.

"Udaranya tidak kunjung menghangat,"

"Mendung." kata Mingyu.

"Untung kita keburu _jogging."_ Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Iya."

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Mingyu,"

"Hmmm..."

"Hei."

Suara mie yang diseruput menjawabnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang meninggalkan dirinya—sibuk dengan ramen.

"Jahat." Wonwoo memajukan bawah bibirnya ngambek.

" _Ohok!_ " melihat hal imut seperti itu, Mingyu tersedak hebat.

Demi apa barusan Wonwoo merajuk dan itu unyu sekali.

"Kualat!" sembur Wonwoo. Ia menjauhkan gelas minum dari jangkauan Mingyu.

"Eh, seriusan!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar mengembalikan gelasnya.

"Tidak mau! Apaan, sih?" Wonwoo yang semula menolak, tiba-tiba menjerit ketika tangan Mingyu mulai menggelitikinya.

Ia terpaksa menyerah dan memberikan gelas itu.

Mingyu kalap meminum air ketika gelas sudah dalam genggamannya. "Untuk apa kau merajuk seperti tadi, hyung?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Wonwoo mengaduk ramennya kesal.

"Kau ingin diperhatikan, ya?"

"Aku bosan, tahu!" elak Wonwoo. Lama-lama tak tahan juga dia.

"Cieee... maunya diperhatikan olehku," Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hiiihhh..." mendengar itu, Wonwoo mendadak geli.

Ia segera mengambil mangkuknya dan hijrah ke samping Junghan.

"Hyung...?"

Meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di pojok ruangan bersama mangkuk ramennya yang hampir habis. Wajahnya melas bak anak anjing hilang di tengah hujan.

"Weee~!" Wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

"Hyung!"

Mingyu bangkit hendak mengejar _crush_ -nya.

"Jangan kemari!" Junghan mengancamnya dengan sumpit. "Jangan kemari atau kau dapat piket rumah!"

Mingyu beringsut kembali ke tempatnya. Mengkeret tak berani membantah.

Kini ia sendirian menghabiskan sisa ramennya.

Dari pojok, ia melihat Soonyoung yang modus membersihkan pinggiran bibir Jihoon. Atau Seungcheol yang suap-suapan dengan Junghan.

Wonwoo tertawa _evil_ tanpa suara, menjulurkan lidahnya dari balik punggung Junghan dengan wajah berseri yang terlihat kejam bagi Mingyu.

Mingyu merasa dikhianati. Biasanya kan, dia yang tertawa _evil_ seperti itu untuk mengejek hyung manisnya.

Tapi sungguh, wajah Wonwoo dengan _pouty_ seperti tadi adalah _mood booster_ baginya.

Setengah mangkuk ramen dihabiskannya sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

-0-0-0-

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan mencuci?" Jun berdiri di depan tempat cucian yang penuh mangkuk.

"Lupakan soal mencuci dan ayo kita tidur."

"Oke!" Jun kembali ke karpet secepat kilat.

Junghan menepuk punggung Soonyoung yang berguling-guling. "Kau bisa bantet kalau begitu, nak."

Soonyoung merengut dan bangkit duduk. "Selama aku sayang Jihoonie, aku tidak keberatan mendapat masalah apapun."

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Jihoon berucap ' _ewwhhh_ ' panjang lebar dan menatap Soonyoung dengan sebelah alis naik tinggi-tinggi.

Soonyoung hanya membalas dengan senyum kucing andalannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Jihoon hyung membencimu?"

Senyum Soonyoung mendadak luntur. "Katakan itu sekali lagi, Kim."

"Kubilang bagaimana kalau Jihoon hyung membencimu?"

Soonyoung melipat kaus lengannya. "Lapangan, yuk."

"Ayo." Mingyu menyapu pinggiran bibirnya dan memasang wajah siap dijontos.

"Hentikan, idiot." entah sudah berapa kali urat-urat Seungcheol bermunculan hari itu.

Seungcheol merasa ia tua sebelum umur.

Joshua menyeruput minumannya. "Ngomong-ngomong,"

"Iya, ngomong saja."

"Baik." Joshua tertawa kecil. Junghan menatapnya aneh. "Seminggu yang lalu kita mendapat kiriman dari Nenek Kim, ingat?"

Satu ruangan hening. Joshua _stay cool_.

Dua detik, lalu kooran panjang 'ooohhhhh' berseru keras di udara.

"Yang kardus hitam besar itu?" Dino membentuk kedua tangannya menggambarkan lingkaran besar.

"Warnanya coklat, tahu." Seokmin menyenggolnya.

"Oh ya benar."

"Waktu itu Seungcheol hyung tidak mengizinkanku untuk membukanya." Seungkwan curhat.

"Waktu itu Seungcheol hyung habis dihukum sama gurunya, makanya dia _bad mood_. Dia bahkan bilang ingin menghancurkan kardus itu." Joshua di sampingnya menjelaskan.

"Diam, Jisoo."

"Lucu gitu ya, belum juga tahu isinya sudah ingin dihancurkan."

"Jadi sekarang mau dibuka?"

"Tanya dulu, emang kardusnya dimana?"

"Itu kardus apaan, sih?"

Suara Wonwoo memecah keributan. Si pelaku—yang niatnya hanya ingin bergumam saja diam-diam—malah ketahuan dan langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

Wonwoo kicep sendiri.

"Ah, benar. Wonwoo hyung belum tahu—kami juga belum tahu, sih. Kami mendapat pemberian dari Nenek Kim, pemilik toko di dekat sekolah. Kami cukup dekat dengannya, sering makan-makan disana."

"Kardusnya di laci bawah dapur."

"Ngapain disimpan di sana?"

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. "Mau saja disimpan di sana."

Junghan mendorongnya seperti biasa. "Ambil, gih."

"Mau banget..." tapi Seungcheol nurut juga berjalan ke dapur.

Ketika Seungcheol dan sebuah kardus coklat besar sampai di karpet ruang tengah, para dongsaeng yang semula berguling-guling, bercanda iseng, dan saling menggombal mulai mengerubunginya. Tangan-tangan jahil mereka berebut ingin menarik plester yang merekat di sana—berakhir dengan ditepuki satu-satu oleh Junghan sebagai utusan Seungcheol.

"Ternyata lebih besar dari yang kuingat."

"Isinya pasti banyak. Kelihatan berat."

Wonwoo hanya berkedip penasaran dari tempatnya, berusaha menjulurkan kepala lebih tinggi dari Jihoon yang ada di depannya.

"Sejujurnya aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan diberikan Nenek Kim pada kita."

Soonyoung sebagai _partner_ pengertian Mingyu menoleh. Ia memberikan senyum kucingnya lagi seolah mengerti maksud si tiang itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu."

Mereka ber- _high five_. Seungcheol geleng kepala.

"Maksudnya karena Nenek Kim itu sudah agak berumur, kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang akan diberikannya pada anak muda semacam kita, gitu?"

Joshua yang berhati mulia menegur mereka.

"Heiii... jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, hyung." Soonyoung mempertahankan senyum kripinya.

"Benar. Kurasa ini akan menarik."

Suara robekan plester menghentikan segala keributan. Seungcheol membukanya—tanpa minta izin pada yang lain. Ia dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengintip sedikit dari lipatan kardus.

"CURANG!"

Soonyoung merangsek maju dari tempatnya juga ingin melihat. "Hentikan itu!"

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti, hyung!" Hansol dan Minghao menahannya.

Soonyoung mendecih dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Sesuai dugaan, Seungcheol yang mendapat kekuasaan untuk melihat isi kardus pertama kali. Bersama Junghan, mata keduanya melebar takjub.

"Woah... banyak isinya!" seru Junghan senang.

Berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang _speechless_ di tempat.

"Tunjukkan, dong!" ujar Seungkwan.

"Kalian tidak akan menduganya."

Wajah _speechless_ -nya semakin mendukung suasana bingung di sekitar ruangan. Seungcheol mengangkat sebuah benda yang terlihat kuno.

Jam lipat lingkaran ala-ala film _Alice in Wonderland_.

Mereka _speechless_.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung saling tatap—seolah prediksi mereka benar.

"Wow, menarik sekali hadiahnya." Mingyu bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah kuduga." Soonyoung terkekeh-kekeh.

" _Shuuttt...!_ " Junghan menegur.

"Lagi."

Di tangan Seungcheol, terdapat sebuah jam pasir dari kayu. Kuno dan begitulah...

Mingyu dan Soonyoung nyengir lebar.

Benda selanjutnya di keluarkan sekaligus. Mereka dilanda _speechless_ hebat.

Teropong, beberapa _binocular_ kecil, sebuah kompas tua, kacamata yang hanya memiliki satu lensa, pensil dari bulu angsa ala zaman Victoria, dan banyak gulungan kertas yang sudah robek-robek.

"Apa Nenek Kim sewaktu muda melakukan perjalanan laut?"

Joshua menoleh polos. "Maksudmu beliau bajak laut?"

Mingyu dan Soonyoung guling-guling mendengarnya.

"Benar, benar. Itu maksud kami..."

"Dasar tidak sopan." Junghan mendengus. Matanya menilik kembali isi kardus yang masih tersisa. Disana terdapat sebuah kardus persegi panjang yang masih tersegel plester—menarik perhatiannya.

Refleks tangannya mengambil kardus itu dan berdiri. "Satu kardus lagi!"

Seluruh dongsaeng-nya menoleh. Beberapa orang yang memang sudah terkenal _troublemaker_ serempak berusaha menggapai kardus itu, ingin jadi orang yang membukanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku yang mendapatkannya! Kalian tidak boleh melihat!" Junghan bangkit. Namun kakinya dicegat Jun dan Seokmin.

Namun dengan lihai Junghan dapat melepaskan diri.

Buru-buru _angel_ itu pindah tempat ke belakang Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Seungcheol, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Seokmin bergelimpangan di bawah kakinya sambil mengerang nista. Dari sisi yang lain, Joshua dan Hansol hanya duduk anteng.

Dengan senyum kalem, Junghan menurunkan kardus itu di tengah kerumunan sosok-sosok yang diyakininya tidak akan ribut.

"Nah, mari kita buka..."

"CURANG!" itu Soonyoung—lagi.

"APAAN?!"

"Itu kenapa Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan yang lainnya boleh melihat?!"

"Karena aku percaya pada mereka, kenapa?"

"Jadi hyung tidak percaya kami?"

Junghan tidak mengubrisnya.

Kerumunan Junghan-Jihoon-Wonwoo-Seungkwan-Minghao-Dino kembali berkumpul. Sebagai tertua yang baik, Junghan mendapat kehormatan untuk membuka kardus itu.

Satu.

Junghan memegang ujung plester.

Dua.

Ia menatap dongsaengnya satu per satu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan yakin.

Tiga.

 _Ini terlalu dramatis_ , Junghan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Plester ditarik terbuka.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jun, dan Seokmin menjulurkan kepala mereka tinggi-tinggi seperti kura-kura.

Mereka pikir reaksi yang berikan akan sedikit mencengangkan, tapi yang didapat hanyalah keheningan. Tidak ada sorak sorai bahagia, tidak ada aksi heboh.

Hening...

Mata anak-anak mungil yang tadinya berbinar penasaran, kini mendadak horor.

"Ini..."

Suara Junghan tercekat.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya bersama Seungkwan tidak ingin melihat kembali isi kardus.

"Sumpah..."

Jihoon menutup mata Dino.

"... serius kita dikasih beginian..."

"Apaan sih?"

Junghan mengangkat benda itu dengan wajah terhoror yang pernah disaksikan seluruh rumah.

"Rambut palsu?"

.

.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung meledak dalam tawa.

Seokmin tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir tanpa sadar ketika ia juga ikut tertawa.

Junghan buru-buru menaruh benda itu dan memasang plester kembali pada kardus serapi mungkin.

"Yahahaha... siapa sangka..." Soonyoung memukul-mukul lututnya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga hadiahnya akan semenarik ini!" tak kalah ribut Mingyu disampingnya.

Histeris, mendadak Junghan bangkit.

"COBA PIKIRKAN UNTUK APA NENEK KIM MEMBERIKAN KITA HAL INI?"

"Untuk kau pakai, Han..." Seungcheol berkata disela tawanya. Ia menghapus setitik air mata. "Ah, _jinjja_. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

"Junghan hyung... pakai, pakai, pakai!"

Junghan menoleh sengit. "Tidak mau!"

"Gerombolan yang tadi ada disana, kalian pakai tuh!"

"OGAH!" itu Jihoon. Ngegas dia.

"Aku ingin menangis melihatnya..." lirih Wonwoo.

"Memangnya itu apaan, sih?" tanya Dino penasaran, karena sebelum ia sempat memproses benda apa itu matanya sudah keburu ditutupi.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Dino. Jangan—JANGAN MENYENTUH KARDUS ITU!" Seungkwan histeris ketika ujung jemari sang maknae hendak mengambil kardus kembali.

"Ayo kita suit. Yang kalah harus memakai rambut itu selama satu jam ke depan."

"AH, TIDAK MAU!" Junghan menjerit. "Sumpah, Seungcheol hyung. Kau tidak asyik!"

"Sungguh, ini mengerikan. Satu jam memakai benda itu? Kau tahu kan, kami ini _namja_?!" Jihoon tak kalah berisik.

Ia tidak ingin memiliki riwayat hidup pernah memakai rambut wanita.

"Tanggung resikonya tidak mau membuka bersama." Soonyoung mengangkat bahu.

"Tamatlah kau, hyung." Mingyu—yang berhasil merebut kembali senyuman _evil_ nya—cengar-cengir tak jelas di samping Wonwoo yang hanya merutuk.

"Hei, kita menentukannya lewat suit, lho!" Wonwoo mendadak percaya diri.

"Benar! Kalau soal suit, Junghan hyung jagonya!" Minghao mengucapkan omong kosong hanya untuk menyemangati Junghan.

"Maafkan aku, Minghao. Aku payah dalam suit." ujar Junghan, ia berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

"Sudah, hyung. Tabah saja. Siapa tahu hari ini kau hoki." Seungkwan berbesar hati walau aslinya dia getar-getir juga.

"Aku sudah cukup hoki untuk mendapat kesempatan menemukan rambut palsu wanita itu."

"Kita lihat seberapa baik nasibmu, hyung." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang mengigit jari cemas.

"Enyah kau, Mingyu."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau nanti kau dikepang, hyung—"

Wonwoo gemas.

"JUNGHAN HYUNG ADALAH MALAIKAT KA—"

"Suit!"

.

.

"—mi."

.

.

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan berpelukan haru. "Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menangis..."

"HAHA!" Seungcheol mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi, meninggalkan Junghan yang tampak menyesal mengeluarkan gunting.

"HYUNG! ASTAGA, KAU MEMANG _MANLY_ HYUNG! PILIHAN BAGUS MENGELUARKAN TINJU!"

Soonyoung menubruk hyung-nya itu dan mereka bertiga—ditambah Mingyu—saling berpelukan dan berputar-putar seolah merayakan kemenangan sepak bola.

Junghan kembali ke kubunya dengan senyum lemah seolah kehilangan nyawa.

Keenam sosok itu saling mepet satu sama lain ketika Jun membuka kembali kardus. Jun yang semula percaya diri, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat isinya.

"HAHAHA!" derai tawanya terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga mereka yang tersiksa.

"KAN! KAU TERTAWA JUGA, KAN!" Jihoon tidak woles di tempatnya.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI, SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" Seungkwan membuat gerakan seolah memotong lehernya.

Soonyoung menghampiri Jihoon dengan surai sewarna _pink_ cerah di tangannya. "Aku ingin melihat Jihoon versi wanita, serius."

Jihoon meringis. Kini ia akan menodai riwayat hidupnya sebagai lelaki.

Eh, tidak. Kalau pun ia memakai rambut itu, ia tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"Kau belumpernah merasakan tertidur di luar rumah, Soonyoung."

Lihat warnanya yang sangat _girly_ itu. Jihoon semakin ingin berteriak. Memang tidak terlihat mencolok, warnanya _pink soft_ —pastel.

Tapi tetap saja... Jihoon tidak butuh mantra untuk dapat berubah menjadi wanita manis.

Dengan wajah modusnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Soonyoung berjongkok di belakang Jihoon dan memakaikan surai baru itu diatas rambut aslinya yang sewarna gulali.

Satu ruangan menjerit heboh.

Dan sekarang Jihoon tidak berani menurunkan tangannya dari wajah.

" _WHAT THE_ —JIHOONIE CAKEP BANGET!"

Soonyoung didepak saat itu juga oleh Jihoon.

"Chan, Chan! Pakaikan yang pirang pada Chan!"

"EH, TIDAK MAU!" Dino histeris dari tempatnya.

"Harus mau! Mana yang pirang?"

"Aku tidak mau, hyung~~!"

"Jangan menodainya, dasar sialan!"

"Kau kalah suit jadi diam saja. Hei, mana yang pirang?!"

"Tidak mau!"

"YANG PIRANG TADI ADA DISINI!"

"SEKARANG MANA?!"

Suara jentikan jari mengalihkan mereka.

"Hei, lihat aku."

Semua kepala menoleh.

Tak lama, Seokmin menjerit seriosa di sebelah Joshua yang mendadak jantungan.

"LEPASKAN ITU, MENJIJIKKAN!"

Soonyoung melempar bantal sofa keras-keras ke wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum idiot.

"ENYAH KAU, KIM MINGYU!"

Junghan setengah ingin menangis. "Kau menginjak-injak harga diri wanita, Mingyu."

"Mataku. Demi Tuhan. Mataku."

Wonwoo bersumpah serapah.

Melihat Mingyu dengan rambut panjang pirang bukanlah hal yang patut diapresiasi.

Dengan hampa Wonwoo menatap surai coklat madu yang senada dengan rambut aslinya dalam genggamannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari Minggunya.

-0-0-0-

Bel rumah berdering. Seluruh kepala menoleh. Seungcheol yang sedang di dapur memerintah seseorang yang duduk lebih dekat dengan pintu untuk membukanya.

"Boleh kulepas?"

"Oke."

Wonwoo berjalan gontai menuju pintu sambil mengacak-acak rambut aslinya. Malu setengah mati ia kalau harus keluar dengan keadaan _gender switch_ seperti itu.

"Ya?"

Wonwoo berbicara sesaat sebelum kembali ke dalam sambil membawa sekantung besar plastik. "Kiriman _laundry_."

"Oh, iya!" Dino, Hansol, dan Seungkwan berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil plastik dari Wonwoo. Mereka menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si pengantar dan kembali masuk.

"Keren sekali. Bukankah kalau _laundry_ kalian sendiri yang mengambilnya?"

"Tidak, dong. Seungkwan hyung memberitahu kami dimana tempatnya."

"Kenapa ke _laundry_? Buang-buang uang."

"Saat olahraga kemarin kami bermain lumpur."

"Oh, benar. Waktu itu hujan, aku melihat kalian _sit up_ di lumpur."

"Kim saem senang melihat kami tersiksa seperti itu."

Wonwoo yang telah kembali duduk hanya memilin-milin rambut sewarna madu di pangkuannya—tak berniat memakainya kembali. Kini ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Han seonsaengnim kemarin tidak menghukumku."

"Malam ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumah."

"Berarti kau yang masak makan malam,"

"Oh, kutarik kembali kata-kataku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo hyung tidak ingin bersekolah?" pertanyaan dari si polos Dino menyentaknya.

Wonwoo menoleh. Ia mendapat banyak tatapan.

Oh, ya benar. Apa kabar sekolahnya? Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Apa mereka merindukannya?

Sudah berapa banyak pelajaran yang ia tinggalkan? Apa mereka bersenang-senang tanpanya? Apa teman-temannya sudah memiliki pasangan? Ah, seharusnya ia bisa menyaksikan itu sehingga dapat jatah traktiran.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang yang terdengar berat. Melihat itu, Mingyu menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung, ayo bersekolah di tempat kami."

Wonwoo menunduk.

"Jangan khawatir. Disana baik-baik saja, kok."

Setiap orang juga pasti berkata seperti itu. Tapi Wonwoo ragu.

"Kenapa, sih? Kau ragu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk jujur.

"Tidak perlu ragu. Disana kau akan baik-baik saja bersama kami. Yakin, deh."

Mingyu—yang setia menatap Wonwoo—tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia terhenyak sedikit, lalu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo untuk meyakinkan hyung itu.

"Hyung, kumohon bersekolah disana, ya?" katanya lirih.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang memohon seperti itu padanya. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya diam, ia juga harus berpikir matang soal masalah ini.

Apa ia harus pindah sekolah atau kembali ke sekolah lamanya? Lagipula, dibutuhkan waktu satu jam perjalanan jika ia memaksa ke sekolahnya yang lama.

"Hyung? Ya?"

Wonwoo merasa ada yang mengganjalnya, ia merasa tak yakin.

Tapi...

"Baiklah." jawabnya.

"YES!"

"Cieee... kita nanti jadi pusat perhatian karena membawa anak baru."

"Setiap hari kita jadi pusat perhatian, tahu. Karena kita selalu datang ramai-ramai seperti ingin tawuran."

"Kita jadi pusat perhatian karena aku tampan," Soonyoung menaikkan _peace_ -nya.

"Ngimpi." Jihoon yang tiduran memainkan ponsel menyemburkan tawa.

"Eh," Seungcheol menyela. "Bagaimana cara kita mendaftarkannya ke sana?"

Mingyu menegang di tempatanya.

"Tentu saja kita harus bicara pada Tuan Kim," kata Junghan santai.

"Oh, iya. Benar. Kau juga belum bertemu dengan Tuan Kim, kan?"

"Tuan Kim?" Wonwoo menaikkan alis.

"Iya, dia—"

"Tidak perlu, hyung!" suara berat Mingyu menyela. Semua menatapnya yang tiba-tiba menaikkan oktaf.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Mingyu memelankan suaranya ketika tahu jadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh... baiklah," Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. Ia saling tukar pandangan dengan Junghan di sampingnya.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Sendirian?" Joshua—selaku hyung yang baik—menanyakan itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku mengonfirmasinya dari sekarang, mungkin Wonwoo hyung bahkan bisa mulai bersekolah besok. Ia tak perlu bertemu Tuan Kim secepat ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Administrasi sekolah itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah—"

"Aku serius, hyung!" suara Mingyu kembali meninggi.

Seungcheol menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau pikir siapa yang akan membiayainya?"

Mingyu mengernyit. "Apa? Biaya?"

Wonwoo yang merasa menjadi pusat dan penyebab keributan menyela. "Aku memilikinya. Aku memiliki uang."

Ia tak enak hati melihat mereka bertengkar di depannya.

Junghan menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Kau punya uang?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku serius. Tapi kupikir cukup untuk... yah, begitulah."

"Bagaimana dengan data-datanya? Seperti kartu pelajar, ijazah, dan..."

Wonwoo menunduk mendengarnya.

"HYUNG!"

Seungcheol menoleh pada Mingyu yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Mingyu tampak tak percaya. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau bilang ia sama seperti kita."

Seungcheol seolah dikejutkan oleh kenyataan. Ia beralih menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat sedih di tempatnya.

"Benar. Aku minta maaf,"

Mingyu kembali duduk dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

" _Gwaenchana_." Wonwoo mengangkat wajah beserta senyuman.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, Mingyu. Dan terima kasih kalian mengajakku satu sekolah. Aku sangat senang..."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, hyung. Kau kan, keluarga kami."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

Bagaimana pun ia memang harus memulai kehidupan baru. Ia akan pindah sekolah, dan ia akan menggunakan uang simpanannya untuk hal-hal baik.

"Kalian benar. Terima kasih..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengonfirmasinya." Mingyu meraih ponsel dan menuju kamar.

Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas melihat kepergian Mingyu.

Ada apa dengan anak itu? Mingyu membelanya lagi.

Ia marah ketika Wonwoo bersedih dan ia berusaha membantu Wonwoo sebisanya.

Ia ingin Wonwoo selalu ada bersamanya seolah akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika dirinya jauh.

Mengapa Mingyu bertingkah seolah dirinya begitu mengenal Wonwoo?

Wonwoo tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung tegap Mingyu yang menjauh.

Namun si Tiang itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo hyung. Ini belum satu jam, lho."

Diingatkan seperti itu, Wonwoo ingin melempar surai madu di tangannya ke wajah Mingyu dengan wajah kesal.

-0-0-0-

Suara nada panggil yang belum tersambung meresahkan Mingyu. Ia meremas bantalnya, dalam hati berusaha untuk berpikiran positif bahwa tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun jika orang itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Nada kelima. Mingyu semakin resah memikirkan apa orang yang ditujunya sedang sibuk.

Nada panggil ketujuh, harapan Mingyu terkabul.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " suara dari seberang menyapa.

"Yeoboseyo? Annyeong, _noona_."

" _Oh, Mingyu-ah. Annyeong. Kenapa?_ "

 _"Noona,_ kau sibuk?"

" _Seperti biasanya. Ada apa?_ "

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, boleh?"

Mingyu tahu ia anak yang merepotkan.

Kim Taeyeon adalah sosok yang menjadi tujuan teleponnya. Ia merupakan kenalan Mingyu sejak lama—sejak wanita itu menjadi bagian dari Kim Coorporation milik keluarganya. Kim Taeyeon sosok kakak yang baik, ia sering membantu Mingyu. Mingyu juga selalu berterima kasih padanya.

Yang disesalkan Mingyu adalah kenapa wanita itu harus mendapat posisi sebagai sekretaris Kim Minwoo.

Mingyu memantapkan hati untuk menjelaskan.

"Mmmm... temanku—tidak, maksudku, keluargaku. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mendaftarkannya ke Sowon."

" _Sowon? Apa dia satu rumah denganmu?_ "

"Ya, baru beberapa hari tinggal disini. Ia harus bisa masuk ke sana, ke sekolah itu. _Noona_ bisa membantu?" Mingyu gigit bibir waswas.

" _Apa dia sudah bertemu Tuan?_ " pertanyaan itu menusuk hatinya.

Mingyu meringis. "Tidak, belum bertemu. Tolong jangan biarkan _appa_ tahu soal dirinya."

Taeyeon tampak terkejut. " _Lho? Tidak bisa begitu..._ "

"Kumohon, _noona_?" Mingyu memohon lagi. "Jika aku membiarkan _appa_ tahu soal dirinya, aku pasti tidak akan membuatmu repot untuk mendaftarkannya diam-diam."

" _Jadi maksudmu kau ingin menyelundupkannya ke Sowon?_ "

"Kalau dilihat secara gamblang, maka jawabannya ya."

" _Kau tahu ini tidak bisa semudah itu?_ " Taeyeon tampak menghela di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu, aku paham. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. _Noona_ tahu akhir-akhir ini _appa_ sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru.

Tidak terdengar suara Taeyeon di sana. Mingyu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan appa. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu dan apabila aku tahu, maka aku takkan mengerti. Kumohon, _noona?"_

" _Akan kucoba._ "

"Sungguh?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu._ "

Mingyu lega. " _Noona_ , terima kasih!"

" _Yayaya. Kau tahu kalau Tuan sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jepang, bukan?_ "

Mingyu tertegun. "Apa?"

"Trip _ke Jepang. Kau tidak diberitahu?_ "

"Maaf, tapi aku belum mengetahuinya." Mingyu mengigit bibir lagi. "Sampai kapan ia akan disana?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya pertengahan bulan ia sudah akan kembali."

Mingyu mendecih diam-diam. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasi dan bantuannya, _noona_. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

" _Ya, kau memang berhutang banyak padaku. Tolong kirimkan hanwoo ke rumahku sebagai bayarannya, bisa?_ "

"Jika uang jajanku bertambah, aku akan melakukannya." Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Oh, ya. Noona."

" _Ya? Tenang saja. Kau sudah bilang untuk tidak melibatkan Tuan soal pendaftaran ini._ "

"Bukan begitu. Tapi _noona_ tahu kan, resikonya jika hal ini ketahuan oleh _appa_?"

Kim Taeyeon terdiam cukup lama. " _Aku tahu_."

" _Noona_ , jika _appa_ mulai mengetahuinya, hubungi aku."

" _Tentu saja. Hanya itu?_ "

"Kalau begitu, sudah. Terima kasih."

" _Ya. Kututup, ya._ "

Sambungan putus, Mingyu mengerang.

Persetan dengan kehidupannya.

Kim Minwoo adalah sosok besar. Ia menyebarkan pengaruhnya ke segala bidang yang bisa dia genggam—salah satunya dengan menjadi anggota komite sekaligus donatur terbesar sekolah pinggiran Seoul, Sowon High School.

Mingyu bersyukur ayahnya pergi ke Jepang, dengan begitu ia bisa menyembunyikan Wonwoo dari kecurigaan Kim Minwoo lebih lama. Ia tahu ayahnya pasti mulai mengintai keluarga barunya.

Ia harus bisa mendaftarkan Wonwoo ke Sowon HS tanpa mencampuri Kim Minwoo. Lagipula, ayahnya bukan sosok yang harus dilibatkan dan berhak diberitahu secara langsung siapa saja murid baru yang masuk ke Sowon— _hell_ , Kim Minwoo bukan kepala sekolah disana. Ia hanya anggota komite.

Tapi tetap saja akan mengerikan jika Kim Minwoo mengetahui ia menyelundupkan anak baru ke Sowon tanpa menghubunginya. Apalagi jika sosok itu ternyata berada dalam naungan atap yang sama dengan sebelas anak lain yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai _superhero._

Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia. Ia ingin melindungi Wonwoo sama seperti yang lain.

Disatu sisi, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo masuk ke Sowon karena takut Kim Minwoo dapat dengan leluasa mengintainya.

Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Wonwoo jauh darinya. Ia ingin menjaga Wonwoo dan teman-temannya sedetail mungkin. Ia takkan memaafkan Kim Minwoo jika brengsek itu menghancurkan keluarganya.

Mingyu menutup matanya yang lelah.

"Sebenarnya kebenaran apa yang kau sembunyikan, _appa_?"

-0-0-0-

Di tengah keributan teman-teman yang sedang menunggu makan siang, Jeon Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya yang sepi diam-diam. Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju kasur dan duduk disana.

Lelah. Ia lelah memikirkan segalanya.

Ia membayangkan dirinya kembali memakai blazer sekolah, bersosialisasi, tertawa dan bahagia seolah ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian berat dalam hidupnya.

Apa ia bisa kembali menjadi seperti semula setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya?

Wonwoo berpikir ia takkan bisa menghapus mimpi buruk yang menderanya. Hal itu akan terbawa seumur hidup.

Tapi ia lelah. Ia ingin melanjutkan hidup tanpa kekangan, ia ingin bebas.

Maka Wonwoo membohongi dunia sekitarnya dengan memasang wajah bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia menunjukkan pada mereka seolah ia hanya kehilangan hal kecil, padahal Wonwoo hampir gila ketika menyadari sosok yang dicintainya hilang begitu saja darinya.

Direngut dengan tidak manusiawi.

Wonwoo berkata ia takkan menangis.

Wonwoo memang tidak menangis saat itu. Tapi luka yang tergores di hatinya sangat dalam. Ia takkan bisa melupakan luka itu.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Wonwoo bangkit dan melirik bawah kasur. Ia menyibak sprei yang menutupi dan melongok ke sana.

Dan menemukan sebuah kotak besi yang teronggok—sengaja disembunyikan.

Wonwoo meraihnya. Dingin pada besi mengigit kulit ketika ia menggenggamnya erat-erat. Wonwoo menahan nafas.

Ini peninggalan terakhirnya.

Sebuah kunci diambilnya dari dalam sarung bantalnya. Kunci itu berwarna perak. Terdapat beberapa goresan disana, dan Wonwoo menolak untuk berpikir apa penyebab goresan itu. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Kotak itu terbuka. Isinya agak berantakan—semenjak sampai ke rumah ini, ia belum sempat membukanya lagi. Apa yang ia lihat sudah tidak membuatnya berlebihan. Isinya sesuai dugaan, sesuai dengan informasi dari sang pemberi. Berlembar-lembar uang won tertumpuk menggoda disana.

Namun bukan itu tujuan Wonwo membuka kotak berharga itu.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil disana.

Wonwoo mengambilnya dengan nafas menderu. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena dilanda mimpi buruk seperti ini.

" _Find the truth._ "

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas sobekan itu. Ditulis oleh sosok terkasihnya yang kini telah tiada.

Wonwoo menahan nafas dan membalik keras itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menjerit melihat isinya.

Kini berisi catatan yang ditulis dengan tangannya sendiri—dengan darahnya sendiri. Tepat pada malam saat kejadian itu terjadi.

Wonwoo meremas kertas itu dan mengigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Disana tertulis dengan darah merah.

" _Kim Minwoo._ "

Itu nama yang dibencinya.

Wonwoo membencinya. Wonwoo sangat marah kepada sosok sialan itu.

Wonwoo bersyukur ia belum mendengar nama itu lagi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia akan mencari Kim Minwoo dan meminta si brengsek itu mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya.

Setitik darah dari bibirnya yang terluka semakin membuat Wonwoo tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi buruknya kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

 **A/N** :

Haaaaiiiii...! Balik lagi membawa chap baru dengan cerita yang makin acak-acakan ;_;

Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya sepanjang ini? Saya sadar memang terkesan bisa saja dan tidak terlalu mengundang penasaran, tapi saya senang sekali tiap dapet ripiu satu-satu dari kalian. Pokoknya cinta banget deh :D

Untuk saat ini minta maaf belum bisa ngebalesin ripiu karena—saya juga kesal kenapa disaat liburan emas saya datang malah jadi begini—Hime sakit sampe gabisa bangun dari tidur. Saya ngetik ini dari Rabu, dari hari pertama liburan sampe sekarang sakitnya belum kunjung sembuh. Tapi saya baca ripiu kalian, kok. sampe berulang-ulang malah karena itu jadi penyemangat banget buat ngetik.

Btw disini ada Kim Taeyeon, gimana menurut kalian? Tenang aja, dia ga bakal banyak muncul kok. Paling satu dua kali doang.

Dan untuk kalian yang ngerasa kalau moment-moment kopelnya kurang, terus ngerasa benar-benar lebih menjurus ke friendship, saya minta maaf banget ya /bow/ saya berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan moment mereka tapi beginilah jalan ceritanya... karena mereka hidup satu atap ga mungkin kan, kalau mereka enggak gila-gilaan satu sama lain sebagai teman hehehee :)) tapi saya janji endingnya mereka bakal jadian semua kok (Meanie, SoonHoon, SeungHan).

Mungkin dari sekian banyak review, saya akan menjawab beberapa saja secara keseluruhan.

Soal Wonwoo yang bilang "Apa kau bahagia" terus "Kalau mengalami hal berat..." itu bukan berarti Wonwoo tahu masalahnya Mingyu. Itu dia cuma secara kebetulan aja bicara begitu karena pas paginya dia baru dapat kabar kalau rumah itu adalah panti asuhan. Wonwoo mikirnya Mingyu pasti sedih udah kehilangan orang tuanya, makanya dia bicara begitu karena tahu kalau kehilangan orang tua itu rasanya sedih dan sakit banget. Wonwoo ga tau kalo Mingyu itu aslinya kabur dari rumah, soalnya kan ternyata pemilik panti itu bapaknya wkwkwkwk...

dan pertanyaan satu lagi, "apa wonwoo cenanyang?"

Bukan, wonwoo bukan cenanyang apalagi hantu. dia masih idup, masih jadi orang biasa yg unyu-unyu /plak/ serem jadinya kalo ternyata wonu udah mati hehehe :'D

mungkin segitu aja. sekali lagi minta maaf blm bisa ngasih balasan review satu-satu. tapi saya seneng ngeluangin waktu untuk kambek dan nulis chap baru.

Doakan saya cepat sembuh, ya! Ga enak nih liburan malah sakit hehehe...

Semoga kali ini penulisan saya lebih baik dan lebih menghibur kalian oke?

.

.

At last, **review please?**


	6. Sowon

Hari ini Wonwoo akan kembali bersekolah. Memulai segala aktivitasnya sebagai murid dan melupakan kesedihannya.

Kemarin, setelah Mingyu mengonfirmasi bahwa Wonwoo resmi masuk ke Sowon High School, mereka beramai-ramai keluar mencarikan seragam yang pas untuknya. Sedangkan blazer sekolah didapatkannya dari Jun—beruntung ukurannya pas juga.

Kini Wonwoo mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamar. Ia mendengar Soonyoung mempertanyakan letak kaus kakinya dan Dino yang ribut meminta penghapusnya di kembalikan. Namun itu semua hanya didengar sambil lalu.

Wonwoo tahu dirinya tak perlu bercermin lama-lama. Ia tahu ia tampan, dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa baru kemarin ia menggenakan surai panjang wanita. Wonwoo tidak perlu mengaplikasikan _pomade_ di rambutnya, ia tidak akan bergaya _emo_ lagi untuk kehidupan SMA-nya.

Yang perlu disiapkan adalah mental. Wonwoo tahu ia payah dalam bersosialisasi—ia mudah kikuk. Tapi ia telah melalui sembilan tahun lebih masa hidupnya untuk bersekolah, harusnya ia akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi kini ia satu sekolah dengan teman-teman satu atapnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu tapi ia merasa gugup sekali saat ini.

"Hyung, sudah siap?" Seungkwan berdiri disampingnya, sekilas tampak membereskan simpulan dasi lalu menarik lengan Wonwoo.

" _Kajja!_ Kita berangkat!" ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Wonwoo tampak bingung. "Tidak sarapan?"

"Roti panggang sudah cukup untuk memulai _monster day_ ini. Saat jam istirahat kita akan langsung ke kantin, tenang saja." jelas Soonyoung.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia meraih ransel barunya dan berlalu bersama Seungkwan. Tak lupa Wonwoo mengambil _earphone_ -nya sebelum keluar kamar.

Keadaan di ruang tengah ramai dengan sebelas kepala yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa dari mereka masuk ke dapur mengemis sarapan lebih, tapi tidak dikabulkan oleh Seungcheol selaku yang menjalankan piket hari ini.

" _Annyeong_ , hyung."

Mingyu melewatinya dengan senyum secerah matahari. Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan gumaman, lalu memakan satu potong roti panggang buatan Seungcheol sebelum memakai sepatu.

" _Daebak!_ Kau bahkan dibelikan sepatu baru, hyung..." seru Hansol, ia tak berhenti melirik sepatu yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung tidak memperbolehkannya ke sekolah dengan sandal rumah." kata Jun santai—lewat dengan sepotong roti di gigitannya. "Lalu sepatunya yang hitam itu sudah jelek—kata Junghan hyung."

"Benar. Kau harus _stylish_ kalau pergi ke sekolah bersama orang tampan sepertiku." Soonyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Soonyoung." peringat Joshua.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sok kalem. Ia beralih menghampiri gulali kecintaannya yang telah menunggu di gerbang bersama Minghao dan kedua hyung tertua mereka.

Wonwoo yang baru bangkit dari duduknya, tiba-tiba mendapat rangkulan di pundak. Wajah Kim Mingyu muncul tepat di samping pipinya, dekat sekali. Wonwoo segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ayo berangkat, hyung." Mingyu masih mempertahankan senyum secerah mataharinya.

"Ayo berangkat. Dan tolong menjauh sedikit dariku, Mingyu." Wonwoo berkedip risih.

"Tidak mau!" sesuai dugaan, Mingyu menolak.

Wonwoo memutar mata jengah dan membiarkan Mingyu menuntunnya menuju gerbang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Dan hari pertamanya memulai pencarian soal si brengsek Kim Minwoo.

v

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

Gerbang silver Sowon High School yang tertimpa cahaya pagi begitu memacu detak jantung Wonwoo ketika ia digiring bersama dua belas orang lainnya untuk memasuki arena sekolah yang ramai oleh murid-murid.

Wonwoo mengkeret di tempatnya, menyembunyikan tubuh diantara Mingyu dan Jun sementara Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Dino tertawa-tawa di belakangnya soal kegiatan bermain lumpur mereka kemarin. Seolah mereak tidak menyadari kegugupan Wonwoo.

"Santai saja, hyung. Kau seperti baru pertama kali mengenal suasana sekolah." Mingyu tidak melepaskan rangkulannya, namun tidak membantu Wonwoo untuk mengurangi detak jantungnya.

"Aku lupa caranya tersenyum dan menyapa." Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kau mengerikan, Wonwoo. Mau kuajarkan?" tanpa dijawab, Soonyoung segera mencontohkan sebuah senyuman—senyum kucing yang tidak pantas ditunjukkan oleh orang yang berniat pertama kali kenalan.

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Terima kasih bantuannya."

"Oke! Kau akan berhutang padaku!"

Wonwoo mendengus lagi. Soonyoung tidak bisa diharapkan.

Diantara perasaan _excited_ dan kikuknya, Wonwoo menyapu pandangan ke seluruh sekolah. Ternyata lebih besar dan modern dibanding dugaannya. Tidak mencerminkan sekolah khas pinggiran Seoul, sekolah ini seperti sekolah elit berakreditasi tinggi.

"Keren..." katanya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk permulaan."

Tanpa disuruh Wonwoo tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi ia lebih berterima kasih ketika ada yang bersedia mengantarnya ke ruang guru sebelum meninggalkannya kembali di ruang asing penuh tatapan orang dewasa itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri bagaikan anak hilang di ruang guru—bersama guru pembimbing yang katanya akan menjadi wali kelasnya—Wonwoo akhirnya mendengar dering bel masuk.

Ia bersyukur. Seketika ia merindukan suara menyebalkan Mingyu dibandingkan harus mendengar suara para guru yang masih aneh di telinganya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ia satu kelas dengan Mingyu? Si Tiang itu bilang dirinya kelas dua. Wonwoo juga ke kelas dua. Ia jadi semakin penasaran.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah gurunya ke lantai dua. Dia merasa gelisah dan senang disaat bersamaan. Rasanya seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

Ketika ia sampai pada sebuah kelas di pojok koridor, Wonwoo berkedip sedikit terkejut. Kelas itu tampak berbeda dari kelas yang lain. Dindingnya bercat coklat, tidak seperti yang lain bercat putih mulus. Jendela koridornya ditutupi tirai warna krem dan diantara sela-selanya tersorot cahaya matahari dari jendela di seberang.

Wonwoo tidak sempat menatap plang nama kelas karena sudah keburu dipanggil masuk—ia bahkan tak sadar sudah melamun di detik-detik pertamanya masuk kelas baru.

"Ini dia teman baru kalian,"

Wonwoo berjalan gugup menuju depan papan tulis.

Sebuah pesawat kertas terbang di depan matanya. Suara tawa yang menggema tidak kunjung berhenti—hanya sedikit memelan ketika tahu ada orang asing yang berkunjung. Beberapa orang yang tadinya bercanda mengisengi temannya kini kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Wonwoo melihat sebuah penghapus menggelinding dan berhenti di dekat kakinya.

Ia berkedip lagi.

Hampir setengah isi dari kelas adalah sosok _absurd_ yang sudah dikenalnya. Wonwoo sama sekali tak habis pikir.

Guru perempuan itu berkata lagi. "Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ah, _ne_. _An-annyeong haseyo_. Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_." Wonwoo membungkuk sedikit, lalu kembali berdiri.

Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. _Hell_ —ia gugup.

Suara siulan menyambutnya. "Wow, anak barunya ganteng!"

Itu dari anak yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dengan senyum seringai jahil yang menyebalkan, duduk sambil mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan pulpen. Pandangannya tak beralih sedikit pun dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju dan mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak duduk di dekat sosok itu.

"Silakan duduk di tempat kosong disana, dua dari belakang."

Sayang sang guru tidak mempunyai koneksi telepati dengannya sehingga takdir buruk menjadi kenyataan.

Wonwoo berjalan gontai—ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang yang masih asing—dan duduk di bangkunya. Saat ia menaruh punggung di sandaran kursi, sebuah tangan menyolek bahunya.

Wonwoo menahan untuk menoleh.

"Hai, cantik."

Namun gagal. Wonwoo mendengus. "Enyah kau, Mingyu."

Kim Mingyu terkekeh pelan sambil tetap mengganggu hyung manisnya itu.

-0-0-0-

"Makan siang kali ini?"

"Kudengar _donkatsu_."

Soonyoung tersenyum senang. "Bagus, dengan begitu aku bisa tidur di kelas Fisika."

"Karena kekenyangan?" Dokyeom mengangkat alis.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus sekali dan nantikan saja hukumanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan gurunya. Baik, baik! Yang harus dipedulikan sekarang adalah perutku! Jihoon, Jihoonie mana? Sini jangan di belakang, nanti hilang—"

Jihoon menyikut Soonyoung yang langsung mengerang. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas ramai-ramai menuju kantin, siap perang berebut _donkatsu_. Wonwoo yang berada di tengah-tengah rombongan hanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

Mewah sekali makan siangnya _donkatsu_.

Bukannya meragukan kualitas sekolah ini atau bagaimana, tapi Wonwoo hanya bertanya-tanya apa benar ini sekolah pinggiran?

Sesampainya di kantin, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah harum semerbak makanan dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka semua mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah lalu bersiap mencari tempat. Kantin begitu ramai, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dimana mereka bertiga belas akan duduk tanpa mengundang banyak tatapan heran.

Wonwoo digiring menuju tempat yang seolah telah menjadi kekuasaan mereka. Mingyu di sisinya sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang jelas tidak dikenalnya, lalu kembali berjalan santai menuju pojok ruangan seperti ini benar-benar daerah pribadi mereka.

Wonwoo hanya mengekori tanpa banyak bicara. Asing. Dunia baru Sowon High School masih asing baginya.

Ia benar-benar harus beradaptasi. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan, sesekali melirik langit-langit kantin karena ia begitu belum terbiasa.

Pandanganya terpaku pada satu benda di langit-langit kantin. Menyita perhatiannya untuk sesaat sebelum ia menunduk berusaha menghindar.

Mereka sampai di pojok kantin yang agak sepi. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang disana dan dua meja kosong.

"Oh, Ibu Kantin membereskan meja kita." seru Jun, dia melirik ke meja sebelah yang kosong.

"Tarik hyung, tarik." bisik Soonyoung sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh hyungnya itu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, Soonyoung dan Jun bahu-membahu menggeser meja sebelah agar di satukan dengan meja paling pojok. Tak lama, Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Dino muncul bersamaan dengan Junghan dan Joshua.

"Mana Seungcheol hyung?"

"Masih mengantri makanan." Joshua menarik bangku milik meja sebelah dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Masing-masing mulai mendapatkan bangku dan memilih tempat. Wonwoo yang masih berdiri tampak bingung memilih posisi. Sekali lagi ia melirik sekitar dan langit-langit seolah mewaspadai sesuatu.

"Sini, sini!"

Seungkwan yang duduk membelakangi dinding bersedia memberikan tempat untuk Wonwoo—dengan senyum terkembang ia menepuk bangku di sampingnya.

Namun tidak disangka, Wonwoo menggeleng. Hal itu mengundang tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka di pojok?" tempat duduk Seungkwan memang berada paling pojok.

"Bukan begitu. Aku..." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Boleh aku mengambil tempat yang menghadap tembok saja?"

Seungkwan berbagi tatapan dengan Hansol yang ada di depannya, seolah menanyakan apakah ia bersedia memberikan bangkunya pada Wonwoo. Hansol akhirnya berpindah tempat dengan senang hati.

Wonwoo mengambil tempatnya. Di kanan-kirinya kini ada Junghan dan Minghao.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau dilihat orang, ya?" tanya Junghan.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi," Seungcheol memakan sesumpit daging. "kau masuk kelas mana?"

"Kelas yang ada orang gantengnya!"

Satu meja hening.

"Sebentar. Soonyoung, kau sebenarnya kesambet apa?" Joshua mengeluarkan air suci. Tak disangka ia memilikinya.

"Kesambet cinta Jihoonie..." senyum kripi lima senti Soonyoung terkembang.

"Orang sudah terlalu lama jomblo begitu, tuh."

"Memangnya situ tidak?" Soonyoung mencibir.

Mingyu pundung di pojokan.

"Hari ini mendung seperti kemarin," kata Junghan, menunjuk keluar jendela dengan sumpitnya.

"Ya sudah, berarti nanti turun hujan."

Jihoon menoleh. "Bawa payung?"

"Punyanya ponco." Itu Soonyoung.

Alis Jihoon berkedut mendengarnya. "Gak usah ngomong."

"Jihoon hyung baper. Aslinya mau sepayung berdua." Mingyu tertawa keras di tempatnya. "Tenang saja hyung. Seponco berdua juga romantis, kok. Hahaha...!"

Jihoon lempar garpu.

"Kau juga, bawa payung tidak?" Seokmin menyikut Mingyu di sampingnya.

Mingyu tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Saya berjiwa muda, masa saat hujan pulang pakai payung?"

"Anak kampung tidak punya payung. Ya dimana-mana kalau hujan pulangnya pakai payung, pinter." balas Seungcheol salah gaul.

Wonwoo hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri karena menahan tawa—tidak kuat lihat wajah melas Mingyu yang di- _bully_ habis-habisan.

"Hyung! Aku melihatmu! Aku melihatmu ingin menertawaiku! Teganya dirimu, hyung!" seru Mingyu. Ia menunjuk tepat pada Wonwoo yang mengelap mulutnya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Pinter, ya. Mingyu anak pinter." sindir Wonwoo masih disela-sela tawanya.

Yang menjadi objek candaan hanya memutar mata.

Mingyu mendekat pada Wonwoo lalu menyentil dahinya. Wonwoo mengaduh tidak suka, ia hendak marah-marah pada Mingyu kalau saja si Tiang itu tidak segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo.

Membuat Wonwoo membeku seketika.

"Aku menantikan senyum dan tawamu yang seperti itu lho, hyung. Kau tahu kau manis sekali." bisik Mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

Terdengar sangat _anu_. Wonwoo kicep di tempat.

Saat Mingyu menjauhkan wajah keduanya dan kembali ke tempat duduk, Wonwoo dengan kikuk mengambil sepotong daging.

Diam-diam tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Mingyu yang cengar-cengir sialan.

Ah, mendung. Wonwoo tahu angin berhembus kencang di luar sana.

Tapi Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya memanas saat itu.

-0-0-0-

"Jadi, ini perpustakaannya... hyung?"

Wonwoo yang semula asyik memperhatikan sekitar, baru menoleh ketika Jihoon menyenggol bahunya. Ia berkedip—tidak mendengar ucapan Jihoon sebelumnya.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Ah..." Jihon menghela nafas. "Hyung pasti penasaran sekali dengan sekolah ini."

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Tapi kalau kau ingin kembali ke kelas, ayo."

Kali ini Jihoon yang berkedip. "Tidak mau berkeliling lagi?"

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Besok-besok aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri untuk mencari tahu,"

"Aish, jangan sendirian! Hampir setengah isi kelas itu dongsaeng-mu semua, kan? Minta tolong saja pada mereka. Aku juga mau kalau harus menemanimu lagi." kata Jihoon sembari menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk kembali.

"Gomawo, Jihoon." Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Keduanya melangkah kembali ke lantai dua, ke kelas mereka. Keadaan kelas tak berbeda dari pertama mereka tinggalkan. Para gadis sibuk berceloteh, beberapa cowok juga ikut ribut. Ada yang lebih memilih keluar kelas dan membolos. Hanya satu alasan mengapa mereka bisa _free_ seperti ini. Guru mereka tidak masuk.

Jihoon berjalan menuju tempatnya, bukan untuk duduk, melainkan untuk menarik bangku menuju meja Mingyu yang ramai manusia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ramai oleh teman-teman idiot mereka.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang datang. Gulali kecintaan dan anak baru unyu kami!"

Soonyoung bertepuk tangan. Si sipit itu tidak duduk di bangku, melainkan di meja samping Mingyu.

"Halo." Jihoon menaruh bangkunya di dekat meja yang di duduki Soonyoung. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk di bangkunya semula, membiarkan Jun tetap berada di mejanya dengan kaki terlipat.

"Kenyang jalan-jalan?" Mingyu menyolek bahu Wonwoo lagi.

" _Trip_ -nya berhenti tengah jalan. Wonwoo hyung lebih suka mencari tahu sendiri." Jihoon mengelurkan permen karet dari sakunya.

"Kalau begitu besok kutemani kau jalan-jalan, hyung." Mingyu menepuk bahu Wonwoo sebelum beralih menatap ponselnya sebentar.

"Tidak dengar aku lebih suka pergi sendiri?" decih Wonwoo.

"Hyung, jangan bertingkah seolah kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri seperti itu, dong."

"Berisik, Mingyu. Oh, terima kasih." Wonwoo menerima satu permen dari Jihoon.

"Aku kan, hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Hyung tidak suka, ya. Mana? Aku tidak dibagi?" tangan Mingyu yang sudah terulur di depan Jihoon tidak menerima apapun selain kehampaan.

"Di kantin masih banyak, kok. Silakan."

Mingyu—jika tidak ingat bahwa Jihoon itu _hyung_ -nya—hanya urut dada.

"Aku juga tidak dibagi?"

Jihoon meniup permen karetnya tepat di hadapan Soonyoung dengan wajah penuh senyum jahil. Namun tidak diduga—dia memang selalu tidak terduga—Soonyoung malah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jihoon. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan permen karet Jihoon—apabila permen karet itu tidak ada, pasti Soonyoung sudah dapat menyentuh bibir _pinkish_ Jihoon.

Karena kaget, seketika permen karet Jihoon meletus begitu saja.

Dan Jihoon bersumpah hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dengan jarak yang sangat tipis.

"A—A—Aku..."

Jihoon _speechless_.

"Hm? Ada apa, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Perlahan wajah Jihoon bersemu—Soonyoung menyeringai menang.

"OKE, OKE! _CUT_! Hentikan ini, kalian masih di arena sekolah, hyungdeul!" Seokmin dengan hati mulia memisahkan keduanya, mencairkan suasana yang semula menghening dan menjadi _awkward_.

Jihoon mengalihkan wajahnya, masih belum bisa menghapus rona samar di pipi. Ia menggeser bangkunya mepet ke Wonwoo yang hanya memperhatikan sambil sedikit terkekeh geli.

Sedangkan Soonyoung melakukan _high-five_ dengan Mingyu. Diam-diam si Tiang itu mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara—" _Yeah, one step closer,_ hyung!" seperti itulah.

Soonyoung membalas mengucapkan sesuatu, juga tanpa suara. "Situ tidak nyusul?"

Mingyu hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil mengangkat alis. "Belum _mood_."

Soonyoung mencibir diiringi bel ganti pelajaran yang berbunyi.

-0-0-0-

Wonwoo meletakkan pulpennya di meja. Ia sedikit merenggangkan jemarinya yang kaku. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menulis esai sepanjang ini?

Wonwoo menguap. Suasana dingin dan suara rintik deras hujan dari luar begitu menggodanya untuk tertidur. Sekali lagi Wonwoo melirik sekitar. Banyak dari mereka yang menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh tidur.

Wonwoo menatap sekilas esai yang sudah diselesaikannya. Ia kemudian menaruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di meja, berusaha memejamkan mata. Setitik air muncul dari sudut matanya yang terasa pedih dan lelah.

Kini di otaknya berputar segala pikiran.

Sowon High School, kecurigaan barunya.

Wonwoo tidak semudah itu terlena oleh keadaan sekitar. Sowon High School begitu bersinar, sangat mewah dan modern. Bukannya Wonwoo ketinggalan zaman—fakta bahwa Seoul sudah menjadi kota yang sangat maju tidak menyurutkan kecurigaannya.

Bagaimana pun, ini pinggiran kota. Jika dilihat secara kritis, keadaan sekolah ini dibandingkan dengan perumahan-perumahan di sekitarnya bertolak belakang. Mereka tinggal dalam kehidupan orang pinggiran pada umumnya—sederhana. Tapi coba lihat sekolah ini?

Sangat menonjol. Terlalu menonjol.

Apa yang membuat Sowon High School dapat semewah ini untuk ukuran sekolah pinggiran memang patut dipertanyakan.

 _Siapa?_

Dan mengapa Sowon bisa sampai menarik atensinya seperti ini? Jika Wonwoo mau, ia bisa saja melupakan kecurigaannya pada Sowon, hanya saja ia tak bisa. Seolah sekolah ini memang patut di curigai dan tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Seolah ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengorek sesuatu dari sini.

Padahal jika Wonwoo mau, ia bisa lari saja dari kenyataan.

Tapi jika ini memang takdir, ia bisa apa.

Wonwoo menguap lagi.

"Hyung?"

Suara bisikan dari belakangnya kembali menyadarkan Wonwoo. Ia merasakan sebuah pulpen digoreskan di punggungnya—Mingyu menuliskan sesuatu di punggungnya. Tiang itu bertanya sesuatu padanya.

 _Nomor 1 apa?_

Wonwoo mendecak. Ia memberikan sebuah jempol kepada Mingyu—pertanda jawabannya _a_.

Mingyu berbisik lagi. "Terima kasih."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dalam kantuknya.

"Oh, hyung. Apa kau lelah?" suara bisikan Mimgyu terendam bunyi hujan yang semakin menderas.

Wonwoo menggumam bahwa ia sangat lelah sebagai jawaban.

Oh, Wonwoo sadar ia belum pernah kepikiran untuk berbagi kecurigaannya dengan Mingyu.

Bagaimana jika ia melakukannya?

Bagaimana jika ia mempercayakan masalahnya pada Mingyu?

Apa Mingyu bisa menjadi sosok yang diharapkannya?

Putaran memori Wonwoo tentang sesuatu di kantin membuatnya tenggelam dalam tidur.

-0-0-0-

"Jihoon."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Boleh bertanya? Bagaimana kau mengerjakan yang ini?"

Jihoon menerima kertas soal yang disodorkan Wonwoo. Ia tampak menelisik kertas itu untuk mengingat. "Jawabanku _a_."

"Caranya?" Wonwoo menarik kursi milik entah siapa itu, bersiap menyimak pelajaran dari Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, hehehe..." Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu caranya dari Jun hyung. Untuk mencari hasilnya cukup dikalikan saja. Koefisien ini, dengan ini."

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jihoon yang melingkari dua angka dalam soal. "Lalu setelah dikali, dibagi dengan yang ini. Cari yang variabel-nya sama. Setelah itu hasilnya dikali-silang untuk mencari variabel ini."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Ah... aku lupa pelajaran ini."

"Nanti malam mau belajar bersama?" tawar Jihoon.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Boleh?"

"Sebentar lagi minggu ujian, tentu saja boleh."

"Bagaimana dengan Dino?"

"Dia akan belajar bertiga bersama Hansol dan Seungkwan."

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Aku yang datang ke kamar hyung, ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya ada Mingyu."

"Oh..." Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo terkekeh seperti itu menatap dalam-dalam sang hyung. Merasa di tatapi, Wonwoo mengangkat kepala bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... hyung dekat sekali dengan Mingyu, ya."

Wonwoo agak terkejut mendengarnya. Apa ia memang sedekat itu dengan Mingyu?

Jihoon buru-buru menyela ketika Wonwoo terlihat kesulitan menjawab. "Bukan masalah besar, kok. Justru bagus kalau hyung dekat dengan kami. Aku malah senang,"

"Aku juga," Wonwoo buka suara.

Jihoon menaikkan alis. "Apa?"

"Aku juga," Wonwoo menarik nafas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dekat dengan Mingyu."

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lho?"

Wonwoo tertawa hambar di tempatnya.

"Hahaha... aku juga tidak tahu. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kau mengerti, hyung." ujar Jihoon sambil menutup buku-bukunya. "Kau tidak perlu berpikir kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan seseorang. Hal itu sudah ditentukan."

Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya. "Aku lelah."

Jihoon mengangkat kepala. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang memang tampak lelah, seolah selama ini ia menanggung banyak hal sendirian. Jihoon tahu tidak mudah untuk memulai hidup baru. Semua butuh proses. Dan Wonwoo berusaha tegar untuk dapat melewati proses itu.

Bagi seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, tidak mudah untuk mengenal kembali kehidupan mereka yang biasa. Semuanya akan tampak berbeda. Tidak tahu dirinya yang berubah atau keadaan sekitarnya yang berubah. Semua terlalu melelahkan untuk terus dipikirkan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Wonwoo sedang berusaha untuk tegar agar mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang semula.

Jihoon menarik nafas. Wonwoo itu bukan sosok yang lemah, Jihoon tahu hyungnya itu kuat. Hanya saja kenyataan memang terlalu kejam untuk dihadapi.

Jihoon tahu Wonwoo telah kehilangan sesuatu sama seperti dirinya.

"Hyung, pulang yuk?"

"Tidak nunggu yang lain?"

Teman-teman mereka sedang ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan esai mereka yang ketinggalan. Wonwoo teringat wajah _puppy_ Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang memohon agar diberikan sedikit waktu untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal tersisa.

Hanya ada beberapa orang disini dan semuanya bersiap pulang. Sibuk dengan urursan masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo belum mengenal siapapun di kelas ini selain teman-teman serumah idiotnya.

"Kalau mau sebenarnya hyung bisa pulang duluan. Atau kau mau ke lapangan menunggu disana? Sekalian jalan-jalan." Jihoon mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Wonwoo.

"Ayo, tunggu aku beres-beres sebentar."

Tak lama, mereka telah keluar kelas menuju lantai bawah.

Wonwoo melewati koridor berlantai putih yang sedikit becek terkena percikan air hujan. Di sisinya Jihoon bersenandung kecil, berjalan agak sedikit di depan untuk memimpin.

Wonwoo menatap sekitar.

Lapangan sepi dan beberapa kubangan air terbentuk disana. Bau harum khas suasana sehabis hujan begitu terasa. Sorot sinar matahari senja tampak indah, membias diantara dedaunan pohon membentuk bayang-bayang.

Keadaan begitu damai dan menyejukkan. Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya lega. Andai saja ia bisa hidup setenang ini tanpa memikirkan banyak masalah.

"Indah, ya?" tanya Jihoon, tanpa disadari sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Benar."

"Kau tahu, Sowon memang selalu memiliki pesonanya sendiri."

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Pesona?"

"Ya, pesona. Seperti yang hyung lihat. Sekolah ini besar dan nyaman sekali dengan banyak tanaman."

"Ooohh..." Wonwoo hanya menggumam mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon." Wonwoo berdeham sebelum mulai bertanya.

" _Ne_?"

Wonwoo meyakinkan diri. Ia bisa memulai untuk bertanya-tanya sekarang.

"Apa Sowon pernah mendapat pengakuan sebagai salah satu sekolah favorit?"

Jihoon membenarkan blazernya sedikit. Si kecil itu berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Hmmm... kalau itu aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu," kata Wonwoo, sedikit terbersit nada kecewa disana.

"Yang kudengar, sekolah ini pernah didatangi oleh kru televisi dan diwawancarai sedikit. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah hasil wawancaranya dipublikasikan atau tidak. Tapi jika dilihat, sebenarnya Sowon memang menarik perhatian banyak orang."

"Sekolah ini besar dan modern. Tentu saja banyak yang tertarik walau tidak sampai menjadi sekolah favorit." ujar Wonwoo.

"Mungkin dikarenakan Sowon berada di pinggiran Seoul? Banyak yang mengira Sowon... ya, begitulah. Payah seperti sekolah pinggiran biasanya." Jihoon menggedikkan bahu. "Padahal kalau mereka tahu, Sowon itu berbeda."

Nah. Itu dia.

Kenapa Sowon bisa terlihat berbeda diantara kehidupan pinggiran Seoul? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Jihoon,"

Jihoon menjawab _ya_ lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Wonwoo ragu sejenak.

"Apa yang membuat Sowon bisa semewah ini?"

Wonwoo gigit bibir. Akhirnya lepas juga pertanyaan itu.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo. "Entahlah... ketika aku dimasukkan kesini, semuanya sudah mewah."

"Siapa yang memasukkanmu kesini?" Wonwoo membalas cepat.

"Tuan Kim."

Wonwoo mengeratkan jemarinya satu sama lain. Tuan Kim. Siapa dia?

"Tapi yang kutahu, disini ada beberapa donatur."

"Donatur?"

" _Yeah_. Dan beberapa komite sekolah biasa. Hanya itu. Setahuku Sowon tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pejabat-pejabat tinggi Kota Seoul."

Wonwoo mengernyit.

Donatur. Komite sekolah.

Kedua hal itu melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Wonwoo menghela.

Sekali lagi, ia akan berusaha untuk mengorek sesuatu tanpa harus dicurigai. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Kau tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang menjadi donatur atau komite sekolah itu?"

Wonwoo semakin was-was. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Semoga Jihoon dapat memberikan sesuatu yang memuaskan.

Ia menatap Jihoon dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi tenang—Wonwoo mati-matian mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak dicurigai.

Wajah Jihoon tampak seperti orang yang mengetahui jawabannya—Jihoon terlihat seperti ingin menjawab dengan jujur.

Jawaban dari Jihoon akan menjadi penentu rasa penasarannya.

Wonwoo gregetan sendiri.

"Kurasa aku tahu beberapa dari mereka."

Jantung Wonwoo semakin berdisko.

"Oh?" hanya itu tanggapan yang bisa diberikannya.

Sumpah, Wonwoo deg-degan.

Pikirannya kosong dan hanya terfokus pada Jihoon yang akan melanjutkan.

Jihoon menyentuh pipinya.

"Salah satunya itu ya—"

Sedikit lagi.

"WONWOO HYUUUNGG!"

 _Kampret_.

Wonwoo menggeritkan giginya dengan mata melotot kesal. Hampir saja.

Nyaris ia mendengar jawaban itu kalau saja Kim Mingyu tidak menjadi pengganggu. Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, diperlihatkan pemandangan tiang berjalan dengan senyum super lebarnya. _Creepy_ seperti biasa. Wonwoo sampai lelah melihatnya.

"Uuuulala~ Jihoonie, kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, lho!" kalau ada Mingyu, pasti tak lupa disana ada Soonyoung.

"Aku mau pulang. Jangan mengikutiku."

"Walapun aku tidak mengikutimu, tetap saja nanti kita akan terus bertemu." Soonyoung merangkul gulali kecilnya.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu, ya..." Jihoon menanggapi dengan malas.

"Karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama~~~!"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia kemudian mundur selangkah untuk melepas rangkulan Soonyoung padanya. Beralih pada Wonwoo di belakang, ia menggandeng lengan hyungnya itu agar berjalan menjauh.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Lee Jihoon! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Soonyoung ketika yang tersisa di koridor hanya dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Aku mau bersenang-senang bersama Wonwoo hyung! Soonyoung hyung kau pergilah bersama Mingyu!"

" _What?!_ " Soonyoung memasang ekspresi _derp_ spektakulernya. "TEGANYA KAU!"

Jihoon hanya berlalu semakin jauh dari koridor—melintasi lapangan untuk keluar gerbang.

"Ogah banget ditinggal berdua sama orang sepertimu," Soonyoung mencibir sambil melirik sengit Mingyu.

"Aku juga ogah! _YA_! Wonwoo hyung~"

Berkat kaki panjangnya, Mingyu berhasil mencapai tempat Wonwoo. Ia segera menarik hyungnya itu agar berjalan disisinya, meninggalkan Jihoon yang langsung digaet lagi oleh Soonyoung.

"Mau apa, Mingyu?"

"Tadi serius sekali. Bicara apa, sih?" Mingyu menoel pipi Wonwoo.

"Bukan hal penting," Wonwoo merapatkan blazernya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Mingyu merengut. "Mau es krim?"

"Sebaiknya kau membelikanku jaket karena sekarang dingin sekali."

Mingyu mengangkat alis. Dari depannya ia melihat Soonyoung memberikan sebuah jempol diam-diam. Mingyu mengerti kode itu.

"Hehe, kau lucu sekali kalau manja begitu, hyung."

"Siapa yang lagi manja. Aku benar kedinginan karena aku tidak punya jaket. Kau sia-sia membawa jaket tapi hanya disampirkan seperti itu. Mau sok keren, hah?"

"Keren, dong. Kan jadinya bisa begini," Mingyu menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Wonwoo dengan senyum modus. "Jadi kelihatan _care_ sama pacar yang katanya lagi kedinginan."

Wonwoo tertegun.

 _What_. Pacar?

"Mati, gih." Wonwoo menoyor kepala Mingyu.

"Lah? Hyung? Kok..."

"Jangan mengikutiku,"

"Dih? Hyung baper, ya?"

Mingyu yang tadinya ingin mengejar Wonwoo, terhenti oleh dering telepon di sakunya. Mengganggu saja. Ia buru-buru merongoh sambil berujar keras pada Wonwoo. "Tungguin, hyung!"

Wonwoo hanya melenggang tak peduli.

Mingyu segera menjawab panggilan. "Yeoboseyo?"

" _Mingyu-ah,_ "

Mingyu melotot. Segera ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

Ia menghela nafas dan merutuk diri sendiri kenapa tidak melihat called ID dulu sebelum menerima panggilan.

" _Appa_." Mingyu menahan dengusannya agar tidak terdengar hingga ke seberang.

" _Ne... kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Katakan segera, appa. Aku sedang di jalan." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

" _Appa akan ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Urusan appa sedang banyak menumpuk, jadi kau tidak usah ke gedung untuk beberapa saat._ " suara Kim Minwoo terdengar malas berbicara.

Mingyu berteriak senang dalam hati. Siapa juga yang mau ke gedung terkutuk itu. " _Ne_ , appa. Aku mengerti."

Tapi sebenarnya Mingyu tahu ayahnya itu _sudah_ di Jepang.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang sudah hilang di tikungan gerbang.

" _Mingyu-ah, kau tahu kau punya tugas yang harus dikerjakan, bukan?_ "

Mata Mingyu menyendu.

Sial, kenapa ia diingatkan lagi dengan hal itu? Mengapa ia harus terkekang dengan tugas-tugas terkutuk itu?

"Ne, appa." jawab Mingyu.

" _Jangan membantahku, Mingyu. Berhati-hatilah dalam hidup, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau bisa saja sedang diperhatikan._ "

Mingyu mengernyit. Jujur dirinya tidak mengerti. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Kim Minwoo.

"Oke, appa. Sudah, ya. Aku harus bergegas."

Mingyu mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia mengantongkan ponselnya dan berlari mengejar Wonwoo.

"Maksudnya diriku sedang diperhatikan itu apa?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Hyung! Tunggu!"

Mendengar suara itu, Wonwoo menoleh. Badannya yang hanya terputar sedikit segera dirangkul lagi oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak banyak bicara dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang hanya diam. "Kenapa, hyung? Kedinginan?"

" _Aniyo_." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Hmmm..." Mingyu hanya menggumam.

Hening meliputi keduanya. Selama beberap saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu, keduanya memang sedang menanggung banyak masalah.

Wonwoo menyentuh tangan Mingyu. "Hei, Mingyu."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh, kok." kali ini giliran Mingyu yang memegang tangan hyung-nya.

Wonwoo tetap tidak berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya sekilas menunduk, namun kembali terangkat menatap jalanan.

"Sowon High School... memang memiliki kamera pengawas, ya?"

Mingyu berhenti berjalan seketika. Dahinya mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kamera pengawas." Wonwoo mengulang.

Ketika ia berhasil memproses segalanya, Mingyu serasa di tohok tepat di jantung.

" _Berhati-hatilah dalam hidup, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Kau bisa saja sedang diperhatikan._ "

Mingyu merasa bodoh sekali.

Mengapa ia bisa selengah itu?

Harusnya Mingyu tahu Kim Minwoo selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk berbuat licik.

Jadi ini maksudnya?

Kim Minwoo sudah benar-benar mengincar keluarga barunya.

Dan Wonwoo mungkin akan menjadi target berikutnya.

"Ahaha... Itu..." Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana karena gugup.

Mingyu tidak mungkin menjelaskan segalanya semudah itu. Ia tidak bisa.

"Mungkin itu memang kebijakan baru Kepala Sekolah," cetus Mingyu kemudian, "Yaa... Hyung tahu kan, sebentar lagi minggu ujian? Mungkin Kepala Sekolah tidak ingin ada yang mencontek."

Mingyu menjelaskan dengan nada tenang, atau aslinya ia berusaha tenang.

"Hmmm..." yang lebih tua hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

 _Bohong_.

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu berbohong.

Tidak mungkin alasan itu yang digunakan.

Karena ia tidak menemukan satu pun kamera pengawas di kelasnya sendiri.

Wonwoo menunduk.

Mingyu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin dibagi sampai-sampai sosok itu memilih untuk berbohong padanya.

Padahal hingga saat ini, Mingyu adalah satu-satunya sosok yang paling dipercayainya. Tapi mengapa Mingyu sampai harus berbohong? Dia bisa bilang bahwa dirinya tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu, maka Wonwoo akan berusaha untuk mengerti.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tapi ia merasa seolah ada retakan di sudut hatinya.

Dan retakan itu disebabkan oleh Kim Mingyu.

Apa ini yang namanya rasa kecewa?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N:

Haihaihaiiii... Saya balik lagi!

Lama ya nunggunya? Maap deh... Di kampung saya ga ada sinyal sama sekali makanya menyulitkan untuk fast update hehe :D

Yang penasaran sama misteri kenapa wonu tau ada cctv di Sowon, di atas sebenarnya ada beberapa adegan clue. Clue nya tersembunyi dengan keberadaan setipis kuroko tetsuya /apalah

Dan terima kasih ya buat semua yg udh baca, review, fav, follow dan lain-lain. PM kalian juga saya baca kok dan saya seneng banget :")

Yeri960: yuuppp... Hampir benerrrr...! Iya, si wonu belom tau kalo Minwoo itu bapaknya Mingyu, dan Mingyu gatau kalo anak yg dimaksud itu wonu. Dia cuma tau kalo bapaknya bakal ngicer keluarganya buat hal-hal ga baik. Okelah, thanks for review :D

Sonewbamin: ehehehehe... Makasih ya jimayu nih /gampar pukpuk Wonu oppa! sudah next ya, thanks for review~

mingyuxwonwoo: makasih ya atas doanya ^^ sudah next, nih. Thanks for review :)

Jellyeoreum: ulalala Jihoon mah unyu abis yahh... Hayooo bakal gimana reaksinya? Hehehe... Ntar mingyu ditelantarin wkwkwk oke, makasih doanya. Next chap udh apdet, thank youuu :*

ujiihun96: dia emg udh punya dendam sama tuh orang gara-gara masalah yang terjadi, dan dia msh belom tau siapa Minwoo. Gregeetttt yaaaa...? Hahaha ditungguin aja, oke? Iya nih liburan setaun wkwkwk

tinkeurbxlle: ngegantung dong kan masih TBC ;) ya, saya emg masih belajar dan berusaha nulis lebih baik. Makasih sarannya kak :D next nya udh ada, thanks for review~

A Y P: oke, thanks for review :3

baekpaper: kesian mingyu keliatan serem disini :"D bukan, bukan seperti itu... Coba diikutin lagi epepnya biar makin greget :D thanks for review kak~

faneanie: uwaaaaa makasih yaaa~ thanks for review :)

wonuugyu: pukpuk wonuuu ya kan jodoh deket deket mulu wkwkwk sudah next yaaa makasih doanya kak ;)

Shinhy: udah baikan kaaaakkkk~ makasih banget atas doanya :) saya juga senyum senyum sendiri nulisnya... Wah, emg beneran serem? Sip lah kalo memuaskan. Mingyu pengen sama wonu krn dia tau emg wonu jodohnya /tabok/ dia pengen sama wonu supaya bsa jagain wonu biar minwoo ga macem-macem, padahal mingyu gatau kalo anak yg lgi dicari-cari ama ayahnya itu wonu. Intinya mingyu cuma ngikutin instingnya buat jagain wonu tanpa tau apa masalah yang disembunyiin wonu&ayahnya. Hayoooo pasti emg ga keduga bgt kalo wonu ampe tau siapa ayahnya mingyu hihihi :) thanks for review kak, cinta banget deh sama kakak muaaahh :* /plak

baskoro alham: makasih doanya yaaaa~ baru bisa apdet sekarang krn sinyal gaada sama sekali. Ini kebetulan aja lagi jalan keluar turun gunung makanya bisa dapet sinyal. Maap juga saya blm bisa ke lapak situ lagi, tp nanti saya mampir lagi kok ;) soonhoon mah udah tinggal tunggu tanggal aja /eh/ kalo begitu mah kesian ama wonu, ga kebayang nyeseknya :"") mimpi wonu kemungkinan bisa hanya sekedar mimpi, bisa juga mengandung sebuah jawaban dari apa yang dia cari selama ini hehehe spoiler. Okelah, makasih banget atas reviewnya kak :* sudah next nihhh

AllSoo: waaahh saya juga suka banget kalo mereka udh kumpul-kumpul apalagi ampe guling-gulingan di karpet, persis ikan asin wkwkwk... Wonu pasti makin ngenes hehehe /kejam banget ya/ mereka pasti nolongin wonu, kok. Atau gatau juga deh ;D thanks for review kak, sdh next niihhh~

sunbaenim: mereka emg ada kaitannya dari sama lain, hehehe dan misterinya msh belom tuntas. Sebenernya mingyu masukin wonwoo ke sowon cuma supaya dia bsa jagain wonu. makanya ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa thank you kak :)

jxngwoo: yup, emang makin complicated karena wonu udah mulai nyari-nyari kebenaran, tuh anak penasaran bat dah :') kesian sama hubungan meanie nantinya. Makasih yaaa udah suka sm nih epep padahal apalah isinya wkwkwk thanks for review ;)

sehan: hehehe udah nih, makasih ya :) hohohoooo sengaja dibikin degdegan dah tuh adegan supaya greget wkwkwk oke, ini sudah lanjut ya makasih reviewnyaaa~

KureyRey: haaaiii kamuuu gapapa kok malah seneng makin banyak yg baca, hehehe... Dagdigdug hayoloh ada apaan hihi gimana yaaa meanie-nya ya bakal gitu deh akhirnya. Diikutin aja terus, oke? ;) thanks reviewnya :**

.

.

Kyaaa makasih bangettt atas review kalian :) sayang dehh jadinya /peluk satu satu

Maap baru bisa dilanjut sekarang, tapi nanti chap depan ga bakal lama lagi kok hehe :v

.

DAN BTW SOAL "LIKE SEVENTEEN-BOYS WISH" CONCERT KEMAREN GYAAAHH

SIAPA YANG JERIT JERIT KARENA BIASNYA?! OKE SAYA GA TENANG disini gaada sinyal jadinya saya ga bisa liat banyak-banyak fancam T.T dan saya sedih karena gabisa nonton ke sononya /bhak

Ngeliat ultimate bias ganti warna rambut jadi ungu aja saya udah jungkir balik sambil gigit bantal /lebay/ gakuku ane, kokoro apa kabar.

Oke saya banyak bacot dan udh berlebihan, intinya makasih udh review sayaaanggg... {}

.

.

At last, review please?


	7. Truth

"Junghan?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Seungcheol menyibak selimutnya lalu melongok ke kasur bawah. Kosong. Dimana Junghan?

Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Soonyoung tenggelam bersama dengan dengkurannya, Seungkwan bergumul ria dengan selimutnya, dan Wonwoo juga telah tertidur tenang di kasurnya.

Sudah sepi dan hembusan dingin _air conditioner_ begitu menusuk kulit. Lampu dimatikan, namun ada seberkas cahaya redup dari bawah. Seungcheol melirik meja belajar dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Junghan ketiduran disana.

Seungcheol mendecak.

Kalau nanti Junghan sampai sakit, usahanya belajar keras akan sia-sia saja. Maka dengan kemurahan hati Seungcheol turun dari kasur. Ia tak lupa membawa selimutnya sendiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Junghan.

Seungcheol berdiri tepat di sisi meja belajar. Disana Junghan tertidur dengan kepala telungkup pada lipatan tangan. Wajahnya yang tenang dan damai tersorot oleh cahaya dari lampu belajar sehingga terlihat bersinar.

Cantik. Seungcheol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"Junghan,"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Junghan hanya bergumam sedikit lalu kembali terlelap.

"Junghan, bangun. Kau tidak bisa tidur disini, nanti lehermu sakit."

Seungcheol dikacangi.

Sang tertua hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika ucapannya tidak digubris sama sekali. Junghan pasti sangat lelah sehingga ketiduran seperti ini.

Jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Berapa lama Junghan belajar? Dia pasti tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya jika nilainya sampai jelek, makanya dia sangat mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian.

Seungcheol tahu Junghan sangat ingin menjadi sosok yang membanggakan.

Karena pasrah, akhirnya Seungcheol menyampirkan selimutnya ke bahu Junghan. Ia memperbaiki lipatan lengan Junghan sedikit supaya dapat tidur lebih nyaman.

Setelah selesai, Seungcheol tidak beranjak. Sekali lagi Seungcheol tak bisa melepas pandangannya.

Coba lihat apa yang kurang dari diri Junghan? Tidak ada.

Sosok itu baik dan hangat. Hatinya tegar dibalik wajah malaikatnya. Dia bersahabat dan dapat diandalkan. Sosok yang begitu disayanginya.

Seungcheol hanya butuh satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Junghan—sempurna.

Ah, andai Seungcheol bisa berterus terang semudah ia berkedip. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

Pandangannya teralih pada kalender di sudut meja belajar Junghan yang penuh buku. Kalender itu tertutup jatuh, sepertinya tanpa sengaja tersenggol buku-buku yang lain dan tidak sempat dibetulkan.

Seungcheol meraihnya. Angka-angka dengan label bulan Agustus tercetak disana. Ada beberapa yang ditandai karena menyangkut acara-acara tertentu dengan pulpen hitam juga biru.

Dan... oh! Junghan menandainya! Tanggal yang akan menjadi hari favoritnya dilingkari dengan pulpen merah, berbeda dengan yang lain.

Angka delapan pada minggu ini sudah ditandai oleh Junghan sebagai salah satu acara penting. Junghan pasti tidak ingin melewatkan hari itu begitu saja.

Mengingatnya, Seungcheol jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Ah, hari itu pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Namun melihat Junghan yang berjuang keras untuk belajar seperti ini, Seungcheol jadi melunturkan kembali senyumnya. Junghan pasti sudah lama tidak melihat kalender sehingga lupa tanggal, bahkan keberadaannya saja sudah terjatuh dan tertimbun buku-buku. Seungcheol akhirnya menaruh kalender di atas meja seperti semula—tertutup jatuh.

Biarlah hari itu terlewati. Seungcheol tidak mau menjadi egois dengan memaksa Junghan untuk terus bersamanya seharian penuh.

Cukup dengan melihat Junghan tersenyum di hari itu saja, pasti Seungcheol sudah bahagia.

Seungcheol mengusap rambut halus Junghan lalu menunduk mendekati telinganya.

" _Jaljayo_ , Junghan." bisik Seungcheol.

Hawa ruangan yang tetap menusuk kulit membawa langkah kaki Seungcheol menjauh dari Junghan.

Seungcheol meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika Junghan memang tidak bisa terus bersamanya.

Tapi Seungcheol berharap penuh Junghan tidak melupakan hari itu untuk meluangkan waktu bersamanya.

v

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

18 Agustus, 20xx

Minggu ujian telah berlalu, tapi Wonwoo sadar ia masih harus mengejar banyak ketinggalan.

Wonwoo menelisik kertas di hadapannya. Matanya membaca sejejer tulisan berulang-ulang. Suara ketukan jari Jihoon di meja kini membuatnya gigit bibir.

"Tiga menit..." gumam Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya kesal, lalu dengan cepat mengambil keputusan final dan mencoret jawaban di kertas— _c_.

" _Teeeettt_! Salah!" Jihoon melirik kertas miliknya sendiri. "Jawabannya _a_."

Wonwoo mengerang. "Ah, gimana, sih?! Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah yakin _a_! Haaaahhhh..."

Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja diiringi kekehan Jihoon. "Tiga menit terlewatkan dan masih salah."

"Aku payah Bahasa." dengus Wonwoo.

"Benar, aku juga." Jihoon bangkit. Ia menyeruput yogurt stroberi sebelum beranjak menuju tasnya. "Mau turun?"

Wonwoo memijit pelipis. Gurunya tidak masuk lagi dan minggu ini Wonwoo sadar sudah terlalu banyak jam _free_. Memang minggu ujian telah selesai, namun dia adalah anak baru yang ketinggalan pelajaran. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan adalah Jihoon. Beruntung si pendek itu mau menemaninya.

Wonwoo menguap, ia belum menjawab tawaran Jihoon. Di satu sisi ia ingin tidur untuk sementara, tapi ia juga tidak enak untuk menolak.

Suara derap lari di koridor menjadi suara latar Wonwoo yang tetap menaruh kepala di meja.

"Hyung?!"

Wonwoo tidak menoleh—ia tidak perlu menoleh. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya menganggap lalu keberadaan makhluk di ambang pintu.

Mingyu berjalan cepat menghampiri.

"Hyung!" si Tiang itu mengetuk meja Wonwoo—membuat penghuninya yang hampir terlelap dalam tidur tersentak kaget.

"Apaan, sih?" kesal Wonwoo.

"Turun, yuk." Mingyu berjongkok di depan meja. Bibir bagian bawahnya maju sok memelas.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Tidak ingin melihat Mingyu merengek bak anak bayi seperti itu.

"Malas, ah." ujarnya.

"Hyuunggg~"

"Mau ngapain, sih?"

"Main! Kan lagi _free_." Mingyu nyengir. Tangannya terulur merapikan helaian poni coklat Wonwoo. "Lagian minggu ujian sudah selesai."

"Main apa?"

"Basket." senyum Mingyu terukir semakin lebar.

Wonwoo mencibir. "Ayo."

Mingyu bangkit dan meraih tangan hyungnya. Ia berjalan bersama Wonwoo keluar kelas—Soonyoung sudah membawa Jihoon.

Wonwoo melirik langit-langit koridor. Tak jauh dari sana ada kamera pengawas. Tersembunyi di dekat salah satu pilar.

Sudah selama ini dia bersekolah di Sowon. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi. Kamera pengawas itu juga tidak menunjukkan bahwa benda itu berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang dicurigainya. Tidak ada apapun, semua tetap aman dan damai.

Wonwoo masih berusaha mencoba mengorek kebenaran dibalik rasa penasarannya. Ia ingin bertanya kembali pada Jihoon soal anggota para donatur dan komite, namun ia takut terlihat mencurigakan.

Ia ingin bertanya pada orang lain, tapi pada siapa?

Bahkan hingga sekarang Wonwoo sama sekali belum menyapa ketua kelasnya. Jika ia tiba-tiba datang ke sosok itu dan bertanya 'hei, apa kau tahu siapa anggota donatur dan komite sekolah?' seperti itu, pasti hanya akan dibalas dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Wonwoo akan dicap bodoh dan itu akan merusak _image_ -nya.

Masa ganteng-ganteng punya gelar idiot.

Wonwoo melenggang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan kamera pengawas. Rasanya ia sudah tidak perlu ekstra hati-hati sekarang. Ia bisa mulai beradaptasi dan bersenang-senang—semoga saja.

Mengingat suatu hal yang terjadi dua minggu lalu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Semua baik-baik saja.

Begitu juga hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Bocah itu baik-baik saja.

 _Ya, benar_.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Mingyu di depannya tidak melepaskan genggaman, di satu sisi Wonwoo juga tidak ingin melepasnya.

-0-0-0-

Wonwoo menangkup kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Sinar senja begitu menyorot diatas sana. Dedaunan bergoyang pelan tertiup angin dan suasana begitu tenang. Kecuali suasana itu dirusak oleh suara-suara ribut dua belas kepala di depannya.

"Ayo, hyung! Sini!" Mingyu melambai.

"Panas, tahu!" seru Wonwoo dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Habis ini ditraktir Seungcheol hyung—"

"Ditraktir matamu," Seungcheol mendorong bahu Soonyoung yang hanya bisa memasang wajah kecewa.

Lapangan belakang sekolah agak berbeda dari lapangan utama. Keadaanya persis halaman belakang rumah mereka sendiri, jadi tidak membingungkan mengapa anak-anak sangat nyaman berada disini.

Wonwoo melangkah mendekat. Saat memasuki lapangan, sebuah bola melayang kepadanya. "Kau yang pegang dulu, hyung."

"Timnya yang sabtu kemarin,"

"Tidak mau!" seru Seungcheol mendadak.

"Soonyoung dan Mingyu berisik sekali kalau mereka satu tim!"

"Benar! Aku tidak mau!"

Pertentangan kedua belas orang itu berlanjut.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia men- _dribble_ bola dengan tenang.

Diam-diam Mingyu—yang seharusnya menjadi pusat pertentangan—keluar dari kerumunan. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan merebut bolanya.

"Hei, mau lihat aksi keren?"

Wonwoo memeletkan lidah. "Tidak mau."

"Aku bisa _shoot_ tinggi, lho!"

"Eiiitttsss... kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa?" Soonyoung datang dan menghancurkan momen berdua Mingyu dengan Wonwoo.

"Lihat ini!"

Di balik punggung Soonyoung yang berlagak sok keren, Mingyu mencibirnya habis-habisan.

Soonyoung melempar bola dari tempatnya. Bola melesat lurus masuk ke ring di seberang lapangan. Soonyoung tersenyum bangga pada Jihoon yang hanya memutar mata dan melempar senyum mengejek pada Mingyu.

"Aku juga bisa!"

Mingyu melempar bolanya _overpower_. Bola melesat seolah _slow motion_ , melayang dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ring.

Tidak, ternyata bukan menuju ring.

Sesuai dugaan Wonwoo, Mingyu memang hanya ingin sok keren. Bolanya melayang dengan sasaran yang berubah. Jendela ruang guru yang terbuka kini dilintasi oleh bola berkecepatan tinggi.

Suara _bukkk_ keras dari dalam sana membuat seluruh orang di lapangan belakang tersentak kaget.

Mingyu _jaw-drop_.

"Mampus! Mati kau, Mingyu!" Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Mingyu yang mengkeret di tempatnya.

" _YA_!" jerit Seungcheol. Ia yang semula anteng berdiri di sebelah Junghan tiba-tiba kaget ketika sebuah bola melesat melewati sisi kepalanya dengan jarak yang tipis—dramatis.

Joshua memijit pelipisnya sedangkan Junghan hanya melotot di tempat tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mati aku!" Mingyu mendecak. "Mianhae, hyung!"

"Kau tahu kan, kalau sampai ada apa-apa kami yang akan dipanggil?!" Seungcheol mencak-mencak.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Wonwoo berbalik. Ah, hatinya memang mulia.

"Tidak, hyung!" seru Mingyu mencegah.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu. Sini kau!"

Mingyu malah berakhir berlutut di depan ketiga hyung tertuanya.

-0-0-0-

"Permisi..."

Wonwoo membiarkan kepalanya masuk duluan dari ambang pintu. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di ruang guru. Wonwoo akhirnya melangkah masuk dengan segenap keberanian.

Matanya menelisik keadaan khas ruang para guru. Kertas-kertas terhampar di meja mereka masing-masing. Wonwoo mencari dimana benda bulat oranye itu mendarat dengan tidak mulus.

Sudut ruangan dekat jendela menjadi perhatian Wonwoo. Benar saja, sebuah meja tampak sangat berantakan disana. Tempat pensil terjatuh dan beberapa kertas juga berserakan di lantai. Wonwoo kembali berjalan semakin masuk ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di meja itu, Wonwoo segera membereskan beberapa benda yang terjatuh. Ia menata kembali kertas-kertas dan memasukkan pensil. Semua ia taruh ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Semoga _saem_ tidak bingung mengapa ada tatanan mejanya yang berubah."

Saat Wonwoo hendak berlalu, komputer dengan tampilan _screen saver_ menyita perhatiannya. Pasti komputer itu sempat terantuk bola sehingga jadi menyala seperti itu.

Wonwoo mendekat, iseng-iseng menggesek tangannya di kursor agar tampilan _desktop_ -nya terlihat. Tanpa di duga, bukan _wallpaper_ yang muncul, melainkan tampilan sebuah dokumen yang berisi beberapa file words.

Wonwoo menelisik nama-nama file tersebut. Dan matanya terbelalak kala menemukan sebuah file ber-tag 'DAFTAR NAMA DONATUR DAN KOMITE' disana.

Jantungnya mendadak berdegup. Nafasnya menderu. Wonwoo tidak bisa beranjak begitu saja.

Tidak.

Karena akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu segala perjuangan untuk memecahkan rasa penasarannya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Ini ilegal, memang. Tidak sopan dan tidak patut dilakukan. Tapi Wonwoo harus melakukannya kali ini.

Hidup butuh pertaruhan, dan Wonwoo yakin ia bisa menanggung resikonya.

Matanya menatap langit-langit hingga ke pojok. Tidak ada kamera pengawas seperti yang sudah diceknya bahkan saat hari pertama bersekolah.

Wonwoo akhirnya menggenggam kursor dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mengarahkan tanda panah pada file itu dan membukanya.

 _Loading_ terasa begitu menyebalkan diantara degup jantungnya yang terus berpacu. Setetes keringat meluncur melintasi pelipisnya. Wonwoo tahu ia melankolis, tapi ia jujur bahwa sekarang ia begitu terdesak dan deg-degan.

File terbuka. Wonwoo menahan jeritannya.

Jemarinya men- _scroll_ tulisan yang ternyata berbentuk tabel itu. Nama-nama asing beserta keterangan terdapat disana. Tapi entah mengapaWonwoo merasa dirinya hanya perlu melewatinya tanpa curiga sama sekali.

Tangannya terus bergerak. Tidak tahu nama siapa yang dicarinya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya dan apa yang ingin ia buktikan sekarang. Isi kepalanya seketika _blank_.

Sedari tadi ia hanya terus melewati nama-nama bahkan sebelum selesai membacanya.

Dan ketika tangannya berhenti men- _scroll_ karena menemukan sebuah nama, Wonwoo segera menutup mulutnya menahan kaget.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia tidak percaya ini.

 _Donatur Utama, Ketua Komite; Kim Minwoo_.

Wonwoo merasakan matanya memanas karena terus melotot tanpa sadar.

"Si brengsek itu...!"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tangannya terkepal dan nafasnya memburu kesal. Segera saja Wonwoo membaca keterangan yang ada.

Namun berbeda dengan yang lain, tidak ada keterangan yang memuaskan tentang Kim Minwoo disana. Sosok itu terlihat sengaja ditutupi identitasnya.

Wonwoo mendecak. "Sialan!"

Ketika Wonwoo hendak menutup file itu, sesuatu kembali menyita perhatiannya. Di kolom paling pojok, Wonwoo menemukan angka-angka yang berderet.

Wonwoo menyeringai.

Bagaimana pun mereka bodoh. Menyertakan nomor telepon berarti mengundang banyak orang untuk menguak identitasnya. Wonwoo segera mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan nomor itu di telapak tangannya.

"Mati kau! Aku akan menemukanmu, Kim Minwoo!"

Setelahnya, Wonwoo kembali mematikan komputer itu dan melenggang dengan bola di genggamannya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

-0-0-0-

Wonwoo melempar bola yang dipegangnya tepat ke kepala Mingyu.

Diiringi ringisan sakit, Mingyu mengambil bola yang telah menggelinding di tanah itu. "Maaf, hyung..."

Wonwoo hanya menggumam. "Bolanya nabrak meja guru, tahu!"

"Serius? Ada yang rusak atau pecah gitu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Seungcheol menghela nafas lega. Dengan begitu tabungannya tidak akan terkuras hanya untuk ganti rugi.

Soonyoung mendekat. "Mau keluar?" tawarnya.

"Kemana?"

"Di belakang kan, ada bukit."

Wonwoo menaikkan alis. "Benarkah? Wow."

"Memangnya boleh di tengah jam pelajaran seperti ini?" Minghao menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

"Jam pelajaran apaan. Kita sedang _free_ , tahu."

"Kita gimana?" seru Hansol. Ia menunjuk Seungkwan dan Dino seolah mempertanyakan nasib.

"Ya kalian tinggal ikut, lah!" Soonyoung membuka pagar kawat diam-diam.

Dino menyela. "Ehh... hyungdeul! Nanti tidak dianggap membolos?"

"Peduli amat."

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu untuk meminta ampun atas seluruh dosamu, Soonyoung." Joshua Hong urut dada di tempatnya.

"Oke. Kapan-kapan ya, hyung."

Joshua hanya memutar mata jengah. Ujung-ujungnya ia juga mengikuti seluruh dongsaengnya untuk menembus pagar tersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Waaahhh...!"

"Hush! Jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan!" Soonyoung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari pagar. Di depan sana terhampar padang rumput dan bukit kecil dengan sebuah pohon rindang besar. Keadaannya begitu alami dan menyenangkan. Wonwoo tidak tahu ada bukit seperti ini di pinggiran Seoul.

Soonyoung berjalan di depan mereka, setelah agak jauh, si idiot itu malah berteriak keras. "WAAAAHHH...!"

Semua hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Hyung!" Mingyu menghampirinya, lalu terkekeh. " _Long time no see...!_ "

"Hai," tak disangka, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

Mingyu semakin menggenggam tangannya. Menarik Wonwoo menuju bukit lebih cepat.

"Lihat! Pemandangan dari sini cakep, ya?"

"Hmmm..."

Sinar senja lebih terlihat dari sini—menyorot dengan indah dan menawan. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah, mungkin mereka bisa menatap _sunset_ jika berada lebih lama.

"Sudah lama tidak lihat yang seperti ini," ujar Wonwoo. Kini ia mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan.

"Di tengah Seoul tidak akan ada yang seperti ini." Mingyu mengikuti sang hyung duduk berselonjor.

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang berbicara. Wonwoo diam menghayati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Mingyu di sisinya juga tidak berbicara, mungkin melakukan hal yang sama—menghayati sekitar.

Lima menit terlewat. Mingyu menoleh menatap hyungnya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Nama itu seolah sudah terpatri dalam ingatan dan hatinya. Seolah sudah menjadi sesuatu yang penting dan berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sejak kapan Mingyu terpikat pada Wonwoo?

Apa yang membuat Mingyu bisa terpikat pada sosok itu?

Wonwoo itu menakjubkan di matanya.

Penuh hal ajaib yang bisa membuatnya bahagia walau hanya sekedar secuil senyum.

Membuat Mingyu ingin sekali selalu ada di sampingnya, bersamanya, menjaganya, menyemangatinya, dan menggenggam tangannya.

Bahkan jika bisa, Mingyu ingin Wonwoo menjadi miliknya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah terlihat lemah—ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Mingyu belum pernah melihatnya menangis, padahal Mingyu tahu Wonwoo telah kehilangan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kehidupannya berguncang hebat.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo itu menakjubkan.

Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau menjauh dari Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"Lihat apa, hah?"

Mingyu nyengir. "Aku melihat duniaku,"

"Gombal." Wonwoo mendengus sambil menahan tawa.

"Hyung... sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mataku."

"Jangan lanjutkan."

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepas pandangan darimu."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu. "Geli dengarnya, tahu!"

"Hehehe... nge- _blush_ dong, hyung!" Mingyu balas menyenggol hyungnya.

"Mana nge- _blush_? Kau kira aku _yeoja?!_ " kata Wonwoo cemberut.

"Itu ngambeknya saja kayak _yeoja_."

"Tutup mulutmu, Mingyu!"

"Aduh! Iya, iya! Woles dong..." Mingyu mengelus tangannya yang dicubit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya. "Haaahhh... aku ingin tidur!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang rebahan dengan mata tertutup namun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri layaknya anak kecil seperti ini?

Wonwoo manis sekali sekarang.

Ah, Wonwoo memang selalu manis di matanya.

"Hyung banyak pikiran, ya? Nanti cepat tua, lho." Mingyu sekali lagi iseng membereskan poni Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka sebelah matanya. "Apa masalahmu kalau aku banyak pikiran? Walau aku keriput juga nanti jodoh tidak kemana."

 _Tentu saja karena jodohmu itu aku, hyung_ , itu hanya gumaman dalam hati Mingyu.

"Ya, kan... kau bisa cerita padaku, gitu?"

Wonwoo bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia kini duduk kembali menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam.

Ditatap seperti itu, Mingyu jadi merasa ada sesuatu.

Wonwoo tidak berbicara, seolah dalam hatinya sendiri sedang bergulat dengan rasa ragu.

Mingyu sudah berharap Wonwoo mau berbagi masalah dengannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua buka suara.

"Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah nilai-nilai ujianmu." Wonwoo mengangkat bahu acuh.

Mingyu mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. "Apaan, sih. Nilaiku pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kalau nilaimu bagus semua, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Benar, ya?" Mingyu spontan menatap Wonwoo dengan mata bulat membinar—persis bocah yang diiming-imingkan hadiah.

"Iya." kata Wonwoo.

" _High-five!_ "

Wonwoo mengangat tangannya dan melakukan _high-five_ dengan senyum kecil yang terukir.

-0-0-0-

"Itu _Mirabilis jalapa._ "

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak asyik."

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa disini, Han?"

"Main. Bersenang-senang. Guling-guling kalau bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Terus kenapa mengajakku?"

"Tidak boleh?" setengah bagian tubuh Junghan menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari senja begitu memikat atensi Seungcheol saat itu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi yang ada disini hanya bunga," Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk ketika tanpa sadar ia sudah menatap Junghan terlalu lama.

Junghan berjongkok, menyentuh satu kelopak bunga putih yang bergoyang tertiup angin. "Kalau kau mengerti bahasa bunga, kau pasti akan senang."

"Bunga tidak berbicara."

Junghan mendengus. "Karena itu kubilang kau sama sekali tidak asyik."

"Baik, baik. Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya menjadi asyik hanya dengan mengerti bahasa bunga."

Seungcheol berjongkok disebelah Junghan. Tangannya ikut terulur menyentuh sebuah bunga.

"Mau merangkai bunga?"

Seungcheol menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kau bisa merangkai bunga?"

"Tentu saja." Junghan tersenyum.

Tangannya dengan lihat memetik beberapa tangkai bunga sambil berkomat-kamit kecil—seperti meminta maaf karena telah mencabut mereka dari kehidupan, itu yang sempat didengar Seungcheol—lalu mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Otomatis Seungcheol, yang diduga seorang _manly_ , cepat bosan hanya dengan duduk di tengah taman bunga dan memperhatikan orang lain yang mengajaknya datang ke sini malah tenggelam dalam kesibukan sendiri.

"Hei, Junghan." ujar Seungcheol pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya waktu?"

Junghan mengangkat pandangan. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti mau keluar bersamaku?"

Junghan mengernyit. "Boleh. Tapi... tumben?"

Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Junghan yang harus membagi-bagi perhatian kepadanya dan rangkaian bunga setengah jadi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Junghan tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti." gumam Seungcheol dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Jangan bergumam, aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Kau melupakannya."

"Apa? Jangan setengah-setengah!" Junghan sedikit menaikkan oktafnya.

"Aku paham kau sibuk, jadi aku berusaha mengerti mengapa kau melupakannya."

"Lupa apa?"

"Kau tidak melihat kalender akhir-akhir ini." Seungcheol menunjuk Junghan tepat ke hidungnya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang, Seungcheol."

"Kau," Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junghan lalu menyentil dahinya. "Kau melupakan ulang tahunku."

Beberapa detik hening sebelum akhirnya Junghan membuka mulut kaget tak percaya.

"ASTAGA!" jerinya tiba-tiba, membuat Seungcheol tersentak mundur.

"Astaga! Demi apa?! Aku sudah menandainya di kalender—"

"Kubilang kau tidak melihat kalender akhir-akhir ini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?!"

"Kau sibuk, Junghan. Aku mengerti."

"Padahal aku hingga larut ada di meja belajar! Mengapa bisa aku tidak mengingat atau bahkan melihatnya?"

"Kalendernya jatuh tertimpa buku-bukumu." jelas Seungcheol angkat bahu.

Junghan terdiam. Sosok _angelic_ itu tampak kecewa dan sedih pada dirinya sendiri. Rangkaian bunga di tangannya terlupakan begitu saja. Bibir manis Junghan menurun ke bawah dan ia menunduk.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Seungcheol mengelus surai madu Junghan. "Makanya nanti kau mau keluar tidak?"

"Aku tidak memiliki hadiah untukmu."

"Kau yang menjadi hadiahku saja sudah cukup, kok." Seungcheol nyengir modus.

"Benarkah?" Junghan mengangkat wajahnya yang bersinar senang.

Melihat itu, Seungcheol menahan tawa. "Tentu saja,"

"Kalau begitu... _jjaaa_ ~" Junghan memakai hasil rangkaian bunga-bunga berkelopak putih itu di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi hadiahmu. Yoon Junghan akan menjadi hadiah untuk Choi Seungcheol di hari ulang tahunnya!"

Seungcheol tersenyum.

Benar. Ini ulang tahun paling indah.

Pada tahun yang hanya dilalui sekali seumur hidup ini, ia mendapat Yoon Junghan sebagai hadiahnya walaupun telat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dongsaeng-mu yang lain juga tidak ingat?"

"Aku akan menangih _hanwoo_ pada mereka, tenang saja." Seungcheol tersenyum jahat.

-0-0-0-

Soonyoung mengerang dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik pohon.

"Kukira Seungcheol hyung akan menagih ciuman pada Junghan hyung! Ahhh... Seungcheol hyung tidak seru!"

Jun tertawa sambil menepuk bahu si sipit itu. "Seungcheol hyung itu tidak sepertimu, ya."

"Aku juga ingin diberi hadiah oleh Jihoon." Soonyoung cemberut.

"Jadian sana." Seokmin menaburkan dedaunan di atas rambut putih kepirangan Soonyoung.

"Kau pikir semudah itu apa?"

"Yaelah... memangnya situ tidak capek ngode terus? Tiap hari rangkulan, nyapa maniiiss sekali, terus sering mengoceh ' _aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jihoonie_ ', bahkan sampai mengajak sekasur berdua... _please_ ya, Soonyoung hyung!"

Seokmin memberikan wajah _derp_ -nya tepat di hadapan si sipit.

Soonyoung makin cemberut. "Jihoon yang tidak peka." Mendadak ia curhat.

"Peka kali. Atau mungkin justru kau yang tidak peka."

"Capek ya, ngomongin soal ngode-peka terus. Biarin saja. Tunggu waktunya."

"Tunggu waktu juga kapan kalau tidak dimulai, kapan kalau tidak ada satu dari kalian yang berani _confess_."

" _Please_ , Seokmin. Kau bukan pakar cinta jadi diam saja, oke?" Soonyoung memutar mata.

"Aku jujur, lho. Aku hanya memberi nasihat."

"Jangan berbicara soal hubungan tanpa statusku dengan Jihoon—"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Ketika eksistensi mungil Lee Jihoon tiba-tiba muncul, Soonyoung segera memberikan senyum super lebarnya pada Jihoon dengan dedaunan kering tersangkut di rambutnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Jihoonie."

"Oh, yasudah."

Jihoon berlalu begitu saja.

"Dih? Gitu doang? Tidak menyapa atau apa, gitu? Tidak menanyakan kabar? Tidak tanya-tanya sudah makan belum, sudah mandi belum..."

"Sudah selesai ngomong belum?"

Soonyoung pundung seketika. "Jihoonie... untung sayang, ya."

Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

-0-0-0-

Bel akhir sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Pulaaaanggg...! Hyung, ayo pulang bersamaku!"

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menoleh pada Mingyu—berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu sekarang..."

Mingyu menaikkan alis. "Mengapa?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, begitulah..." Wonwoo tampak ragu. Hyung-nya itu bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya.

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tahu Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Mungkin ini balasan yang harus diterimanya. Mingyu sudah membohongi Wonwoo dan tidak ingin berbagi rahasia dengannya. Maka ia juga harus merelakan Wonwoo melakukan apa yang diinginkan sekarang—sendirian.

"Baiklah. Cepat pulang, ya." ujar Mingyu final.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala tak percaya. Mingyu dapat dengan mudah melepaskannya... ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu?

"Aku menunggumu, hyung."

Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk menggusak rambut halus Wonwoo sebelum berlalu keluar gerbang. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terkejut di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

" _Mian_..."

Wonwoo berbalik arah dan berlari.

Kali ini ia tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan begitu saja!

Wonwoo menembus segala kerumunan sore hari. Ia menuju alun-alun. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya yang memaksakan diri untuk berlari kesana—ia merasa gila, namun ia juga tidak peduli.

Wonwoo melihat tangannya, memastikan apa yang sebelumnya ia tulis disana tidak pudar bahkan sebelum ia mencapai telepon umum. Daerah pinggiran Seoul memang masih memiliki beberapa telepon umum tua.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah kepastian.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menghubungi Kim Minwoo begitu saja dengan nomor ponsel pribadi atau masalah akan berkembang dengan cepat. Bagaimana pun Wonwoo harus punya taktik untuk dapat menang dari si brengsek itu sebelum ia tertangkap bagaikan tikus.

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang telepon. Nafasnya menderu lelah. Ia berlari kencang sekali agar dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat.

Wonwoo meraih gagang telepon. Tangannya gemetar ketika akan memencet angka-angka. Setiap tombol yang disentuhnya selalu membuahkan rasa ragu dan pergulatan batin hebat antara ia harus melakukan ini atau tidak.

Wonwoo tahu jika ia melakukan ini, ada kemungkinan luka yang tergores di hatinya akan kembali terbuka dan semakin lebar. Tapi jika ia tidak melakukan ini, maka Wonwoo akan mengecap dirinya pengecut—dan ibunya tidak ingin ia menjadi pengecut.

Nada sambung pertama dan Wonwoo semakin was-was.

Keadaan sekitar sepi, jadi Wonwoo tidak perlu cemas apabila ia akan teriak-teriak karena jengkel.

" _Hmmm... yeoboseyo?_ "

Wonwoo menahan nafas.

Mendadak rasa sesak menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata dan hanya terdiam dalam kagetnya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara terbata-bata.

Dicekik oleh kenyataan itu ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

"K-kau..."

" _Ya? Yeoboseyo? Siapa ini?_ "

"Ki-Kim... Kim—"

"Halo? Akan saya tutup."

Wonwoo mendadak geram. Seenaknya saja ia berkata santai seperti itu.

"Brengsek! Dengarkan aku dulu, sialan!" akhirnya, Wonwoo berteriak bahkan sebelum membalas salam.

" _Ohoho... ada apa? Sepertinya kau hanyalah anak muda yang akan membuang-buang waktuku._ "

"Kim Minwoo kau brengsek sialan!" bentak Wonwoo.

Suara hembusan cerutu terdengar dari seberang. " _Oh, aku tahu siapa dirimu._ "

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini pada keluargaku, bukan?!" Wonwoo menahan amarahnya dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

" _Ahahaha... aku benar, kan! Kau anak dari si Jeon pengkhianat itu._ " tawa mencela Kim Minwoo benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan Wonwoo.

"Jangan asal bicara sebelum kau berkaca melihat dirimu sendiri! Kau yang pengkhianat, brengsek!" Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan sumpah serapahnya. "Kau harusnya malu atas segala perbuatanmu!"

" _Anak muda, kau bisa jelaskan padaku perbuatan apa yang membuatku harus malu?_ "

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAU BERKHIANAT—"

" _Tutup mulutmu, bocah!_ " Kim Minwoo habis kesabaran.

"Kau menyedihkan, Kim Minwoo." lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu kalau kau bisa hidup hingga saat ini juga karena aku, bukan?! Dengar, bocah kecil. Jika ayahmu tidak mengemis harta padaku, kau pasti sudah menjadi tulang belulang bersama keluargamu yang harmonis itu. Terlalu harmonis hingga membuatku jijik setengah mati."

Wonwoo menahan rasa sesaknya. "Kau tahu... ayah sudah banyak berterima kasih padamu... ayah sangat mengagumi kebaikan hatimu... tapi kenapa kau membalasnya seperti itu, hah?! Kau tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

" _Jaga mulutmu!_ "

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak hanya merebut dua nyawa dariku, kan?! KAU TAHU KAU TELAH MEREBUT SEGALANYA DARIKU!"

Rasa sesak dan kesal itu tidak bisa di tahan. Segala yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ini tidak bisa digambarkan. Ia lelah.

Kim Minwoo malah tertawa di ujung sana. " _Oh... benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang melihatmu menderita, bocah._ "

Tangan Wonwoo mengepal. Gagang telepon itu terasa akan retak karena terus digenggamnya.

"Mati kau, Kim Minwoo!"

" _Asal kau tahu, bocah. Aku tidak peduli berapa nyawa yang kuambil untuk duniaku sendiri. Tapi yang pasti jika kau ingin selamat, maka datanglah kepadaku._ " kata Kim Minwoo tenang.

"Aku punya harga diri. Aku tidak akan pernah merendah padamu hanya untuk selamat dari hidup!"

" _Sayang sekali..._ " Kim Minwoo menghembuskan cerutunya kembali. " _Kalau begitu, aku akan mengincar lebih banyak nyawa milikmu. Milik orang-orang yang berharga bagimu._ "

Wonwoo memukul dinding di sebelahnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa, sialan!"

" _Ups, aku lupa. Memangnya siapa lagi orang berharga milikmu? Bukankhn mereka sudah mati semua yaa..._ "

"MATI KAU, MATI!" teriakkan Wonwoo menggema. Ia geram bukan main.

"Dengar, Kim Minwoo! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau sentuh orang-orang berhargaku sekali lagi, maka aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Wonwoo.

" _Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik, anak muda._ "

Wonwoo membanting telepon. Mematikan sambungan secara sepihak sebelum ia lepas kendali berakhir mengambil benda tajam. Kemudian jatuh merosot ke tanah sambil meremas kepalanya sendiri.

Frustasi. Wonwoo sangat frustasi.

Sekarang dunianya hancur. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

Kim Minwoo terlalu brengsek untuk dihadapi. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu hidup di dunia ini?

Luka lama terbuka lagi. Wonwoo yakin Kim Minwoo berkhianat. Wonwoo tidak salah untuk terus mengutuknya seumur hidup.

Perasaannya tidak menentu sekarang.

Jantungnya berdegup keras dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Tapi Wonwoo bertanya-tanya mengapa air matanya tak kunjung menetes hingga saat ini.

-0-0-0-

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa sepi sekali.

Tentu saja. Tanpa Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu digodainya, Kim Mingyu hanya bisa diam kicep di tengah keramaian trotoar sore itu.

Tidak ada kerjaan, Mingyu menatap jam tangannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia berjalan dan itu terasa lama sekali. Padahal jika ia bersama Wonwoo, maka perjalanan satu hari pun akan terasa menyenangkan.

" _Sebenarnya apa urusan Wonwoo hyung?_ "

Sekali lagi pikiran itu berputar. Mingyu menggeleng ketika hampir saja _negative thinking_ hinggap di kepalanya.

Mingyu merongoh saku celana seragam dan tidak menemukan ponselnya disana. Langsung saja ia dilanda panik. Buru-buru tiang itu berhenti berjalan dan mengubek tasnya.

Menemukan ponsel itu berada diantara tumpukan buku membuat senyum Mingyu terkembang lega.

Ia akan menelepon Wonwoo. Mumpung di luar, ia ingin mengajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan. Semoga saja hyung itu telah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Namun ketika ia menyalakan ponsel, yang muncul adalah pemberitahuan adanya pesan suara. Seseorang menelepon saat ponsel tidak dalam genggamannya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.

Mingyu memiringkan kepala, _pasti ini menyangkut hal penting._

Mingyu mengenakan earphone dan mendengarkan pesan itu.

Untaian kalimat singkat dari suara yang begitu dikenalnya menghentikan langkah Mingyu.

" _Mingyu-ah, appa akan dari pulang Jepang sekarang. Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk, bukan?_ "

Mingyu mendadak dilanda kegelisahan. Segera ia mencabut earphone dari telinganya dan berlari untuk mencari taksi.

Ia harus segera ke gedung. Ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting!

Mingyu sengaja tidak melakukan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari karena memang tidak bisa. Sekarang saat ayahnya berkata ia akan pulang dari Jepang, Mingyu kelabakan bagai tersambar petir.

Selama di dalam taksi, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti cemas. Berkali-kali ia meminta sang supir untuk melaju lebih cepat. Ia harus mencapai gedung secepat mungkin walau Mingyu tidak tahu kapan ayahnya akan menguasai kembali ruangannya.

Mingyu menghela nafas dan menubrukkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia menatap jendela. Huru-hara manusia yang berlalu-lalang terlewati sekejap mata. Wajahnya menyendu.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mingyu menunduk dan tatapan beralih pada telapak tangannya.

Saat ber- _high five_ , Mingyu yakin dirinya tidak salah lihat. Wonwoo menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya dan tulisan itu adalah angka-angka membentuk suatu nomor.

Sekarang Mingyu menerka-nerka apakah benar Wonwoo menulis nomor Kim Minwoo di telapak tangannya.

Seketika lamunan Mingyu buyar ketika mobil berhenti mendadak. Mingyu memandang keluar jendela dan menemukan pemandangan gedung bertingkat telah ada di sisinya. Segera ia keluar dan membayar lalu melesat kesana.

"Mingyu-ssi?" seseorang di meja informan tampak terkejut ketika Mingyu seenaknya menuju lift.

"Aku ada urusan penting!"

"Tapi Tuan sedang tidak ada—"

Mingyu tidak mengubrisnya dan segera menutup lift. Lantai 23 terasa sangat lama kali ini, berbeda dengan biasanya yang terasa begitu cepat.

Mingyu gigit bibir. Kakinya mengetuk-ketuk tak sabaran.

"Aku harus sempat... aku pasti sempat..." gumaman itu tak henti-hentinya diucapkan.

Sesampainya di koridor sepi melompong yang sudah sangat familiar itu, Mingyu segera berlari menuju ruangan ayahnya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, dikunci.

Mingyu tidak kehabisan akal. Ia akan menggunakan cara ala para pencuri tidak modal di TV—menggunakan kawat pengait. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kepala Mingyu memanas dan akhirnya pintu terbuka. Mingyu merangsek masuk dan menemukan ruangan besar yang begitu dingin dan sepi.

"Halo...?"

Tidak ada kamera pengawas. Mingyu semakin melangkah ke dalam setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Ia akan menyelidiki apakah benar-benar Kim Minwoo yang memasang kamera pengawas di Sowon High School. Apa Kim Minwoo memang benar-benar mengincarnya kali ini?

Tidak banyak yang tahu sela-sela rahasia disini. Karena Kim Minwoo itu licik—namun bagaimana pun Mingyu adalah anaknya—dia pasti memiliki banyak tempat tersembunyi. Salah satunya adalah celah kecil di samping lemari buku besar. Tidak akan ada yang tahu tempat ini.

Sebuah meja dengan komputer sederhana terletak mati disana. Mingyu mendekat, tangannya terulur menyalakan komputer dengan nafas tak kunjung berhenti menderu.

Dalam ruangan penuh aura mencekam ini, Mingyu hanya ditemani oleh detik jarum jam. Matanya lihai melirik tulisan-tulisan dan tangannya sibuk membuka banyak folder.

Hingga ia sampai di satu folder tersembunyi yang berhasil di- _hack_ -nya, Mingyu menahan nafas.

Puluhan video berlatar belakang keadaan sekolah tersimpan disana. Mingyu menggertakkan gigi geram. Kim Minwoo memang sangat licik.

Tidak sedikit pula video yang menampilkan dirinya dan teman-temannya, termasuk Wonwoo—bahkan beberapa tampak di- _close up_ walau hasil video itu tidak terlalu jelas.

Dibukanya satu video dengan suasana kantin. Mingyu merasa bodoh karena ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya disana.

Tanggal yang tertulis disana adalah tanggal hari pertama Wonwoo masuk Sowon. Hyung-nya itu tampak melirik ke langit-langit, sekilas melakukan kontak mata dengan kamera sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan kembali berjalan mengikuti dirinya yang bahkan ada di depan Wonwoo.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari hal ini?

Buru-buru Mingyu menghapus seluruh video dalam folder itu. Ia memastikan tidak ada sedikit pun jejak disana dan di _recycle bin_ sebelum akhirnya mematikan komputer.

Tiba-tiba jam tangannya berbunyi. Pukul lima sore. Mingyu segera menghentikan jamnya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya disini.

Setelah yakin semua urusan selesai, Mingyu menghela nafas lega. Untung ia sempat menghapus video-video kamera pengawas itu sebelum Kim Minwoo melihatnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Tapi ia tidak boleh lengah. Mingyu berlari menuju lift. Kaki panjangnya menyusuri koridor lantai bawah dengan cepat.

Ia masih berada dalam lingkup arena pribadi Kim Minwoo. Dan ayahnya berkata ia tidak perlu ke gedung sebelum sang ayah kembali ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Namun Mingyu memberontak, ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan daripada nasibnya sendiri.

Ponselnya berdering. Mingyu memastikan ia melihat _called ID_ dan yakin matanya membaca tulisan 'Wonwoo hyung' disana. Tapi bukan telepon yang diterimanya, melainkan pesan singkat.

Pesan itu terbuka.

" _Mingyu..._ "

Hanya itu tulisan disana.

Mingyu mendadak senyam-senyum sendiri di tempat. Walau bukan sesuatu yang berarti, tapi ketika Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan duluan bukankah itu pertanda baik bahwa mereka kini semakin dekat?

Ah, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan senyumnya mengingat wajah manis Wonwoo.

Mingyu mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Wonwoo!

"Mingyu-ssi!" suara wanita di meja informan kembali menyapanya. Mingyu menoleh.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, terima kasih!" Mingyu melambai dengan senyum kekanakkan. Bahkan matanya berbinar cerah ketika lanjut berkata. "Aku akan bertemu hyung-ku! Aku senang sekali, lho!"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud saya." sang informan menjeda, namun Mingyu tidak menghentikan larinya. "Tuan sudah—"

Percuma saja.

Mingyu telah mencapai pintu dan keluar.

Namun ketika ia sampai di _lobby_ , Mingyu mendadak berhenti.

Kim Mingyu menemukan Kim Minwoo berdiri disana—tepat lima meter di hadapannya, di _lobby_ gedung yang seharusnya tidak didatanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N:

FINALLY!

Saya tahu saya masokis menyatukan fluff dengan adegan villain seperti di atas tapi yehet yaaaa bisa apdet akhir tahun, yuuuhuuu~

Maapin Hime kalo bikin kalian campur aduk banget sama fic ini muehehehehee

AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FOR URI JISOO OPPA YANG SERING SENYUM TIPIS TIPIS TAPI KECENYA TEBEL TEBEL HUAAA MUAAHH DARI SAYA YA :* Moga makin + + ya bang tetep jadi Joshua-nya svt dan tolong itu bantuin dongsaengs lo yang pada miring-miring biar lurus lagi /tabok/

Last chapter update for 2015 and hello 2016, we'll wait every good things happen next year~

DaeMinJae: Yosh, hai kamuuu~ wah, makasih banget sudah mencintai epep abal ini :^) weess drama on the way wkwkwk. Yup, bener sekalee! Oke, new chap update, thanks for review~

XiayuweLiu: mereka emang begitu, saya mah bisa apa atuh... oiya dooongg pasti jadi hehe thanks for review kak :*

mingyuxwonwoo: sebenernya saya juga masih mikir endingnya mau bagemana /author ga bener/ tapi dienjoy aja yaaa misterinya nanti juga kebongkar, kok! hihi, thanks for review. Fighting!

: Kim Minwoo minta dikulitin emang ya banyak rahasia wkwkw doain wonu supaya dia kagak kenapa-napa ya... thanks for review :D

sehan: yeeeyyy sekarang apdet lagiiii... wkwkwk maap kalo chap ini bikin makin tegang tapi saya kuatkan kokoromu dengan meanie lopey dopey diatas, moga enjoy ya :D wah, kalo channel yutub-nya aku juga gatau soalnya aku cuma liat-liat di instagram sama tumblr /saya juga kangen uji duuuhh tuh anak makin unyu aja perharinya kokoro lemah kalo udah nyangkut dia mah/ sebenernya di konser kemaren yang pada nonton dilarang ngambil pics, fancam, atau audio streaming soalnya kan konsernya tentang unreleased track jadi kayak ada hak cipta dari svt-nya gitu. Bahkan katanya ada yang sampe diusir gara-gara ketahuan ngambil fancam /saya tahu dari rumor-rumor sekitar, entah benar atau tidak/ tapi justru karena dilarang ambil fancam katanya sih yaaa bakal ada CD konsernya tapi belum verif dari Pledis ( maap balesannya kepanjangan, kalo bisa lewat PM aku udah fangirl kali sama kamuuu~ makasih ya beb! Hihiw~

tinkuerbxlle: oke siippp terus manggilnya apa ya hehehe... bentaran lagi kebongkar niih wonu udah calling-calling sama babeh minwoo terus mingyu udah kepergok berontak sama babehnya. Mingyu mah emang kampret aslinya aja begitu untung cakep tuh anak :') sudah apdet yaa, thanks for review~

baskoro alham: APA KABAR KAK KOKORONYA? SAYA BALIK LAGI NIIIHHH hehehehe kali ini makin bikin greget gak yaa~ /saya jahat banget astagah maapkeun/ kan kita harus membuat gebrakan yang WAAAH gitu loh /anjir ini apaan sih ngomong ga jelas. Iyup, pas liat langit-langit kantin hmzzz makanya wonu gamau duduk ngadep itu cctv dia maunya ngadep tembok aja jadi mukanya ga kesorot. Makasih kak udah nungguin nih epep saya juga kejer kalo liat kakak ripiu tau gak, senengnya ga ketulungan. Thanks for reviewwww~

KureyRey: malu malu kucing dia bhaakkk hhmmm... ketauan ga yaaa... di chap ini dan chap depan ada jawabannya /spoiler/ adooohh gimana ya nasibnya sedih juga saya bikin wonu menderita begini wkwkwk greget ditunggu nextnya aja, oke? Thanks for review kaakkk~

5F17Mansaee: Waaahhh... makasiiiih bangeettt udah suka sama epep ini, jimayu saya hihi :D saya emang mandang dari real life anak anak svt ngebayangin gimana gokilnya mereka tinggal satu atap bertiga belas omegat bayangin bertiga belas! /bhak/ terus yaaa karena saya newbie jadi idenya masih cetek-cetek ngasih misterinya juga ga terlalu ntaps banget jadi ya... maafin kalo masih banyak kesalahan :)) sip, pasti end dengan menenangkan, kok. cuma ya kalo lagi konflik ati-ati aja bikin disko mendadak hehe :v saya juga baru ngeh pas udah rilis tuh chap awal munculnya kim minwoo, baru nyadar minwoo bisa aja singkatan mingyu-wonwoo padahal awalnya itu nama cuma numpang lewat gegara saya writer block. Hehehe makasih banget reviewnya bikin semangat apdet lagi loh. sudah next ya, thanks for review~

wonuugyu: anak polos emang kagak pernah bisa boong kak /mingyu mana polos/ GYAAHH MANTEP DAH SAYA JERIT LIMA OKTAF LIAT WONU SHITLESS OMG SAYA LANGSUNG FANGIRL GULING-GULING /maafkan mendadak caps/ kangen meanieeeee akhir-akhir ini lagi ga banyak moment tapi sekalinya ada overload cuteness kyaahhh aduh disitu saya gakuat lihat jihun mungil banget minta dibawa pulang ;"D udah ya maap mendadak berisik saya fangirl gini juga karena ngebaca review kamu lagi kaann bikin saya seneng hehehe~ btw thanks for review {}

korokurakwayun: ndak popo kak saya tetep seneng kok kaaakkk~ aiiiihhhh makasih ya padahal saya hanya newbie yang ndak ada apa-apanya :") semoga endingnya ga bakal ngecewain ya soalnya saya bingung mau bagemana juga nih ujung cerita hehehe. sudah next, ya! saya udah pulang, saya udah balik fangirl svt dan saya senaaaanggg~ /apalah/ thanks for review~ betewe pen name kamu unyu sekaliiihh hihi :D

AllSoo: boleh kok, boleh silakan aja haha itu mah udah bukan modus pen ngode, itu gombalan orang udah jadian bhak. Hehehe saya pernah kejadian abis tahun ajaran baru eh disambutnya sama bola kelempar pas masuk kelas -_- sudah next ya kaaakkk tengkyuu ripiunya :*

shinhy: hai hai haaaaiii juga kaaaakk bisa ngobrol lewat ripiu lagi sama kakak muaahhh :* gausah jauh jauh cctv aja udah bener kok hehehe. Yup, dia tau makanya pen wonu tetep bareng dia biar ga diapa-apain sama minwoo. Greget yaaa saya juga gemes pas ngetiknya pengen ninju mingyu seriusan dah tuh anak gak bisa diem emang. Coba aja kalo wonu ngebuka dikit soal masalahnya sama anak-anak laen, atau bahkan sama mingyu, dia pasti ga bakal potek sepotek-poteknya huhu :v tuh di atas dia udah teriak-teriakan sama minwoo tinggal tunggu tanggal maennya aja ampe itu anak meledak gara-gara tau kenyataan :'D ahaha mereka bedua emang unyu kadang suka nyita perhatian... betewe kemaren joshua ultah saya jerit ngeliat v apps-nya josh ganteng banget pake snapback /mulai lagi/ saya juga udah kepanjangan kak ini maapin dah ini. thanks for review kak, hwaiting!

wulancho137: hai anataaa~ nice to meet you :* daijoubu kokkk saya tetep seneng soalnya reviewers nambah :D ahahaha, makasih ya padahal saya juga masih newbie terharu saya~ yup, sekarang udah mulai konflik dan diatasssss wonu sama mingyu mulai kejerat jaringnya kim minwoo. Kim Minwoo emang lagi nyariin wonu soalnya masalah masa lalu mereka kan berkaitan erat dan minwoo gamau ngelepas wonu gitu aja. YEEEE KITA SAMAAN FANS KnB dan betewe kita samaan loh biasnya aku juga suka kise hehe :D otp disono ya yang pada official, AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, dan embel-embelnya mereka imutz dah kalo lovey dovey. Ehehe, oke, thanks for review kamuu~

ujiihun96: aaaaa nongol juga dah nih kamuu yang pen namenya jihuun hihiw :3 gemes kaan mereka mah emang udah tinggal nunggu jadian. KESIAN YA WONU SAYA JUGA PENGEN MATIIN MINWOO hahahaha kalo dia ampe tau kebenarannya ya udaahhh... ends of his lyfe karena ternyata minwoo itu babeh dari bocah yang sering ngodein dia wkwkwk udahlah ya thanks for review kamu!

Svtmeanie: ahahaha... sip deh kalo penasaran. diikutin terus yaaa~ thanks for review!

Jxngwoo: gado-gado banyak rasa makanya enak di baca :D kan mereka anak esempe anak sekolahan mana ada yang kagak gaul bhahahak. Untung modus kaga denda yaaa bakal jadi apa dah si Mingyu sama hoshe kalo keterusan doyan gombal wkwkwk om jojo mah bae makanya begitu. serba salah ya saya juga jadi bingung... mau diapain yaaa~ okelah, sudah next kak! Tengkyuuu ripiunya~

Jellyeoreum: ya kaga papa kokkk... yah, namanya juga drama kan ga seru kalo ga ada yang boong dan ga ada yang dikecewain /tabok/ oke, thanks for review! Happy new year juga buat kamuuu~

.

.

Oke, gosh. Ini emang panjang atau sayanya aja yang manjang-manjangin. Tapi saya enjoy kok ngebalesin ripiu kalian satu-satu KARENA HIME SAYANG KALIAANN~ /slapped

.

Betewe kakak shinhy nanya line saya~ jimayu niihhh XD Hime 01 liner kaaakkk~

gapapa kok manggil saya dede jadi berasa mudaan banget ya wkz.

.

heeyyy, let's chit-chat more about everything! Let's be friends so we can share anything and fangirl overload through kpop or else. U can send me PM or add my personal account line:

* sebenernya saya disitu juga jarang ngapa-ngapain, biar notif line saya penuh aja gitu haha bhak gara-gara twitter saya lagi baal sekarang*

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD NIGHT FELLAS. Please throwback my English wkwk. Itu depan rumah petasan udah meledak yeeeeyyy!

.

.

.

I'm so happy bcs not so long again until I get 100 reviews, thanks for everything :)

At last, review please?


	8. Rings

Setelah yakin semua urusan selesai, Mingyu menghela nafas lega. Untung ia sempat menghapus video-video kamera pengawas itu sebelum Kim Minwoo melihatnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Tapi ia tidak boleh lengah. Mingyu berlari menuju lift. Kaki panjangnya menyusuri koridor lantai bawah dengan cepat.

Ia masih berada dalam lingkup arena pribadi Kim Minwoo. Dan ayahnya berkata ia tidak perlu ke gedung sebelum sang ayah kembali ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Namun Mingyu memberontak, ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan daripada nasibnya sendiri.

Ponselnya berdering. Mingyu memastikan ia melihat _called ID_ dan yakin matanya membaca tulisan 'Wonwoo hyung' disana. Tapi bukan telepon yang diterimanya, melainkan pesan singkat.

Pesan itu terbuka.

" _Mingyu..._ "

Hanya itu tulisan disana.

Mingyu mendadak senyam-senyum sendiri di tempat. Walau bukan sesuatu yang berarti, tapi ketika Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan duluan bukankah itu pertanda baik bahwa mereka kini semakin dekat?

Ah, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan senyumnya mengingat wajah manis Wonwoo.

Mingyu mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Wonwoo!

"Mingyu-ssi!" suara wanita di meja informan kembali menyapanya. Mingyu menoleh.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, terima kasih!" Mingyu melambai dengan senyum kekanakkan. Bahkan matanya berbinar cerah ketika lanjut berkata. "Aku akan bertemu hyung-ku! Aku senang sekali, lho!"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksud saya." sang informan menjeda, namun Mingyu tidak menghentikan larinya. "Tuan sudah—"

Percuma saja.

Mingyu telah mencapai pintu dan keluar.

Namun ketika ia sampai di _lobby_ , Mingyu mendadak berhenti.

Kim Mingyu menemukan Kim Minwoo berdiri disana—tepat lima meter di hadapannya, di _lobby_ gedung yang seharusnya tidak didatanginya.

v

v

v

© xkagehime

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

V

V

V

Sudah berapa lama Wonwoo berkeliling tak jelas seperti ini? Ia tidak ingin pulang, disatu sisi ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuh lalu tidur selama mungkin. Tidak paham dengan semua yang menimpanya, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan niat gembel cari angin.

Lima belas menit dari alun-alun, Wonwoo berjalan semakin tidak menentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, sebentar-sebentar tersenggol bahu orang dan ikut terseret arus keramaian.

Lama berjalan akhirnya Wonwoo sampai pada lingkungan kumuh nan sempit pinggiran Seoul. Ia melintasi gang-gang kecil yang gelap dan tidak bersahabat. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan tanpa mau repot-repot melihat sekitar. Wonwoo hanya terus berjalan sempoyongan dengan langkah pelan-pelan.

Blazer berantakan dan sebelah bagian tas melorot, wajah kucel dan mata memerah karena lelah, Wonwoo persis anak sekolahan yang baru diusir dari rumah.

Sibuk melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri, alih-alih terdengar sesuatu yang sanggup menyelinap diantara pikiran kacaunya.

"Kau paham, tikus kecil? Sekarang serahkan uangmu sebelum kau kuhajar!" Suara itu muncul samar-samar dari gang gelap yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Seseorang sedang ditindas disana dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berhenti berjalan.

"Aku punya kehidupan yang harus kupenuhi daripada menyerahkannya padamu! Pergi kalian! Jangan menggangguku!"

Wonwoo mendecih mendengar jawaban itu, namun ia tidak berhenti dan hanya bergumam. "Cih, berikan saja uangmu padanya, bodoh."

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar!"

"Aku tetap tidak mau memberikannya padamu!"

Sebuah baku hantam terjadi di belakangnya dan Wonwoo tidak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau bisa menang apa darinya... kau hanya tikus kecil, persis seperti yang digambarkannya." lirih Wonwoo dengan suara parau.

Wonwoo terus berjalan. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru. Mengapa bisa sekumpulan burung di atas sana terlihat begitu bebas dan tanpa beban? Ia mengepak kemana pun arah yang diinginkannya tanpa ada halangan.

Wonwoo miris mengapa ia membandingkan kehidupannya dengan kehidupan hewan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyelak melewatinya. Orang itu terhuyung-huyung ketika bahu mereka bertabrakan. Sekilas melakukan kontak mata sebelum akhirnya sosok asing dengan darah di sudut bibir itu berlari menjauh dari Wonwoo, atau tepatnya dari para preman yang mengincarnya.

Wonwoo melirik ke belakang. Menyaksikan lima preman berbadan besar berkumpul dengan wajah puas telah memukuli mangsanya.

Wonwoo tertawa hambar.

Ia tertawa karena pada kenyataannya kejadian tadi adalah gambaran hidupnya juga.

" _Orang bodoh tidak akan musnah dari dunia ini. Drama tanpa orang lemah yang terus ditindas tidaklah menarik perhatian. Kau yang menindas atau kau yang ditindas? Atau kau yang akan menjadi malaikat penolong bagi mereka yang ditindas?_ "

Wonwoo mendengus. Itu hanyalah _quote_ basi yang pernah dibacanya dari sebuah novel, dan menurutnya kalimat itu tidak mengandung makna apapun.

Sekarang yang diinginkan Wonwoo hanyalah pulang. Mendadak ia merasa muak dengan angin semilir yang terus menerpanya. Wonwoo melirik ponsel. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa dihubunginya adalah Mingyu, dan ia telah mengirim pesan pada sosok itu.

Namun Wonwoo kecewa pesannya hanya di- _read_ saja oleh Mingyu.

-0-0-0-

Di sisi lain, Kim Mingyu kini berdiri dengan tangan di belakang tubuh bersama Kim Minwoo yang menghisap cerutu. Mingyu beberapa kali mengibas tangan di depan wajahnya agar asap menyengat cerutu itu hilang.

"Jadi... kau menyelinap masuk?"

Mingyu tersentak dan menurunkan tangan. "Ya," balasnya acuh.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kubilang tidak perlu kesini?"

Kim Minwoo memutar kursi menghadap sang anak dengan pandangan mengejek. Mingyu memutar mata jengah. Sudah cukup bersikap sopannya—sekarang ia akan nyolot-nyolotan.

"Suka-suka, dong?"

"Kau mau menantangku apa bagaimana?"

Mingyu menahan tawa "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Appa yang menantangku untuk melakukan ini. Semua dimulai karena appa dan tugas konyolmu!"

"Tugas itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan aksi menyelinapmu sekarang ini, Mingyu."

"Tentu ada, Tuan Kim." Mingyu menyindir. "Siapa yang tidak akan mati penasaran soal kebenaran apa yang _appa_ sembunyikan? Aku salah satunya, dan aku benci mengakuinya."

Kim Minwoo tetap diam.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangan menunggu.

Kini sang ayah malah kembali memutar kursinya menghadap jendela besar. Asap cerutu kembali terhembus memenuhi ruangan sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Mulai besok, aku akan mengincar Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu melotot. "Apa?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, dasar bodoh."

Mingyu spontan menggebrak meja kasar. "Katakan sekali lagi, sialan!"

"Jeon Wonwoo. Ini tentang si tikus kecil itu."

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh tanganmu pada keluargaku!" geram Mingyu.

Kim Minwoo menoleh sinis. "Siapa yang kau sebut keluargamu, Kim? Hanya aku dan ibumu, bukan?"

"BUKAN! Kalian bukan keluargaku!"

"Berarti benar dugaanku. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membangkang akhir-akhir ini," Kim Minwoo menaruh cerutunya di asbak, kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya di depan dagu.

"Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak menjadi anak teladan akhir-akhir ini, ya... melelahkan saja."

Mingyu mengernyit.

"Kau membantahku, berpura-pura menjalankan tugas dengan baik, dan berbohong belum menemukan anak dari si Jeon itu. Padahal kenyataannya kaulah orang yang menyelamatkan dan menyembunyikan eksistensi tikus menjijikkan itu selama ini. Hebat sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bangga padamu atau tidak."

Mingyu menebar senyum mengejek. "Ohoho, benar. Aku sangat membanggakan karena telah melakukan hal baik. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang malah mengincar nyawa orang tak bersalah!"

"Dia bersalah. Dia pengkhianat."

"Ini masalah antara _appa_ dan Tuan Jeon, bukan dengan anaknya. Jangan libatkan dia dan berpikirlah dewasa!"

Kim Minwoo seketika marah. "Tahu apa kau soal masalah ini?! Jangan seenaknya menasihatiku! Kau yang seharusnya dinasihati untuk berpikiran dewasa! Kau naïf, Kim Mingyu. Sangat naïf."

"Aku memang naïf, karena itu aku melakukan suatu hal yang benar!"

"Dunia tidak butuh orang baik yang selalu melakukan hal benar, bocah. Yang dibutuhkan adalah orang kuat, yang bisa selalu bertahan hidup dan berada di posisi atas selamanya!"

Mingyu meremas kepalanya. "Masalah appa dan Tuan Jeon hanya soal harta dan pinjam-meminjam! Kenapa appa selalu memperbesar hal yang seharusnya sudah dilupakan, hah?!"

"Karena ini tidak bisa dilupakan, Kim Mingyu!" Kim Minwoo gantian membentak.

"Dengar, appa! Tuan Jeon telah membayar seluruh uang pinjaman dari _appa_ , tapi _appa_ malah menambahkan bunga yang banyak padanya! Jelas saja dia tidak bisa melunasinya dengan mudah karena bisnisnya baru kembali berjalan. Tapi appa tidak sabaran dan malah memperpanas keadaan hingga timbul konflik seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup seenaknya saja dengan hutang belum lunas, karena itu aku mengincarnya!"

"Tuan Jeon telah melunasi segalanya! Yang tersisa hanyalah bunga-bunga tambahan tidak jelas itu! Appa hanya ingin terus menghasilkan uang tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Appa juga sebenarnya tidak ingin bisnis Tuan Jeon berkembang sampai-sampai dapat menyaingi appa, karena itu appa terus memerasnya, kan?!"

Kim Minwoo menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam. Tatapan itu sinis dan menusuk, namun Mingyu tidak takut.

Dalam hati Mingyu merutuk mengapa ia melakukan hal nyolot seperti itu pada ayahnya. Tahu Kim Minwoo adalah sosok yang tidak suka dibantah, dia bisa saja langsung mengusung pistol pada siapapun jika ada yang menghalanginya.

Dan Mingyu takut jika ternyata aksi memberontaknya malah membuat Kim Minwoo semakin gencar menghancurkan kehidupan barunya. Termasuk mengakhiri riwayat hidup Wonwoo begitu saja.

Ah, _like father like son_. Mingyu merasa ia bodoh karena keturunan dari sang ayah. Eh.

"Oh..."

Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Apa-apaan tanggapan Kim Minwoo itu?

"Intinya, kau menyelundupkan anak baru ke 'rumah' bahkan tanpa mempertemukannya denganku. Bagus sekali. Sebenarnya kerja apa si Choi Seungcheol itu hingga ia berani ikut-ikut menyembunyikan anak si Jeon sama sepertimu. Dia dan teman-temanmu itu tidak berguna!"

"Tolong jangan membuatku harus membentakmu. Jangan bawa-bawa nama Seungcheol hyung dan yang lain." Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya. "Lagipula jika aku mempertemukannya denganmu, berarti sama saja aku membunuh Jeon Wonwoo."

"Benar, seharusnya kau bunuh saja dia. Tikus kecil itu pasti sudah mencuci otakmu!"

Mingyu hanya bisa menggeram di tempatnya. _What the hell!_ Yang ada Kim Minwoo yang seharusnya dicuci otak supaya sadar diri.

"Tapi Kim Mingyu, aku benar-benar serius akan mengincar Jeon Wonwoo."

Matilah. Benar kan, segala usaha penjelasannya tadi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun selain keputusan yang semakin membulat untuk mengincar Wonwoo.

Ck. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Tolong jangan, _appa_..." lirih Mingyu memelas.

"Jangan jadi anak anjing seperti itu, Kim. Aku tidak ingin dibantah."

Ingin sekali Mingyu memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ia sangat lelah lahir batin hingga rasanya sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Disatu sisi ia ingin menyerah saja. Membiarkan Kim Minwoo dimakan ego sendiri dan berbuat semena-mena hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan yang terus mencekiknya—hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari segala tindakan yang bukan mencerminkan dirinya.

Namun disatu sisi, rela apa ia melepaskan Wonwoo begitu saja? Bahkan Mingyu belum sempat mengutarakan perasaanya pada sang hyung yang selalu menyita perhatiannya itu.

Lagipula bukankah Mingyu sudah berjanji ingin mengembalikan senyum Wonwoo?

Jika ini berakhir, maka Wonwoo akan mati dalam kesedihan, dan dirinya akan kembali menjalankan hidup dalam penyesalan. Itu sama saja bukan hidup.

Karena ternyata, Mingyu menemukan bahwa yang membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna adalah kehadiran Wonwoo dan keluarga barunya.

Apa Mingyu harus berlutut? Ngomong-ngomong ia belum pernah menekuk lutut di depan Kim Minwoo untuk alasan apapun.

Sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menekuk lutut—dengan alasan ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang disayanginya.

Jika ada kesempatan pada waktu yang lebih baik, Mingyu bisa membanggakan hal ini pada yang lain terutama pada Wonwoo, bahwa ia menjadi superhero dadakan bagi mereka semua.

Baru saja Mingyu menjatuhkan lututnya dan ingin memulai drama, Kim Minwoo sudah kembali memutar kursi menghadap Mingyu dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak hitam.

Mingyu melirik ke atas meja dengan mata penasaran.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku yang mengincarnya, maka bawa langsung dia kesini."

Mingyu mengangkat kepala. "Appa tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang kau hanyalah bocah naïf ingusan yang benar-benar memuakkan." Kim Minwoo mengetuk kotak itu sekali. "Bawa dia kemari, jangan banyak tanya-tanya."

Mingyu tahu bagaimana pun juga nasib Wonwoo kalau telah bertemu Kim Minwoo adalah berakhir dengan ditodongkannya pistol ke pelipis hyung itu.

Mingyu tidak bergerak ketika kotak itu disodorkan padanya. Sekali lagi Kim Minwoo menatap sinis, seringainya terkembang ketika menyaksikan sang anak tidak berkutik.

"Bawa dia padaku atau aku yang langsung membunuhnya tepat di depan matamu?"

Mingyu memberikan tatapan menyalang pada Kim Minwoo. Ia segera merebut kotak hitam kecil itu dan membukanya.

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah disengat.

"Ini..."

Mulutnya terkatup tak percaya.

"Benar. Tanda ikatan batin kita satu sama lain. Indah, bukan? Aku bahkan telah mengukir namanya disana. Kalau Jeon Wonwoo memakainya, dia akan resmi menjadi bagian dari kita semua. Ia akan menjadi bagian dari 'rumah' penuh kasih sayang kita semua..."

Kim Mingyu semakin tidak berkutik.

Cincin putih itu mengingatkannya pada Wonwoo beberapa hari yang lalu.

Wonwoo yang berkata padanya—tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari jari kelingkingnya dengan wajah berbinar— _pasti menyenangkan ya, punya cincin yang sama dengan yang lain_.

Wonwoo yang sangat tertarik pada cincin itu—sebelum ia mengetahui makna dibalik keberadaan cincin yang dikaguminya.

Apa kata Wonwoo jika ternyata cincin ini adalah bentuk kekangan? Pertanda bahwa kau telah menjadi salah satu tahanan dalam penjara keji Kim Minwoo.

Mingyu menutup kotak itu, sekilas melempar lirikan sinis pada sang ayah sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kim Mingyu, aku tahu kau sama sekali belum menceritakan tentangku padanya. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan lagi."

Mingyu berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Jeon Wonwoo sudah meneleponku, tepat sesaat sebelum aku turun mobil dan bertemu denganmu."

Mingyu membanting pintu saat itu juga.

Benar, kan. Nomor yang ada di telapak tangan Wonwoo itu nomor ayahnya.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dan menghela nafas kasar ketika jam telah menunjukkan waktu malam. Satu jam tepat setelah Wonwoo mengirim pesan padanya, dan ia sama sekali belum membalas pesan singkat itu.

-0-0-0-

Tak jauh darinya, benda itu bergetar heboh.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kafe yang terasa dingin. Ia melirik ponsel, menemukan sebuah nomor meneleponnya. Wonwoo menarik ponsel mendekati telinganya begitu ia memencet warna hijau.

"Ya—?"

" _YA_ JEON WONWOO, DIMANA KAU?!"

Wonwoo mendecak, kemudian berusaha berbicara formal pada hyungnya itu. "Aku belum pulang."

"Aku tahu kau belum pulang, mas! Katakan dimana kau?!"

"Kafe depan alun-alun," Wonwoo berhasil mencapai tempat ini setelah setengah jam berkeliling tanpa mendapat bantuan apapun.

"Oh, benarkah?" suara Jun di seberang sana tampak sedikit terkejut sekaligus menjadi agak pelan. "Pulangnya aku titip _cappuccino_ , ya!"

Wonwoo memutar bola mata, modus benar hyung satu itu. "Baik, kututup ya?"

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Bisa bicara sama Mingyu?"

"Satu-satunya penerima teleponmu disini hanya aku, hyung." Wonwoo mengetuk jarinya tak sabar.

"Berarti Mingyu tidak bersamamu?" nanya lagi.

"Tentu saja." kalau Mingyu bersamanya, Wonwoo tidak perlu tersesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Namun ujung-ujungnya Wonwoo mengernyit dan bertanya. "Memangnya Mingyu belum pulang?"

"Nanya lagi. Ya belumlah... palingan dia kemana gitu,"

"Ya kemana?"

"Mana kutahu. Sudah ya, ini aku pakai pulsa orang, kalau ketahuan berabe nanti. _Bye_ , jangan lupa titipanku!"

Wonwoo langsung mendengar bunyi _tuuut_ panjang sebelum ia sempat menjawab apapun.

"Aish..." Wonwoo menggaruk kepala dan kembali merebah diantara lipatan tangan. "Kim Mingyu. Sialan itu tidak membalas pesanku."

Sekarang Wonwoo seperti gadis muda yang ditinggal couple-nya di kafe karena batal nge-date. Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo bukan gadis walaupun ia masih muda. Dan dia tidak pernah nge-date diikuti kenyataan bahwa ia _single_ sampai sekarang.

Wonwoo menghela nafas.

Ia menatap wallpaper-nya yang diganti Mingyu beberapa hari lalu. Disana terdapat foto si tiang yang tersenyum lebar dengan peace andalannya. Pose mainstream, tapi Wonwoo tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengelus display ponselnya karena melihat foto itu.

Ah... Wonwoo memang melankolis. Setelah berteriak seperti orang kesurupan dan mood-nya hancur sehancur-hancurnya, sekarang dia malah baper mengharapkan kehadiran Mingyu.

Tunggu, kenapa harus Mingyu?

Wonwoo mendadak mengangkat kepala dan bertopang dagu. Benar. Kenapa dari sekian ribu hal yang bisa dipikirkannya, ia malah mengharapkan Mingyu?

Wonwoo mendecak. Kalau lagi pengen ketemu memang begini, nih.

Wonwoo tidak berani melirik ke meja sebelahnya dimana sepasang couple sedang meminum sebuah dengan sedotan saling menyilang.

 _Bad mood_. Wonwoo menyeruput jusnya sendirian hingga habis sebelum akhirnya kembali menjatuhkan kepala pasrah.

Kemana Kim Mingyu?

Dan kenapa ia mengharapkan Kim Mingyu?

-0-0-0-

Satu-satunya hal yang sekarang ada di pikiran Mingyu adalah kenapa Kim Minwoo bisa tahu soal Wonwoo padahal ia belum menyentuh komputernya yang terhubung pada kamera pengawas dan jelas-jelas dia ada di Jepang. Apa Kim Minwoo cenayang yang bisa mengetahui segala hal begitu saja?

Mingyu mengigit kuku sembari tetap berjalan. Pikirannya melayang tidak fokus pada jalanan trotar yang ramai walau sudah malam. Blazer sekolah tersampir di bahu, Mingyu menjalan membelah lautan manusia dengan tubuh tingginya yang mencolok.

Seketika Mingyu terbelalak. Ia ingat sekarang! Satu-satunya alasan lain mengapa Kim Minwoo tahu secepat itu soal Wonwoo.

Buru-buru Mingyu menepi ke sisi trotoar yang agak sepi. Dibukanya ponsel dan segera mencari kontak Kim Taeyeon.

Nada sambung berdering lama sekali. Mingyu semakin dilanda keyakinan bahwa sebenarnya noona itu tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya karena ragu akan ditanyai macam-macam.

Tapi nyatanya, telepon tetap terangkat ketika Mingyu telah menurunkan ponsel dari telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"Noona..." Mingyu berkata tidak tenang.

Ada suara tarikan nafas terkejut dari sana. " _Ah—ternyata kau... ahaha, Kim Mingyu. A-ada apa, hm?_ "

Mingyu tahu suara Taeyeon tampak gugup di seberang sana. "Dimana kau sekarang, noona?"

Kim Taeyeon diam tidak menjawab. Satu menit, Mingyu tetap menunggu.

Berharap-harap cemas agar dugaannya salah.

" _Rumah sakit._ "

Mingyu mengerang ketika dugaannya benar.

" _Maafkan aku..._ "

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Maksudku, apa _appa_ memukul?"

" _Iyalah. Kalau tidak aku takkan berada disini._ "

Kim Mingyu mengigit bibir. "Jadi appa tahu soal Jeon Wonwoo darimu dengan cara kekerasan? Maksudku, noona dipaksa untuk membongkar kebenaran karena appa memang telah mencium sesuatu darimu."

" _Cara kekerasan terdengar sangat kejam dan tidak sopan, tapi kau tahu Kim Minwoo memang akan melakukan apapun untuk hal yang dia mau._ "

Mingyu dan Taeyeon sama-sama menarik nafas berat.

" _Begitulah... sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berguna dan semakin menyusahkanmu saja..._ "

"Tidak. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas usahamu yang sudah mau membantuku. Justru aku yang tidak seharusnya melibatkanmu, noona."

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menelepon tapi aku malah membuatmu semakin tertekan._ "

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salah noona!" Mingyu menaikkan suaranya sedikit.

" _Baik, baik. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama. Akan kututup, sepertinya ada yang terganggu dengan suaraku._ "

"Baik. _Annyeong_..."

Sambungan di putus. Mingyu meremas kepalanya frustasi.

-0-0-0-

Jadi sekarang semuanya bisa lebih jelas.

Kejadian ini hanya dipicu oleh sebuah masalah sepele yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Jika Kim Minwoo adalah sosok berhati mulia, seharusnya ia bisa melupakan dan memaafkan kejadian ini begitu saja. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Dengan begitulah Mingyu menerima sebuah tugas yang membuatnya harus menyelidiki soal keluarga korban lebih lanjut—tanpa bertanya pada siapapun kecuali polisi, dan ternyata polisi juga tidak boleh memberitahu kejadian ini pada publik.

Awalnya hanya tugas mencari keberadaan Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon yang kini sudah jelas jawabannya; mereka meninggal tanpa diketahui jejak.

Namun ketika Kim Minwoo tahu mereka memiliki anak dan sadar saat malam kejadian sama sekali tidak melihat anak tersebut, Kim Minwoo akhirnya kembali memintanya untuk mencari lebih lanjut.

Kim Mingyu menurut karena kenyataannya ia juga tidak bisa menolak. Setelah di selidiki, ternyata memang benar keluarga Jeon memiliki seorang putra. Hampir seumuran dengannya, namun Kim Minwoo sama sekali tidak mengetahui identitas sang anak. Hanya saja ia sempat memiliki foto masa kecil anak tersebut.

Foto Polaroid menggemaskan seorang bocah manis dengan sepeda di sampingnya itu tersenyum lebar sekali—membuat Mingyu ikut tersenyum saat pertama kali melihat foto itu.

Bagaimana bisa ada sosok semenggemaskan ini?

Di satu sisi—jauh sebelum Mingyu mengetahui fakta kalau keluarga Jeon memiliki putra—suatu hari Mingyu bertemu seorang lelaki manis yang tampak sangat menyedihkan. Ia akhirnya membawa sosok tersebut ke 'rumah'nya dan bersedia memberikan tumpangan hidup.

Dan ketika kenyataan mulai menghantam, ternyata anak keluarga Jeon yang begitu diincar ayahnya sendiri adalah sosok yang telah diselamatkannya secara tidak sengaja dari derasnya hujan.

Mingyu dilanda kekagetan dan kebingungan luar biasa kala itu. Dilema antara ia rela menguak keberadaan Wonwoo begitu saja pada ayahnya atau tetap mempertahankan sosok itu di sisinya diam-diam.

Hingga akhirnya Kim Minwoo mulai menyelidiki sendiri karena terlalu geram dengan Mingyu yang terus mengulur waktu.

Jadilah seperti sekarang...

Jeon Wonwoo yang memang sejak semula menaruh dendam pada Kim Minwoo, kini menghubungi sang ayah dan meluapkan marahnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Kim Minwoo yang memang sejak semula mengejar Wonwoo, kini bergerak untuk membunuhnya.

Dan Kim Mingyu berada di tengah-tengah keduanya. Terkekang dalam masalahnya sendiri. Antara harus melepaskan Wonwoo pada ayahnya atau menahan ayahnya agar melepaskan Wonwoo.

Padahal semuanya hanya bermula ketika waktu itu.

Tanggal 30 Juli dan kala hujan turun deras, Kim Mingyu menemukan sosok Jeon Wonwoo di bawah pohon tua yang rindang.

Dengan tubuh menggigil basah kuyup, darah yang terciprat di baju dan wajah yang menyedihkan, Kim Mingyu mengulurkan tangan pada Jeon Wonwoo untuk membawanya ke rumah dengan harapan sosok itu bisa menemukan kehangatan.

Sekarang Mingyu merasa bersalah karena malah membawa Wonwoo semakin dekat dengan ayahnya—semakin dekat dengan kematian.

Mingyu ingin mengembalikan senyum Wonwoo. Senyum tulus dan tawa bahagia. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Namun jika dibolehkan berharap lebih, Mingyu ingin Wonwoo tetap berada di sisinya selamanya.

-0-0-0-

Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya. Dua puluh menit semenjak Jun menelepon dan dua gelas minuman berbeda menu bahkan telah kosong di hadapannya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini. Ia tidak memikirkan dan tidak menunggu apapun. Ia hanya ingin sendirian, padahal tidak lama sebelumnya dia bilang ingin pulang. Dasar labil.

Wonwoo menguap selagi ia men- _scroll_ salah satu akun media sosialnya yang sudah terbengkalai. Bosan maksimal, tapi Wonwoo mager untuk pulang.

Lagipula masih setengah delapan, masih bisa dipastikan pintu depan takkan terkunci dalam waktu dekat.

Wonwoo melirik kaca jendela di sampingnya. Terpantul pemandangan di luar kafe yang masih ramai—kebetulan letak kafe berada di depan _zebra cross_. Beberapa orang lewat bersama teman mereka diiringi tawa dan kebahagiaan, dan terbersit sedikit rasa iri pada hati Wonwoo.

Semakin merasa kesepian, Wonwoo menempelkan pelipisnya pada kaca dingin dan mulai bergumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Mau pulang tapi tidak ada yang menemani..." bibir bawah Wonwoo maju, _bad mood_.

"Mager pulaaangg..." Wonwoo semakin mendumel tak jelas.

"Sialan, ah! Seharian tidak ada yang bisa jadi _mood booster!_ " tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya.

Sekarang ia jadi persis seperti gadis yang baru patah hati.

Wonwoo menatap ke luar kaca dengan perasaan hampa. Ngenes—ia tahu itu. Wonwoo tanpa menoleh meraih satu gelas minuman terdekat dan menyeruputnya, lalu mendecak semakin merasa tersiksa karena tidak ada cairan yang melewati sedotan.

Mata hitamnya bergulir kembali menuju pemandangan luar kaca. Seketika matanya membulat dan bibirnya dikembangi senyum senang. Wonwoo menunjuk-nunjuk kaca sambil menahan jeritan kekanakannya.

Sesosok manusia dengan blazer di bahu berdiri tepat di seberang kaca siap untuk menyebrang. Wonwoo cemberut ketika tahu segala aksi melambai-lambainya tidak di _notice_.

Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dan berhasil menarik perhatian sang tujuan. Sosok itu sempat melirik kanan-kiri sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan bingung.

Saat kontak mata keduanya bertemu, Wonwoo segera melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman cerah.

Akhirnya ia dapat teman bicara juga!

Di satu sisi, Kim Mingyu yang semula menoleh bingung, kini mulai mengembangkan senyum sejuta arti ketika melihat hyung-nya itu.

-0-0-0-

"Jadi...?"

"Kau bahkan masih pakai baju sekolah dan belum pulang ke rumah! Kau bau, sadar itu?"

" _Mirror_..."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang bergerak-gerak menyebalkan di depan wajahnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba kembali merengek bak anak kecil dan menjatuhkan kepala.

"Haaahhh... kau ini kemana saja? Aku bosan tahu! Pesanku di- _read_ doang, sudah berani mengabaikan hyung-mu, hah?!"

"Tidak, kok..." Mingyu senyam-senyum sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Cie yang tidak mau diabaikan."

Wonwoo sontak mengangkat kepala dan bertopang dagu. Ia memutar-mutar gelas minuman Mingyu membuat si pemilik melepaskan bibir dari sedotan dan berdecak gemas. Wonwoo cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Lagi butuh bahu..." desahnya pelan.

Mingyu menepuk bahunya sendiri dengan senyuman. "Sini, sini."

Wonwoo mendengus. " _Bad mood._ "

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo memutar mata. Menatap Mingyu untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menjawab santai. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Cuma lagi _bad mood_ dari tadi tidak ada yang menemani."

Sejujurnya Mingyu sudah tahu Wonwoo hanya berusaha menutupi segala sakit hatinya dengan berpura-pura santai. Aslinya _mood_ Wonwoo sedang benar-benar hancur total karena baru saja menelepon Kim Minwoo.

Bisa dipastikan mereka berteriak-teriak seperti dalam konser musik _rock_.

Mingyu memilin sedotannya sebelum berujar. "Tadi ngerjain urusan apa, hyung?"

Mingyu sebenarnya menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Wonwoo. Namun nyatanya hyung itu tetap bereaksi santai, tetap tenang menyeruput minuman miliknya dan melirik dengan tatapan normal seolah tidak ada halangan apapun.

"Menelepon seseorang. Kenalan. Orangnya menyebalkan."

"Siapa?"

"Kubilang kenalan. Tidak perlu tahu." Wonwoo mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak mau membahas hal ini lebih jauh walau dari luar tampak tetap tenang.

Mingyu merebut minumannya dari tangan Wonwoo. "Jangan minum punyaku! Kau sudah minum tiga gelas apalah itu dan sekarang masih mau lagi? Tidak kembung?"

Wonwoo mendecak kesal sambil melempar sedotan ke wajah Mingyu. "Kau membuatku semakin _bad mood!_ "

" _Bad mood_ mulu! Sini traktir es krim mau tidak?"

Senyum jahil Wonwoo terkembang. "Tahu saja lagi ingin."

"Kau itu mudah ditebak, hyung." Mingyu menoyor dahi Wonwoo sebelum beranjak memesan es krim.

Dan ketika Mingyu kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk putih dengan es krim menggiurkan disana, Wonwoo segera mengambil sendok dan menyuap.

"Ini baru enak!"

Melihat hyung kekanakan itu yang tampak bahagia, Mingyu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyum geli terkembang.

Kenapa bisa ia bertemu orang seperti Wonwoo? Sosoknya yang sulit ditebak semakin menarik perhatiannya.

Wonwoo yang sebenarnya menyimpan banyak masalah, selalu menghadapinya dengan santai dan wajah _stay cool_. Namun terkadang bisa se- _childish_ dan semanis ini. Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum dan bahagia itu benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun lagi.

Mingyu cuma bisa tersenyum dan tersenyum melihat seluruh tingkah lakunya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi pesan es krim, sih?"

"Tidak mau. Lebih enak makan berdua."

"Sudah tidak _bad mood_ lagi, nih?" sindir Mingyu dengan senyuman.

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan sendok di mulutnya. "Kau yang bayar tagihannya, kan?"

Senyum Mingyu luntur seketika. "Kurang asem."

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan Jun hyung nitip _cappuccino_. Sekalian belikan, oke?"

Mingyu mencibir lagi. "Asem banget."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum watados.

Senang ya, punya dongsaeng yang bisa di- _bully_.

-0-0-0-

Mingyu yang semula mengisengi Wonwoo, mendadak diam mematung ketika melihat tiga sosok hyungnya berdiri di bawah lampu temaram depan pintu.

"Hehehe..." Mingyu cuma bisa nyengir ketika disuguhi tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan dari ketiganya. Di samping, Wonwoo hanya melongos masuk setelah mengucap salam.

"Bagus, ya. Dari mana saja kalian baru pulang malam-malam begini?" Seungcheol melipat tangan di depan dada sembari membiarkan dongsaengnya masuk.

"Beli pesanannya Jun hyung." Wonwoo mengangkat sebuah _cappuccino_ di kantung plastik.

Jun—yang mendengar namanya dipanggil—langsung muncul dari dapur. Mendadak wajahnya cerah saat melihat pesanannya datang dengan mulus.

"Tumben baik mau beliin? Tadi kayaknya lagi _bad mood?_ "

"Aku beli pakai uangnya Mingyu, tentu saja aku akan membelikanmu, hyung."

"Oh, pantas saja..." gumam Jun, menyeruput _cappuccino_ -nya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kau berhutang padaku, hyung!" seru Mingyu dari dalam kamarnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh sambil memasuki kamarnya. "Mau banget dibayar hutangnya?"

Mingyu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menutup pintu.

Di kamar sepi. Jihoon sedang di dapur sedangkan Dino asyik menonton televisi dengan seluruh hyungdeul-nya. Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, menarik nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mata.

Seluruh badannya terasa remuk rendam karena kelelahan, bahkan matanya terasa perih saat ia menutupnya. Mingyu memijit dahinya karena merasa pusing.

Hatinya memerintah agar ia tidak memikirkan apapun yang terkait soal masalah Wonwoo saat ini. Namun nyatanya otak tidak berkehendak demikian. Ribuan permasalahan rumit itu kembali berputar mencekiknya.

Mingyu meraba kasurnya dan menyentuh sebuah benda. Kotak hitam itu memang sempat dikeluarkannya tadi. Ia menarik benda itu mendekat dan membukanya.

Disana, cincin putih berkilau sama seperti miliknya terpajang indah. Ada sebuah tulisan yang terukir di baliknya—Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekatkan kelingkingnya pada cincin itu dan terlihat sama persis.

Benar. Jika Wonwoo sudah memakai cincin ini, berarti dia telah diakui sebagai salah satu anggota rumah ini. Sekaligus dapat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis disaat bersamaan.

Tapi Mingyu tahu bahkan tanpa cincin terkutuk ini, mereka semua telah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai keluarga mereka.

Ponsel di meja bergetar. Mingyu mengerang malas-malasan untuk bangkit menggapainya. Saat dilihat, sebuah pesan singkat dari pengirim menyebalkan langsung membuatnya bangkit dari kasur dengan wajah kaget.

Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

" _What the_ —HYUUUNG!"

Seketika Mingyu mendobrak pintu kamar, merangsek dengan wajah tidak woles diantara kerumunan teman-temannya yang duduk berdempetan di sofa untuk menonton drama. Ia menepuki bahu Seungcheol sembari menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya berlebihan.

"Apaan sih?!" sakit juga digebuki seperti itu oleh Mingyu, Seungcheol menoleh dengan wajah masam.

"Lihat, nih! Mampus dah, hyung! Baca tuh, baca!"

"Mana? Apaan sih? Tidak usah berlebihan gitu, deh..." Seungcheol mengambil ponsel Mingyu dan membacanya.

Semua dongsaengnya menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

Mendadak Seungcheol loncat dari duduknya. "MAMPUS DAH! INI APAAN SERIUS?!"

"MAKANYA KAN?!" Mingyu yang berbagi tatapan dengan Seungcheol kembali berkoar.

"Kenapa, kenapa?!"

"Tuan Kim mau kesini!"

Seluruh ruangan seolah dibom. "SERIUS?!"

"Nih, nih. Lihat nih, lihat! _Mingyu-ah, appa lupa bilang padamu. Besok appa akan pergi mengunjungi rumah untuk melihat hasil belajar kalian selama ini. Pastikan kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik, ya—_ MAU NANGIS BACANYA!"

"Eh, eh... sialan ini serius? Matilah kita semua! Apa kabar nilai-nilaiku?!"

"Tinggal tunggu hukuman saja bersihin satu rumah... bahkan kalau mau bisa sampai jadi _cleaning service_ dadakan untuk rumah tetangga."

"Pasrah saja kalau sudah menyangkut nilai-nilaian sama Tuan Kim..."

Seluruh ruangan berduka cita. Meratapi nasib yang akan menjemput di masa depan jika Tuan Kim benar-benar akan mengunjungi dan mengecek nilai mereka.

Mingyu duduk terkulai lemas di sisi sofa.

Ia tidak hanya sekedar memikirkan nasibnya yang tertimpa hukuman karena nilai jelek, tapi memikirkan masalah lain kalau sampai ayahnya menemui Wonwoo.

Itu sama saja dia mencari tahu sendiri keberadaan Wonwoo, dong? Ah, Kim Minwoo memang bisa saja modusnya. Padahal katanya kalau Mingyu sudah membawa Wonwoo padanya, Kim Minwoo tidak akan mencampuri urusan apapun lagi—tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak kepikiran untuk menyerahkan Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba, otaknya yang terkadang _telmi_ kini disirami cahaya. Senyum Mingyu terkembang. Ia punya rencana!

"Hyung, hyung..." Mingyu menggoyangkan kaki Seungcheol yang duduk dengan wajah frustasi.

"Apaan?"

"Kabur, yuk!"

Seungcheol melotot dan satu ruangan hening. Mingyu masih tetap mempertahankan senyum idiotnya seolah meyakinkan kalau rencana ini benar-benar brilian.

"Memangnya kau bisa kabur kemana? Sampai Seoul juga nanti bakal dikejar!"

"Ya jangan sekedar ke tengah Seoul, lah! Lagipula rumah kita masih di daerah Seoul. Maksudku, kabur yang jauh!"

"Mau kemana?"

Mingyu nyengir semakin lebar.

"Busan yuk, Busan!"

Semua mata sekali lagi menatap Mingyu. "JAUH BANGET!"

"Kan sudah dibilang kalau mau kabur ya sekalian saja yang jauhan dikit! Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ , kita sudah masuk waktu liburan, lho!"

Jihoon buka suara. "Ya sudah yuk, Busan."

Ditatapi seketika oleh yang lain, Jihoon hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Kemudian beberapa dari mereka yang menyadari suatu alasan mengapa Jihoon senyam-senyum seperti itu langsung berkoor 'ooohhh' panjang lebar.

"Busan kan, kampung halamannya Jihoon hyung." celetuk Dino.

"OH IYA!" seru Soonyoung baru sadar. "KALAU BEGITU AYO KE BUSAN! IDE BAGUS, MINGYU!"

Mingyu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya bangga.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Tolong dengarkan sebentar! Aku bukannya melarang kalian ke sana, tapi maksudku—"

"OKE! Pokoknya kita semua _fix_ kabur ke Busan!"

"HEI KIM MINGYU DENGARKAN—"

"YEEEYYY~!"

Seungcheol menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa pasrah. Kalau setengah lebih dongsaeng-nya berteriak kesenangan seperti itu, ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mencegahnya juga percuma. Yang ada nanti mereka malah kabur terus liburan diam-diam tanpanya. Lagipula, Seungcheol juga harus menghindar dari hukuman maut Tuan Kim.

"Ya sudah, mendingan mulai dari sekarang saja kalian bersiap-siap." akhirnya, Seungcheol resmi menjadi komandan di acara kabur dadakan ini.

Seluruh dongsaeng-nya serempak bangun dan hilir mudik menyiapkan barang-barang mereka.

Pintu kamar ruang hijau terbuka. Sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat kepalanya di ruang tengah muncul dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

Junghan lewat di depannya dengan tangan menenteng tas.

" _YA_ JEON WONWOO! Bawa semua barangmu yang penting dan cepat bergerak."

Wonwoo hanya menatap diam.

"Uang, beberapa setel baju, ponsel, dan segala yang penting kau bawa semuanya. Tapi kau tidak perlu bawa kasur."

Wonwoo memiringkan kepala ketika dua belas kepala bertebaran dimana-mana dengan urusan masing-masing dan tampak bergerak gesit sekali.

"Maaf," Wonwoo menyentuh bahu Seungkwan yang akan memasuki kamar. "Apa ada kebakaran?"

Wajahnya begitu idiot dan Seungkwan sempat tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kebakaran akan terjadi jika kau tidak bergerak cepat. Ini masalah hidup atau mati. Nyawamu akan terselamatkan jika kau bersiap dari sekarang dan dapat bangun awal pada esok hari."

"Memangnya mau mengungsi kemana?" Wonwoo mengucek matanya.

"Kita akan berangkat besok."

"Kubilang mau mengungsi kemana?"

Seungkwan menarik nafas berat.

"Busan. Kita akan kabur menyelamatkan diri."

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Kita akan liburan di Busan?!"

Kim Mingyu seketika tertawa keras dari kamarnya yang terbuka. "AHAHA. Iya, benar. Kita mau liburan musim panas. Hyung mau ikut?"

Wonwoo menerbitkan senyuman manis dan wajahnya bersinar bak anak kecil.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap. Kita akan berangkat dengan bus pertama besok pagi."

Jeon Wonwoo melongos masuk ke kamarnya dan menerima sebuah tas besar dari Junghan.

Memikirkan pantai indah Busan di saat musim panas seperti ini membuat Wonwoo lupa dengan segala rasa penat yang menganggunya.

Apalagi, ini akan menjadi liburan pertamanya dengan dua belas temannya yang lain.

Ah, Wonwoo jadi tidak sabar.

Tidak sadar pula ia terus tersenyum kecil sembari menyiapkan seluruh bawaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

 **A/N** :

Yehetttt~ saya balik. Baru bisa balik sekarang saat malming setelah tadi pagi ketar-ketir karena baru bagi rapot ;_;

Dan btw, buat yang agak bingung. Saya masih orang yang sama kayak sebelumnya, saya masih Hime /dibakar/. Cuma saya ganti pen name karena yaaahhh... ada sedikit masalah sama orang yang taulah siapa dia kenal juga kagak bikin saya cape aja. Tiap hari PM saya dan berkoar tidak jelas gara-gara pen name, katanya nyuri idenya dia. Bhak kita kenal aja kagak mba... Maaf kalo kesindir ya, tpi saya udah mutusin buat ngalah aja dan jadilah seperti itu name baru saya.

Maaf ini jadi mendadak curcol.

Hime bad mood kek wonu gegara gak sempet balesin ripiu kalian satu per satu. Niatnya mau kambek dari selasa, cuma ini tugas mendadak jadi banyak banget dan terus keundur waktu buat publishnya. Tapi saya tetep baca ripiu kalian semua kok~ MAKASIH BANGET YAAA KALIAN TUH LIGHT UP MY DAY BANGET /alay/ MAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SETIA NUNGGU DAN SETELAH APDET MALAH DIBIKIN GADO-GADO SAMA JALAN CERITA AMBURADUL SEPERTI INI :"D HIME CINTA KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAHHHH :*

Dan karena kicauan beberapa reader+reviewers yang terus bikin notif penuh dengan permintaan friendshipnya makin di tambah, saya mutusin bikin adegan svt jalan-jalan ke Busan. Disana bakal ada "sesuatu" yang cetar membahana.

SO LET US WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP AND SEE ALL THOSE SURPRISES HAPPILY~ hayooo coba tebak kira-kira bakal ada apa di chap besookkkk~ kkk yang bisa baca pikiran saya berarti hebat ._.

Maaf sekali lagi ga bisa balesin review kalian atu atu. Maaf bangetttt. Saya dapet tugas bikin buku plus pertunjukkan musik plus rajutan plus pidato plus blablablah cape sendiri nyebutinnya -_-

SATU LAGI.

UDAH TAU KAN KALO SEVENTEEN BAKAL ENCORE LIKE SEVENTEEN-BOYS WISH CONCERT 13-14 FEBRUARI 2k16 BESOK?

BELOM JUGA SELESAI BAPER SAMA YANG KEMAREN EEHHH UDAH ADA LAGI. BELOM JUGA JADI RILIS DVD-NYA UDAH DIAJAK BAPER LAGI AAHHHHH. DARI YANG TADINYA 800 SEATS JADI 5000 SEATS, DARI YANG TADINYA DI YONGSAN HALL CONCERT JADI DI OLYMPIC HANDBALL ARENA. TAPI TETEP AJA NGAJAK BAPERRRR /dibakar lagi/

sori saya berlebihan. maaf kalo saya berisik dan bikin banyak bacotan namanya juga author note :"D

Pokoknya makasih atas review kalian. Bener-bener light up my day dan saya gak boong loh :v

.

.

.

At last, **review please?**


	9. Adore U

Jeon Wonwoo menguap lebar sekali. Ransel di bahunya tidak tergantung dengan benar. Pandangan masih kabur dan kabut pagi dini hari terus menusuk kulit. Mereka yang bernasib sama adalah para maknae—Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan Choi Hansol, dan Lee Chan.

Sedangkan Kim Mingyu tidak berhenti meloncat di tempatnya. Tak kalah _excited_ pula Kwon Soonyoung beserta antek-anteknya sebut saja Lee Seokmin dan Wen Junhui.

Di sisi lain, Choi Seungcheol sibuk melihat sebuah pamflet yang menunjukkan waktu keberangkatan bus bersama Hong Jisoo. Yoon Junghan dan Lee Jihoon hanya diam menunggu dengan tenang sambil sesekali berbicara hangat.

Halte bus sepi seperti dalam film horor. Hanya ada beberapa pemuda berpakaian jas rapi yang buru-buru ke kantor. Tas-tas mereka telihat penuh, mungkin berisi berkas file atau laptop. Mereka beberapa kali terlihat melirik jam tangan dengan wajah tak sabaran.

Beda tujuan dengan tiga belas anak-anak ini yang malah mengejar waktu agar dapat cepat ke Busan. Menyandang alasan kabur dari Tuan Kim, bisa saja alasan lain menyerempet seperti modus _refreshing_ ke luar Seoul.

"Kapan busnya datang, sih?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Tidak sampai matahari terbit, kan?"

"Hm... benar."

Kim Mingyu melirik jam pada ponsel. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu berhenti pada sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri diam. Tubuh bagian samping hyung itu bersandar di tiang penyangga halte dengan bahu yang menyandang tas berat.

Senyum Mingyu terkembang, ia berjalan menuju Wonwoo.

"Sendirian saja?"

Wonwoo yang semula hanyut dalam diam, kini terkejut ketika suara Mingyu menyapanya. Sosok itu mengambil tas dari bahunya dan menaruh di lantai dekat kaki.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tidak menjawab, Mingyu kini ikut berdiri sebelahan.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam. Tangannya kemudian terangkat untuk mengucek mata.

"Harusnya kau senang mau jalan-jalan, hyung."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku masih mau tidur, nih. Busnya kapan datang?" decak Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan menumpukan bahunya di tiang penyangga. Ia menguap dan berusaha mempertahankan matanya agar tidak menutup.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit... semuanya berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba Mingyu menepuk bahunya keras.

Wonwoo tersentak bangun. "A-apa?"

"Busnya datang!"

Wonwoo menguap lagi. Mingyu hanya terkekeh ketika melihat hyung itu malas-malasan berdiri tegak sambil menyeimbangkan kaki. Wonwoo menunduk mengambil tasnya. Menggenggam bawaan berat itu dengan kedua tangan dan berjalan terhuyung mengantri masuk ke bus.

"Kau seperti tidak bernyawa, hyung. Sini deh... kasihan lihatnya."

Mingyu mengambil bawaan Wonwoo dan menentengnya—membiarkan Wonwoo disertai tatapan bingung mendahuluinya masuk ke bus.

Bus tujuan Busan tampak sepi melompong. Hanya tiga belas bangku yang terisi. Wonwoo memilih bangku kedua dari belakang, duduk dekat jendela dan membiarkan Mingyu mengambil tempat disampingnya.

Bersandar dengan tenang, mata menatap keluar jendela dan menangkap semua pemandangan yang masih gelap nan sepi, itu yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Mingyu ikutan diam, bedanya adalah ia memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Sudah tidak mengantuk?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Entah kenapa mataku mendadak terbuka."

"Berarti hyung mulai senang." Mingyu nyengir dan menggusak rambut halus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memandang jauh ke luar dengan senyum kecil terulas. "Kau benar..."

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Ini liburan pertamamu dengan kami semua. Jangan sia-siakan ini, oke?"

Wonwoo membiarkan imajinasi membawanya melayang memikirkan sejuta hal apa yang akan terjadi disana. Bersama Mingyu dan yang lain, Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan hal apapun menghalangi rasa bahagianya kali ini.

"Tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Mingyu ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

v

v

v

© himailee

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

"Hei, cantik."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu yang hendak menjawil dagunya. Mendengus geli, Wonwoo menatap sekilas Mingyu yang cuma terkekeh kekeh di tempatnya.

"Diam saja sih sedari tadi? Tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Males banget..."

"Dari pada lihat pemandangan di luar yang tidak ada bedanya sama sekali itu, mendingan melihatku saja."

"Justru kau yang tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Sedari tadi senyam-senyum, gangguin orang, berisik saja kerjaannya..."

"Eittss... jangan ngambek gitu dong, hyung!"

Mingyu menggeser duduknya mendekati Wonwoo. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebungkus besar makanan ringan menimbulkan suara berisik yang semakin mengganggu Wonwoo. Sang hyung kini menempel pada jendela agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu memang bandel dan keras kepala.

"Menjauh sana!" kata Wonwoo risih.

"Jangan ngambek..." bujuk Mingyu.

"Kubilang menjauh!"

"Mau _chips_?" akhirnya pembelokkan topik dilakukan.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah _chips_ di tangan Mingyu. Ketika pandangannya fokus pada makanan, seketika _chips_ itu melayang membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"Heeiii... tidak bagi-bagi!"

Kepala Soonyoung muncul diatas keduanya. Jemari kanannya menjepit _chips_ yang hendak diambil Wonwoo, kemudian dengan seenak jidat memakannya.

"Gangguin saja!" Mingyu mendecak.

Soonyoung menyahut santai. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aishh... hyung, pergilah!"

"Bagi dulu makanannya." Soonyoung menaik-turunkan alis.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia akhirnya setengah rela membiarkan bungkusan _chips_ berpindah tangan kepada Soonyoung. Sipit itu cuma membalas dengan cengiran lalu kembali duduk di belakang mereka.

Wonwoo geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Pasti mau modus ke Jihoon hyung." Mingyu mencibir. "Soonyoung hyung mau suap-suapan—biar dikira _care_ —tapi tidak punya makanan. Sekalinya dapat cuma _chips_ murahan, hasil dari pemalakan."

"Lagipula aku tidak ingat kulkas kita menyimpan hal seperti itu." kata Wonwoo.

"Memang tidak berlaku jika di kulkas. Tapi jika di bawah kasurku, itu akan berbeda." Mingyu mengedipkan matanya.

"Dasar licik."

"Licik juga tadi hyung sempat mau bagi, kan?"

Wonwoo balas mencibir lalu kembali menatap jalanan luar.

Saat Mingyu hendak berbicara lagi, suara Seungcheol dari bangku paling belakang menyentak mereka.

"Kalian ingat kardus pemberian dari Nenek Kim waktu itu?"

Setengah dari manusia yang diduga pernah menjadi korban maut pemberian Nenek Kim tidak menjawab—atau bahkan tidak menoleh dan berpura-pura sibuk.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon seutuhnya, Seungcheol berkata lagi. "Hei! Aku serius! Kalian ingat, kan?"

Junghan menjawab pelan. "Ya pasti ingatlah..."

"Jangan bilang, hyung. Jangan bilang kau membawa kotak persegi nista itu lagi!" Seungkwan menyahut lirih dari tempatnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak membawanya. Lagipula itu sudah dibuang oleh Junghan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." kompak Jihoon dan Seungkwan berkata demikian.

Diam-diam Wonwoo juga memanjatkan syukur dengan wajah lega sambil tetap menatap jendela.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu disana." Seungcheol membuka ranselnya.

"Pantas ranselmu besar sekali, hyung."

"Tadaaa~!"

Tangan Seungcheol terangkat. Semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Wonwoo walau hanya melirik.

Sebuah boks berukuran sedang terlihat diantara genggaman tangan Seungcheol. Sosok tertua itu kemudian menaruh boks di pangkuan lalu membukanya.

"Isinya seperti ini..."

Beberapa menjulurkan kepala lebih tinggi agar dapat melihat dari tempatnya.

Soonyoung menjadi orang pertama yang berkomentar setelah mengetahui benda apa itu.

"Toples...?"

"Benar." Seungcheol menyahut santai.

"Maksudku," Soonyoung menggaruk kepala. "itu hanya sebuah toples..."

"Benar. Tapi bukan hanya sebuah. Melainkan tiga belas buah toples."

"Mau kau apakan itu? Bukannya sudah dibilang kita hanya membawa barang-barang yang penting saja?" Junghan menatap Seungcheol dan boks itu bergantian.

"Ini akan menjadi penting kalau kau bisa memanfaatkannya." balas Seungcheol dengan senyuman.

Junghan yang ditatap seperti itu mendadak berdeham kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kikuk.

"Maksud hyung...?"

"Kita isi ini dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" Seungcheol mengangkat satu toples bening bertutup biru. "Semua kenangan berharga, souvenir, atau apapun yang kita alami di Busan... ayo semuanya kita taruh disini!"

"Jadi kita akan memiliki dan mengisinya dengan hal berharga masing-masing?"

"Yup!"

" _Time capsule?_ "

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi kita tidak akan menguburnya."

Seungcheol menutup boks lalu menatap seluruh dongsaeng-nya. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Dengan begitu segala hal berharga yang kita alami bersama tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Kita bisa mengingatnya dengan melihat isi toples ini kelak. Walaupun kita mungkin hanya mengisi dengan satu-dua benda, tapi kalau itu adalah hal berharga, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa melupakannya."

Seluruh penghuni bus terlihat bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengisinya dengan banyak hal!"

"Keren sekali idenya Seungcheol hyung!"

Mingyu yang ikut tersenyum kemudian menatap Wonwoo. Sosok itu ternyata juga tersenyum walau kecil—dan bagi Mingyu terlihat manis sekali. Pandangannya sudah beralih lagi pada jendela sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Mingyu sedari tadi menatapinya.

Mingyu menyenggol bahu Wonwoo.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?" Wonwoo menoleh—tanpa sadar tetap mempertahankan senyum kecilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mingyu melirik boks di pangkuan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang mengikuti arah pandangan Mingyu kemudian menjawab.

"Tentu ini akan jadi menarik..."

Mingyu mengangguk.

Berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling melempar senyuman manis satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm saying by gathering my heart_

 _So please answer honestly_

 _Will you go out with me?_

 _I've waited for so long_

 _Why don't you go out with me?_

 _More than just being friends_

 _Hey you,_

 _I do I love you so much_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huueeeeee...!"

"BERISIK!"

"Seungcheol hyung kenapa kau begitu kejam?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Seungcheol menjatuhkan ranselnya di samping kasur karena lelah.

"Siapa lagi yang harus kusalahkan?!"

"Siapapun yang pasti jangan aku—"

"Siapa yang membuat pembagian kamar seperti ini?!"

"Eh—aku, sih. Tapi kan—"

"Kenapa hyung tidak membiarkanku sekamar dengan Jihoonie?!"

"BAIK, BAIK!" Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya. "Sana tukar dengan siapapun yang ada di kamar Jihoon! Sana lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau! Dan tolong jangan berisik!"

" _Yeaahhh_...!" teriak Soonyoung.

Segera saja Soonyoung mengambil ranselnya dengan cepat. Saking semangatnya, ransel itu seolah terlempar hingga hampir menyabet wajah Seungcheol. _Dongsaeng kurang ajar_ , itu pikiran sang korban.

Soonyoung melesat ke kamar tepat di depannya.

Lima menit setelah Soonyoung mendobrak masuk, terdengar suara keluhan tidak suka dari beberapa makhluk penghuni disana. Lalu keluhan berubah menjadi demo penolakan. Seungcheol dapat mendengar suara bantal terlempar dan beberapa benda berjatuhan.

Anarkis.

Seungcheol dan Junghan hanya menunggu dengan wajah tak dapat dijelaskan di kamar mereka. Junghan berdoa semoga benar yang dilempar itu bantal, bukan meja.

Hingga akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian Hansol datang dengan membawa seluruh bawaannya. Rambut berantakan dan di wajah tampannya tampak sekilas raut wajah tak rela harus pindah kamar.

Di belakang sana—terlihat dari pintu kamar yang masih terbuka—Seungkwan mengulurkan tangannya panjang-panjang seolah untuk menggapai Hansol kembali dan mengucapkan kata melankolis seperti _jangan pergi_ , dan sebagainya.

Dari sana juga Seungcheol dapat melihat Soonyoung berdiri dengan wajah puas—dikelilingi dengan kursi meja rias, ransel-ransel berat yang betebaran, bahkan lampu tidur kecil jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Benar-benar anarkis.

Pintu tertutup. Seungcheol hanya bisa melempar senyum _creepy_ pada Hansol yang mendengus lalu menjatuhkan diri di kasur mantan milik Soonyoung.

-0-0-0-

Kamar 167 yang semula ricuh, kini mendadak tenang. Lima makhluk penghuninya bergumul di kasur masing-masing dengan dalih malas gerak.

Terkecuali Soonyoung. Lelaki sipit itu karena telah terlalu bosan dengan permainan Star Wars-nya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari objek permainan lain. Tidak perlu susah untuk menebaknya juga karena objek kecintaannya sudah ada dalam jarak pandang—Lee Jihoon.

"Jihoonieee~"

Tubuh Soonyoung ambruk ke kasur sebelah. Membuat penghuni sebelumnya sampai meloncat sedikit karena debam yang terlalu keras.

"Hampir saja..."

Maknae manis Lee Chan mengusap dadanya lega ketika berhasil menggapai ponsel sebelum benda itu terlempar ke lantai akibat ambruknya tubuh Soonyoung secara tiba-tiba.

"Sedang apa?" Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon yang asyik membaca. Iseng-iseng sekalian mengagumi pipi gembil Jihoon yang begitu mulus.

"Geser sedikit, bisa? Tadi ini tempatku." Jihoon mendorong kaki Soonyoung.

"Ini tempatmu." tunjuk Soonyoung pada daerah yang telah diduduki Jihoon.

"Maksudku, tempat untuk kakiku."

Soonyoung mulai bertingkah. "Jadi intinya Jihoonie pelan-pelan mengusirku?"

"Mungkin...?"

"Huh!"

Soonyoung malah merebahkan diri di kasur kecil itu. Membuat Jihoon harus menekuk kakinya dan Dino bergeser sedikit dengan pandangan bingung— _mengapa jadi semuanya ke kasurku_?

Ah benar. Itu kasur Dino. Dan mereka rebahan bertiga bak ikan asin disana.

"Jihoonie..."

Jihoon menghentikan tangan Soonyoung yang terulur untuk menggusak rambutnya. "Apa?"

"Main, yuk?"

"Masih capek, ah."

"Jangan gitu doongg... kalau capek kan, harusnya tidur. Kau malah baca buku." Soonyoung bangkit duduk. "Jihoonie tidak pintar bohong."

"Siapa juga yang mau bohong." akhirnya Jihoon menutup buku setelah meletakkan pembatas di halaman 200. Ia memandang Soonyoung.

"Gitu dong! Lihat aku!" senyum kucing yang lebih tua terkembang geli.

Jihoon hanya bisa memutar mata. "Sana main sama Seokmin."

"Yah? Kok malah mengusir?"

"Bukannya mengusir. Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Bohong." mendadak Soonyoung bertingkah bak anak kecil. Bibirnya mem- _pout_ melas. Jihoon makin gemas.

"Terserah, deh."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon berdering dari nakas. Sang pemilik mengambilnya—seketika senyum terkembang di wajah bersamaan dengan jarinya yang cepat menerima panggilan.

"Halo? Seokmin?" nada Jihoon terdengar ceria.

" _Hyung, apa Soonyoung hyung ada disana?_ "

"Iya, benar. Ada apa? Mau mengajak main, ya?" Jihoon memberikan senyum jahil pada Soonyoung yang hanya menaikkan alis—nada bicaranya tetap ceria.

" _Kok tahu?_ "

Seokmin jelas bingung ketika mendengar reaksi hyung mungil itu. Biasanya kalau sudah menyangkut Soonyoung, Jihoon bakal malas menanggapi setengah mati. Tapi sekarang?

"Ya sudah, sana bawa saja dia. Katanya dia juga sedang bosan, nih."

Soonyoung yang mulai mengerti arah kejahilan Jihoon kini menyela dengan suara pelan tertahan.

"Lho? Hyung? Tunggu, tunggu! Siapa yang bilang aku mau main dengan Seokmin—?!"

" _Benarkah?! Kalau begitu suruh dia ke lapangan basket di taman sekarang, ya!_ "

Jihoon tidak peduli dengan penderitaan Soonyoung. "Oke! Dia pasti akan datang secepat kilat!"

Seokmin sedikit bergumam ragu karena mendengar nada _excited_ dari jawaban Jihoon.

" _Errr... hyung? Kau kelihatannya senang sekali?_ "

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. _Bye_ , Seokmin! Main yang lama dengan Soonyoung hyung, ya!"

Panggilan dimatikan.

Dua erangan dalam detik yang sama. Jihoon menang karena berhasil mengusir Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung kalah karena berhasil diusir secara halus.

Sial. Padahal niatnya mau _step-closer_ lagi sama gulalinya. Tapi malah begini nasibnya.

"Dadah, Soonyoung~" Jihoon melambai bahagia.

"Kau berhutang waktu bermain denganku, hyung!"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Dino."

Soonyoung garuk dinding. "KENAPA TIDAK DARI TADI MENGAJAKKU KELUAR?!"

"Aku maunya dengan Dino, gimana dong?" mata Jihoon berkedip sok polos.

Soonyoung dan Dino berbagi tatapan sebelum akhirnya si putih kepirangan keluar dengan wajah semakin melas.

-0-0-0-

Dan disinilah mereka.

Jihoon dan Dino berjalan melintasi trotoar yang ramai seperti di Seoul. Jihoon selaku pemandu acara jalan-jalan berbicara banyak tentang Busan.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak ke Busan... tapi tetap saja tidak banyak yang berubah."

Jihoon menarik nafas dalam. Udara segar Busan memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke mana saja asalkan hyung senang."

"Lho?" Jihoon menoleh bingung mendengar jawaban Dino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tunjukkan padaku segala tempat menyenangkan di sini."

Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Keduanya asyik melihat-lihat kanan dan kiri, sesekali berhenti di beberapa kafe dan toko untuk melirik sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan setelah mempertimbangkan isi dompet yang begitu berharga.

"Tapi isi dompetku cukup kalau kita mau ke bioskop _._ "

"Benarkah?" wajah Dino berbinar.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Jihoon tetap memandangi isi dompet.

"Tidak mau ke sana bareng _couple_ saja?"

Jihoon berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang Dino dan menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Itu lhooo... _couple_." Dino mengeluarkan kedua _peace_ -nya dan membentuk tanda kutip ketika mengucapkan kata ' _couple'_.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lagipula memangnya aku punya _couple_?"

" _Couple_. Maksudku, hyung tidak kesana bareng Soonyoung hyung saja?"

Oh...

 _Eh?_

 _Apa?_

" _Cou-couple_...?"

Dino kaget ketika melihat wajah Jihoon menjadi bersemu pekat.

"A-a-a-aaaa-apaan sih!" Jihoon berteriak kikuk. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin bersemu ketika sadar ia di tatapi banyak orang.

"Bukannya aku benar ya...?"

"Sudah, sudah!" Jihoon mendorong punggung Dino agar kembali berjalan.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Kau mau film horor atau _action_?"

"Kok hyung mendadak kikuk begitu?"

"Horor atau _romance_?"

"Tadi hyung menawariku horor atau _action_?"

Jihoon meremas kepalanya dengan wajah yang tetap memerah. Ketahuan ia gugup dan kikuk setengah mati.

Yah... apa kata dunia.

Bagaimana bisa Dino yang notabene adalah maknae manis menganggap dirinya dan Soonyoung itu sepasang _couple_?

Padahal hubungan mereka sekarang saja masih tanpa status. Bisa disebabkan _friendzone_ atau memang taktik modus PDKT mereka yang belum di _notice_ oleh satu sama lain.

Jihoon sampai gemas sendiri kalau melihat idiot itu tersenyum lebar tak karuan dan melawak hanya untuk membuat sekitarnya menjadi lebih baik.

Soonyoung itu tidak peka.

Kenapa juga ia harus jatuh hati pada Soonyoung?

-0-0-0-

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari pohon besar di sudut taman. Dengan langkah pelan ia menarik Wonwoo menuju _pool_ hotel yang luas namun sepi kala itu.

"Waaahhh!"

Wonwoo berlarian menuju salah satu bangku panjang di pinggir kolam. Seenak jidat sosok itu merebahkan diri disana—tidak peduli cahaya matahari yang sedikit menyoroti wajahnya.

"Norak sekali." Mingyu terkekeh. Ujung-ujungnya ia mengambil tempat di bangku sebelah Wonwoo.

Di belakang mereka terdapat semak-semak kecil yang ditumbuhi mawar-mawar merah kecil nan indah. Namanya juga Mingyu, ada saja iseng mengambil mawar itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hyung! Lihat!"

Wonwoo menoleh, mendapati Mingyu dengan senyum idiotnya mengenggam sebuah mawar merah kecil.

"Pakai deh!"

Wonwoo seketika bangun dari rebahannya dan menarik tangan Mingyu. "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat itu durinya banyak sekali!"

"Hanya durinya kecil." Mingyu tetap menyodorkan mawar itu.

"Taruh mawar itu, Mingyu. Nanti tanganmu berdarah. Atau jika aku memakainya, maka aku yang berdarah."

Mingyu cemberut. "Iya, deh."

Wonwoo bersyukur Mingyu sedang menjadi anak penurut.

"Hei kaliaannn~"

Keduanya menoleh. Mendapati Seungcheol dan Junghan yang memasuki _pool_ —hanya berdua.

"Hyung, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat yang lain. Kemana mereka?"

"Mana kutahu." Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. "Sedang apa kalian?"

Mingyu menunjuk mawar yang masih dalam genggamannya dengan cengiran.

"Kau mau bunuh diri dengan duri mawar?" alis Seungcheol naik sebelah.

Mingyu melunturkan senyumnya. "Hyung pasti bercanda."

Yang paling tua hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa disini sepi sekali?"

"Mana kutahu." sekali lagi jawaban yang sama terlontar.

"Ramein, dong."

"Bakar hotelnya baru ramai."

"Yuk?"

"Hei!"

Junghan menjitak kepala Seungcheol dan Mingyu bersamaan. Keduanya meringis keras. Mingyu menegapkan tubuh lalu mendadak berjalan-jalan tak jelas arah menjauh dari Junghan.

Mingyu—yang ternyata diekori oleh Wonwoo—berjalan di atas rerumputan hijau taman. Kaki telanjangnya terasa geli ketika langkah demi langkah ia pijak. Hingga Mingyu menemukan gulungan selang yang tersambung pada kran. Keisengannya muncul kembali.

"Hyung!"

"Ya?" Wonwoo melirik dari balik bahu Mingyu yang sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil selang.

"Mau kusiram?"

Wonwoo was-was. "Berani menyerang berarti bangku melayang, Kim."

"Satu? Dua?" tangan Mingyu memutar kran.

"Tidak mau, Mingyu!"

"Tiga?"

"HEH—MINGYU!"

Selang terarah tepat ke wajah Wonwoo, namun...

 _Byuurrr_!

Punggungnya di dorong cepat oleh seseorang.

Pandangan mengabur—seketika sekitar menjadi berwarna biru. Wonwoo merasakan gejolak air yang begitu besar. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak tak jauh darinya. Saat ia mengangkat kepala ke permukaan, ia menemukan Mingyu juga jatuh ke dalam air.

Sang pelaku pendorongan—Kwon Soonyoung tertawa nista bersama Seokmin di pinggiran kolam.

"HYUNG!" jerit Mingyu tak terima.

"Hahahahahakkk...!" jelas tawa keduanya tak bisa ditahan.

Mingyu mencipratkan air ke wajah Soonyoung hingga percikan air itu masuk ke mulutnya yang masih tertawa lebar. Alhasil, Soonyoung batuk-batuk hebat.

"Haha, tahu rasa!" sembur tiang itu dengan tawa.

Mingyu naik ke atas. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, padahal rencana sebelumnya membuat Wonwoo saja yang basah kuyup. Ketula dia.

Ingat bahwa hyung-nya itu ikut jatuh ke dalam air, Mingyu buru-buru berbalik dan menemukan Wonwoo masih di kolam. Dengan wajah _blank_ dan polos yang membuat Mingyu gemas setengah mati.

"Hyung, naik sini."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangan. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu.

Suara gejolak air terdengar tidak tahu karena apa, disusul suara angin berhembus diantara keheningan.

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo—seketika ia merasa sedang dalam drama picisan.

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih dari tangan Mingyu yang terulur. Sialnya, ia malah melihat pemandangan lain.

Ia bisa melihat dari balik _shirt_ yang basah.

Dadanya Mingyu.

 _Wow_.

"Hyung, mau naik tidak?"

"Eh?! Eh—iya, deh!"

Gelagapan, Wonwoo segera menepi dan naik ke pinggiran tanpa membalas uluran tangan Mingyu. Ia buru-buru berjalan mendahului Mingyu tanpa mau menoleh.

 _Salting_.

Semoga Mingyu tidak melihat semu merah di wajahnya.

Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya.

Sedangkan Mingyu, berdiri mematung dengan tangan masih terulur di pinggir kolam. "Kok bantuanku tidak diterima?"

-0-0-0-

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Sudah berapa lama Soonyoung tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri—bermain basket dan melakukan banyak pertandingan ulang.

Tidak sadar waktu dan tetap asyik.

Hingga akhirnya mentari mulai bergerak menuju senja. Soonyoung tepar di tengah lapangan bersama teman seperjuangannya yang lain. Meraup nafas banyak-banyak dan merasakan tubuh mereka yang lelah bukan main.

Yang tersisa di lapangan hanya dirinya, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Jun, Joshua, dan Minghao. Sebelumnya ada Mingyu namun tiang itu kembali ke kamarnya lebih dahulu.

Soonyoung memaksa untuk bangkit, menghindari matanya dari sorot silau cahaya senja dan melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju bangku untuk mengambil handuk dan ponsel.

Dengan nafas mulai teratur Soonyoung membuka _display_ ponselnya.

Pukul setengah lima sore. Dan tidak ada satu pun notifikasi. Soonyoung mendengus.

 _Oh_.

Sesuatu menelusup dalam ingatannya.

Tidak ada satu pun notifikasi. Berarti tidak ada pula kabar tentang Jihoon dan Dino.

 _Jihoon_.

Jihoon- _nya_.

Soonyoung tersentak kaget ketika mengingat Jihoon yang sedari pagi keluyuran di tengah Busan—hanya berdua dengan maknae mereka dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

Soonyoung kalap seketika. Apa mereka belum pulang?

Ia buru-buru menarik handuknya dan bangkit.

"Ada apa, Soonyoung?" menimbulkan pertanyaan dari tertua Seungcheol-Joshua.

"A-apa hyung melihat Jihoon?" suara Soonyoung terburu-buru.

"Jihoon?" seluruh orang di lapangan berbagi tatapan.

"Oh, ya, benar. Aku tidak melihatnya sedari pagi." celetuk Minghao.

"Kupikir ia bersama Wonwoo atau Junghan hyung?"

Soonyoung menggumam lirih. "Tidak mungkin..."

Soonyoung melesat hendak kembali ke hotel. Ia melintasi taman dan menemukan Junghan disana.

"Hyung, lihat Jihoon? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Jihoon?" Junghan memandang Soonyoung bingung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Soonyoung tahu pasti Junghan akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Benar kan.

Mendengar jawaban itu malah membuat Soonyoung semakin panik.

Hatinya sesak.

Soonyoung kembali berlari. Belum pernah ia merasakan kembali debaran hebat dan gugup berlebih seperti ini. Belum pernah semenjak _saat itu._

Dan kali ini, Soonyoung dibuat takut setengah mati karena Jihoon.

"Kemana kau, Lee Jihoon!"

Soonyoung menelepon Jihoon—tidak diangkat. Soonyoung mengirim pesan pada Jihoon—pasti tidak akan dibalas mengingat telepon saja tidak diangkat.

Soonyoung meraih pintu kamarnya dan mendobrak masuk. Disuguhkan pemandangan sebuah kegiatan santai—Seungkwan dan Hansol yang bermain kartu _Uno_.

"Kalian!" Soonyoung menahan nafas. "Lihat Jihoon?"

Berharap-harap semoga mereka melihatnya dekat-dekat ini.

Namun keduanya menggeleng. " _Mianhae_ , kami tidak melihatnya."

Jantungnya berdegup keras.

Soonyoung mengucap terima kasih sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali mencari.

Peluh menetes diantara cemasnya yang semakin membuncah. Nafas menderu, jantung berdegup. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuruni tangga dan mencari di seluruh lorong hotel yang luas.

Kenapa Soonyoung benar-benar merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Jihoon? Dan tentu saja Dino.

Ia tidak tahu soal seluk beluk Busan. Sekarang Soonyoung ragu apa ia nekat keluar tanpa meminta bantuan yang lain?

Ah, Soonyoung tidak peduli lagi. Ia terlalu kalut.

Dalam keyakinannya bahwa ia pasti menemukan Jihoon sebelum malam semakin pekat, Soonyoung akhirnya memutuskan keluar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm waiting for someone_

 _who can make me feel something like never before_

 _That's who I'm waiting for_

 _I'll wait no matter how long it takes_

 _I just wanna fall in love_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo menatap pemandangan pantai Busan yang sudah menjadi objek wisata impiannya sejak lama.

Akhirnya ia bisa kesini. Wonwoo harusnya bersyukur.

Kaki tanpa alasnya menyentuh pasir putih bersih yang menggelitik setiap kali ia melangkah menuju pinggiran pantai yang sepi.

Sebuah toples bening bertutup biru tergenggam di kedua jemari lentiknya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan. Menatap sekitar dengan perasaan membuncah yang sulit dijelaskan. Menghirup udara baru Busan yang asing namun menyenangkan. Tidak menyesakkan dan tidak membuatnya merasa dicekik.

Seolah ia merasakan kembali kebebasan.

Wonwoo akhirnya berhenti berjalan—tepat satu meter sampai batas air pantai dapat menyentuh pasir. Memutuskan untuk duduk diantara siraman mentari senja.

Oranyenya begitu terang dan indah. Wonwoo iri kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa secerah itu.

Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk, toples bening tepat di sebelahnya dan jemari kaki yang bergerak lucu ingin menggapai air pantai.

Wonwoo tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sendirian?"

Wonwoo menoleh. Bisa ditebak siapa yang datang. Jawabannya terlalu _mainstream_.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Sedang ingin lihat _sunset_. Kukira bakal sendirian, tidak tahu kalau hyung ternyata disini."

Wonwoo bergumam takjub. "Tidak kusangka kau dramatis juga—ke pantai dengan niat lihat _sunset_."

"Kalau hyung?" Mingyu menatap balik.

Wonwoo menimang-nimang alasannya sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman. "Mungkin sama. Sedang ingin cari angin saja."

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Dasar melodramatis."

Wonwoo hanya menggumamkan tawa lalu diam. Keduanya diam. Garing sekali.

Sudah terlalu sering keadaan seperti ini terjadi. Keduanya bersama namun dengan pikiran yang berbeda—dengan urusan masing-masing yang membuat mereka harus terus memikirkan hal itu sehingga tanpa sadar menjauh dari satu sama lain.

Wonwoo yang diam karena ia memang tidak pandai berbicara, Mingyu yang diam karena ternyata ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Kali ini, sebenarnya Mingyu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Masih ingat ini?"

Mingyu mengangkat dan menunjukkan jemarinya pada Wonwoo. Yang menyita perhatian adalah kelingkingnya. Sesuatu berwarna perak terlihat bersinar disana.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan sesuatu tentang cincin ini?"

"Apa itu?" polos, Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya.

Mingyu terdiam. Sekali lagi memikirkan apa benar ia harus menceritakan hal ini segamblang mungkin. Memikirkan apa sanggup ia menceritakan segalanya pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingin segalanya jelas. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo tahu kebenaran sehingga tidak perlu terus-terusan lari dari hal yang tidak jelas. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo terluka.

Bodoh sekali.

Ia adalah orang tanpa pendirian yang hanya membuat keadaan dirinya sendiri semakin sulit.

Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan banyak pertimbangan, namun tidak bisa mengambil keputusan karena tidak mau menerima akibat.

Mingyu benar-benar ingin mengatakan segalanya. Sekarang.

Dipandanginya Wonwoo yang berada di samping.

Wajahnya terlihat santai dan tanpa beban. Mata dengan pancaran hangat itu balas menatapnya dan tetap menunggu.

Lihat wajah teduh itu. Bagaimana bisa di baliknya ada sejuta goresan luka? Bagaimana bisa wajah teduh itu digunakan hanya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi segala kenyataan yang telah menimpanya?

Wonwoo tidak bersalah. Wonwoo tidak memiliki salah apapun.

Sungguh, kenapa dunia bisa begitu kejam padanya.

Mingyu menunduk kemudian mengelus cincinnya.

"Mau memiliki cincin yang sama?"

Mata hitam Wonwoo membulat. Ada binar kecil yang tercipta disana.

"Benarkah?!"

Ketika Mingyu menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil, Wonwoo menahan jeritannya sebisa mungkin.

Senyum manis Mingyu terukir. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Kotak dibuka dan sesuatu di dalamnya diambil. Cincin itu kini diangkat oleh Wonwoo sejajar dengan matanya. Dapat terlihat ukiran nama 'Jeon Wonwoo' di balik cincin, sederhana namun begitu menyita atensi Wonwoo selama dua menit.

"Kau lihat, Mingyu! Ini persis sama dengan milikmu! Lihat! Bahkan ada namaku disini!" celoteh Wonwoo panjang.

"Ahahaha... iya, aku tahu."

Dan semua berakhir dengan Mingyu yang batal mengatakan segalanya—tidak tega melihat binar bahagia di wajah Wonwoo.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk jujur?

Mingyu memaksakan senyumnya tetap terlihat tulus padahal kenyataannya ia menahan pahit dan getir disana.

"Waahh...! Maksudku, benarkah? Kau yang membelikannya atau bagaimana?"

Mingyu tertegun. "Hah?"

"Kau yang membelikannya, kan?" binar di wajah Wonwoo tidak hilang.

Dengan agak ragu Mingyu menjawab. "Ti-tidak. Bukan aku."

"Siapa?" Wonwoo menaikkan alis.

 _Ah_. Mingyu memang tidak pandai berbohong.

Lagipula cukup ia berbohong satu kali pada Wonwoo.

"Tuan Kim."

Wonwoo berkedip, sedikit tidak menduga jawaban itu yang akan terlontar. "Oh...?"

"Cincin ini bukan hanya sekedar cincin. Banyak makna di sana. Salah satunya..." Mingyu tercekat. "... sebagai tanda kalau kami ini satu keluarga."

Wonwoo tidak berkomentar, namun dari pandangan matanya, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo penasaran.

 _Padahal bukan hanya itu makna dari sang cincin_.

"Kami terikat. Kami satu. Kami bersama-sama. Kami tidak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain. Kami tertutup dan tersembunyi, namun dengan cincin ini, kami seolah dibiarkan tumbuh dewasa dan semakin terbuka."

"Seperti ini,"

Wonwoo mengangkat sesuatu diantara jemarinya. Sebuah kerang kecil.

Mingyu gagal paham.

"Dia kotor dan jelek. Dia tertutup dan tersembunyi. Tapi jika kita membukanya, maka... akan ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan disana." katanya.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar perumpamaan Wonwoo.

Mana mungkin ada sesuatu—seperti mutiara, mungkin—di dalam kerang sekecil itu. Wonwoo hanya terlalu berandai-andai.

"Lihat?"

Namun ternyata berbeda.

Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Bukan, memang benar tidak ada mutiara disana. Yang terpendam disana adalah pasir-pasir putih yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya senja. Mingyu dilanda _speechless_ karena kagum.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, bahagia itu sederhana.

Mingyu mengira Wonwoo hanya sedang berimajinasi, namun hyung itu memang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Mingyu terpikat lagi oleh sosoknya.

 _Ah, benar_.

Kalau begitu, ia masih bisa mengatakan satu hal jujur pada Wonwoo.

Sekarang saatnya. Tidak perlu keraguan.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Karena untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu tidak ingin melepaskan Wonwoo.

"Hyung,"

Wonwoo yang masih menatapi cincinnya menoleh patah-patah. "Apa?"

"Hyung, lihat aku!" gerutu Mingyu pelan.

"Ck. Iya apa?!"

"Aish! Sekarang lebih sayang sama cincinnya, ya... jadi galak."

"Kenapa sih, Mingyu?" suara Wonwoo sedikit memelan.

"Hyung."

"Iya? Bicara yang jelas."

"Aku mau jujur, boleh?"

"Jujur saja." Wonwoo menjawab cuek.

"Hyung..."

"Iya?"

Wonwoo tetap sibuk dengan beberapa kerang di pasir.

Mingyu menarik nafas.

" _Saranghae_?"

.

.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Apa?"

" _Saranghae_."

Oh.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Wajah Wonwoo bersemu hebat.

"K-k-ke-kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Mingyu mengangkat bahu. "Cinta tidak butuh alasan, hyung tahu itu?"

Wonwoo tidak berbicara.

"Aku cuma ingin hyung menjadi milikku."

Wonwoo berkedip.

"Maksudku..." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung dan gugup.

Diam-diam tak berani menatap Wonwoo juga karena malu.

"Ya... ya pokoknya begitulah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun lagi. Cukup satu kata saja."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat ke mata. " _Saranghae_?"

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo telat mikir.

"Hyung... respon, dong?" Mingyu mengguncang bahu sang hyung.

"Diamnya perawan berarti 'iya'."

Wonwoo mendadak terkekeh. "Kau pikir aku perempuan?"

"Aku tidak minta kau berkata begitu."

Wonwoo berputar menghadap Mingyu. "Jadi...?"

"Jadi selama ini aku telah terpikat padamu."

Satu tangan Mingyu terulur menggenggam tangan milik Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua memandang bergantian antara tangan mereka dan mata Mingyu.

"Jadi kau memendam rasa padaku?" tanya Wonwoo—dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang entah kenapa terulas ketika mengatakannya.

"Jadi ternyata selama ini perasaanku terbalas?" balas Mingyu saat melihat ada senyum kecil di wajah hyungnya.

Wonwoo tertawa lepas.

"Seenaknya saja." telunjuk Wonwoo menoyor dahi Mingyu. Setelahnya, kepala Wonwoo bersandar di bahu Mingyu.

"Mataharinya bagus..." ujar Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu tertawa. "Benar. Mataharinya bagus sekali."

Mingyu paham Wonwoo memang tidak pintar bicara. Tanpa perlu jawaban jelas, Mingyu sudah paham bahwa Wonwoo menerimanya lewat kalimat itu. Ada sejuta makna di dalamnya.

Apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas.

Rasa hangat di hati membuat Mingyu seolah melayang. Entah kenapa ini seperi mimpi, tapi Mingyu bersyukur ternyata ini adalah kenyataan.

Satu tangan Mingyu meraih toples di sisi Wonwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau kau isi apa ini?"

"Aku belum tahu..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita isi sama-sama. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus mengisi apa."

Wonwoo bangun dari bahu Mingyu. Sosok manis itu melihat sekitarnya dan pandangan jatuh pada sesuatu di dekat kakinya.

Suatu ide terlintas di otak.

Wonwoo menjumput pasir di bawah. Butirannya dimasukkan ke dalam toples miliknya yang berwarna biru bak air laut.

"Pantai itu identik dengan pasir dan warna biru." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kerang-kerang." Jemari lentik mengambil kerang kecil sebelumnya yang diambil lalu menaruhnya di toples.

Mingyu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Wonwoo, tapi ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Biar senang.

"Terus aku menaruh apa, hyung?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Wonwoo menunjukkan kelingkingnya—ada cincin yang bersinar disana. Mingyu sedikit tak percaya mengapa Wonwoo melakukan hal ini.

"Maksudnya?"

"Seungcheol hyung bilang kita bisa menaruh sesuatu yang berharga disini. Cincin ini melambangkan diriku, apa menurutmu aku tidak berharga?"

Cemberut, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tepat ke matanya. Membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Kau salah paham, hyung. Maksudku ini kan, milikmu."

"Ya sudah. Karena ini milikku maka aku berhak memberikannya padamu." Wonwoo melepas cincinnya. "Sudah, sekarang aku ingin kau menyimpannya."

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo mengambil toples bening bertutup merah miliknya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hyung itu mengisi toplesnya dengan sedikit butiran pasir.

Lalu Wonwoo menyerahkan cincin itu tepat ke depan Mingyu. Dengan wajah bingung tiang itu mengambilnya. Pandangan Wonwoo mengikuti gerakan Mingyu yang hendak mengambil toplesnya.

"Serius, nih?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Disusul jatuhnya cincin itu diantara pasir dan ditutup oleh Mingyu.

"Ingat, ya! Pokoknya cincin itu tidak boleh hilang! Kalau hilang, berarti kau melupakanku." telunjuk Wonwoo tepat mengarah pada wajah Mingyu.

"Tentu saja."

Rambut Wonwoo digusak halus. Sosok itu mengumbar senyum kecil sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu.

Rasanya membahagiakan sekali.

Wonwoo tidak mendapat uang banyak, mobil baru, atau bahkan rumah yang baru.

Ia mendapatkan Mingyu. Dan rasanya seperti diajak terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Ah... Wonwoo tidak berani membayangkan sudah seperti apa rona di wajahnya.

Mingyu memang selalu penuh kejutan dan bisa membuat _mood_ -nya semakin baik.

Sepertinya menunggu _sunset_ kali ini tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You may not feel the same way as I do_

 _I may never see you again,_

 _That's what I'm afraid of_

 _Don't have the courage to tell you_

 _With this song let me open my heart to you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berlari menembus keramaian Busan. Sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini?

Kakinya lelah—sangat lelah. Otak dan pikirannya pun ikut tergerus. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras karena lelah dan takut luar biasa. Peluh menetes tak henti-hentinya, begitu pula dengan cemas yang terus mengalir.

Kemana Lee Jihoon?

Ada apa dengan sosok itu? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?

Soonyoung tidak menghentikan larinya walau kaki memaksa. Tidak peduli dengan kram kaki yang akan menimpanya, yang pasti sekarang ia harus mencari Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengecek ponsel, berkali-kali mengirimi Jihoon pesan dan meneleponnya. Bahkan ia juga terus menghubungi mereka yang ada di hotel, menanyakan apakah Jihoon telah pulang atau masih belum ditemukan.

Tak bisa dihitung berapa tempat, kafe, atau bahkan toko baju yang telah diceknya. Hasilnya selalu nihil, tidak ada Lee Jihoon atau Lee Chan disana.

Mampuslah dia.

Tamat riwayatnya jika sampai kehilangan sosok manis itu.

Soonyoung merasakan air matanya mengumpul dan ingin merebak keluar, namun selalu ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi ini menyangkut Jihoon dan keselamatannya.

Soonyoung yakin ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Jihoon. Ia tidak ingin Jihoon hilang dari sisinya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu saat itu, Soonyoung meneguhkan hati untuk terus menjaga Jihoon. Jangan sampai sosok manis itu terluka atau hilang—itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak ingin Soonyoung rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Senja sudah hampir habis, mentari menyusut kembali ke peraduannya. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan dan udara menjadi dingin.

Soonyoung menyangga tubuhnya di lutut, bisa ia rasakan nyeri mulai melanda.

Rasa cemasnya semakin membuncah. Matanya memerah dan nafasnya menderu tak karuan.

Soonyoung menahan nyeri dan kembali melangkah. Ia akan mencari ke tempat yang sekiranya masih bisa dijangkau oleh kakinya yang kelelahan, karena Soonyoung sadar ia tidak boleh memaksakan dirinya lebih dari ini.

Selagi mencoba mendinginkan kakinya, Soonyoung terus berjalan.

Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Jihoon.

Karena rasa sakit ini baru bisa hilang jika ia menemukan Jihoon.

-0-0-0-

Pintu bus tertutup ketika keduanya telah memijak tanah.

"Waah... akhirnya kita kembali."

"Aku tak menyangka kita harus menaiki bus hanya untuk pergi menonton bioskop, hyung."

"Itu tempat favoritku, sudah lama tidak kesana. Maklum saja kalau jauh." Jihoon menyahut dari depan Dino, memimpin jalan.

Dino hanya mengiyakan. "Sudah malam. Apa kita tidak telat pulang?"

"Kupikir tidak apa. Ini belum terlalu malam. Mau jalan lagi?"

Dino melirik dari balik bahu Jihoon, kemudian melangkah sejajar dengan sang hyung. "Masih punya uang?"

"Tidak banyak." Jihoon tertawa geli ketika mengatakannya.

"Kita tadi sampai menonton tiga film. Belum pernah aku melakukannya dalam seharian penuh seperti ini."

"Ini baru yang namanya jalan-jalan." Jihoon mengangkat tangannya senang. "Aku merasa bebas kembali..."

Dino menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Lapar?"

"Kita sudah menghabiskan dua ember besar _popcorn_ disana, hyung."

"Kafe depan hotel atau yang disana saja?" telunjuk Jihoon menyisir beberapa kafe di seberang jalan.

"Hyung, yang benar saja!"

"Kenapa tidak? Uangku masih cukup, kok—UWAAAH!"

Jihoon menjerit keras ketika dompet di tangannya mendadak raup. Sekelebat bayangan berbaju tertutup melesat ke arah yang berlawanan, berlari menembus kerumunan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Dino disisinya ikut menjerit akibat kaget bukan main ketika sosok asing itu datang seenaknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari hyung-nya.

"HEY KAU! KEMBALI!"

"Hyung, tunggu—!"

Jihoon tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari. Dengan lincah ia mengejar pencuri tersebut. Ikut membelah keramaian dan menabrak bahu banyak orang.

Dino berteriak dari tempatnya mencoba mencegah Jihoon ketika hyung itu telah memijak langkah pertama untuk berlari. Namun karena hanya dianggap angin lalu dan Jihoon semakin jauh dari pandangan, Dino tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut berlari.

Mana mungkin ia membiarkan begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau pencuri itu membawa benda tajam atau sebagainya? Bisa-bisa Jihoon hyung-nya dalam bahaya.

"KEMBALI KAU, PENCURI SIALAN!"

"JIHOON HYUNG!"

Jihoon tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari. Matanya menangkap sang pencuri lari ke dalam gang gelap. Ia mempercepat laju, membiarkan kakinya membawa pada tujuan di depan sana.

Tepat ketika sampai di bibir gang yang sangat gelap, Jihoon melakukan satu tolakan tajam untuk berbelok.

Namun sial bukan main, kakinya malah terkilir dan Jihoon jatuh ke tanah.

Jihoon menjerit tertahan. Ia berbelok tanpa memelankan laju larinya, dan jadilah seperti ini. Pencuri itu hilang dalam kegelapan. Jihoon gagal mengambil miliknya kembali.

"HYUNG?!"

Dino sampai lima detik setelah erang kesakitan Jihoon yang sudah ditahannya mendadak keluar.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakiiitt..."

Memar merah terbentuk disana. Rasa sakit dan nyeri akibat terkilir membuat Jihoon meringis semakin keras.

"Hyung masih bisa bangun?" Jihoon membalas dengan gelengan.

"Ah.. benar, tidak mungkin hyung masih bisa bangun. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus menelpon yang lain—"

"Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon menoleh, begitu pula Dino dengan ponsel di telinga.

Mulut keduanya ternganga. Jihoon antara percaya dan tidak percaya dapat menemukan sosok itu disini. Sedikit senyum lega terpancar di wajahnya sembari membuka mulut untuk memanggil nama sosok itu.

"Soon—"

"Diam."

Jihoon kaget.

Tunggu. Apa-apaan dengan nada dingin seperti itu?

Ketika sosok itu mendekat, Jihoon menahan segala suara yang akan melewati tenggorokannya—segala sapaan ceria dan kata-kata syukur yang menunjukkan ia senang bisa bertemu, semuanya tertelan kembali.

Jihoon merasakan tangan Soonyoung begitu dingin ketika menyentuhnya, tidak hangat seperti biasa.

Ada apa dengan Soonyoung?

Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan apapun, Dino di sisinya juga diam tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Soonyoung membawanya dalam gendongan belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan luar biasa yang begitu mencekik.

Jihoon tidak suka ini. Keheningan bukan sesuatu yang bisa mendeskripsikan sosok seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Bahkan setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Soonyoung yang juga terasa dingin. Segala pikiran berputar, _ada apa dengan Soonyoung?_

Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Soonyoung?

Apa ia mengecewakan Soonyoung?

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N** :

GYAAAHHHH saya nulis apaan itu diatas omg ga tau lah wkwkwkwk, saya bahkan ga ngerti sama diri saya sendiri :v Hime emang penuh kejutan /bakar/ coba tebak itu yang dipake translate lirik lagu apa aja hayooohhh~

Tadinya pengen bikin satu chap full confess, tapi gataunya bakal kepanjangan banget makanya diputusin buat sambung ke chap berikutnya aja. Udah bisa nebak dong kira-kira bakal ada apa aja di chap sono, apalagi soal HTS-nya SoonHoon hihiwww :D tinggal nunggu kode jitu emak-babeh ampe akhirnya ditentuin tanggal maen /apaan.

Satu lagi. Buat yang ga ngerti sama maksud confess-nya meanie, itu sebenernya saya ngambil dari sebuah peribahasa Jepang: _The moon is beautiful_ yang artinya ' _i love you/_ aku _cinta kamu_ '. Kalo di bahasa Indonesia-in kan: 'Bulannya bagus' tapi karena kebetulan itu masih dalam tahap sunset dan belom muncul bulan, makanya saya ganti jadi 'mataharinya bagus' tapi dengan makna yang tetap sama. Sekarang paham dongggg… ah meanie mah ampe confess-nya aja kode-kodean wkwk :D

Oh ya sebelumnya nih hime minta maap baru apdet hampir akhir bulan begini, tugas numpuk dan saya berusaha ngejar supaya nanti punya banyak waktu luang buat ngetik plus publish next chapter.

Maklum, saya last grader. Bisa ditebak apa yang bakal dihadepin sama anak-anak setingkat saya. Soalnya dapet berita februari udah mulai try-out dan UTS, terus disusul ujian-ujian sekolah ampe UN, Ujian praktek, dan blablabla. Bahkan katanya pendaftaran sekolah dimulai dari februari -_-

Padahal saya pengen fangirl aja gitu sama kpop tanpa perlu mikirin se-stres ini sama tugas ;_; maaf kalo nanti apdetnya keteteran, tapi saya bakal usahain buat terus nulis fic ini ampe ending, okeee?

Dan karena kemaren saya udah ga sempet balesin cicitan kalian, sekarang Alhamdulillah bisa balesin yeheeetttt~

 **baskoro alham** : yup, saya waktu itu juga bingung kenapa ga ada notif masuk dari ffn ampe berapa hari gitu. makasih koreksinya hehe J nyesss aja ya pas wonu nelpon minwoo dan kesini-sini makin mulai konflik wakakakak! Naahh tuh kan surprise nya udah dikasih, mereka ga cerita-cerita disini, mungkin di chap depan /mungkin yaaa/ tapi kepikiran juga sih bikin adegan pov wonu ato pov anak-anak laen yang nyeritain masa lalu mereka, tapi gatau juga bakal jadi apa kagak ._. resiko anak last grade, apa-apa kepepet sama waktu ngerjain tugas akhir hueeeee BUT THANKS FOR REVIEW KAK ^^ udah apdet lagi yaaa~

 **KureyRey** : cieeeee ikut dong? /plak/ eeaaaa 'sesuatu'-nya keknya kesampean tuh wkwkwk... sek-asek ikut seneng doong sama acara jalan-jalan mereka tapi ikut baper lagi yaakk inget februari udah mo deket, tiket konsernya udah kejual abis cuma dalam 5 menit /wipes tears/ dan ini ripiu cius bikin senyam-senyum hehe makasih semangatnya yaaa~ makasih juga reviewnya kamu :*

 **5F17Mansaee** : waaaaaahhh iya nih, udah next lagi :D gausah takut, ntar akhirnya kan orang baek selalu menang. kalo mereka nolongin tapi ujung-ujungnya ketangkep ama semua member svt, ntar mereka mati bareng-bareng biar bahagianya disono gitu yak wkkwkwk disini bisa elus dada, karena saya mutusin buat ga bawa-bawa eksistensi minwoo disini. biarin aja dulu refreshing kesian anak orang hehehe. Udaahhh minwoo emang cuma bisa bikin naek darah, nikmatin aja lovey dovey svt disini yeaappp. Oke deh, ini sudah next yaaa makasih reviewnya!

 **Mingyuxwonwoo** : gyaaahhh dia mah emang bikin gakuku! Pledis jjang banget lah yaaa ga ngerti lagi saya :( oke, udh next, Makasih reviewnya~ :D

 **otokeLic** : kenapa bapfeeerrr saya juga bapfer siiihhh huehuehueee~ udah next nih, makasih reviewnya oke~

: dramatis aja sih minwoo udah kek nenek sihir jahatnya wkwkwk mereka kabur supaya hidup mereka plus wonu sekalian ga diapa-apain. Iya yaaaaa kesian udah mana katanya mereka mo kambek dua kali di 2016 ini eh malah konser! baper lagi sayaaaa pengen nyakarin pledis jadinya :D makasih reviewnya kaaakkk, kalo 14 feb. nanti let's go kita baper bersama-sama wkwkwk

 **XiayuweLiu** : udah nyampeee niihhh udah ada yang confession maalah wkwk! Thanks for review kak!

 **shinhy** : MANSAE selalu! Mampus emang si mingyu dasar anak labil -_- wkwkwk kemaren saya nyari refreshing buat diri sendiri, pengen aja gitu anak-anak svt ngelawak ga pake bahasa baku jadilah begitu :v wahahaha tebakannya belum tepat tuuhh mereka malah lovey dovey di Busan, aman tenang damai sentosa tanpa minwoo /apaan/ oke sip makasih atas semangatnya kak! Setiap punya waktu luang pasti selalu ngusahain buat ngelanjutin chap, cuma ya gitu tugas tetep numpuk jadi keseret-seret waktunya :D thanks for review~

 **A Y P** : Buat dooongg hehehe makasih reviewnya, udah next nih!

 **SintaAstina** : sama, saya juga greget sendiri bikin alurnya :v niatnya kabur padahal sekalian modus jalan-jalan plus pdkt sama wonu -_- kesampean ya, ga ada minwoo-minwoo-an di Busan hehehe nafas aja dulu nafassss wkwkwk thanks for review ;D

 **anggihmeilian** : kyaaaaaa makasih banget yaaa padahal masih banyak banget kekurangan dan mian sekali baru bisa apdet lagi sekarang. semoga kamu ga capek ya nungguinnya! Luv luv deh /plak/ enggak dooongg di Busan ga ada konflik sama minwoo, biarin seneng-seneng aja dulu mereka sebelum konflik memanas nanti /spoiler/ ga papa kok, rapopo saya juga makasih banget udah diripiu sama kamu hehehe~ makasih semangatnya, makasih ripiunyaaaa udah next nih, lanjut baca semoga enjoy yaaa!

 **wonuugyu** : wkwkwk mian yaaakk sekarang punya kesempatan buat balesin, nih. next udah, seneng-seneng di busan udah, ampe confession udah, ditunggu lagi ripiunya okeee? Thanks for review kak! Hehe :D

 **mommyme** : ayo sini ketekin bareng-bareng biar ga perlu gangguin yg lain lagi udah kek gwishim aja /eh/ udah lanjuttt niiihhh thanks for review yaa~

 **sevong17** : hehehe, makasih bangeettt... emang di chap previous adegannya agak kebagi-bagi sama yang laen, tapi di chap ini momentnya udah agak ditungkatin, menurut kamu udah cukup belum nih uang jajannya? Wkwkwk kritik di terima kalo emang masih kurang karena saya juga cinta meanie dan seneng banget kalo ngeliat moment-moment mereka hihiw :3 waaahh makasih ya kata-kata kamu jadi kaya quotes, naikin mood saya banget :D segala yang negative emang cuktaw aja, saya juga berusaha untuk ga dimasukin ke hati. Enggak kookkk ripiunya ga tua, tapi ini menginspirasi /apalah bahasanya/ udah next niiihh thanks for review~

 **tinkuerbxlle** : udh next lagiii niih babyyy makasih ripiunyaa~

 **sehan** : sek seekkk kamu lagi~ ripiu ampe tiga kali tapi gapapa, saya sangat senang dan saya tetep cintah kamu /ditabok/ Iya wonu ngenes, saya tau itu. Tapi don't worry worry setiap masalah nanti berakhir bahagia kok. CEO pledis yaa... saya pertama kali ngeliat mukanya di seventeen project juga agak gimanaaa gitu wkwkwk

dah ah, baper ama wonu-nya jan ampe keterusan oke? Kesian kalo mingyu sakit ntar wonu jadi babu dadakan /ga deng, itu mah pikiran saya aja yang kejam/ weeeesss doain aja sekop ama yang laen ga diapa-apain oke itu juga jan lupa makan kalo lambung udh bergemuruh -_- yosh, uji pulkam. Kalo masih ada ortunya uji si oci tinggal diajak ke rumah terus ngelamar /eehhhh/ saya lg nyoba mupon dari masalah itu, diemin aja nanti juga capek dewekan hahaHAHAH ENCORE CONCERT YAAA TINGGAL BENTAR LAGI OMEGAT /mendadak caps/ nunggu dvd-nya ampe gregeettt ntar gini-gini pledis lgsg ngeluarin 2 dvd sekaligus yang pertama like seventeen desember yang kedua like seventeen februari GYAAHHH apa kabar tabungan saya jan ampe daahh! Oke, saya mendadak gagal mupon dari baper saya soal svt ;_;

omegat kamu membaca pikiranku... siapa kamu sebenarnya?! /drama/ /bakar/ doain yang banyak semoga terkabulkan semoga authornya berbaik hati sepikiran sama kamuuu yaakkk hehehe maunya juga sih minwoo mati, lah itu mah emang udah jadi impian seluruh readers disini /alay/ ini serius panjang beettt entah kenapa emang gabisa woles kalo udah ketemu kamu. Makasih bangeettt yaaa~ kamu membuat diriku bersinar-sinar wkwkwk :v makasih reviewnya mbaaaaa ciusan ini reply kepanjangan semoga ga capek bacanya ^^

 **weareone** : yeyeyeye kesampean yeyeyeyey iya dong, cukup aja nyiksanya dari maren-maren. Sekarang bahagia aja duluuu wkwkwk makasih reviewnya~

 **Jellyeoreum** : yaudah ga usah dipaksain, saya tahu kamu tersepona /bhak/ ice cream feels enak juga kali yaaa wkwkwkwk makasih yaaa jimayu nih :v walah mendadak caps SAYA JUGA GATAU MO NGOMONG APAAN LAGI AMA MEREKA KAAKK ;_; udah yaaa makasih reviewnya hakhakhakkk

 **aeryita** : saya juga mau dooonggg apalagi kalo ampe taken-taken semua kopelnya wkwkwk mereka tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, terlalu sweet untuk kenyataan hidup ini /apaan/ pokoknya thanks for revieww~

araraaa: sakiiitttt bangeett pastinya yaaa~ bakal nyesek tujuh turunan /lebay/ udah next okeee thanks for review J

 **ujiihun96** : udaaaahhh mbaaa -_- ga kok, kecuali kalo kamu baper si uji sempet kecelakaan gyahahaha ato gak baper meanie akhirnya taken muehehehehe /btw saya jadi baper juga kan/

 **c** **harlie chloe** : BHAKAKAKAK IYA BENER COBA KALO ITU BUKAN CINCIN KUTUKAN YEAAAPPSSS /wipes tears/ heart attack aahhh kan mau confess hahahahahaha~ makasih reviewnyaaa

 **syahaaz** : udah next niiihhh iya ya jan ampe kebawa mimpi, soalnya kalo mimpiin minwoo bisa ga tenang nanti nyeseknya ikut kebawa :"D hayoo disini ga bikin penasaran kaan? Hehehe, makasih reviewnya kak!

 **svtmeanie** : cieeeeee bu to the san~ ini udah lanjut, maap baru bisa next sekarang wkwkwk saya ikut baper soal svt encore concert krn terlalu baper saya ampe gatau mau ngapain lagi ._. btw, thanks for review J

 **boo22** : waaahhh udah apdet lagi niiihh maapkeun kalo nunggu kelamaan. tuh soonhoon udah ngode, kalo di chap ini kurang, siap-siap besok kejutan untuk seluruh pecinta kopel imutz badai ini /plak/ makasih reviewnya yaaa~

Okeeee akhirnya selesaaii seperti biasa, saya kesenangan balesin ripiu kalian jadinya sepanjang ini :D maap baru bisa kambek sekarang, maap udah bikin kalian waiting lama-lama dan semoga yang ini ga nge-php-in karena ngasih terlalu banyak feels wahahahaha :3

.

Btw Saya terhura sekaligus terharu banget pas Seventeen nerima Best Rookie Awards di SMA kemaren astagaahh Boo nangis, Dino cute badai pas naik ke panggung dan itu ekspresi kagetnya ga nahan omg, pasti mereka seneng sekali! udah mana wonu duet nyanyi dan suaranya asdfghjkl dalem banget dan pliss itu mendadak bocah jadi pake _piercing_ -_- tapi gapapa tetep kece maksimal ^^

.

.

.

At last, **review please**?


	10. Fronting

"Kasihan Soonyoung..."

Wen Junhui mendecak di tempatnya. Sudah berapa kali Seokmin mengucap kalimat itu berulang-ulang? Seolah menyimpan simpati padahal boleh dipastikan sebenarnya Seokmin tidak peduli-peduli amat dengan keadaan Soonyoung.

"Dari tadi ngomongin itu terus. Tidak ada niat untuk nyusul atau bantu dia mencari Jihoon, gitu?"

Seokmin menggeleng disertai senyum lebar.

 _Tuh, kan!_ Jun cuma bisa memutar mata."Dasar."

Suara gumaman Jun terendam suasana ramai kala itu. Mereka di restoran hotel, duduk berhadapan bersama Minghao dan Joshua yang kini sibuk dengan kudapan mereka.

Langit telah mencapai warna biru kehitaman, dan Soonyoung masih belum kembali bersama Jihoon juga Dino yang tanpa kabar.

Sedari tadi Seokmin terus mempertanyakan ketiganya—takut didamprat tetua Seungcheol kalau sampai duo makhluk unyu dan satu manusia dari geng idiotnya itu hilang di keramaian Busan.

Tapi namanya juga _mager_ , Seokmin tidak ada niat untuk nekat keluar mencari mereka. Maaf saja, lagipula dia bukan masokis yang membiarkan diri tersesat di Busan macam Soonyoung.

"Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kalau misalnya mereka bertengkar, semua akan lebih mudah." Seokmin buka suara.

"Siapa yang bertengkar dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja Soonyoung hyung dengan Jihoon hyung."

"Kau berharap mereka bertengkar?"

"Bukan begitu." Seokmin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah.

"Lalu?" Minghao memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Ahh... susah dijelaskan. Pokoknya kalau dari kejadian ini mereka bisa peka satu sama lain, kita harus menangih pajak pada mereka."

"Pajak apaan?"

"Pajak jadian." Seokmin berkedip jahil.

"Mereka bakal jadian?!" Joshua mendongak heboh.

" _Shuuuuttt_!" tiga orang di depannya mendesis bersamaan.

"MASA IYA MEREKA JADIAN DISINI?!" giliran Jun yang teriak.

"Lah terus mau dimana lagi? Dari pada tidak sama sekali?"

Jun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal—benar juga, sih.

"Bahkan kami yang kerjaannya cuma melihat taktik ngode mereka selama ini saja lelah, hyung. Kami butuh kepastian."

"Berhenti mendramatisir suasana, Seokmin."

Seokmin hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol datang bersama Junghan. Keduanya membawa makanan mereka dan mengambil duduk.

"Hai, hyuuungg~"

"Tadi kenapa ketawa-tawa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Seokmin tersenyum kalem.

"Pertanyaannya kenapa hanya ada enam orang disini?" Junghan menatap mereka dengan mata mengernyit lucu.

Joshua menaruh cangkir tehnya dan bersiap menjelaskan.

"Seungkwan dan Hansol masih di kamar, tidak mau keluar, sibuk main _Uno_. Mingyu dan Wonwoo ke pantai, tidak tahu sedang apa, sampai sekarang belum pulang. Soonyoung mencari Jihoon, entahlah mungkin dia tersesat. Jihoon dan Dino jalan-jalan, belum pulang tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin mereka tersesat."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Jihoon kan, titisan daerah sini."

"Oh ya, benar."

"Hyung tidak mau mencari mereka?" tanya Minghao.

"Tidak, mereka pasti pulang."

"Yakin pulang dengan selamat?"

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. "Tahu, deh."

Seokmin hanya mendesah lega karena dipastikan Seungcheol tidak akan marah-marah dalam waktu dekat.

"Pokoknya kalau sampai pukul sembilan mereka tidak kembali, kau yang mencari mereka." telunjuk Seungcheol tepat terarah di kedua matanya.

"Sendiri?" Seokmin sontak melepaskan sedotan dari bibir.

"Kenapa? Takut?"

"Ini kan, daerah orang! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat juga? Hyung tidak paham perasaanku!"

Seungcheol kemudian menyemburkan tawa.

"Bercanda. Nanti kita cari mereka bareng-bareng."

Seokmin menghela nafas. "Gitu dong."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak mau makan salad."

Lima pasang mata menoleh menatap Junghan. "Kenapa tidak mau? Lagipula kalau memang tidak mau untuk apa diambil?"

"Oh, tolonglah. Bukan aku yang mengambil menu ini." Junghan mendorong helaian hijau salad dengan ujung garpunya.

"Biar kutebak siapa." keempat dongsaeng-nya mengerling satu sama lain.

"Kau itu terlalu kurus. Jangan cuma makan seperti biasa saja, kau juga harus menambah sayuran."

Nasihat dari Seungcheol untuk Junghan membuat empat dongsaeng-nya kesemsem dadakan. Mereka saling melempar senyum ejek dan menaik-turunkan alis diam-diam. Ada yang lagi _care_ sama calon.

Namun tetap saja, Junghan menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah sehat, kok!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau sakit-sakitan."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih makanannya."

"Hei, tunggu!" tangan Jungan ditarik kembali oleh Seungcheol agar sosok itu duduk di kursi.

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan di piring."

"Itu bukan milikku." Junghan cemberut tidak rela.

Seungcheol tidak mengubris. Ia mengambil sesuap salad dengan sendok miliknya. Disodorkannya makanan itu tepat pada Junghan.

"Buka mulutmu..?"

Junghan tidak membuka mulutnya, atau bahkan tidak mau menatap Seungcheol.

"Ayoo...?"

Junghan hanya melirik dengan bibir tetap cemberut. Ngambek mode on.

"Apa aku harus pakai pesawat-pesawatan? _Hiiinngg_...! Pesawatnya dataaangg! _Syuuttt_..! Buka mulutmu, Junghannie..."

Seungcheol—yang tidak kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Junghan—sedikit mengayunkan sendoknya seolah meniru lintasan pesawat sebelum akhirnya kembali menyodorkan salad di depan Junghan.

Ia kini seperti orang tua yang menyuapi bayinya.

Luluh dengan tingkah manis Seungcheol, Junghan tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menerima satu suapan. Sedangkan Seungcheol terkekeh karena mengingat aksinya sendiri, sekaligus tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Junghan yang begitu menawan karena malu-malu.

Keduanya saling membalas tatapan—melupakan empat orang jomblo yang hanya bisa menyuap makanan mereka dengan tangan masing-masing.

Dunia serasa milik berdua, ya.

v

v

v

© himailee

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

Busan, Musim Panas 20xx

Soonyoung menahan segala yang ingin ia ungkapkan ketika membawa Jihoon kembali pulang bersama Dino.

Padahal ia ingin bicara, ia ingin menatap Jihoon dan menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat. Bahkan Soonyoung juga inin memeluk sosok itu.

Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu berat? Seperti ada yang mengganjal dan Soonyoung tahu benar bahwa itu adalah gengsinya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, bahkan ketika mereka telah melewati banyak tikungan dan hampir mencapai hotel. Jihoon seolah mendadak bisu, begitu pula Dino.

Soonyoung tahu keadaan menjadi seperti ini juga karena dirinya—dirinya yang mendadak dimakan ego dan tidak mau mencairkan suasana.

Ini bukan Kwon Soonyoung yang biasanya bersifat terbuka—Ini Kwon Soonyoung dengan sisi egois, dan ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Ini bukan salah Jihoon sepenuhnya. Sosok itu berhak melakukan apapun yang dimau tanpa ada yang menghalangi, termasuk bersenang-senang di daerah rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin Jihoon memang terlalu bersemangat hingga berjalan-jalan sampai larut.

Tapi kalau akhirnya jadi seperti ini, maka Soonyoung tidak menyalahkan dirinya juga yang terlalu khawatir.

Nyatanya Jihoon terluka dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya kalau Soonyoung tidak memaksakan diri nekat keliling Busan.

Jadi ini juga bukan salah Soonyoung.

Lihat? Bahkan sekarang ia apatis dan jual mahal.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sebenarnya yang menderita nyeri kaki bukan hanya Jihoon. Kaki Soonyoung sudah gemetar sejak mereka mencapai taman besar Busan. Perihnya menjalar tak henti-henti, namun Soonyoung juga tidak ada niat untuk berhenti berjalan. Letak hotel ada di seberang taman, dan Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah luas taman ini mencapai satu hektar.

" _Bertahanlah, Kwon. Kau harus kuat sekuat egomu yang sudah menguasai diri._ "

Soonyoung tidak peduli—mereka harus pulang. Tangannya semakin dieratkan satu sama lain untuk menggendong Jihoon yang membisu, sedangkan kakinya terus dipaksa untuk menopang beban.

 _Tinggal sedikit lagi_ , batin Soonyoung.

Namun nyeri tak bisa diajak kompromi, rasa sakit ini sudah menderanya bahkan sejak satu jam sebelum ia bertemu Jihoon.

Padahal Soonyoung berpikir ketika ia bertemu Jihoon, rasa sakit ini akan hilang seolah sudah terobati. Tapi kenapa malah semakin perih?

Di satu sisi, Jihoon yang tetap bungkam menyadari bahwa langkah Soonyoung semakin melambat. Kaki yang menopangnya dapat dirasakan sedikit gemetar, dan Jihoon tahu Soonyoung telah mencapai batasnya.

Ia ingin buka suara, mengucapkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja agar diturunkan dari gendongan. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Soonyoung akan mendengarkannya?

Jihoon tidak lugu, ia tahu perkataan ' _diam'_ Soonyoung tadi hanya sebagai bentuk kalau sebaiknya Jihoon tidak berkomentar apapun saat itu dan membiarkan Soonyoung menggendongnya.

Tapi entahlah, Jihoon mendadak ingin menuruti perkataan Soonyoung dan menahan diri untuk bicara.

Tapi, sial.

Kenapa mereka mendadak sangat bisu satu sama lain seperti ini?

Langkah kaki Soonyoung yang semula menapaki jalan batu di pinggir taman mendadak berbelok. Sosok itu menyusuri rumput hijau taman, berjalan diantara pepohonan rindang yang tersiram cahaya bulan.

Tapak demi tapak dipijaki oleh Soonyoung yang tidak mengubris apapun. Nyeri terus menggerogoti kaki membuat langkahnya gemetar walau berusaha tegar.

Jihoon gigit bibir. Soonyoung sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Bagaimana kalau gantian sosok itu yang jatuh celaka?

Rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi relung hati. Sudah cukup. Jihoon benci keheningan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Soonyoung? Ini bukan Kwon Soonyoung yang ia kenal!

Saat kedua belah bibir Jihoon terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, langkah Soonyoung terhenti. Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya merosot jatuh, dan ketika ia sadar, ia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang dingin.

Jihoon berkedip.

 _Soonyoung harus belajar lebih cepat untuk tidak memaksakan diri_.

Jihoon membiarkan dirinya bagai boneka hilang di atas bangku. Soonyoung berdiri di satu sisi, mengipasi tubuhnya dan menatap sekitar—mengecewakan sekali bahkan sosok itu tidak mau menatapnya. Sedangkan Dino ikut berdiri di sisi yang lain, dengan pose kaku dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ummm... hyungdeul?"

Jihoon menoleh dan Soonyoung hanya melirik.

"Hm?"

Ditatapi seperti itu, Dino mendadak kikuk. Maknae itu menggaruk tengkuknya seolah berusaha mencari kata.

"A-aku akan membeli minuman. Tu-tunggu, ya..."

Seketika sosok Dino yang menjauh hilang diantara banyak orang. Menyisakan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang masih diam— _awkward_ setengah mati.

Jihoon menunduk. Kakinya yang masih sedikit nyeri bergerak tak nyaman dan kedua tangannya saling terkait erat.

Padahal kaki Soonyoung sedang sakit, tapi kenapa sosok itu tidak mau duduk disampingya? Bahkan Soonyoung menatapnya saja tidak.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Jihoon gigit bibir dan terus menunduk.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Suara datar Soonyoung menyapa inderanya. Jihoon sontak mengangkat kepala, mata membulat dan bibir terkatup tak percaya. Namun ia masih tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hah...?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Soonyoung mendecak keras sekali.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu seolah kau tidak mengalami apapun!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suara yang tidak mencerminkan sosok Soonyoung yang dikenalnya. Dan untuk pertama kali, Soonyoung membentaknya.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Kau paham apa yang sudah kau perbuat, hah?! Bagaimana pun ini daerah lain, Lee Jihoon! Sadar diri! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya disini!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya. Kau tidak seharusnya keluar seenaknya seperti itu! Tidak membawa siapapun yang sekiranya bisa menjagamu lalu berkeliaran bebas bahkan hingga larut malam? Kau sadar kalau itu berbahaya?!"

Wajah Jihoon bersemu menahan kesal. "Berhenti membentakku! Apa kau sadar kalau kau sudah berlebihan?!"

"Katakan padaku dari sisi mana aku berlebihan?!"

Soonyoung kini berdiri di hadapannya, nafas menderu namun di wajahnya menorehkan raut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Jihoon.

"Heh, lucu sekali! Mau kuulang?! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya disini!"

Jihoon tidak membalas, terlalu lelah dengan segala cekcok ini. Jantungnya berdegup keras.

"Lihat dirimu! Bagaimana pun kau itu kecil, bagaimana jika kau sampai hilang?! Lihat sekitarmu! Asing dan ramai, ini bukan rumahmu. Siapa yang akan kau temui nanti tidak bisa diprediksi. Kau sadar itu, Lee Jihoon?"

Kata demi kata dari mulut Soonyoung terasa seperti menusuk hatinya. Jihoon muak. Ia seolah disadarkan dari kesalahan terbesar yang pernah diperbuatnya.

Jihoon meremas kedua tangan.

"Berhenti!"

"Orang-orang bisa saja mengincarmu. Dan kau sendiri tanpa penjagaan. Tidak heran barangmu dicuri dan kau tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali!"

"Kubilang berhenti mengoceh, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Jerit tertahan Jihoon lepas menyela segala perkataan Soonyoung. Sosok itu menunduk—memutus kontak mata dengan Soonyoung lalu membiarkan air mata merembes keluar.

Namun sosok Kwon Soonyoung belum menumpahkan seluruh hal yang mengganjalnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berkeliaran begitu saja di luar sana. Walau ini daerahmu, tapi tetap saja ini asing. Kau paham bahwa bahaya bisa datang kapan pun. Dan kau sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani, tidak ada yang menjagamu." nada suara Soonyoung memelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sampai mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari ini? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada aku untuk menolongmu?"

Linangan air mata Jihoon menetes diantara jemarinya yang terkait.

"Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung berjongkok di hadapannya. Jihoon enggan mengangkat kepala dan tangisannya tidak berhenti. Hatinya sesak entah kenapa.

Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon lalu mengusap air mata disana dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Jihoon memerah dan matanya membengkak, bahunya bergetar dan ia terus sesegukkan.

Kasihan juga melihatnya. Soonyoung jadi tidak tega sudah mengeluarkan unek-unek sebegitu parahnya pada Jihoon.

"Maaf, sungguh. Sudah ya...? Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aish, kau ini terlihat sedih sekali."

Soonyoung gantian mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon yang tertunduk. Melihat Jihoon yang berusaha menghentikan tangis walau bahunya tidak berhenti bergetar sepertinya lucu juga. Soonyoung diam-diam mengukir senyum geli sebelum akhirnya memeluk sosok itu.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Bahu Jihoon kembali bergetar. Namun perlahan kedua lengan mungil Jihoon terangkat membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Soon—Soonyoung... aku... _Huueeeee_..."

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Aku hanya khawatir, seriusan."

"Maafkan aku... aku bodoh sekali... hikss... aku salah, aku bodoh. Aku minta maaf..." lirih Jihoon dengan suara tertahan tangisan.

Soonyoung melepas pelukan dan kembali menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon. "Ini salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. Aish... kau pasti kaget sekali, ya?"

Jihoon menggangguk kecil. Tingkah manis itu membuat Soonyoung akhirnya mencubit hidung mungil Jihoon yang memerah.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kupikir kau membenciku... hikss... maafkan aku."

"Jangan terus-terusan minta maaf. Aku tidak mungkin membenci Jihoonie..." Soonyoung kembali mengusap kepala Jihoon. "Dan ini bukan hanya salahmu, salahku juga."

"Tapi serius... kupikir..." Jihoon menahan sesegukkan. "... kau menyeramkan."

Hening. Soonyoung tidak berkata lagi. Seketika sosok itu berdiri, membuat Jihoon langsung mendongak.

" _YA_! Lee Jihoon!" suara berat Soonyoung kembali menyentak Jihoon.

"Sudah seharusnya kau memiliki orang yang bisa terus menjagamu. Kau tidak boleh bertindak seenaknya hingga dapat menyulitkan dirimu sendiri. Kau paham itu?"

Jihoon—dengan wajah polos dan mata masih basah karena air mata—mengangguk lugu membuat Soonyoung gemas namun berusaha menahan diri.

"Janji padaku?"

Soonyoung mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. Disambut oleh Jihoon yang segera mengaitkan kelingking keduanya.

"Janji."

"Bagus..." Soonyoung melempar senyum _gentle_ pada Jihoon yang balas tersenyum hangat.

"Satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Karena kau butuh orang yang bisa menjagamu, maka akulah yang akan menjadi orang itu."

Soonyoung menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Berdiri menjulang dihadapan Jihoon yang mematung. _Speechless_ , Jihoon berkedip. "Hah?"

"Tinggal bilang ' _iya_ ' saja..." Soonyoung menggerutu ketika aksinya tidak menimbulkan reaksi yang memuaskan.

"Kau mendadak garing."

"Dih. Aku menawarkan kebaikan padamu, tahu!"

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau tiba-tiba berkata aneh begitu? Memangnya yang menjadi penjagaku harus kamu, gitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi ksatria untukmu!"

Wajah datar Jihoon membuat Soonyoung akhirnya berhenti membanggakan diri. Lelaki itu berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Aku bosan _single_ terus."

"Terus?"

"Kau jomblo, aku jomblo. _Taken_ yuk?"

Soonyoung kembali berlutut di depan Jihoon. Mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalan dan tersenyum merajuk.

"Ya? Ya? Terima aku... hm? Ya?"

Jihoon hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Ah... kenapa Soonyoung bisa dengan mudah mengembalikan _mood_ -nya? Kenapa ia bisa merasakan sejuta ekspresi hanya dengan Soonyoung? Padahal semula ia menangis cengeng karena dibentak, lalu merasakan kehangatan ketika Soonyoung memeluk dan menghiburnya, dan mendadak malu-malu karena disuguhkan adegan ala drama seperti ini.

Kurang drama sih, soalnya Soonyoung tidak menyodorkan cincin berlian di hadapannya. Eh.

Tapi mau jawab apapun juga Jihoon tidak bisa menolak.

Maka ia menoyor dahi Soonyoung sambil terkekeh sebelum menghambur dalam pelukan lelaki kesayangannya itu.

Soonyoung—yang memutuskan untuk mengajak Jihoon berdiri guna mencegah limbungnya mereka ke tanah—membalas pelukan gulali mungilnya dengan setengah terkejut, disusul kebahagiaan berjuta-juta watt.

Jihoon—masih melingkari lengannya di leher Soonyoung—berbisik pelan disana.

"Kau tahu, akhirnya aku di _notice_."

"Hah?"

"Dasar tidak peka!" Jihoon memukul punggung Soonyoung dengan tawa kecil.

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Ujung-ujungnya kisah cintamu masih dalam taraf kisah cinta impian karena yang menembak itu pangerannya."

"Siapa ya, pangeran?" Jihoon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Soonyoung.

"Aku."

"Mupeng banget, sih." cibir Jihoon.

Soonyoung mencubit kedua pipi Jihoon lalu berkata. "Katanya kalau status seseorang sudah lebih dari teman, mereka boleh berciuman."

"A-APA—?"

"Aku serius."

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Soonyoung—"

"Kenapa, sih? Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kok—"

" _Hyungdeul_!"

"Hentikan, Soonyoung! Kau akan menodai generasi penerus bangsa jika melakukannya!" Jihoon mendorong wajah Soonyoung menjauh sambil berbisik kecil.

"Peduli apa—"

"Hentikan." bisik Jihoon lalu menyikut Soonyoung.

"ADUH!"

" _Hyungdeul_?"

Jihoon berbalik secepat badai. "Oh... ehehehe... HAI, DINO-YA!"

Dino yang melambai dengan tiga kaleng cola di tangannya berhenti dengan tatapan bingung. Itu kenapa hyung-nya mendadak bersuara bahagia seperti itu?

" _Hyungdeul_? Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon menebar senyum kelewat lebar—berdiri tegap di sebelah Soonyoung yang sakit tersikuti oleh Jihoon sambil sedikit-sedikit melempar senyum paksa.

"Oh, _yeah_... hahahaa... tentu saja kami baik-baik saja."

"Sudah baikan?"

"Apa maksudmu sudah baikan? Kami baik-baik saja, iya kan?"

Dino tidak bodoh untuk menyadari saat ia pergi, konflik mereka pasti mencapai puncak. Namun ia pura-pura inosen dan berakhir menyerahkan dua kaleng cola pada kedua hyung-nya.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Dino.

"Oh, ya. Benar. Ayo pulang." Jihoon tidak jadi membuka kaleng cola-nya. Ia menarik tangan Soonyoung ke bawah. "Ayo pulang."

Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti mengapa tangannya ditarik-tarik, hanya mematung. Jihoon yang melihatnya mendelik tak sabaran.

"Apa?" Soonyoung memberi pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Jihoon mem- _pout_ dan menunjuk tanah. "Jongkok."

"Kau pikir aku apa?"

"Pangeran kuda putih yang menuruti kemauan putrinya."

"Bagus sekali. Kau mau apa?"

"Gendong aku! Kau lupa sedari tadi kau yang mengoceh berkata bahwa aku harus memiliki orang yang bisa terus menjagaku? Aku sakit, bawa aku hingga hotel."

Soonyoung mendesah berat. Ia melirik sengit Jihoon yang cuma senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan di tempatnya. Sebelum Soonyoung menekuk lutut untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menyempatkan diri menggusak gemas helaian _pinkish_ Jihoon.

" _As your wish, Princess._ "

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, kemudian menjatuhkan diri pada punggung Soonyoung yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa berlipat ganda lebih hangat. Melingkarkan kedua tengannya di leher sang kekasih, Jihoon membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Soonyoung selagi yang lebih tua kembali memijak tanah menuju ke hotel.

Sedangkan Lee Chan, berdiri mengekor di belakang keduanya dengan wajah benar-benar inosen, memikirkan ' _mengapa Jihoon hyung mau digendong-gendong sama Soonyoung hyung_ ' dan ' _mengapa Soonyoung hyung berani megang-megang kepalanya Jihoon hyung_ ' juga ' _mengapa keduanya senyum-senyum seperti sepasang couple gitu_ '.

Tapi Dino tidak bertanya. Jika itu memang bisa membuat kedua hyung-nya bahagia, maka ia tidak akan mengungkit apapun.

Malam yang menanjak semakin kelam tidak menghapus kebahagiaan Soonyoung. Tidak akan bisa, bahkan hingga ribuan hari ke depan yang akan dijalaninya.

Siapa sangka dari aksi pahitnya dimakan nyeri karena nekat keliling Busan, sekarang ia mendapat hal yang lebih manis dari apapun di dunia ini.

Memang benar, rasa sakit dalam dirinya hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh sosok Lee Jihoon.

 _Lope lope untuk Jihoonie_ , begitu gumamnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pipinya disentuh oleh telunjuk Jihoon. Si pemilik jari muncul tepat di sisi wajahnya. Begitu dekat dan membuat jantung Soonyoung berdegup.

"Soonyoung?"

"Panggil aku Soonyoungie."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi. "Soonyoungie?"

"Ya?"

"Lihat." telunjuk Jihoon beralih pada langit di atas keduanya.

Soonyoung yang agak kesusahan untuk mendongak karena harus menggendong Jihoon, akhirnya hanya bisa melirik sekilas apa yang ada di atas sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Bulannya bagus, ya..."

Soonyoung tertegun. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum miring. "Menurutmu?"

Jihoon terkikik. "Memang benar, kok."

Kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung, Jihoon melirik Dino yang diam-diam terus memperhatikan aksi mereka.

Senyum selebar matahari yang diyakini belum pernah dilihat Dino sebelumnya kemudian terulas di wajah tembam Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _My tone is getting intense and excited_

 _I can only 'push and pull' to eventually get you_

 _When you leave me I have no energy to cheer_

 _But when you're close to me_

 _I have no choice but to smile (That's right)_

 _And it's more than just the height difference_

 _With only you, follow me, let's walk in the same direction_

 _Meeting on the streets_

 _Under the red lights_

 _What do you think about kissing?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ' _pop_ ' kecil terdengar seantero kamar duo maknae yang duduk berhadapan. Dalam nada pelan, suara si bule memecah keheningan.

" _Popsicle_?"

"Buat kamu saja. Aku diet."

" _For God's sake_ , Boo Seungkwan. Hari gini? Kau? Diet?"

"Apa? Terus kenapa?"

"Kau diet. Haha. Lelucon terbesar abad ini." Hansol memutar gagang esnya yang sudah habis sebelum mengeluarkan kartu pamungkas terakhirnya. " _Uno game._ "

"Dasar curang." Seungkwan melempar sisa lima kartunya ke karpet begitu saja, kemudian bangkit. "Tidak menyenangkan."

"Kupikir makan akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Benar. Ayo makan."

Hansol mencibir— _dasar sok labil, katanya tadi diet_ —hal itu tentu saja tidak diucapkan, kalau diucapkan ia akan menyusuri lorong sendirian untuk cari makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini."

Kaki Hansol berhenti tepat di samping boks besi yang tergeletak di bawah kasur Seungcheol. Isinya kosong, tiga belas toples sudah berpindah ke kamar pemiliknya.

Begitu pula miliknya, tergolek diantara selimut yang berserakan di kasur dan belum tersentuh. Sama saja dengan milik Seungcheol dan Junghan yang ditinggal pergi entah kemana.

Seungkwan hanya melirik dan meraih pintu.

"Tidak tahu. Lupakan saja dulu, makan lebih utama. Setelah itu kau mau mengais pasir pantai Busan untuk diisi di situ juga tidak masalah."

"Hmm... benar." Pandangan Hansol yang tertuju pada nakas kini beralih. Ia mengekori punggung Seungkwan. "Ayo keluar."

Lorong-lorong panjang hotel membawa langkah mereka menuju lift. Keduanya menunggu sambil sedikit berbicara, kemudian dikejutkan dengan hadirnya rombongan hyung-line selepas dari ruang makan.

" _Yo!_ " itu Seungcheol.

" _Yeah..._ " dan ini Hansol. Seungkwan cuma senyum kalem.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Joshua berucap santai.

"Cari makan..."

"Keluar?"

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Ikut."

Rombongan itu memenuhi lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai bawah. Lobby tampak sepi, mereka melangkah pelan tapi pasti untuk melawan angin asing Busan. Iseng-iseng mereka memutari taman belakang hotel untuk mencapai gerbang utama.

Disana mereka menemukan _Trio Warriors_ yang sibuk makan bakpau.

Sok kenal sok dekat, Junghan mengambil satu tempat di sebelah Jihoon. "Habis dari mana saja? Sepertinya asyik sekali memutari Busan dari pagi hingga malam."

Jihoon—dengan mulut menggembung penuh bakpau—menjawab tenang. "Nonton bioskop. Tiga film. Seru semua."

" _Actions_?" Jun menyela.

"Dino menolak kuajak nonton horor."

Dipikir bukan hal penting yang harus terus dibahas, Seungkwan mencari topik lain.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"

"Makan."

Dino menelan bapkaunya lalu bangkit berdiri. Seketika ia mengguncang lengan Seungcheol dengan wajah polos sambil menunjuk Soonyoung yang sedang mengunyah dengan khidmat.

"Seungcheol hyung, tadi—"

Berhenti sebentar, tarik nafas, meyakinkan kalau makanannya sudah tertelan semua. Baru Dino lanjut nyerocos.

"Tadi Soonyoung hyung bikin Jihoon hyung nangis...! Soonyoung hyung kayak marah-marahin Jihoon hyung, seriusan seram sekali! Terus—hmmmmm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu juga—akhirnya Jihoon hyung dipeluk! Tapi Jihoon hyung tidak marah-marah kayak biasanya. Jihoon hyung malah membalas pelukan dan mereka jadi persis _teletubbies_!"

Seungcheol menaikkan alis, berbagi tatapan dengan Junghan.

"EHEM!" dehaman keras Jihoon mengiringi semu merah yang merambat di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Soonyoung tentu saja memberikan aksi berbeda. Lelaki itu memberikan cengiran terlebarnya dan mengangkat _peace_ percaya diri.

Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyerap cepat maksud senyum tersebut. Keduanya mendadak _excited_ , seolah siap berteriak untuk menyampaikan berita panas ini ke seluruh Busan.

"JADI MAKSUDNYA KALIAN—"

"KITA JADIAANN!"

"WAAAHHH BENARKAH!?"

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya lelah. Menjitak puncak kepala Soonyoung sebelum berbalik dengan wajah penuh rona merah, ia mengambil satu gigitan besar bakpau sambil merengut lucu.

Reaksi mereka itu lebay. Jihoon _jimayu_ , deh.

"Selamat, ya." itu Junghan. Orang pertama yang merayakan status baru mereka. Jihoon cuma mengangguk, diam-diam berusaha memutuskan ekspresi wajah apa yang harus ia tunjukkan.

"Kau senang atau tidak?"

Jihoon menoleh pada Junghan yang tersenyum kalem. Bisikan itu pasti hanya terdengar olehnya. "Senang apa?"

Dalam diam, Junghan menunjuk Soonyoung yang sedang tertawa di sisi Jihoon dengan dagunya.

 _Apa Jihoon senang bersama Soonyoung?_

Ah... Jihoon jadi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku senang, kok."

Junghan tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau harus senang."

Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Obrolan bisik-bisik mereka berakhir ketika Dino menyela ribut. "Jadi maksud _hyungdeul_?"

"Mereka pacaran." telunjuk Hansol tepat berada di depan hidung Soonyoung.

Sang maknae terlihat agak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah polos. "Berarti traktiran, dong?"

"BENAR! ITU DIA! TRAKTIRAN!"

Soonyoung melempar bungkus bakpau ke wajah Seokmin yang terus berkoar. "Uangku habis, tahu! Lagi pula, Lee Chan, kau sudah kutraktir bakpau."

Lee Chan memiringkan kepalanya. "Benar juga."

"Sebaiknya kita jangan berisik disini. Ayo keluar."

Seungcheol berjalan lebih dulu menuju gerbang hotel. Disusul Junghan yang hanya bisa pasrah, lalu Joshua. Seluruh dongsaeng-nya mengekor. Mereka ramai-ramai keluar gerbang seperti anak berandal siap tawuran, tapi yang ini versi gantengnya dan mereka tidak bawa clurit.

"Kita mau ngapain, hyung?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Ke?"

"Musim panas begini belum lengkap kalau tidak ke pantai. Kita ini di Busan, lho."

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk. Batal niatnya cari makan malam bareng Hansol. Soalnya sudah keburu kenyang dicekoki humor recehan teman-temannya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo?" kata Junghan.

Seungcheol menoleh. "Mereka _honeymoon_."

"Bohong." Joshua menyela cepat, tak percaya kalau satu per satu temannya jadian semua.

"Ya kali, tidak tahu juga." Seungcheol cengengesan dan angkat bahu. "Yang punya pulsa telepon coba."

"Ga ada yang punya." itu Jun. Asli pengertian banget dia, tahu persis teman-temannya pada _kanker_.

"Kira-kira di Busan ada telepon umum tidak, ya?"

"Tanyalah si Jihoon."

"Ada tidak, hyung?" Seokmin menoleh pada Jihoon yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jihoon hanya menyahut sewot. "Sini mana tahu."

"Sudahlah. Kalau kalian memang ingin ke pantai, ke sana saja dulu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bisa di telepon nanti. Ayo cari bus, keburu malam." Sekali lagi, komando Seungcheol adalah mutlak.

Maka mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri malam yang penuh riuh rendah kebahagiaan.

Tidak ada salahnya menciptakan kenangan manis walau dengan cara yang salah. Kabur dari masalah memang bukan sesuatu yang baik, tapi mereka paham bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bernafas bebas tanpa kekangan.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan meminta lebih lain kali. Mungkin juga mereka tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi.

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Sekali ini saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, biarkan musim panas mereka berlalu dengan senyum tulus tanpa ada perih yang tersimpan diam-diam.

-0-0-0-

"Woooww... pantai Busan!"

"Indah sekali!"

"Pantainya penuh kelap-kelip! Terlihat seperti cahaya bintang."

"Menakjubkan sekali."

Yap. Mereka sudah sampai di pantai Busan. Yang mereka lakukan hanya berjongkok di pinggiran pantai seperti anak kecil, membiarkan jemari kaki mereka dijilati ombak yang terasa dingin.

Tadinya Soonyoung ingin langsung komplotan dengan Seokmin dan Seungkwan untuk menceburi Dino, tapi batal ketika tahu tidak bawa baju ganti. Kasihan kalau Dino harus duduk cemberut di bus dengan baju basah dan dilempari pandangan sinis oleh para penumpang. Makin kecil nanti dia.

Dan di saat keheningan menimpa kesebelasan manusia itu, datang mendekat dua sejoli baru.

" _Ya_ , Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu! Kemana saja kalian?" sembur Seungcheol.

"Percaya atau tidak, sedari sore kami hanya mutar-mutar di daerah sini. Kami sudah mampir ke sini tiga kali dalam empat jam terakhir, hyung. Kami juga sudah mau pulang, tapi ternyata kalian ke sini." jawab Mingyu diiringi tawa kecil.

"Terus? Kalian ngapain?" Joshua ikut mengintrogasi.

Mingyu—sebagai lelaki yang baik—menjawab lagi. "Ya sudah. Kami tidak ngapa-ngapain. Jalan-jalan saja."

"Ooohh..."

Minghao yang paling dekat dengan Wonwoo, menyenggol bahunya dan berkata. "Sudah tahu kabar?"

"Apa?"

"Soonyoung hyung dapat hubungan."

"Eh?! Seriusan, hyung?! Syukur dong, tidak lajang sepanjang masa. Sama siapa?" celoteh Mingyu dengan tawa mengejek.

"Pakai nanya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kejarannya selama ini?" sahut Seokmin. Mereka tertawa berduaan puas mojokin Soonyoung.

"Sama Jihoon?"

Soonyoung memberikan tatapan mengiyakan disertai senyum-senyum sok hebat pada Wonwoo yang tampak tak percaya. Lalu Wonwoo melempar pandangan pada Jihoon yang cuma elus dada—tapi mengangguk juga dia, berarti memang benar mereka jadian.

Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Selamat, deh." hanya sepotong kalimat, tapi mereka tahu itu tulus.

"Makasih..." Jihoon malu-malu lagi. Menggebuk pelan bahu Soonyoung yang dibalas dengan elusan kepala dan tawa kecil oleh si pemilik bahu.

"Selamatin orang padahal kita juga jadian, lho."

"HAH?"

Kesebelasan manusia itu _shock_ lagi.

"Eh iya? Demi apa Mingyu dapat pacar?"

"Bumi gonjang-ganjing dong?"

Mingyu mencibir pada dua Seokmin-Soonyoung yang gantian mengejek.

"Ini kenapa jadi pada _taken_ semua? _Busan love story_ gitu ya... _so sweet_ amat."

"Bagaimana caranya kalian jadian?"

"Ya... aku _confess_ -lah." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Semua tahu memang Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang sering bicara, apalagi memberikan kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_ perihal romansa. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang terbuka dan kadang blakblakan, bisa dikatakan kalau mereka menyatu akan menjadi seperti uang logam—satu benda dengan sisi yang berbeda.

"Kok pada diam?"

Junghan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Iya. Kita _shock_ saja, ternyata hari ini bakal dapat banyak traktiran."

Mingyu menjulurkan lidah. "Maunya."

"Tapi seriusan lho, aku lapar. Belum jadi makan malam." Seungkwan mendengus sambil mengusap perutnya. "Cari makanan, dong!"

"Semangka, yuk?" tawar Jihoon.

Soonyoung menoleh. "Semangat kakak!"

"Bukan itu, bodoh."

Soonyoung merengut. "Jihoonie tetap saja galak, ya."

Jihoon cuma angkat bahu acuh. "Pada mau tidak?"

"Yang nawarin yang beli, ya."

"Ah, tidak jadi deh." gantian Jihoon yang merengut di tempat. "Maksudku, itu tidak setia kawan. Memangnya kalian tidak mau jajan-jajan yang lain, gitu...?"

Semua saling berpandangan.

"Jajan?"

-0-0-0-

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tiga belas bocah itu tiba di suatu minimarket lumayan jauh dari pantai. Suasananya agak sepi dikarenakan malam yang semakin larut, namun tidak menyurutkan niat makan-makan mereka.

"Kukira kalian akan beli semangka yang masih bulat."

Kepala Wen Junhui menyembul diantara bahu pendek Jihoon dan Junghan yang berdiri di konter buah-buah. Di tangan mereka terdapat beberapa potongan rapi semangka yang telah dilapisi plastik ala minimarket.

"Kita tidak punya pisau untuk membukanya nanti, Jun."

Sibuk menimbang-nimbang mana yang mengandung biji paling sedikit sekaligus semangka paling besar, Junghan benar-benar terlihat seperti mama _shopping_.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan apel juga?"

Junghan menoleh. "Andai aku bawa uang banyak, kau boleh saja membelinya."

Jun tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Lagipula semangka sudah cukup."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ketika pulang aku akan membelikanmu." Diiringi senyum, Junghan menepuk bahu Jun dan kembali memilih.

Lihat? Junghan benar-benar mama yang baik.

"Aku akan beli _bubble tea_." ujar Hansol, tiba-tiba muncul dan menggeret Jun mengajaknya keluar.

"Pastikan anak-anak yang lain menunggu di luar dan tidak menggembel di depan toko orang." peringat Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jajaran buah.

"Sip, hyung!"

Kembali dengan Jihoon, akhirnya mereka membeli beberapa semangka potong dan menuju kasir.

Di teras minimarket, ada Seungcheol yang duduk menunggu bersama Minghao juga Seungkwan. Mereka berbincang singkat tentang masalah sekolah. Di salah satu stand, Hansol dan Jun membeli _bubble tea_. Lalu berjalan sedikit keluar dari arena minimarket, di palang besi pembatas jalan, duduk manis Mingyu-Wonwoo. Dan di warung seberangnya, ada Seokmin-Joshua-Dino yang entah membeli apa.

Keheningan menimpa dua sejoli Mingyu-Wonwoo yang hanya duduk-duduk. Awalnya hening, sebelum suara Seokmin menyahut.

"Tangkap, Mingyu!"

Refleks Mingyu mengambil sesuatu yang dilempar Seokmin—padahal lelaki itu berada di seberang jalan, hebat sekali dia. Mingyu membuka tangan dan menemukan sebungkus gulali kapas. Senyumnya terkembang. " _Gomawo_!"

Wonwoo yang melihat makanan itu kemudian menaruh kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. "Aku mau."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Diam-diam hyung suka hal-hal manis, ya."

Wonwoo hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menunggu Mingyu membuka bungkus gulali.

"Aaaa~" niatnya Mingyu mau menyuapi, tapi Wonwoo malah menarik kepalanya lalu merebut gulali di tangan Mingyu.

Dan gulali itu masuk bulat-bulat ke mulut Wonwoo tanpa sisa. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam, tepat ke matanya. Dibalas dengan Wonwoo yang juga tak mau menurunkan pandangan.

"Apa? Mau? Telat." Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah.

"Lucu banget siihh hyung~" Mingyu mencubit pipi kanan Wonwoo yang menggembung karena sedang mengunyah.

Wonwoo mendecak risih dan menggelengkan kepala hendak melepaskan cubitan Mingyu, namun tiba-tiba merasakan Mingyu maju mendekat.

 _Chu_ ~

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Wonwoo mematung. Bibirnya terkatup sedikit dan matanya tidak berkedip. Mingyu terkekeh menang.

"Apa, hm?" kata Mingyu. Suara beratnya menembus keheningan malam.

"Apa?" balas Wonwoo datar.

"Ya apa? Mau lagi?"

Wonwoo menyentuh pucuk hidungnya dan mendengus. Mengalihkan pandangan salting sekaligus masih agak terkejut, Wonwoo seenak jidat mengambil seluruh isi gulali dan memakannya cepat. _Mood attack_.

Iya, itu tadi kenyataan. Wonwoo masih tidak percaya. Mingyu menciumnya. Bukan bibir, kok. Hanya pucuk hidungnya.

Tapi kan... _swear_ ya, Wonwoo belum pernah dicium siapapun kecuali orang tuanya.

Mingyu yang menggodainya lalu tiba-tiba menciumnya... persis seperti kisah-kisah _shoujo manga_. Mingyu si Tiang itu pasti tidak memikirkan apapun. Lihat saja, ia masih tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Bodoh."

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang mengantri di kasir. Sendirian. Junghan meninggalkannya keluar karena di panggil Seungcheol. Jadilah ia berbaris sambil menenteng keranjang seperti anak kecil hilang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian. Ada Soonyoung. Iya, Soonyoung. Kekasihnya itu sedang berburu _gummy_ atau mungkin saja es krim.

"Jihoonie! Lihat! _Gummy_ yang ada di iklan!"

Jihoon hanya bisa geleng kepala. " _Dasar bocah_."

"Boleh aku membelinya?"

"Hei, Kwon, kita membeli ini pakai uang Junghan hyung. Sebaiknya kau cepat kesini dan bantu aku!"

Kwon Soonyoung—diantara rak-rak besar makanan manis—menatap kecewa gummy incarannya yang tidak direstui masuk ke keranjang belajaan. Tapi bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau ia dengan mudah nurut perintah.

Si surai putih kepirangan itu malah melangkah semakin dalam ke minimarket, berjalan ke deretan pendingin berisi puluhan es krim di belakang rak-rak.

"Wah... lihat es krim-es krim ini. Mahal tidak ya?" Soonyoung bermonolog. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap berbagai variasi rasa dari tumpukan es krim.

"Andaikan uang Jihoonie tidak hilang, dia pasti membolehkanku beli—aduuhh!"

Soonyoung mengusap lengannya yang bertubrukan dengan manusia. Ia mengangkat pandangan, menemukan seorang bertubuh besar yang tampak garang. Di tangan orang itu terdapat keranjang berisi banyak cola dan bir, serta rokok dan makanan instan.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa manusia seram macam ini bisa ada di supermarket dengan wajah adem ayem tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan?

Bergidik ngeri, Soonyoung yang hendak menunduk minta maaf mendadak berhenti. Matanya menyalang pada dompet di tangan si preman.

Tangannya terangkat menunjuk. "Maaf, tapi bukankah itu..."

"Apa? Untuk apa kau masih disini, anak muda?"

"Dompet itu?"

Si preman menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan tajam. "Ada apa dengan dompetku?"

"Dompetmu?"

Soonyoung mengangkat alis. Lalu tertawa meremehkan. "Bohong. Itu milik orang lain. Berikan padaku."

Tentu Soonyoung tahu kebenarannya. Itu dompet Jihoon. Walau ia tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian dan siapa yang mencuri dompet itu, tapi Soonyoung tidak salah keyakinan. Itu jelas dompet Jihoon.

"Dengar ya, anak muda. Dompet seperti ini banyak macamnya—"

Salah. Dompet itu tidak akan pernah di jual dimana pun. Karena itu dompet pemberian dari Soonyoung spesial untuk Jihoon. Ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-12 dan ketika pertama kali Soonyoung memasuki kelas menjahit.

Pandangan Soonyoung menajam dan suaranya berubah begitu dalam. "Berikan padaku, tuan!"

Dua kaleng cola terlempar langsung padanya, untung Soonyoung bisa menghindar. "BOCAH SIALAN—"

Suara berisik itu jelas mengundang banyak orang untuk menoleh. Si penjaga kasir mendadak berteriak lalu memanggil manajernya.

" _Ck._ " Soonyoung mendecih.

Kwon Soonyoung yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka ikut masalah, dengan secepat kilat mengambil dompet dari tangan si preman lalu kabur.

"HEI!" bentak sang preman.

Soonyoung melesat diantara rak-rak tinggi. Pandangannya menuju pada Jihoon yang kaget dan bengong.

"Lee Jihoon! Lupakan kembaliannya dan cepat kabur!"

"Hah—apa?! Soonyoung!"

Jihoon tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat dan ditarik keluar minimarket. Barang belajaan ia pegang erat-erat. Soonyoung terasa seperti mengayunnya ketika lelaki itu berbalik badan menutup pintu kaca minimarket.

"KEMBALI KAU, BOCAH!"

Suara menggelegar itu jelas mengagetkan manusia-manusia yang menunggu di parkiran. Seungcheol yang sedang duduk, menatap heran pada Soonyoung yang tampak panik.

"LARI, HYUNG!"

Seungcheol menoleh ke minimarket, menemukan preman yang ngamuk dan hendak mengejar. Otomatis ikutan panik, Seungcheol menggebrak meja dan menarik Junghan juga Seungkwan beserta Minghao untuk kabur.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI!?" teriak Seungcheol namun tidak digubris Soonyoung.

Hansol dan Jun seperti diterpa angin ketika Soonyoung melesat bersama Jihoon di depan mereka. Lalu Seungcheol-Junghan-Seungkwan-Minghao juga tak kalah cepat disertai wajah kebingungan sekaligus panik.

"Heh, ini kalian pada kenapa—?"

"LARI, HANSOL, JUN!"

Tepat ketika Seungkwan mengatakan itu, Hansol dan Jun mendengar suara ribut dari minimarket. Maka mereka ikutan lari karena premannya kelewat seram.

Di tikungan, mereka menemukan Seokmin-Joshua-Dino yang membawa plastik berisi makanan ringan. Wajah ketiganya bahagia, namun sirna tatkala melihat seluruh teman-teman mereka berlarian dengan wajah panik.

"KABUR!"

"Hah?! Apaan—hyung ini pada kenapa?!"

"LARI SAJA, JOSHUA, SEOKMIN! PASTIKAN DINO TIDAK TERTINGGAL!"

"KALIAN BOCAH SIALAN! KEMBALI!"

" _What the hell_!" ketika Seokmin bertemu pandangan dengan bapak preman menyeramkan, spontan ia menepuk bahu Joshua keras-keras dan menggandeng Dino untuk kabur.

Kesebelasan itu melesat di depan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang asyik-asyik duduk di palang. Mereka menunduk ke bawah dan menemukan Soonyoung berteriak.

"LARI!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo melirik ke belakang. Sontak panik bukan main ketika sadar ada preman. Dan parahnya, preman itu telah memanggil komplotannya. Keduanya sontak melompat turun dan berlari mengikuti Soonyoung yang paling depan.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berada paling belakang berteriak. "MEREKA MASIH NGEJAR!"

"INI BELOKNYA KE SEBELAH MANA?!"

"KANAN!"

"SEREM BANGET SUMPAH!"

"MAMPUS, SOONYOUNG! SEBENARNYA KAU MELAKUKAN APA?!"

Soonyoung menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berlari. "MEREKA YANG MENCURI DOMPET JIHOONIE!"

"HAH?! MEMANGNYA DOMPET JIHOON HILANG!?" tanya Junghan.

"YA INI SUDAH KETEMU LAGI!"

"CEPETAN WOI! KALAU KITA TERTANGKAP TAWURAN MASSA NANTI!" sela Mingyu tak rela ia jadi penjaga barisan belakang.

Derap langkah mereka menggema di malam kelam. Mereka terus berlari. Deru nafas lelah membelah keheningan, namun tak dipungkiri canda tawa tetap menghiasi setiap inci langkah mereka menjauh dari daerah sepi minimarket menuju daerah penuh kerlap-kerlip cahaya.

"Pasti kau seenaknya merampas makanya dia marah begitu."

"Yam au gimana lagi. Saya juga ngeri sama preman."

"Hahaha...! Bodoh, sih!"

"Woles ah. Yang penting semangkanya dapat."

Lima menit mereka berhenti untuk mengatur nafas kelelahan. Sebelum akhirnya lima menit kemudian, tikar digelar dan mereka menyamankan diri diantara belaian angin malam yang sejuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _We joked around and walked_

 _Like fools on that unlith path_

 _So we wouldn't be crushed_

 _By the loneliness and anxiety we held_

 _Ran between the night of summer_

 _Gazing up from the pitch black world_

 _The night sky seemed like it was raining star_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke pantai."

Suara pelan maknae mereka membuat segala ocehan berisik hyungdeul-nya agak berhenti. Dino memakan satu gigitan besar semangka sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan aku senang bisa ke sini bareng _hyungdeul_."

"Omong-omong kita memang belum pernah jalan-jalan sejauh ini."

"Bukankah asyik? Kabur bersama-sama dari masalah yang kita hadapi bersama. Lalu nanti kita pulang bersama lagi dan masih saja menghadapi masalah yang sama."

"Ngomong apaan, sih?" gerutu Soonyoung mendengar ucapan berbelit Seungkwan.

"Tapi kalian senang, kan? Anggap saja jalan-jalan."

"Kita memang jalan-jalan. Aku tidak menyebutnya kabur."

"Kurasa jika memang Tuan Kim akan melakukan sesuatu nanti, kita sudah siap menghadapinya bersama. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Seungcheol.

"Iya, benar! Kita juga sudah sering kena amarah dari Tuan Kim! Kita tidak perlu takut lagi." sepuluh orang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Kecuali Mingyu yang tertegun di tempat. Dan Wonwoo—yang jelas saja tidak mengerti bagaimana tipe amarah Tuan Kim.

"Tentu saja. Benar, kan? Mingyu?"

"Ah?" dipanggil mendadak, Mingyu tampak gugup sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum tipis. "Ya. Kurasa begitu..."

Nada itu tampak mengadung keraguan. Dan Mingyu kembali menunduk setelah mengucapkannya. Bahkan bisa dipastikan senyum Mingyu tadi itu palsu.

Dalam diam, satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan semua itu hanyalah Wonwoo.

"Semangkanya habis."

"Namanya juga dimakan."

Joshua merongoh kantong bawaannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. _Popsicle_. "Kalian mau?"

"Oh _yeah_! Musim panas memang belum lengkap tanpa _popsicle_!" Mereka berebut mengambil _popsicle_ kesukaan. Dalam sekejap, kantong plastik kosong dan siap menjadi tempat sampah.

Wonwoo yang ikut berebut kini kembali ke tempatnya semula. Di sebelahnya masih setia Mingyu menunduk, berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Wonwoo tahu mungkin Mingyu punya masalah pribadi, tapi itu bukan haknya untuk menguak masalah tersebut.

Wonwoo menempelkan _popsicle_ itu ke pipi Mingyu. Yang bersangkutan kaget dan menoleh. Diberikan pandangan Wonwoo yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan _popsicle_ seperti bocah.

"Mau?"

Mingyu menunduk. Di bungkus itu tertulis rasa kesukaannya. Sontak Mingyu terkekeh dan mengambilnya. " _Thanks,_ hyung."

Wonwoo cuma mengangguk. Lalu menatap ke depan dan mengemut _popsicle_ -nya. "Kau sedang banyak pikiran."

"Mungkin?" balas Mingyu.

"Kau bilang kita harus bersenang-senang dan jangan pedulikan apapun. Dasar _bullshit_."

"Haha... oke. Maaf kalau begitu." Mingyu tertawa dan menggusak rambut Wonwoo gemas.

"Jangan diam seperti tadi lagi. Kau jadi terlihat seperti orang kuper nan pemurung. Bukan imejmu sekali. Menggelikan."

Mendadak Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo tepat di hidungnya. "Nah, hyung sadar kan, kalau kuper nan pemurung itu menggelikan? Harusnya hyung berkaca dulu!"

"Maksudmu aku kuper?" Wonwoo menoleh sengit.

"Iya!"

"Dan pemurung?"

"Banget!"

"Terus aku jelek gitu?"

"Iya—eh?! Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku!"

Wonwoo menjitak kepala Mingyu. "Makan tuh, jelek!"

"Aduuuh...! Sakit tahuuu~" ringis Mingyu.

"O."

"Cium, nih!"

"Menjauh, bocah sialan!"

"Mingyu, Wonwoo! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakkan Seungcheol menyela tingkah keduanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung!" Wonwoo melepaskan diri dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh.

"Cepat serahkan batang _popsicle_ kalian, jangan dibuang."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Dari tadi tidak dengar, ya? Kita mau main."

"Main apa?"

" _Pocky game_."

"Hubungannya dengan _popsicle_?"

"Sudah cepatlah!"

Alhasil, Mingyu harus merelakan popsicle-nya habis begitu saja tanpa dinikmati. Batangan _popsicle_ itu dikumpulkan di sebuah plastik kemudian Seokmin berkata.

"Lihat, _popsicle_ ini ada tiga warna. Biru, merah, dan kuning. Yang kuning hanya ada dua. Siapapun yang mengambil warna kuning, dia yang main _pocky game_ -nya."

"Aku baru tahu ada yang beli _pocky_?"

"Ayo diambil! Jangan lupa sambil tutup mata!"

Mereka berebutan lagi merongoh plastik. Seokmin sampai kewalahan karena ia yang memegang.

Soonyoung menarik satu batangan dan mundur ke belakang. Menunggu aba-aba dari Seokmin untuk membuka mata, ia berharap-harap cemas. Tapi Soonyoung tak mengerti, hatinya labil antara ingin atau tak ingin mendapatkan warna kuning.

" _Hana, dul, set!_ "

Soonyoung hanya membuka sebelah mata—takut disertai ragu. Dan setelahnya, terdengar jeritan Jihoon.

"Puji syukur, selama itu bukan aku, betapa indahnya dunia ini!"

"Hahaha~"

"Aku ditakdirkan untuk tetap suci malam ini."

"Ayooo... yang dapat kuning, maju _pocky game_!"

Soonyoung menunduk dan menatap batangan _popsicle_ -nya. Mingyu di sebelah tampak bergerak-gerak, entah kesenangan atau bagaimana.

Lalu pandangan Soonyoung jatuh pada Jihoon yang juga menunduk.

"Dapat apa, Jihoonie?"

Keduanya saling pandang. Jihoon mengangkat tangan, _popsicle_ tergenggam erat disana. Semula wajahnya tampak datar, sebelum akhirnya senyum lebar dan bahagia terukir manis disana.

"Kita samaan."

Soonyoung ikut tersenyum. "Iya."

"Dapat apa, hyung?" Mingyu melirik.

"Biru." Soonyoung kemudian tertawa keras. "Cieee~ Junghan hyung sama Seungcheol hyung maju, gih!"

Sip. Seungcheol siap mengkode incarannya kali ini.

-0-0-0-

"JANTUNGKU!"

"Belom, Seokmin. Belum mulai."

"Oh..."

Iya. Padahal Junghan dan Seungcheol hanya baru duduk berhadapan. Para dongsaeng-nya rapi mengelilingi. Suasana terasa seperti mereka sedang menyaksikan proses eksekusi. Mereka mati penasaran.

"Pokoknya ya, hyung, kalau kalian gagal kalian harus traktir kami _hanwoo_."

"Apalah maumu." Seungcheol menerima satu pocky dari tangan Seungkwan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhadapan dengan Junghan.

"Gigit, Han." tatapan Seungcheol tepat menuju mata Junghan.

Junghan memajukan bibir bawahnya, sejenak ragu kemudian maju dan menggigit salah satu ujungnya.

"TUHANKUUU~"

"Soonyoung apaan, sih! Belum mulai."

"SIAP NIH YA?!" Seungkwan memberi aba-aba. Tapi sumpah gak bohong dalam hatinya sendiri ia degdegan bukan main. Padahal bukan dia yang bakal _pocky game_.

(Anjaay~~~ sini juga ngetiknya degdegan setengah hidup)

Seungkwan sudah bilang ' _mulai_ '. Namun yang dilakukan Junghan malah berbisik sangat pelan. "Aku malu."

"Malu atau isi dompetmu hangus?" balas Seungcheol tak kalah pelan.

"Ini menyangkut harga diri, tahu!" Junghan merengut lucu.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu maju satu gigitan.

"Seungcheol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Panik, Junghan hampir saja melepas gigitannya sebelum akhirnya menguasai diri.

"Main _game_ -nya, lah..."

Junghan tidak bisa membantah apapun lagi. Sudah nasibnya dapat warna kuning. Nasibnya juga ternyata dipasangkan dengan Seungcheol. Nasib, nasib...

"DEMI APAPUN—"

"HAMPIR HABIS! HYUNG, HYUNG, ASTAGA—"

"TOLONG YA! MAKNAE KALIAN INI MASIH POLOS, KAWAN!" Dino bahkan ditutupi jaket oleh Minghao dan Hansol.

"Tapi ini _sweet_ seriusan."

Soonyoung menoleh. "Sepikiran kita."

Mingyu dan Soonyoung saling high five.

Dan tepat ketika bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan, Seungcheol menarik diri. Junghan yang kaget cepat-cepat menadahi pocky-nya agar tidak jatuh. Pandangannya menatap bingung pada Seungcheol yang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junghan. Suaranya pelan namun terdengar jelas.

" _Appa_ bilang kita tidak boleh mencium sembarang orang."

Mendengarnya, raut wajah Junghan berubah. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, namun ada sedikit perasaan kecewa disana. Tapi Seungcheol memang benar.

"Begitu. Jadi sudah selesai?"

Junghan menunduk. Menguatkan hatinya bahwa ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula ia tidak punya hak untuk kecewa. Dan lebih lagi, ini hanya _game_ —tidak mengandung arti apapun.

Menatap _pocky_ yang sudah tinggal segigit, berniat memakannya saja sebelum pergelangannya di tahan Seungcheol.

"Kok _pocky_ -nya mau dimakan?"

"Bukannya sudah selesai? Kalau dilanjut, kau akan menciumku. Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain begitu saja—"

"Appa bilang aku boleh mencium orang yang telah menjadi milikku."

Junghan tertegun. Tatapannya menatap lurus pada Seungcheol yang tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Aku boleh mencium orang yang menjadi milikku."

Junghan memiringkan kepala.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, maka kau akan menjadi milikku. Dan aku boleh menciummu."

Kalimat itu terngiang dalam pikiran.

 _Drama_. Junghan tahu ini seperti kisah dalam drama. Tapi boleh kan, Junghan terlena oleh keindahan kisahnya?

Ah... lihat senyum itu. Senyum hangat itu.

Senyum Seungcheol akan menjadi satu-satunya senyum favorit Junghan di dunia ini. Satu-satunya senyum yang membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Senyum yang bisa membuatnya tergila-gila dan terus kepikiran, namun—masokis memang—Junghan menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Jadi maksudmu kalau aku bilang ' _iya_ ', kau bisa menyelesaikan _game_ ini?"

Seungcheol tertawa. "Harga dirimu itu tinggi sekali, ya. Kupikir begitu. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Iya."

Seungcheol dan Junghan saling tatap. Berbagi senyum dalam diam namun penuh arti. "Gigit lagi, tuh."

"Kekecilan, sudah tidak bisa digigit." gerutu Junghan.

"Yasudah."

Seungcheol memajukan tubuhnya dan kemudian jerit para dongsaeng-nya menggema.

Junghan menjauh sambil menunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepala karena wajahnya sudah merah padam. Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil. Menyisipkan poni Junghan ke telinga lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"BERKATILAH MATAKU INI!"

" _O. may. gat_."

" _SWEET_ CIEEE~"

"TRAKTIRANNYA NAMBAH!"

Berbagai komentar, berbagai reaksi. Akhirnya ya... tetua kita ini _confess_ juga.

" _Saranghae_?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ne~" balas Junghan pelan.

Terima kasih pada Seokmin yang mencetus ide main _pocky_ _game_. Terima kasih pada _popsicle_ kuning yang membuatnya senasib dengan Junghan. Terima kasih pada Joshua yang telah membeli _popsicle_. Eaaaa... Josh yang beli~ gak ada _misunderstanding_ ya~

"Senang pangkat kubik pulang-pulang ke Seoul dapat tiga traktiran sekaligus."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan _game_ -nya. Jadi aku bebas traktiran."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, hyung! Pajak jadian!"

"Sialan." Seungcheol mendengus, namun tak lama ia tersenyum juga. Luluh dengan tingkah kekanakan para dongsaeng-nya yang mengemis minta makan. " _Jjajangmyeon_ saja, ya?"

"Boleh tuh. Yang penting makanan."

Jadilah rencana pertama mereka ketika sampai ke Seoul adalah makan besar.

-0-0-0-

"Terus kita mau ngapain lagi? Tengah malam masih lama, lho."

Semua saling berpandangan. Hening dan bingung, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak ada rencana."

"Kehabisan ide."

"Sama. Aku capek."

"Mau pulang."

"Dino beli kembang api."

"MANA, MANA?!"

Dino mengambil satu bungkus kembang api. Ketika di buka, Soonyoung merebut dan berkata. "Satu orang ambil satu!"

"Mau bakar-bakar disini?" tanya Joshua.

"Woles, sih. Tidak ada orang."

"Soonyoung hyung banyak dosa, ih." sembur Minghao.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan aku disayang Jihoonie~"

Jihoon hanya mencibir. "Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga cinta Jihoonie!"

Setelahnya, Soonyoung _slapped by_ Jihoon.

"Bagi-bagi beginian mau dinyalain pakai apaan?"

Soonyoung yang asyik membagi-bagi kembang api mendadak mematung.

"Bodoh." itu Jihoon. Tahu Soonyoung pasti tidak berpikir panjang.

"Aku menemukan korek. Hanya tersisa sedikit, sih."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Seungcheol—sebagai tertua yang baik—menyalakan korek dan mengitari dongsaengnya satu per satu untuk membagi api. Hati-hati agar tidak melukai siapapun, setelahnya Seungcheol kembali membuang korek itu.

"Kalau api kalian mati tengah jalan, itu resiko. Tidak ada api lagi."

Masing-masing kembang api mereka dinyalakan. Mereka mengangkat tinggi-tinggi layaknya anak kecil. Sinar terangnya terlihat begitu indah di tengah gelapnya malam.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling menempelkan kembang api mereka. Seungcheol dan Junghan hanya berdiri bersisian, namun tidak melepas senyum bahagia sambil memperhatikan bagaimana kembang api itu habis dilalap api.

Namun tak lama, keadaan tampak hening karena mereka tenggelam dalam permainan kembang api masing-masing.

"Hei, kupikir ini pertama kalinya kita menghabiskan musim panas bersama-sama semeriah ini." suara Seungcheol diiringi berhembusnya angin pantai memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Ini benar-benar pengalaman baru dan pengalaman paling menyenangkan."

"Ayo kita satukan kembang api kita."

Mereka membentuk lingkaran. Menyatukan ketiga belas cahaya di bawah langit musim panas. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip api begitu indah. Terpantul dalam binar mata mereka yang memancarkan rasa senang bukan main.

Seolah ini kesenangan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Seolah akan menjadi kenangan paling indah seumur hidup. Tercipta dari mereka dan untuk mereka. Dan tidak akan bisa terlupa.

"Kapan kita ke Busan lagi, hyung?"

"Kalau kita berumur panjang, Dino-ya. Ayo kita ke sini lagi bersama-sama." Junghan tersenyum hangat, membalas tatapan Dino yang samar-samar.

"Katakan padaku, hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu, Hansol-ah. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kita melewati segalanya bersama, bukan?"

"Tidak boleh menangis."

"Iya, jangan menangis. Kita dilatih oleh takdir untuk menjadi manusia yang kuat."

Mendengar segala hal itu, Mingyu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya bergejolak hebat. Perasaan bangga dan senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Mereka yang semula bukan siapa-siapa, kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Mingyu lepas dalam kehidupannya. Mereka yang semula lemah dan putus asa, kini benar-benar kuat dan bahkan saling meyakinkaan satu sama lain untuk melewati arus hidup.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu mendongak. "Ya, hyung?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu memiliki hati yang paling kuat diantara kita. Jangan murung. Cahayamu hampir redup."

Mingyu menemukan kembang apinya hampir mati, kalau saja api disekelilingnya tidak membantu miliknya kembali hidup.

Sama seperti dirinya. Ia bisa saja mati. Namun ternyata mereka membantunya tetap hidup.

"Dan Jeon Wonwoo, mungkin memang terlambat mengatakan ini. Tapi, kalau kau butuh bahu, kau bisa mendapatkan dua belas bahu untuk ribuan masalahmu."

Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Kecil namun tulus. Dan diam-diam, Wonwoo merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Semuanya...?" panggil Seungcheol lembut.

"Ya, hyung?"

" _Fighting_!"

Senyum Seungcheol mengawali senyum-senyum lain untuk merekah. Mereka mengkaitkan jemari mereka yang dihiasi cincin—keculai Wonwoo, tapi itu bukan masalah sama sekali—diatas api yang tetap menyala terang.

" _Hamkkehaja?_ "

" _Neee_ ~!"

Mereka tertawa bersama dan tidak beranjak. Membiarkan diri mereka diterpa angin dingin pantai seiring dengan malam yang semakin menanjak. Bintang-bintang tetap setia menemani, memperlihatkan bagaimana cincin-cincin mereka memantulkan sinar keemasan penuh keindahan.

Mereka sama halnya dengan para bintang. Akan terus bersinar indah dalam kegelapan namun tidak akan padam dilekang waktu.

Senyum-senyum itu serupa dengan bintang di langit. Bahkan mungkin lebih indah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I see you, hesitating_

 _I guess we're still young_

 _The little space between us won't fill_

 _We're like parallel lines_

 _But we can't be, I know we'll end up together somehow_

 _Promise me this, I hope you don't change_

 _I want you to smile at me like you do now_

 _If only I could run through time and grow up_

 _I'd holds your hands in this crazy world_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu tidak perlu ragu dengan hidupnya.

Ia tak perlu cemas dengan apapun. Semua pasti akan berjalan baik.

Selama mereka tetap disisinya, dan selama ia bisa menjaga Wonwoo, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Wonwoo benar. Ia pasti bahagia.

Karena hidupnya dikelilingi mereka yang juga berbahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

 **A/N** :

Jeng jeng jeeenggg~~

Sudah berapa bulan saya tidak muncul? huehuehue ini epep udah ga keliatan lagi di timeline ffn, udah tenggelem jauh banget wkwkwkwkwkwk

myanhe myanhe hajimaaaaa buat kaliaannn... saya sibuk suer dah :"(( sebulan lebih jujur aja ga sempet megang leptop dan ga sempet ngetik. pas saya dapet jatah libur tiga hari kemaren dari jumat, saya akhirnya bertekad(?) untuk semangat ngetik dan akhirnya nyelesein 4k+ dalam sehari :"D alhamdulillah sini tidak berakhir bongkok.

Dan untuk publish chap berikutnya, saya ga berani jamin bakal rilis dalam waktu dekat. Apalagi bentar lagi april-IYA APRIL MUEHEHEHE KATANYA SEBONG BABIES KAMBEK PAKE FULL ALBUM GYAHAHAHA APA KABAR DUIT SAYA-enggak deng, bukan itu. april bakal padet sama uambn uam ujian praktek seleksi berkas buat lulus dan mei awal udah un. buat saya un itu mirip ama kim minwoo, sama-sama siake /plak/ bikin full depressed.

sekali lagi hime minta maap. kesannya jadi kayak php gini niihhh ga enak ;_; tapi saya bakal tamatin epep ini kok ciusan deh. soalnya dapet kabar bulan juni/juli kan udah mulai puasa tuh, dan pas puasa sekolah hime libur ampe satu bulan haha _peace_ udah mikir libur aja ujian kek belom.

pokoknya hime minta maaf bangetttt /bow/

oya ada isu katanya svt kambek konsepnya bad boy, tapi ini isu doang sih gatau juga kebenarannya. saya mah apa atuh kalo uji ampe nunjukkin muka muka songong sangar gitu /lambaikan tangan ke kamera/

.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, likes and everything.

At last, **review please?**

.

.

btw lagu kambeknya OMG yang [one step two step] enak banget hihiw ^^


	11. Sorrow

Bus terakhir tujuan Seoul itu hanya diisi oleh sedikit penumpang, termasuk tiga belas lelaki yang memutuskan untuk kembali setelah menempuh liburan dua hari satu malam. Beberapa dari mereka sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, sebagian masih menikmati pemandangan luar yang terhias cahaya lampu.

Jeon Wonwoo menguap dan mengeratkan jaket yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ini jaket Mingyu, Wonwoo lupa membawa jaket—alasannya karena sekarang musim panas, malam hari tidak mungkin sedingin musim-musim lain.

Suara berisik masih terdengar dari bangku-bangku di belakang. Salah satu penyebab Wonwoo tak bisa tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Mungkin Seungkwan yang ribut _chips_ dengan Seokmin. Mungkin Soonyoung yang _flirting_ dengan Jihoon dan dihadiahi tatapan jijik dari sang objek gombalan. Mungkin Seungcheol yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi mereka keras-keras. Mungkin Hansol dan Joshua yang bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Mungkin juga Kim Mingyu, yang ribut mengemis sebungkus _snack_ tanpa tahu malu.

Ketika sedang asyik mempertahankan diri dari kantuk, Kim Mingyu datang mengejutkannya. Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Wonwoo, lengkap dengan senyuman manis dan sebungkus _snack_ di tangan.

Oh, berbakat juga ia dalam mengemis.

"Mau, hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lalu membuang muka menghadap jendela.

Mingyu berkedip. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo yang tak bergeming, namun tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat entah kenapa.

" _Aigoo_... hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Mingyu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo menggeleng. Punggungnya bergerak mencari tempat nyaman, lalu menatap Mingyu. Mingyu membalas tatapan itu, menelisik wajah manis Wonwoo yang merengut.

"Ooohh... aku tahu." Mingyu menyingkirkan _snack_ di pangkuannya lalu menggeser duduk lebih dekat dengan hyung-nya. Ditatap kembali Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam. "Hyung merindukanku."

"Sok tahu." cibir Wonwoo.

"Ayo, bilang saja. Tidak perlu malu."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak sudi mengatakannya."

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Kau keras kepala sekali." Mingyu memutar duduk menghadap Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Lihat ini. Wajahmu kusut sekali. Tirus, keriput, berkatung mata—"

"Heh! Aku tidak seburuk itu!" Wonwoo menjitak Mingyu sengit. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya meringis diiringi kekehan.

"Tapi serius," kali ini Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo. Membawa wajah hyung-nya itu mendekat lalu berbisik tepat di telinga. "sini, bersandar padaku."

Wonwoo sedikit bergidik ketika suara berat dan dalam Mingyu mengalun di telinganya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa ia bisa melakukannya kini. Ia bisa bersandar di bahu Mingyu tanpa diminta. Kapan pun ia mau, ia bisa melakukannya.

Karena sekarang bahu itu miliknya. Kim Mingyu itu miliknya.

Maka tanpa pikir panjang, diikuti sedikit senyum kecil kekanakan, Wonwoo menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh, menahan tawa melihat aksi _childish_ Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya.

"Begitu dong, dari tadi." jemari Mingyu mengusap rambut halus Wonwoo yang menggelitik pipinya.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Mingyu kembali berbisik di telinga Wonwoo. " _Saranghae_."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Matanya yang sudah terlanjur terkena kantuk tertutup sedikit-sedikit membuat Mingyu semakin gemas.

" _Jaljayo_."

Dikecupnya pelan pipi Wonwoo sebelum lelaki tinggi itu menyamankan diri bersandar pada kursi bus. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terhanyutkan oleh kantuk, Mingyu memastikan Wonwoo baik-baik saja di sisinya.

Bus tetap melaju konstan membelah gelapnya malam. Perjalanan berkilo-kilo meter terlewati, setiap detiknya mereka akan semakin dekat dengan Seoul.

Apa yang akan menyambut mereka disana? Apa takdir baik akan memihak pada mereka seperti saat-saat kabur mereka di Busan?

Dalam heningnya malam yang semakin dingin, Kwon Soonyoung mengambil kembali _snack_ -nya yang dicuri Mingyu. Ia mendengus. "Dicari-cari juga..."

v

v

v

© himailee

Seventeen – Couples – Meanie

Enjoy!

v

v

v

Seoul – 6AM

Merasa bagian tubuh kirinya sudah panas karena bersinggungan dengan kasur terlalu lama, Jeon Wonwoo memutuskan memutar tubuh. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada yang menghalangi akses posisi tidur enaknya di sebelah kanan. Sebuah aura hangat yang membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Punggung lebar itu menghias tepat di depan. Punggung familiar Kim Mingyu yang tidur membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur dan tenang. Sontak rasa hangat berganti menjalari pipi Wonwoo yang semula beku karena dingin _air conditioner_ dini hari itu.

Oh, ini pasti lelucon. Ia tidur sekasur dengan Kim Mingyu di sebuah _single bed_. Tapi seingatnya saat tidur kemarin malam ia tidak menemukan Mingyu di ruangan ini.

Wonwoo menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada. Melipat kaki sebisa mungkin agar tidak menendang Mingyu tanpa sengaja, sedang punggungnya sendiri merapat pada tembok dalam posisi duduk yang begitu _awkward_.

Ia melirik sekitar kamarnya yang sepi. Lampu masih menyala, pasti mereka lupa mematikan karena sudah terlanjur lelah. Junghan bergumul di kasurnya dengan selimut sempurna membungkus tubuh. Sedangkan Seungcheol tampak lebih berantakan, namun sepertinya ia sudah terlalu jauh berjalan dalam alam mimpi sehingga tak bisa diusik. Seungkwan pun tak kalah pulas. Dan Kwon Soonyoung, lelaki itu tidak ada pada tempatnya.

Masa bodoh dengan dimana Soonyoung. Kini Wonwoo berusaha turun dari kasur tanpa sejengkal pun menyentuh Mingyu. Masalahnya kini ia tidak berada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan.

Diapit oleh dinding dingin dan punggung hangat Kim Mingyu mungkin bukan perpaduan bagus di pagi hari, terlebih ketika kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja tidur satu kasur dengan sosok yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihmu kemarin. Garis bawahi, kemarin.

Maka ketika ia berhasil keluar tanpa mengusik siapa pun, Wonwoo mendesah lega dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas minum dan duduk anteng disana, membiarkan hening menyelimutinya dan hawa yang tak bisa dijelaskan berputar menyertai dirinya yang hanyut dalam kesendirian.

"Hyung?"

Baru sedetik ia akan tersedot ke dalam bayangan masa lalunya, Kim Mingyu lagi-lagi datang menghampiri. Ia mengucek mata sambil sedikit mengeluarkan suara-suara keluhan kecil entah apa itu—Wonwoo tak bisa bohong kalau itu terdengar lucu—melangkah sempoyongan menghampiri meja makan. Dan seketika menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Wonwoo yang masih setia disana. Tidak sadar diri kalau hyung-nya itu lebih kurus darinya.

"Aku _shock_ sekali saat kasur sebelahku kosong. Kupikir hyung _sleep walking_ atau bagaimana." Mingyu yang mengucek matanya bergumam.

"Berlebihan." cetus Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil. Sedikit terkejut ketika Wonwoo memeluknya dari belakang, memberi dekapan yang tak erat namun hangat. Mingyu bisa merasakan hyung itu mengistirahatkan kepala di punggungnya.

Mingyu menggenggam jemari Wonwoo, lalu mengayunkan tubuh keduanya pelan-pelan hanya untuk memberi kenyamanan pada Wonwoo.

"Hyung lelah, ya?" bisik Mingyu.

Punggungnya digusak oleh helaian rambut halus. Wonwoo menggeleng, namun gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya jelas menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bangkit. Sontak Wonwoo mengangkat kepala kaget. Menyaksikan bagaimana Mingyu berlutut di hadapannya, kembali mengaitkan jemari mereka, dan menatap intens obsidian segelap malam Wonwoo.

Tidak ada seuntai kalimat, tidak ada aksi berarti. Mingyu hanya mengelus cincin di kelingking Wonwoo, lalu tangannya beralih menangkup kedua pipi hyung-nya. Sedangkan Wonwoo terus menatap dengan mata tajam khasnya yang entah mengapa kini berbinar sayu. Mingyu menarik nafas berat. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum memulai.

"Aku tahu hyung menanggung terlalu banyak masalah. Tidak apa, kalau hyung mau menangis, menangislah. Bahuku selalu ada untukmu, hyung."

Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Janji padaku."

Kemudian Wonwoo mengangguk singkat.

Mingyu mengusap kedua pipi tirus itu sebelum menanamkan sebuah kecupan singkat. Ketika menjauh, ia menemukan Wonwoo yang membatu dengan mata membulat.

" _Morning kiss_." dan senyum lima jarinya terkembang kemudian.

Wonwoo mendengus. Balas mencium kening Mingyu yang kini sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Bodoh."

"Oh, astaga... aku menyaksikan hal yang tidak seharusnya kusaksikan di pagi hari."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh bersamaan, menemukan Hansol dan Seungkwan di pintu dapur. Hansol yang mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, dan Seungkwan yang pura-pura mengipasi wajah. Keduanya berusaha menatap objek lain—apapun selain kedua hyung yang sibuk berbagi kesenangan di dapur itu.

Mingyu berdeham lalu bangkit dari posisi berlutut, kini ia duduk anteng di meja makan. Wonwoo buru-buru menenggak habis air putihnya dan beranjak menuju tempat pencuci piring. Seungkwan mengikuti, mengambil satu boks sereal dan menawarkannya pada Wonwoo, dibalas anggukan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Sedangkan Hansol menghampiri Mingyu dengan yogurt di tangan.

" _Man_ , posisimu tadi itu sangat menjijikan." ia menggeleng pelan, raut wajahnya jujur tanpa beban.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangan. "Pujiankah itu? Tidak pernah lihat pangeran yang berlutut untuk putrinya, ya?"

"Komentar." kata Hansol. "Dan tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Ini bukan negeri dongeng, Pangeran."

"Terserah." Mingyu mengambil satu teguk ilegal dari yogurt Hansol, seketika ia menyudahi cairan itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya dengan wajah mengkerut. "Asam."

"Seasam dirimu yang belum mandi." seloroh Hansol.

"Memangnya kau sudah?" wajah Mingyu kini semakin mengkerut.

" _Yeah_ , aku mandi pukul sebelas malam karena disuruh Shua hyung. Siapa yang bisa melawan keperfeksionisannya kalau sudah begitu?"

"Kau seharusnya lebih jantan."

"Masalahnya Shua hyung juga jantan." Hansol menyela, sedikit menyisipkan tawa di akhir kalimat. "Dan dia hyungku. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk membantah, _right_?"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Kini ia menatap Wonwoo yang sibuk berjijit untuk mengambil susu, diikuti Seungkwan yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendok dan mengumpat kecil.

"Keputusan bagus untuk bangun lebih awal, kalian semua."

Keempatnya menoleh. Di pintu dapur Junghan menebar senyum kalem. "Pagi."

"Pagi, Hannie hyung."

"Mau sereal?"

"Boleh."

Tak lama, dapur mulai ramai oleh manusia-manusia sempoyongan yang datang dengan iler masih tersisa di sudut bibir. Kwon Soonyoung menjatuhkan kepala di meja, menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Lee Seokmin bahkan tak ketinggalan turut membawa guling kesayangannya ke sana—seolah kini dapur jadi pelarian tempat tidur selain kamar.

"Kalian kesini untuk sarapan, bukan untuk tidur. Bangun dan cuci muka!" Junghan berkacak pinggang.

"Hmmm~"

Dua pemalas itu akhirnya bangkit. Digiring oleh Junhui masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan apa yang diperintah Junghan. Lima menit kemudian semua siap. Bertiga belas mengelilingi meja makan, piring-piring mengkilap dengan menu pagi sederhana dibagi, dan deting sendok serta garpu bersahutan setelahnya.

Junghan bertopang dagu, meninggalkan serealnya untuk sesaat dan berkata. "Aku ingin kita membersihkan rumah hari ini."

"Tentu saja. Tinggal lihat siapa yang kebagian piket hari ini, dan semua selesai." balas Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja. Semua selesai jika _kita semua_ yang melakukannya." kata Junghan lagi, kali ini lebih menekan.

"Maaf?"

"Aku ingin kita membereskan seluruh rumah hari ini. _Kita_ berarti semua. Bertiga belas. Tanpa kecuali."

Seluruh meja saling tatap.

Soonyoung meletakkan sendoknya. "Aduh, aku sakit perut!"

Junghan memutar mata. "Tidak ampuh padaku, Soonyoung." Soonyoung kini cemberut di bangkunya. "Kita mulai bekerja pukul sepuluh nanti setelah mencuci—"

"Wow, wow, wow! Tunggu dulu!" Seungcheol spontan menyentuh bahu Junghan yang ada di sebelahnya. Tertua itu menelan kunyahan roti bakarnya sebelum kembali berujar.

Junghan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kita baru saja sampai dari Busan hampir tengah malam, dan dalam beberapa jam lagi kau ingin kita kerja bakti membongkar rumah?" seru Seungcheol berapi-api.

Seluruh meja menyadari sedikit liur Seungcheol berhasil menciprati ujung hidung Junghan yang tetap kalem di tempat. Kalem dalam tanda kutip, yang artinya tanda bahaya.

"Ya. Aku ingin begitu. Kenapa?" kata Junghan final, dagu terangkat dan mata tajam membalas Seungcheol.

Dari ujung meja Seungcheol bisa mendengar ' _makan, tuh!_ ' penuh rasa puas dari trio BooSeonSook yang terkikik sembunyi-sembunyi. Detik berikutnya Seokmin tersedak roti bakar, kini Seungcheol yang terkekeh—namun berujung dengan bangkitnya Junghan dari meja makan dengan raut gusar. Ngambek lalu pergi.

Seungcheol pun terang-terangan mengumpat di depan seluruh dongsaeng-nya.

-0-0-0-

Bukan kemauan Wonwoo ketika ia berakhir mengikuti Junghan, Seungcheol, Joshua, Mingyu, dan Jun menuju gudang di sudut rumah. Bukan kemauan ia pula bertarung dengan debu-debu disana. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengibas wajah agar tidak terkena debu dan hanya disambut dengan tawa dari Mingyu.

"Semangat, hyung!" kata Mingyu ceria.

Wonwoo menyambar kemoceng dengan gusar. Ia melewati Jun yang mulai mengangkat kardus untuk dibuang dan berjalan menuju lemari kuno di pojok.

Wonwoo membersihkan lemari dan daerah pojok gudang yang memampung begitu banyak benda rongsok dalam diam. Sesekali peluh meluncur melewati pelipisnya, dan terkadang ia menerima dua tiga patah kata semangat dari para hyung yang juga bekerja. Atau sebuah _cheer_ berisik dari Mingyu yang tak luput membuatnya jengkel.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Berisik, bocah."

Mingyu merengut. "Jahat. Tidak mau disemangatin oleh kekasihnya sendiri."

"Kau sudah ribuan kali menyemangatiku hanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Telingaku panas, tahu?" Wonwoo tak kalah sewot. Ia menggerakkan kemocengnya terlalu kencang hingga debu menerpa wajah Mingyu.

" _Strike_!" Jun menyela dari seberang ruangan. Tangannya teracung dan senyum geli terpampang lebar di wajah tampannya. Senang karena pagi-pagi sudah dapat dua drama percekcokan cinta antara Seungcheol-Junghan dan Mingyu-Wonwoo.

Sadar jadi pusat perhatian, Jun akhirnya terkekeh. "Habis ini siapa yang mau es krim?"

"JUN HYUNG MAU TRAKTIR ES KRIM!" _high pitch_ Seungkwan menyahut dari ruang tengah. Seluruh rumah dibuat geger karenanya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku hanya menawarkan es krimnya, kalau bayar mah, bayar sendiri." sang lelaki Cina segera menyela dengan rengutan.

"Yah... bubar, bubar." Joshua tertawa pelan sebelum mengomando dongsaeng-nya untuk kembali bekerja.

Semua kembali sibuk dengan tugas. Dari sudut mata Wonwoo bisa melihat Junghan dan Seungcheol sudah berbaikan. Keduanya bahkan bahu membahu memindahkan TV usang ke taman belakang. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo melepaskan senyum tipis, dan hal itu tak luput dari Mingyu yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Cie yang senyum, cie." Mingyu menjawil pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendadak gusar kembali.

"Senyumnya sambil liatin aku, dong."

"Ogah."

Mingyu—yang tak kenal kata lelah—bergerak hendak memeluk Wonwoo kalau saja suara Seungcheol tidak mengubrisnya.

"Oke, cukup sampai situ, kalian berdua." Seungcheol menarik Mingyu. "Bantu aku angkat yang lain."

Wonwoo hanya geleng kepala. Kini ia berjongkok untuk memungut beberapa sampah yang berserakan di lantai. Sibuk menyapu, tubuhnya pun kembali menubruk lemari kuno yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian.

Wonwoo memegang gagang lemari yang sudah berkarat. Satu tarikan—tidak terbuka. Wonwoo agak memaksa kali ini, dan berkat usahanya lemari itu pun menjeblak terbuka.

Sebuah kotak musik kecil jatuh di depan kakinya. Wonwoo kembali berjongkok. Tangan meraih kotak merah yang sangat kusam itu, lalu memutar-mutar benda tersebut penasaran.

"Hyungdeul."

Tanpa menoleh pun Wonwoo tahu kini ia jadi pusat perhatian manusia-manusia di gudang.

Dengan suara pelan Wonwoo bertanya. "Apa ini?"

Mingyu yang pertama kali bergerak maju. "Apa itu?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku bertanya duluan, kan?"

Junghan mendekat, disusul dengan Joshua yang menunduk karena ia berdiri paling dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh—astaga!"

Seungcheol yang merasa di tinggal _partner_ angkat barangnya pun datang menghampiri. "Apa sih, itu?"

Namun belum tiga langkah ia mendekat, sosok Hong Jisoo telah menghadangnya dengan tangan terentang.

"Jangan mendekat." suaranya dalam dan parau.

Seungcheol menaikkan alis. "Hah? Aku hanya ingin melihat—"

"Jangan mendekat, Choi Seungcheol! Ini perintah!"

Satu kecaman penuh intimidasi dari sahabat seumurannya itu berhasil membekukan Seungcheol. Seluruh ruangan terdiam, mereka yang bekerja di ruang tengah pun terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan tak biasa.

Mereka memperhatikan bagaimana hyung yang biasanya tenang itu kini bahkan tampak kesusahan mengatur deru nafasnya sendiri.

Joshua menggeleng putus asa. Ia tak bisa menatap ketuanya lebih lama lagi.

"Kumohon. Junghan, bawa dia keluar."

Seungcheol berbagi tatapan dengan Joshua. Mata pemuda Amerika itu bergetar, mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang ditahan dalam hatinya. Junghan mengalah dan berakhir menarik kekasihnya keluar.

Satu lirikan dari ujung mata Seungcheol mengiringi naiknya atmosfer buruk di seluruh rumah pagi itu.

-0-0-0-

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?!"

Mingyu merebut kotak musik di tangan Wonwoo sebelum merangsek maju. Ia berhadapan dengan Joshua setelah sebelumnya sempat di tahan Jun namun gagal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." lirih Joshua.

"Aku berhak tahu apa-apa, hyung." paksa Mingyu.

Yang lebih tua mengangkat dagu pongah. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan Joshua yang biasanya.

Mingyu menarik nafas berat. "Hyung, katakan padaku."

Joshua tidak bergeming. Mingyu mengguncang bahunya. "Ini soal 'masalah internal', kan?"

"Ini soal masa lalu yang mengekang kita! Dan ya, itu masalah yang _sangat-sangat-internal._ " Joshua berujar dengan penekanan jelas di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kotak musik ini adalah penyebab awal terpecah belahnya kita semua! Tidakkah kau ingat kejadian saat itu?! Tidak ingat? Bagus. Lukamu sudah sembuh dengan baik, kurasa. Aku bersyukur."

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu." sepatah kata dari Soonyoung membuat Joshua kini bersandar pada dinding.

"Isi dari kotak musik ini adalah penghancur kita. Penghancur Seungcheol."

Seluruh ruangan hening. Joshua menatap mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu. Aku bersyukur tidak banyak yang tahu."

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada Soonyoung yang mematung. Lalu pada sosok di belakang punggungnya yang bersembunyi dalam diam—Lee Jihoon.

Joshua kembali menghela nafas.

"Jauh sebelum kita hidup seperti saat ini. Jauh sebelum kita berkumpul bertiga belas."

Kenangan buruk itu memenuhi ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia menutup mata lelah.

"Kita dikumpulkan satu per satu. Dan kejadian buruk tak henti-hentinya datang menghampiri kita—termasuk kejadian ini, kejadian paling buruk yang pernah kualami seumur hidup. Hanya ada aku, Seungcheol, Junghan, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon saat itu. Namun hanya Seungcheol yang dipilih untuk merasakan kepedihan."

Jeda yang tercipta terasa begitu mencekik. Dan kini Mingyu mengerti kemana arah kisah ini berlanjut, membuat dirinya mau tak mau menggigit bibir tak nyaman.

Joshua mengambil kotak musik di tangan Mingyu sebelum melemparnya ke tanah. Pecahan benda merah berbahan plastik pun berserakan. Kejutan kembali melanda mereka. Diantara pecahan itu, ada serbuk-serbuk putih yang ikut berserakan.

Kwon Soonyoung menutup matanya dan berbalik memeluk Lee Jihoon yang mengerang tak suka. Beberapa dari mereka menutup mulut tak percaya, termasuk Wonwoo. Mingyu memijat pelipisnya dan mengerang frustasi.

"Bohong..." sebuah patahan kata dari Seungkwan membuat Joshua kembali menatap mereka, kali ini matanya memerah dengan bulir bening menghiasi pupil karamelnya.

"Lihat apa yang ada di depan mata kalian? Benar, itu heroin. Seungcheol dipaksa menghirup heroin, Demi Tuhan, hanya untuk menjadi percobaan si brengsek itu."

Joshua memberi tatapan mematikan untuk Mingyu yang kini bergerak frustasi. Hyung itu meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa semakin kaku—meninggalkan seluruh kenangan buruk yang tersimpan disana tanpa bisa dilupakan.

Sedangkan Jeon Wonwoo berkedip dalam ketidakpahaman yang menyerang dirinya sendiri. Hatinya tak berhenti menjeritkan fakta bahwa ia masih terlalu baru disini, hingga bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana caranya bereaksi atas apa yang terjadi.

-0-0-0-

Mimpi buruk Jihoon adalah ketika ia teringat soal bagaimana ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Ketika ia sedang mencari cara untuk bertemu kembali, yang ditemuinya adalah fakta bahwa mereka telah di bawa pulang ke pangkuan Yang Maha Esa.

Namun mimpi _paling_ buruknya adalah ketika ia melihat orang yang disayanginya—orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri, seorang pemimpin baik yang begitu dikaguminya—mengerang menahan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuh tanpa bisa dicegah, tanpa Jihoon bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Bagaimana mata yang selalu tersenyum dan memancarkan kehangatan itu mendadak dilingkupi merah yang mengerikan. Bagaimana sosok itu tak pernah lagi dapat sarapan dengannya, bagaimana sosok itu selalu terjaga sepanjang malam, dihantui oleh mimpi buruk, insomnia yang berkepanjangan.

Dan bagaimana sosok itu selalu berakhir melempar berbagai barang kepadanya dengan raut marah dan kesakitan disaat bersamaan.

Choi Seungcheol tidak salah apapun. Brengsek Tua Bangka itu yang patut dijatuhkan ke neraka.

Jihoon yang saat itu berumur delapan tahun hanya bisa menangis. Ia selalu ditarik mundur oleh Soonyoung ke kamar dan ditenangkan disana.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dua hyungnya, Joshua dan Junghan, berusaha keras menghentikan Seungcheol yang dikuasai halusinasi untuk berhenti melempar barang dan mencakari diri sendiri.

Mereka berlima bertahan dalam keadaan itu selama dua bulan, dan setiap harinya Seungcheol selalu dicekoki satu atau dua hisapan heroin. Joshua dan Junghan marah besar, mereka memberontak karena merasa itu tidak adil jika hanya Seungcheol yang menderita.

Mereka bahkan belum mencapai usia sepuluh tahun saat itu.

Hingga akhirnya Seungcheol sadar diri. Sadar bahwa sudah terlalu sering ia melukai dongsaeng-nya. Sudah terlalu sering ia mendengar jerit ketakutan Jihoon dalam tangisnya dan pekik penuh amarah dari teman seumurannya yang menyuruh untuk melepaskan diri dari halusinasi.

Bukan kemauan Seungcheol jika ia jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Bukan kemauan Seungcheol jika ia berakhir dalam narkoba. Itu semua adalah akal-akalan tuan mereka yang biadab bukan main.

Lepas dari narkoba memang bukan perkara yang mudah. Semakin kau berusaha menjauh, justru semakin candulah kau padanya. Seungcheol mati-matian berusaha lepas dan melakukan beberapa terapi otodidak dibantu teman-temannya karena tidak mungkin ia melakukan terapi di rehabilitas.

Saat umurnya dua belas, si Tua Bangka sadar bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Maka ia pun membebaskan Seungcheol begitu saja—seolah kesengsaraan Seungcheol tidak pernah terjadi, seolah ia tak pernah melakukan apapun pada Seungcheol.

Dan saksi dari kejadian pedih itu adalah kotak musik milik Seungcheol sendiri. Kotak musik itu pemberian dari orang tuanya. Seungcheol selalu memutar nada sederhana dari kotak itu sebelum tidur, bahkan ketika insom menyerangnya. Kotak itu menjadi tempat menyimpan heroin yang tersisa—disembunyikan oleh Joshua agar tidak ditemui oleh Seungcheol.

Hingga lima tahun berlalu dan kotak itu kembali ditemukan. Dan pedih itu kembali teringat tanpa diminta.

-0-0-0-

"Kotak musik ibuku."

Junghan menegang di sisi kekasihnya. Ia menendang rumput di depan sebelum menyahut kecil. "Tidak perlu diingat."

"Bahkan jika aku tidak mau mengingatnya pun hal itu pasti kuingat." dengus frustasi Seungcheol mengudara. "Jisoo tadi mengerikan sekali. Aku pasti sudah terlanjur menorehkan luka pada kalian, termasuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung."

"Kubilang jangan diingat, Choi Seungcheol!"

"Lihat? Bahkan sekarang kau membentakku. Aku tahu ini kesalahanku, dosaku. Aku tak pernah bisa lari dari realitas." tawa parau Seungcheol mengiringi kalimat itu.

Junghan tak tega melihatnya. Ia pun menarik Seungcheol dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ia menahan air mata ketika ingatan itu timbul tenggelam di pikirannya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Maaf, sungguh." bisik Junghan.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, Han."

Junghan melepas pelukan. Ia menyentuh bahu Seungcheol. Bagaimana pun, Junghan tak pernah melihat bahu itu bergetar dalam tangis kesedihan.

Seungcheol memang sosok yang kuat, namun sekuat apapun Seungcheol, Junghan ingin melihatnya menangis sekali saja. Meluncurkan air mata dan memutahkan seluruh kesedihannya. Kalau Seungcheol memang melakukannya, Junghan akan dengan senang hati memberi sandaran.

Kala keduanya tenggelam dalam hening, Soonyoung dan Jihoon datang menghampiri.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya merenung sambil menikmati es jeruk?"

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Jihoon selagi ia meletakkan nampan berisi kudapan ringan. Ia duduk di sebelah Seungcheol sementara yang lebih tua menelisiknya dari rambut hingga kaki, seolah Jihoon adalah orang yang tak pernah ditemuinya.

Lee Jihoon mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan bahunya.

"Baik, aku tahu ini konyol. Seharusnya aku menyiapkan _Ice Americano_ saja dari pada es jeruk, tapi kumohon jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." seloroh Seungcheol.

"Jangan ucapkan maaf kalau ini menyangkut masalah halusinasi-halusinasi sialan itu." kali ini Soonyoung yang menyela.

"Aku patut untuk dihukum."

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau kau pantas mati?!"

Ekspresi jenaka yang selama ini melekat dalam diri Soonyoung mendadak lenyap. Ia menatap ketuanya dengan mata berkilat marah, kontras dengan kesedihan yang tak kunjung surut.

Seungcheol berkedip, namun tak ada sedikit pun tremor dalam suarannya kala ia berkata. "Mungkin?"

Seungcheol merasakan genggaman Junghan mengerat ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung. Kalau kau memilih untuk mati, maka sudah seharusnya kita mati bersama-sama."

"Oh, itu kedengaran sangat puitis." Jihoon mengangkat gelas esnya dan menyesap cairan tersebut. "Kedengaran sangat jantan, dan itu menarik."

Yang terkekeh pertama kali ketika mendengar perkataannya adalah Junghan. Disambut Soonyoung, pemuda itu meninju bahu yang lebih tua semata-mata hanya untuk menyemangatinya—tak ayal untuk menciptakan senyum tipis di wajah Seungcheol.

Keempatnya menghabiskan waktu sambil berusaha menghalau kenangan itu agar tak terputar di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

-0-0-0-

"Senang melihat mereka?"

Mingyu menoleh dengan tangan bersedekap. "Aku tersanjung mereka tak berakhir menuai caci maki satu sama lain."

"Bagus."

Hong Jisoo hanya menggumam selagi ia melirik ke luar jendela dimana teman-temannya duduk. Bahkan atmosfer disana terasa mencekam tanpa perlu di lihat dua kali, hanya saja mereka berusaha menutupi seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Keren sekali, hyung. Belasan tahun setelah kejadian itu kau tetap bersikap tenang dan menutupi semua amarahmu, dan semua itu luluh lantah hanya karena potongan kotak musik. Kau bahkan membentak Seungcheol hyung."

"Aku bahkan sudah belajar macam-macam umpatan sejak aku kecil, Kim, kalau kau mau tahu." sarkas Joshua cukup membuat Mingyu menurunkan dekapan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, maki aku."

Jeda dingin tercipta kala Mingyu menatap pemuda keturunan Amerika itu dengan pandangan mata sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak diajarkan untuk memaki orang yang tak bersalah." tukas Joshua. Nadanya tenang seperti biasa.

"Jadi menurutmu, Hong Jisoo, aku ini tidak bersalah?! Setelah semua yang kulakukan pada _kalian_ selama ini?"

"Tolong, Kim Mingyu, berhenti berteriak dan gunakan otakmu sendiri untuk berpikir. Pikirkan jawabanmu sendiri apa kau bersalah atau tidak." kata Joshua lagi.

"Menurutku, _ya_."

"Dan menurutku, _tidak_." jawaban final Joshua mengiringi semakin dalamnya kerutan dalam dahi Mingyu.

"Alasannya?"

Joshua memberi tatapan dari ujung mata sebelum dengusan mengejek itu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Karena dosa tak bisa mengalir dari ikatan darah. Walau dia ayahmu, dia bukan siapa-siapamu hingga kau bisa menanggung dosa darinya."

Joshua menepuk bahu sang dongsaeng dan berlalu ke kamar. Dari sana Mingyu tahu, Joshua sedang mencoba menahan amarahnya sendiri. "Yang bersalah itu ayahmu, dan hanya beliau."

Hyung itu meninggalkan dirinya bersama keheningan. Mingyu memijat pelipis lelah. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai yang dingin. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya saat itu, detik-detik terasa berlalu begitu lambat, kecuali ketika ia menemukan eksistensi Jeon Wonwoo di sudut ruangan. Mingyu tak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tidak melangkah mendekat dan memeluk kekasih kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak akan memberi balasan atas kalimatnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N:

Heyhoheyhoheyho~

Muehehe.

After a long time~ balik lagi edisi lebaran wkwkwk tau kok, saya lama bat hiatusnya. Tau iya, sedih saya TT^TT tau ini bukan chapter terbaik, lama-lama nungguin malah dikasih 3k+ doang /gampar aja boleh/

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi. sudah terlalu lama tidak bersama sih.

MAU CURHAT AJA DIKIT. LAGI DEMEN BANGET LIAT RAMBUT ITEM MINGYU BALIK DAN WHAAAHHH BOO WITH RED HAIR AND JOSH WITH PINK HAIR kok jadi cantik ya katanya gentleman dAN WONU KAPAN BALIK SAYANK AKU SELALU MENUNGGUMU MUAH.

fin. selesai curhatnya.

Spoil dikit deh, buat chap 12 – isinya kilas balik Mingyu waktu ketemu svt yang lain. Artinya masih pada boncel boncel unyu unyu yhaaa. tapi siap siap ketemu Minwoo lagi oke? *wink* wkwkwk

Siplah. Udah kebales belom kangennya? Hime pergi dulu yak!

Pyong.

.

.

.

At least, review please?

And Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin guys~


End file.
